Maior que Tudo
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [terminada] Por amor, as pessoas fazem de tudo. E por amor a um filho? O que se é capaz de fazer por um filho? E quando tudo ainda é pouco? Como se pode provar um amor que é maior do que tudo? MdM x Afrodite. Angst. YAOI.
1. A Viagem

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens originais não me pertencem. Porém, os nomes _Dante e Horemheb _são de minha autoria, bem como o enredo original desta fic, portanto se você quiser odiar alguém por esta lambança, este alguém sou euzinha!

**Comentários da autora**: YES! Vamos lá, mais uma fic fluffy e açucarada de Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Dante... Ah, se você não sabe quem é Dante, ele é o filhinho adotivo de Câncer e Peixes e a estória dele está em outra estória, a '_O Presente de Afrodite'_.

Aproveitem! Beijocas...

* * *

**Maior que Tudo**

Capítulo I

_A Viagem_

– Um mês, é tanta coisa, Hô...

– Já falamos sobre isso, pisciano.

– Pfff... A deusa e essas missões ridículas! Como ela não tem homem, manda o homem alheio para longe!

– Sem performance hoje, Dite. Estou ansioso com a viagem.

– Você é insensível e bruto.

– Você é fresco e aviadado, mas mesmo assim te amo. – estendeu as mãos morenas na direção do amante. – Anda, me passa a frasqueira, colocou minha loção de barba aqui, não?

– E as suas cuecas também.

– Mas eu não uso cueca...

– Mas vai usar enquanto eu não estiver por perto. Eu comprei umas bem largas e feias.

– _Dite mio_... Não vou fazer turismo sexual em Varsóvia. Só vou inspecionar uma construção.

– Nunca se sabe, eu te conheço, você tem fogo nas partes e um mês é muita coisa!

Ele riu alto das precauções do amante.

– Não colocou camisinhas também?

Peixes fez um adorável biquinho sedutor para o amante, fingindo estar furioso.

– Pensei nisso. Mas desisti. Ia parecer que eu estava te encorajando a me trair. Controle-se. É o que eu espero! Coloquei umas fotos minhas pelado no fundo da mala... Faça uso delas e pronto!

Brincou com o queixo de seda do pisciano. Como se precisasse de fotos para se lembrar do quanto amava e desejava aquele homem...

– Dite, onde está o Dante?

– Não sei. Acho que foi à praia.

– O que é que Saga queria falar com você hoje à tarde?

– Nada. Só que o Dante anda preguiçoso para os treinamentos.

– Preguiçoso?

– É... Nada que umas palmadas não resolvam.

– Você não acha estranho? Saga sempre vinha nos chamar a atenção porque Dante fazia mais do que ele pedia, estava sempre com medo dele ter um estiramento muscular ou coisa parecida...

– Pré-adolescente, Hô. Só quer saber de sexo. E como dorme! Dorme a tarde inteira se deixar!

– Esse é um mau hábito novo também...

– No mínimo, aprendeu com os moleques vadios da baixa. Mas quando você voltar a gente tem um conversa com ele.

– É, eu preciso mesmo conversar sério com ele.

– Eu não entendo o que deu errado com ele, Hô.

– Mimamos ele demais.

– Isso não é motivo para ele virar um brigão. Toda semana alguém nos chama até Star Hill para fazer queixas dele.

– Ele é esquentadinho. Demais.

– O que me preocupa, Hô, é como vai ser quando ele for cavaleiro e ficar mais forte... É tão perigoso esse gênio dele.

– Deixa para depois. Quando eu voltar a gente conversa – nós três. Anda, Dite... Vem me dar um beijo...

– Não... Você não merece beijinhos... Você _pediu_ para ir...

– Ah, Dite! Não era justo mandarem o Saga outra vez.

– Mas ele é o Mestre, não é?

– A mulher do pobre está grávida, cheia de complicações! Ia ser muita canalhice nossa se nenhum de nós se oferecesse para ir! É muito confortável para a gente sempre empurrar tudo para o Saga!

– E por que tinha que ser você?

– Porque nem você nem eu fomos a nenhuma missão. Era o certo.

– Depois que você ficou bonzinho ficou tão chato...

– Pisciano... Apanha a caixa com meus cds, em cima da mesa... Te mexe!

– Hô... – o sueco passou a caixa de cds para o outro. – Vou sentir sua falta. Tenho medo de ficar sozinho com o Dante e não dar conta do recado... Ele é levado, muito levado! E ele te respeita muito mais!

– Você tem uma arma na sua mão que vale muito mais que meu tapas e meus gritos.

– O que? – o pisciano riu, sentado na cama.

– Chantagem.

– Ai, pára! – ele gargalhou gostosamente, arrumando o embrulho com os sapatos de Horemheb.

– Você sabe que é verdade. Ele te acha frágil e doce. Se você fizer essa tua carinha de peixinho pidão, ele não resiste, pede desculpas até pelo que não fez!

– Nosso filhotinho é tão sensível, Hô!

– Só com você... – ele se debruçou para dar um beijo suave nos lábios do sueco. – Mas para mim, já é o bastante que ele cuide bem de você...

– Amor... Se cuida, tá?

– Pode deixar, vou me comportar bem.

Naquela noite, depois de fazer amor três vezes, Afrodite conseguiu deixar Horemheb ir para o aeroporto. Fora uma proeza hercúlea colocar Dante Rafael na cama e fazê-lo dormir depois da agitação do dia. Se despediu do pai uma centena de vezes, deu-lhe seis desenhos para colocar na mala, meias para esquentar o pé e a camiseta que ele fizera na escola – com sua foto e seu nome – na mala do pai, recomendando-o que a usasse e, no processo de enfiá-la entre as coisas de Horemheb, acabou achando as fotos de Afrodite pelado: fazer o garoto parar de rir e recuperar as fotos de suas mãozinhas infantis sujas de doce e areia da praia foi um custo.

Só depois que Dante estava dormindo é que puderam sair, no carro da Fundação Kido, enquanto Afrodite se debulhava em lágrimas e recomendações para o seu homem, que o confortava e também fazia recomendações sobre como o pisciano devia lidar com Dante.

**(xxx)**

_O Incidente_

– Vamos, cara!

– Hoje não.

– Qual é? Amarelou?

– Vou para a casa.

– Casa? Mas são três horas só, mané!

– Eu sei, cacete. Mas meu pai tá sozinho em casa, vou dar uma força.

– Ih... O macho da casa faltou agora tá a maior tristeza, né?

O menino ruivo enfiou o punho com toda a força que tinha no rosto do colega.

– Merda, Dante! Meu dente! – o garoto resmungou, vendo um pedaço do dente, branquinho, no chão.

– É para você aprender! Na minha casa tem três machos e cada fez que alguém fala de um na frente do outro é isso que acontece. Você ainda tem um monte de dentes para eu tirar, então cuidado!

– Eu vou falar com o Mestre Saga!

– Fofoqueiro! Te arranco os olhos!

– Então arranca!

Os meninos que até então estavam por perto, só assistindo, começaram a urrar "quebra a cara dele, Dante!". Todos estavam cansados de saber o temperamento do 'reizinho da baixa'. Ter Dante Rafael por perto era sinônimo de agitação constante.

– Te encho de porradas!

– Enche mesmo! Estou louco para te dedurar para o mestre! Nunca mais vai andar de nariz pro alto por aí, _cavaleiro de gêmeos_!

– Não me provoca, Péricles! Você é um nada, nem que fizesse muita força, nem que nascesse outra vez o mestre Saga ia perder tempo te treinando!

– Só porque você é cria dos viadinhos cavaleiros é que você tem essa banca de ser bom! Se você fosse órfão como a gente, você não ia ficar metido desse jeito!

– Eu vou arrancar esses seus dentes para você não falar mais dos meus pais, seu palhaço! E eu sou forte, muito forte e é por isso que o mestre Saga me escolheu para a armadura!

– Ninguém sabe quando você nasceu! Como é que você sabe que é de Gêmeos? Você é um largado, te encontraram no lixo e te deram para eles – você é um órfão, é tão merda quanto a gente! Só porque aqueles cavaleiros lá, os traidores, te pegaram que nem se pega gato vadio no lixo, você é não é melhor do que a gente!

– Agora eu te mostro!

– Vai me quebrar os dentes, valentão?

– Vou te dar uma lição! – alinhou os braços na direção do garoto e liberou seu cosmo poderoso. – _Outra dimensão_!

**(xxx)**

– Dante! Dante! Venha já aqui!

– Me chamou, pai? – o menino assoou o nariz no braço.

– Chamei. Pode me explicar o que aconteceu ontem?

– Ontem?

– É. Há quanto tempo seu pai viajou?

– Duas semanas.

– Há duas semanas você me dá uma dor de cabeça diária! Não quer comer direito, dorme como um porco o dia inteiro, não quer saber de treinar e agora... Isso!

– Isso o que, pai?

– Não seja cínico! Você usou um golpe de cavaleiro! Um golpe sagrado de cavaleiro contra um coleguinha de treinamento! O menino quebrou um braço!

– Mas, pai...

– Cala a boca! Já chega! Todos os dias eu saio da minha casa e ouço uma reclamação sua! Você prometeu que ia se comportar e hoje, na reunião dos cavaleiros eu fui chamado atenção na frente de TODO mundo! Por sua causa! Porque me perguntam o que é que eu te ensino! Parece que eu não te ensino nada! Você só me envergonha, constantemente, dia após dia! Você é sujo, mal educado, indisciplinado, mal criado, ignorante!

Dante escutou o sermão em silêncio, mas seus ombros tremiam violentamente. Afrodite nunca tinha falado com ele daquela maneira e ele estava completamente apavorado. Se não estivesse tão atordoado com a bronca, teria se ajoelhado e implorado perdão, mas não tinha coragem de mexer um músculo. O pisciano voltou à carga:

– Você não fala nada! Nada! E é tão falante! Não fala porque não tem o que explicar! Você só me dá aborrecimentos! Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim, eu tinha me oferecido para ir na missão da deusa! Esperto foi o Hô que se livrou de tomar conta de você e ouvir o que eu tive que ouvir!

Quando Afrodite acabou de falar – desanuviar e descontar na vítima mais próxima o seu mau humor e a falta que sentia do amante – reparou que Dante tremia. Ia dizer mais alguma coisa como "não seja dramático", mas não teve chance. Viu duas lágrimas furtivas descerem pelo rosto do menino, que deu-lhe as costas e saiu correndo pelas escadas. O sueco ainda gritou, mas o menino já descia longe dentro da casa de Capricórnio.

"Droga! Droga! Não precisava ter dito aquilo pro meu filho! Estou ficando maluco, maluco!"

**(xxx)**

– Ouviu isso, Shaka?

– O quê?

– Batidinhas na porta.

– Não, não ouvi. Poderia ver o que é, Mu, por favor?

– Claro, meu querido.

Do lado da porta, encolhido e soluçando, o pequeno Dante.

– Dante!

Ao ouvir o nome da criança, Shaka imediatamente correu até a porta.

– Dan! O que houve?

– Mestre... Mestre... Me protege?

Shaka abraçou o menino ternamente, sentindo que ele tremia.

– O que te aconteceu, pequeno? Entre...

– Mestre... Meu pai vai me jogar fora... Posso morar nos fundos da sua casa? Eu prometo que trabalho para comer... E não te incomodo... Eu juro! Mas não me expulsa do Santuário... Me deixa ficar, por favor...

– Mas que tolice! Seu pai não vai te jogar fora... Venha...

Entraram no belo saguão da casa de Áries. Shaka sentou-se no tapete do chão, com o menino ao seu lado. Abraçou-o junto a si e perguntou com todo o cuidado:

– O que houve?

– Meu pai... Brigou comigo... Ele está bravo, muito bravo... Ele não me quer mais porque ele descobriu que eu sou muito ruim... E muito mau... E vai me botar para fora... Eu não queria ir... Eu não queria... Mestre... Não me põe para fora... Eu juro que vou ser bonzinho...

– Mas você é bonzinho, Dan! Pare de chorar, criança.

– Mestre... Eu tenho vergonha de você... Desculpa? Você tava aqui, todo feliz com o tio Mu e eu atrapalhei...

Mu veio da cozinha da casa com um copo d'água com açúcar, que entregou para o menino, que secava as lágrimas.

– Por que estava sentado na porta, Dante?

– Eu tava com falta de ar.

– Falta de ar?

– É... Eu vim correndo.

Shaka olhou para Mu desconfiado. Dante estava cansado de subir e descer aquelas escadarias correndo e nunca ficava ofegante. Seu fôlego era famoso no Santuário.

– Filho, você se sente bem?

– Não... – ele se agarrou em Shaka. – Mestre, eu tenho medo...

O virginiano pousou as mãos suaves sobre a testa do menino.

– Você está com febre, Dante.

– Será que não é porque eu vim correndo?

– Não, não... Você está com febre mesmo. Sua falta de ar deve ser uma gripe.

– Shaka, nós não devíamos ligar para Afrodite e levar o menino para casa? Já é tarde, daqui a pouco começa a serenar.

– Não! Não! Não me leva, mestre! Por favor! Meu pai tá muito bravo... E se ele me bater?

– Veja, Mu! A inabilidade de Afrodite é gritante! Não vou levar esse menino doente e fragilizado para aquele tresloucado maltratá-lo mais! – apertou com mais força o menino nos seus braços. – Você ficará comigo hoje. Seu mestre Shaka vai cuidar de você, está bem assim?

– Obrigado, Mestre.

Shaka, posando muito dignamente de pai super protetor, colocou o menino na cama, o medicou e deu-lhe o beijo de boa noite, segurando as mãos do menino que não parou de tremer e fazer conjecturas sobre como seria se não pudesse mais morar com seus pais.

– Shaka...

– O que foi, Mu? Só agora essa pobre criança conseguiu dormir. Não parou de chorar.

– Liguei para o Afrodite, mas ele não estava em casa. Então, tentei falar com o Shura.

– O que foi que aquele espanhol desagradável te disse?

– Uma coisa curiosa. Ele disse que ontem o Dante apareceu na casa dele e disse que estava com uma dorzinha de cabeça. Pediu por um remédio e quando ele foi buscar, o menino perguntou se era antitérmico também...

– E o que tem de estranho, Mu?

– Porque o Aldebaram me disse a mesma coisa, só que na quarta feira. E ele disse que tinha acontecido a mesma coisa, só que com o Camus, no domingo.

– Mas, Mu...

– Eu não dei muita atenção na hora, mas é possível que ele já esteja doentinho há um tempo...

– Irresponsável do Afrodite sequer percebeu!

– Oras, Shaka... – Mu sentou-se ao lado do amante, trançando-lhe os cabelos amarelos cor de ouro, o que ele sabia era um calmante natural para Shaka – Você sabe como é o Dante... Ele não deixaria ninguém saber. E se não fosse pela bronca de hoje, nem nós saberíamos. Veja como ele é esperto: cada dia pediu remédio para alguém diferente para despistar. Ele sempre foi assim.

– Mu... Por alguma razão que não sei explicar, me sinto tão inclinado a gostar desse garoto...

– Eu sei. Mas não seja grosseiro com Afrodite. Ele adora o menino também. Eu não sei que palavras ele usou para corrigi-lo, mas com certeza Dante merecia uma reprimenda pelo comportamento dele na baixa ontem.

– Está bem. Me dê o número do celular daquele vaidoso. Tenho certeza de que não larga daquele celular um minuto.

Shaka discou o número rapidamente, ao que o pisciano, que tinha saído de casa para procurar o filho, atendeu também muito depressa, pensando que se tratava do menino.

– Alô? Dantezinho?

– Sou eu, Shaka. Seu filho está em Áries comigo e com Mu. Não sei o que disse a ele, mas fez um bom serviço em aterrorizá-lo e fazê-lo adoecer. Estava com febre e eu fiquei sabendo que tem tido febre há dias. Falaremos amanhã.

– Shaka, você foi horrível! Desligou o telefone na cara dele, que torturante... Afrodite deve estar procurando o Dante há horas.

– Sabe, Mu... Afrodite me irrita profundamente. Como uma criança doce e pura como Dante foi parar nas mãos dele?

– Shaka... Ele é um pai tão amoroso.

– Mas perdeu o controle muito rápido...

– Bom, amanhã levaremos o menino de volta e então veremos.

**(xxx)**

Ainda traumatizado com os gritos do dia anterior, Dante subia as escadas escondido atrás da silhueta delicada de Shaka. Estava apavorado com a idéia de que seu pai pudesse simplesmente abandoná-lo e que ele nunca mais pudesse voltar à sua casa. Quando saiu de Capricórnio, vislumbrou Afrodite no primeiro lance da escadaria, enrolado na sua túnica branca drapeada, cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, o ar desprotegido de quem também chorara muito.

Quando Shaka estava a poucos passos do pisciano, percebeu que Dante deixara de acompanhá-lo, estando parado degraus abaixo, esgueirado atrás de Mu.

– Seu filho está assustado. – pronunciou-se Shaka, com seu rigor característico na voz.

– Eu sei, não precisa me repreender.

– Você é instável. Nunca devia ter tido um filho.

– É fácil falar, você não tem nenhum.

– Ele não está bem. Quero dizer... De saúde.

– O que ele tinha?

– Febre. Falta de ar. E parece que tem tido febre com freqüência.

– Eu vou levar ele ao médico amanhã. Eu liguei para o pediatra dele e ele me mandou deixá-lo em jejum pela manhã para um exame de sangue. Mas deve ser só uma gripe.

– É melhor que seja assim.

Acariciou os cabelos ruivos e despediu-se do garoto, deixando-o de frente para Peixes, mas ainda sem olhar o cavaleiro nos olhos.

– Filho... Não vai falar comigo? – Afrodite usava magistralmente da sua voz de veludo.

– Desculpa, pai... – balbuciou o menino, uma voz tão baixa que era quase inaudível. – Me desculpa por tudo... Eu não faço por querer... Eu... Eu... Eu...

– ... Me perdoa? Você sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo... Eu sou bobo... Um bobão cara de mamão... Mas ainda somos... os peixinhos do Hô? Somos?

– Pai, não precisa me pedir desculpas... Eu fiz tudo errado... De novo.

– Você não fez certo, mas eu também não fiz. Escuta – ele segurou o queixo do menino, levantando-o até seus olhos se encontrarem. – Eu me preocupo porque te amo.

– Eu sei, Rosinha. Prometo que vou me esforçar para me segurar, tá?

– Está bem. Então... Vamos para casa?

– Vamos!

**(xxx)**

No dia seguinte, Afrodite acordou cedo para levar o filho até o hospital para a consulta e o exame de sangue. Dante era independente e confiante, mas sempre que saía do Santuário, era como se ainda fosse um bebê. Não sabia como se comportar e o que dizer. Entrou no quarto do pisciano, que se arrumava, mais de dez vezes perguntando o que deveria vestir. Afrodite, por fim, resolveu vesti-lo de uma vez.

Vestiu o menino com calça jeans, uma camisa pólo azul claro, a jaqueta jeans ( apesar de ser _pai_, Afrodite tinha um complexo materno com agasalhos), com as meias do Bob Esponja e o tênis azul e amarelo da All Star. Ainda fez o filho ficar parado, por mais de vinte minutos, tirando fotos dele – porque ele estava irresistivelmente lindo e a despeito do armário do menino estar abarrotado de roupas caras, era tão raro que ele deixasse o Santuário em _trajes normais_ que normalmente o pai ficava emocionado.

Abaixou-se, como sempre fazia, para falar com o filho olhando-o nos olhos e na mesma altura.

– Benzinho... É só um exame. Você está gripadinho. Mais nada, está bem?

– Tá, pai.

– A gente vai em um pé e volta em outro, certo?

– Certo.

– Não quero que fique preocupado. Responde sem mentir tudo o que o doutor te perguntar, ok?

– Ok, pai. Eu já fui no médico outras vezes.

– _Ao médico_! Sua gramática é horrível!

– Sim, senhor Afrodite pai. Já fui ao médico. Lavei as orelhas direitinho até, ó! Estão cheirosas!

– E os pés?

– Também.

– Limpou o nariz?

– Limpei.

­ – E os... _países baixos_?

– Lavadinho com sabonete em barra.

– Pôs a cueca nova?

– Cueca faz o saco coçar, pai.

– Eu sei, mas para ir ao médico é bom colocar uma.

– Eu pus a roxa, aquela que o senhor comprou e eu não tinha usado ainda.

– Então está bem. Vamos.

– Você vai dirigir, pai?

– Não entendi o tom da pergunta.

– Você sabe que o Hô não gosta que você dirija sem ele, ele diz que você é distraído e é mesmo.

– Fofoqueiro real... Mas não, eu não vou dirigir... Vamos de táxi, já mandei chamar.

– Melhor assim. Não vou precisar ficar tomando conta do retrovisor para você...

– Você é _muito_ folgado! Vem, anda logo!

**(xxx)**

– E aí, como foi, filho?

– Não doeu, mas a borrachinha apertou meu braço.

– Vamos para casa?

– Eu tô com fome, pai.

– Podemos comer alguma coisa aqui fora mesmo.

– Oba, pai! Faz tempo que a gente não sai junto!

Olhou para o menino que passara boa parte de seus doze recém completos anos dentro do Santuário. Normalmente, viajava com os pais. Horemheb e Afrodite adoravam viajar e levar Dante com eles. Mas também era verdade que já fazia mais de dois anos que não viajavam e quase sempre que Afrodite saía de casa com Horemheb, era para ir ao motel – um programa ao qual, obviamente, Dante não era convidado. Naquele momento, o sueco lamentou não ter saído tanto com o filho. Ele logo seria um adulto, um cavaleiro. Sua companhia então não seria mais requisitada. Como seria o dia em que Dante preferiria sair com sua namorada ( ou namorado... ) do que com ele e Hô?

– Hoje então vamos comer fora... O que você quer comer?

– Não sei, pai... – o menino parecia deslumbrado. – Eu posso _mesmo_ escolher?

– Mas é claro! Posso dar uma sugestão?

– Pode!

– Vamos comer uma dessas coisas horrorosas que os jovens comem?

– Que coisa horrorosa, pai?

– Hambúrguer? Refrigerante... Batatas fritas... Sorvete...

– Pode sundae?

– Sundae! Com calda de chocolate?

– E amendoim! Muito amendoim!

– Então vamos!

Afrodite levou um orgulhoso Dante, de mãos dadas, para a lanchonete fast-food mais famosa do mundo – A McDonald's. Encantando, o menino pediu as porções maiores de todos os itens, além do milkshake e do sundae. Discreto, o sueco pediu só as batatas fritas e o sundae de chocolate. Ficou observando filho comer.

– Papai, você já reparou? Todo mundo olha pra você.

Afrodite deu um suspiro entediado.

– Demoram a perceber que sou homem.

– É mesmo, né? – o garoto concordou com um enorme sorriso.

– E você fica feliz?

– Claro.

– Claro por quê? – inquiriu Peixes com um sorriso misterioso.

– Porque no Santuário você é lindo, mas todo mundo já tá acostumado. E todo mundo é exótico, tipo, o tio Mu... Mas aqui é diferente! As pessoas ficam todas bobas de ver como você é lindo, pai! Todo mundo te olha!

– Você também é lindo, Dante...

– Ah, eu sou normal. Você não... Você é _especial_.

Peixes achou aquilo lindo. Nem nos seus momentos mais inspirados, seus amantes conseguiram fazer-lhe elogios tão naturais e tão sinceros.

– Já acabou, filho?

– Já... Mas a gente vai para casa agora?

– Ué, vamos.

– Pai... No caminho para cá eu vi um parque! Um parque de diversões! A gente pode ir lá? Pode? Por favor, por favor! Tem roda gigante! Eu gosto tanto da roda gigante, uma vez só, pai? Pode? Uma vez, só! Eu prometo que não demoro, vai? Vai?

Peixes não estava no melhor do humores para ir ao parque. Mas achou razoável fazer uma vontade ao filho. Aliás, a quem queria enganar? Fazer a vontade de Dante, razoável ou não, era algo que lhe dava sempre um prazer enorme...

– Está bem, vamos... Mas não vamos demorar, hein?

Caminharam até o parquinho de diversões modesto instalado em uma praça no centro da cidade. Afrodite lembrava-se com alguma certa insistência de um belo parque de diversões, sofisticado e frio que freqüentava na infância, uma vez por ano, no dia do seu aniversário, quando sua mãe e seu pai o visitavam na Groenlândia e o levavam para a Suécia para o 'dia especial'. A mãe que não conversava com ele, exceto algumas perguntas sobre seu treinamento e o pai, que apenas dirigia o carro na ida e na volta. Era uma lembrança dura. Ficava no carrossel enquanto a mãe o observava de longe, com seu belo chapéu coco da Chanel. Ela não permitia que ele a tocasse com a desculpa de que 'meninos com boa educação não ficam se _esfregando_ nos outros.' Realmente, ele aprendera bem regras de etiqueta – sua mãe e seu mestre eram pessoas sofisticadas e tão frias quanto a neve sueca.

O parque grego era bem menos bonito e requintado, mas a alegria sincera dos olhos de Dante compensava em tudo os poucos encantos do parquinho. Estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos quando a mão pequena do filho juntou-se à sua.

– Pai, vamos na roda gigante?

– Não... Não... Eu não gosto. Vai você...

– Ah, pai! Vem comigo! É Legal! A gente balança os pés lá no alto! Dá pra a ver a cidade toda!

– Não, eu...

**_flashback _**

_– Senhor Vündhegen, deseja ir na Roda Gigante? A senhora Vündhegen diz que o senhor pode ir ao brinquedo que desejar. _

_Lançou um olhar para mãe, que sentada em um banco lia um pequeno libreto de óperas. La Traviatta. Excelente escolha. _

_– Sim, mas... A minha mãe não poderia me fazer companhia?_

_– Temo que não seja possível, a Senhora Vündhegen é sensível e tem vertigens com alturas. _

_– Eu também tenho..._

_– Então, devo avisar à Senhora que o Senhor deseja voltar para a casa de vosso Mestre? _

_Afrodite secou as poucas lágrimas que, aos oito anos, ainda era capaz de chorar. A mulher que era sua mãe mal disfarçava o incômodo que era permanecer aquelas poucas horas com ele e toda a impaciência que ela tinha com qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fazer perto dela. _

_– Sim, Kolmen. Diga à senhora que já podemos voltar à Groenlândia. Eu não vou ocupar o tempo dela... E nem o meu. _

_Nunca mais viu a mãe. _

_Nem o pai. _

**_fim do flashback_**

– Eu tenho medo de alturas, Dante.

– Mas eu seguro a sua mão, pai.

Ah! Como queria que sua mãe algum dia tivesse segurado a sua mão. Ela nunca o fez. Mas seu pequeno filho parecia gostar tanto de ficar perto dele... Por ele faria qualquer coisa.

– Então vamos nós dois. Juntos.

Se deixou arrastar até a roda gigante. Era o único adulto na fila. Em volta do brinquedo, mães observavam os filhos. Mal sentou-se nos banquinhos, sentiu o braço do filho envolver-lhe. Passou seu braço pelos ombros dele também. O rapazinho que ajeitava as travas das cadeiras achou graça e riu, ao que Dante imediatamente respondeu:

– Meu pai tem medo de altura e eu vou proteger ele. Não tem perigo, né, moço? Diz para ele!

– Não, menino! É bem seguro. Seu pai vai gostar.

– Viu, pai? Não tem perigo.

O brinquedo começou a mexer. O sueco achou que fosse passar mal ou ter suores frios – os típicos sintomas da sua fobia de lugares altos. Mas não foi assim. Estava calmo, seu coração estava em paz. Os barulhos do parque iam ficando distantes à medida que a cadeira em que estavam subia. O céu estava tão azul, o sol tão claro. Tudo era tão bonito. Era tão confortável estar ali, com seu filho, tão perfeito de uma maneira desconcertante.

– Anjo, você gosta mesmo de roda gigante, hã?

– Gosto! Eu adoro a roda gigante, a montanha russa, o mar... Eu gosto de me sentir livre... No céu. No mar...

– Livre... Você se sente livre, Dante?

– Sinto, pai. Muito livre. Você não?

– Um pouco.

A roda gigante fez sua tradicional parada. Para sorte dos cavaleiros, ele ficaram no topo. A vista da cidade era lindíssima. O sol brilhava sobre a acrópole.

Quando saíram da roda gigante, Dante fez questão ainda de andar em todos os brinquedos do parque e comer algodão doce, pipoca, maçã do amor. Afrodite estava chocado com a quantidade de comida que aquela pequena criatura conseguia ingerir.

– Já é tarde, Dante. Vamos para casa.

– Ah, pai... Mas a gente vai de táxi?

– Sim, por que?

– Por que a gente não vai de ônibus?

– Ônibus?

– Demora mais... Aí a gente passeia mais tempo...

Afrodite gostou da proposta.

– Vamos de ônibus então.

– Toma, pai! – o menino lhe estendeu um pequeno urso de pelúcia rosa. – Eu ganhei para você...

– Para mim?

– É. Ele não é bonitinho? A menininha loira queria que eu desse para ela, mas eu preferi deixar para você.

– Mas por que, Dante?

– Eu nem conheço a menina. E eu sei que você gosta de bichinhos cor de rosa.

– Obrigado, meu filho! Mas o nosso urso precisa de um nome! Ele tem cara de quê?

– Não sei, pai. Que tal Brutus?

– Brutus?

– Ele já tem cara de boiola e é rosa. Se você chamar ele de um nome 'fofo', aí já era, né, Peixinho?

Afrodite desatou a rir.

– Brutus está bom!

O sueco não levava jeito para viver modestamente e sequer conseguia entender o sistema de ônibus da cidade. Felizmente, depois de algumas incursões na cidade com os coleguinhas, Dante sabia mais ou menos que transporte pegar para ir até o Santuário. Era fácil: a Acrópole Central era um dos pontos turísticos mais visitados da cidade.

No caminho, Dante se encarrapitou na janela, apontando o dedo para tudo que via e falando como uma matraca. Afrodite achava engraçado o entusiasmo do menino. Também não queria que aquele dia acabasse tão rápido. Olhou para o relógio de ouro em seu pulso. Eram seis horas da tarde. Agarrou o braço do filho e o puxou.

– Vem, vamos descer aqui!

– Mas pai, falta até chegar em casa e...

– Vamos ao cinema!

– Cinema, pai? Você vai me levar no cinema? Eu?

– Ué, garoto! Você não quer?

– Quero muito! Muito! Mas eu pensei que você só fosse ao cinema com o meu pai...

– Sim, mas com seu pai vou ver filmes de sacanagem. Com você vamos ver um filminho família... Que tipo de filme quer ver hoje? Comédia, pancadaria?

– Quero ver desenho! Vamos ver _Nemo_?

– De novo? Mas você não foi ver _Nemo_ com seus amigos semana passada?

– Mas eu gostei muito, pai, muito! O _Nemo_ é tão bacana!

– Olha lá, hein? Se for ruim vou dormir no cinema...

– Bobo! É legal!

– Filho, promete que não vai se entupir de pipocas? Você já comeu tanto... E coisas tão gordurosas!

– Tá, pai. Eu quero chocolate então. – ele olhou timidamente para o pai. – Você pode comprar chocolate para mim? – ele botou o dedinho na boca e murmurou. – Eu já gastei muito dinheiro hoje, né?

Afrodite puxou o menino para seus braços, coçando os belos cabelos cor de cenoura entre seus dedos.

– Tudo o que você quiser, cenourinha, você terá.

– Olha, pai... A fila, a gente vai perder a sessão!

Peixes assistiu o filminho divertindo-se muito. Aliás, divertira-se mais com as gargalhadas de Dante do que com o filme em si, porque seu filho era capaz de rir das coisas mais bobas e era uma alegria tão pura e tão contagiante que nem ele podia resistir-lhe ao charme; se pegou ele mesmo imitando a Dorothy, só para ver o menino rir.

Eram por volta de oito e meia quando o sueco conseguiu sair do cinema. Não quis pegar o táxi dessa vez também e pegou o ônibus. Dessa vez o filho fez-lhe a gentileza de ceder o lugar na janela. Excelente. O pisciano mirava a noite ateniense com um misto de felicidade e nostalgia. Fora um dia perfeito. Só faltava o Hô... Suspirou de saudades. Mais uma noite sozinho. Odiava dormir em camas vazias. Até gostava de dormir com seu filho – era delicioso dormir abraçado com seu cenourinha, seu ursinho de pelúcia grande. Mas fazia-lhe falta os braços fortes do seu homem. Fazia-lhe falta o _seu_ homem. Olhou para o lado e reparou que o menino cochilava com a cabeça apoiada em seus ombros.

– Principezinho... Chegamos... Levanta...

– Pai, tô cansado...

– Eu sei, vem... Deixa que eu levo o Brutus.

Veio com o menino empurrando-o pelas passagens. Quando atravessaram a área proibida do Santuário, cansado de ver o menino ofegar na subida, Afrodite o pegou no colo e subiu na velocidade da luz – afinal, era ou não cavaleiro?

Pôs Dante na cama dele, prometendo que ia voltar para forçá-lo a tomar banho e escovar os dentes ( o garoto resmungava que tinha sono e não queria nem trocar as roupas ). Foi tomar seu banho, pensativo.

Era sim, estranho, estranhíssimo, que Dante estivesse tão cansado. Foi um dia agitado, ele estava de jejum por causa do exame de sangue , brincou muito no parque, comeu uma comida excessivamente pesada e ainda foi ao cinema – os olhos de uma criança que mal via televisão e que sabia por alto da existência de videogames.

Mas seu filho não costumava se cansar fácil. A subida do Santuário era íngreme, mas ele sempre subia e descia aquelas passagens correndo, vindo da praia – que ficava a uma distância considerável do Santuário. Seu fôlego era famoso. Não podia ser normal que ele se cansasse tanto assim... Ele o carregara no colo sem protestos. Dante odiava ser tratado como bebezinho; se aceitou a 'carona', foi porque devia estar realmente cansado.

Quando saiu do banho, Dante estava exatamente como ele o deixara. Roncando sobre sua cama, de tênis e todo vestido. Afrodite também se sentia cansado demais. Arrancou os sapatos do menino e o levou para o seu quartinho, perto do seu. Depois voltou para seu quarto, apagando as luzes da casa. Mais uma noite sem...

"_Zeus... Um mês tem tantos dias assim?_"

**(xxx)**

– Alô? É você, Saga?

– Afrodite, tivemos um _incidente_ aqui com o Dante. Pode vir buscá-lo?

– Mas.. Mas... Que tipo de incidente? Ele está bem, não está?

– Ah, sim, não é nada de saúde. Ele... Está de _castigo_, digamos assim. Quando vier, eu explico, está bem? Mas venha logo.

– Onde vocês estão?

– Em Star Hill. Venha vestido de acordo. A deusa e os cavaleiros de bronze estão aqui.

Afrodite resmungou com seu indefectível deboche.

– Ah, sim... A deusa de neve e seus cinco anões... Já vou.

**(xxx)**

– Precisa controlar os modos do seu filho, Afrodite.

– Sim, senhora. – ele fez uma reverência forçada. Não tinha nenhum problema com Saori, além de achá-la cafona e sem charme. Mas tinha um _sério_ problema em ouvir reprimendas de quem quer que fosse e muito pior ainda, quando dirigidas indiretamente ao seu filho.

– Ele não apenas se descontrolou na frente de todos, mas também ameaçou os colegas e agrediu verbalmente outros cavaleiros. Temo pelo futuro dele como defensor de Athena... Será que algum dia ele vai estar preparado?

– Dante já está preparado para a armadura de Ouro de Gêmeos. – ele encarou a mulher a sua frente. – Mas é verdade que ele tem pouca tolerância com o que considera errado. Seiya e Aioria são assim, mas eu nunca a ouvi repreendendo-os... _senhora_.

Saori riu, suavemente.

– Apenas cuide para que ele não perca o controle tão facilmente, Peixes.

– Sim, senhora.

**(xxx)**

– Odeio quando ela faz isso, odeio.

– Eu sei, Afrodite. Mas... – Saga viu o pisciano pisando forte, punhos cerrados, na direção da sala onde estava Dante, esperando por ele. Antes que colocasse a mão na maçaneta, Saga o interrompeu. ­– Por favor... Não... Não seja duro demais com ele.

– Hum?

– Os cavaleiros de bronze vieram dar uma... uma espécie de palestra sobre a guerra em Hades e... Afrodite... Eu e os outros estávamos aqui e... Enfim... Você sabe como contam sobre Hades para os meninos... O Dante, ele... – Saga apartou os cabelos azuis para trás. Estava suando. Como mestre do santuário, não devia dizer coisas como aquelas mas... Para os diabos! – A indignação do Dante é uma coisa preciosa, Dite! Preserve-a! Entenda: não é que meus filhos não me amem, mas... Para eles o fato de eu ter sido considerado um traidor um dia... Isso não importa. Eles já nasceram tão distantes disso que não compreendem a dor que... que esse estigma nos causou... Mas em Dante... É como se isso fosse uma ferida aberta _nele_. Ele não suporta ouvir a estória contada daquela maneira. Eu também não suporto, mas... Temos que ouvir!

– Eu não ia repreender meu Dante porque ele me defendeu, Saga...

– Eu imaginei que não. Mas eu quis que você soubesse que eu, Miro, Camus, Mu, Shura... Nós estávamos aqui e... Pensamos dessa maneira também. Eu não sou covarde. Não fugirei nunca das responsabilidades que minhas antigas ações causaram... Mas... Em toda estória... Há mais do que um único olhar.

– Obrigado, Saga.

O pisciano abriu a porta da pequena sala onde seu filho tinha sido 'confinado' a espera dele. A criança ruiva estava sentada no canto esquerdo, no chão, a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos. O sueco se aproximou e sentou-se de frente para o menino.

– Dante... Eu já não disse que você não precisa defender a gente? Nem eu nem seu pai? Uh? É perda de tempo.

O menino levantou o rosto, olhos rubros de tanto chorar.

– Disseram que você e o Hô eram traidores sanguinários. É mentira. Eles são todos mentirosos!

– Você sabe que eu nem sempre fui bom. Por que a surpresa?

– Pára! Você é bom! – ele tapou as orelhas com as mãos pequenas. – Eu não estou ouvindo, eu não quero ouvir!

Afrodite, cuidadoso, mas firme, afastou as mãos pequeninas que tapavam os ouvidos.

– Eu fui um traidor, um assassino. Horemheb era tão miserável que até sua armadura o rejeitou.

– Mentira! Mentira! Pára, pai! Pára!

– Dante, eu não me envergonho do passado...

– Pai! Você é um herói! O Hô é herói e o Mestre Saga, o tio Camus, o Mestre Shura!

– Querido, eu...

– Não! Eu não quero saber! Vocês são heróis! Ninguém foi ao inferno como vocês foram! E tudo para os magricelinhos bobos dos cavaleiros de bronze colherem todos os louros da vitória depois que vocês todos tinham dado o sangue por eles! E tudo que eles tiveram foi SORTE de achar a deusa primeiro! Como é que vocês iam saber? Aquela garota com cara de fome era a deusa! Quem ia acreditar!

– Dantezinho...

– Pai... – o menino secou os olhos, segurando uma das mãos do sueco. – É tão difícil saber o que é certo e o que é errado... E ninguém sabe isso sempre, né? Como é que vocês iam saber? Porque, quando eu não sei o que é certo, daí você me diz e o Hô também me diz e aí eu sei porque vocês me ensinam, mas não tinha ninguém para dizer para vocês, né? Então, como é que vocês podiam saber? Os cavaleiros de bronze só tiveram sorte, não foi? Porque eles estavam no lugar certo com a pessoa certa... Mas isso foi sorte... Eles não mereciam mais do que vocês... Eles não deram o sangue tanto quanto vocês... Porque eles já chegaram aqui sabendo o que era certo... E vocês não... Ainda tinham que lutar para saber o que era certo. Mas qual é a diferença, então? Porque eles tinham que dizer aquelas coisas? Eles não sabem! Ninguém sabe o que é vestir aquela armadura... Ela pesa, pai. Ela pesa.

–Anjinho...

– Um armadura de ouro pesa muito, pai. Tudo de bom que você faz com ela é uma pena. O que você faz de mau, é uma tonelada de chumbo. E você carrega com você as penas levinhas do bem e as toneladas do mal. A armadura de ouro faz isso. Mas eles não sabem, nem nunca vão saber. Porque cavaleiro de bronze morre cavaleiro de bronze... A deusa também sabe e por isso ela manda eles sempre aqui! Para empurrar eles goela abaixo de vocês todos! Mas não tem jeito! Por mais brava que ela fique, nem ela pode mudar as regras! Nenhum daqueles vai vestir sua armadura, pai!

O menino meneou a cabeça em um sorriso misturado com um pequeno soluço.

– Eu queria tanto ser de Peixes, para poder herdar a sua armadura... Talvez nem a de Gêmeos me deixem vestir... Eu sei que não fiz bem, Peixinho... Você me pediu para ficar calmo e eu não fiquei... Desculpa eu, outra vez?

– Escuta... Dá a mãozinha.

Ele estendeu o braço e a mãozinha.

– Você vai me bater?

–Quantas vezes na vida eu já te bati, Dante?

– Nenhuma.

– Então?

– Se você me batesse, é porque eu mereço.

– Você não merece apanhar, anda. Vamos.

– Para onde a gente vai?

– Para a praia. Não é assim? Quando a gente está triste ou chateado, a gente vai para o lugar que faz a gente feliz. O meu lugar é o jardim, entre as minhas rosas... O lugar do Hô é o Monte, onde ele fica sozinho. O seu é a praia, onde você se sente livre. Não é?

–Não! Não me leve para passear, Afrodite!

– Por que não?

– Porque! Olha, toda vez que eu faço uma coisa errada, você não pode passar a mão na minha cabeça! Me castigue! Me castigue!_ Eles_ dizem que você me apóia quando faço coisas erradas porque _você _também é errado! Peixinho, eles adoram me ver errar... Mas eles gostam muito mais quando você erra comigo... Porque assim eles atacam a gente onde dói.

Afrodite apenas segurou o menino pelo braço e o puxou. Quando já estavam na entrada da Décima Segunda Casa, o pisciano decretou:

– Vai ficar preso em casa por três dias de castigo. E eu também vou ficar, já que sou tão ruim. Entra correndo e manda as servas colocarem a pipoca doce no microondas; eu vou fazer uma lista de dvds que quero assistir e vou mandar os moleques buscarem para gente. Se é um castigo e é para valer, então não podemos sair. Mas também não vamos ficar tristes por causa dos cretinos lá de cima, certo?

O menino sorriu largo.

– Então tá!

* * *

**(xxx)**

_Good enough for a first chapter_... Sim, é isso aí. Preparados? Espero que sim. Beijocas da Tia Vê. **THANKS PARA ADA, que betou este capítulo como sempre, generosa... brigadão, sensei!**


	2. Suspeitas

**Disclaime**r: Os personagens de Saint Seiya são de propriedade do senhor Kuramada. As fictions publicadas com o tudo de seus personagens são meramente para diversão e não têm fins lucrativos. Os personagens _Dante_ e o nome _Horemheb_, contudo, são de minha autoria.

**Comentários**: _E lá vamos nós... ( Pica-Pau nas Cataratas! ). Capítulo dois, religiosamente postado uma semana depois da estréia. Um agradecimento muito especial a todos que se deram ao trabalho de comentar, via site, MSN, email, whatever. Dessa vez sim! Vai ter post no thesenseiclub ( ponto ) blogspot (ponto ) com. E até uma fanart muito meiga e propícia que a mestra Bélier me mandou para a MQT. Claro... Lá também estarão meus agradecimentos aos que comentam. Beijos, Rê.

* * *

_

**MAIOR QUE TUDO  
**

**Capítulo 2 **

_Suspeitas

* * *

_

– Dante e Afrodite! Onde vão tão cedo assim?

– Vamos ao hospital buscar os resultados dos exames do Dante.

– Como se sente, moleque? – Saga aproximou-se do menino, checando minuciosamente as feições do seu pupilo.

– Eu tô ótimo, mestre. E eu vou ao parque, de novo!

– Sério?

– Diz para Allyanda que eu trago um ursinho para ela dessa vez!

– Dante... Cuidado com minha filha, hein? Allyanda é uma feiticeira geniosa, pior do que a mãe!

– Pode deixar, mestre Saga. Eu dou o urso com o maior respeito!

– Mas eu não estou preocupado com a minha filha! Ela é uma monstrinha como a mãe! Eu estou preocupado é com _você_!

Afrodite puxou o filho pelo braço:

– Anda, principezinho! A gente vai chegar atrasado e o táxi não espera!

– Tchau, mestre! Amanhã eu volto pro treino, tá?

– Zeus te proteja, menino.

* * *

– Neném, espera o pai aqui fora? Eu pego seus exames e volto logo.

– Não demora, tá? Eu quero ir no parque.

– _Ao parque_, cabeçudo. Você nunca aprende?

Ele empurrou o pisciano pelos quadris para dentro do consultório.

– Aaaaaanda, pai! Eu vou ficar esperando!

* * *

– Senhor Vündhegen, o seu filho tem leucemia.

Afrodite encarou o médico por alguns segundos. Depois, irrompeu em uma imensa gargalhada. Era tão alta, pura e límpida que rapidamente foi ouvida pelas alas adjacentes do hospital. Continuava rindo, um riso seco que foi morrendo aos poucos diante da expressão inalterável do médico. Por fim, já sem sorrir, encarou o jovem e proclamou, cético:

– É _claro_ que houve um engano. Meu Dantezinho é estupidamente saudável, nunca teve nem uma gripe forte. Este exame deve ter sido trocado.

– Senhor, não houve engano.

Afrodite ficou subitamente sério.

– Confira o nome, doutor. É Dante Rafael Al Hat'sur Vündhegen.

– Os exames estão corretos, senhor Vündhegen.

– Impossível. Impossível! Estão trocados, é claro que estão. Estão errados. Esses laboratórios vagabundos daqui sempre cometem erros grosseiros desse tipo, mas o senhor fique ciente, doutor, de que eu processarei esta bodega pelo constrangimento que este erro me causou.

O médico, jovem, já tinha presenciado reações como aquelas centenas de vezes. Estendeu um envelope para o sueco.

– Aqui está uma cópia dos exames laboratoriais, caso o senhor deseje uma segunda opinião, pode mandar refazer os exames e compará-los. Entretanto, o diagnóstico me parece claro, até pela descrição de sintomas que seu filho mesmo nos fez.

O sueco começou a finalmente realizar a informação que recebera. Ele a via vindo na sua direção como uma bomba atômica, com toneladas de megatons, pronta para atingir sua vida, sua felicidade – deixando ruínas e seqüelas para sempre. Balançou os cabelos.

– Sono? Uma febrinha? Uma dor de cabeça? Fraqueza? Isso lá são sintomas? Uma bobagem... Uma coisinha à toa. Por causa disso o senhor se armou em copas para dar esse diagnóstico apressado? Ele deve ter anemia ou uma fraqueza de criança qualquer! Ele é adolescente, transformações dessa fase da vida são assim mesmo! Eu não sou nenhum ignorante, se é o que pensa!

– Eu compreendo que não é uma notícia facilmente digerível. Mas o hemograma é bastante expressivo; eu recomendaria que, mesmo o senhor procurando uma segunda opinião, já selecionasse doadores possíveis de sangue: ele vai precisar de muito. Talvez a quimioterapia seja suficiente, mas eu não descartaria a possibilidade de um transplante medular, então os melhores doadores são os irmãos e...

Afrodite o interrompeu, perplexo.

– Doutor... Eu sou... Sou... Homossexual... Eu vivo com um homem e... O Dantezinho é adotado... Eu não tenho idéia de quem sejam os pais dele ou parentes... Nada...

– Isso certamente complica muito a situação, mas não inviabiliza totalmente o transplante.

– Doutor, eu... Eu...

O médico viu o homem de cabelos azuis olhar desconsolado para a porta.

– O senhor trouxe o menino hoje?

– Eu não sabia que...

– Tudo bem. Quer que eu chame a enfermeira para que ela traga um calmante, uma água com açúcar?

– Eu tenho calmantes... Na minha bolsa... Eu preciso de água...

– Vou mandar vir, só um instante.

O médico, novo e bonito, foi até o interfone no canto do seu consultório e pediu à assistente que trouxesse alguma água. Aproveitou o espaço de tempo para medir a pressão de Afrodite. Ele não chorou, nem uma lágrima rolou do rosto empalidecido. Sentia, contudo, cada membro do seu corpo formigar com fraqueza. Suas mãos buscaram na bolsa cara o calmante que ele usava. Elas estavam tremendo e ele levou muito mais tempo do que o normal para achar o fecho e conseguir abri-lo.

No caminho para o consultório nove, a enfermeira que trazia a jarra d'água encontrou um menino ruivo que andava de um lado pra o outro perto da porta.

– Olá, posso ajudar?

– É o meu pai, senhorita enfermeira. Ele está aí dentro. Mas tá demorando. Demora para pegar exame?

– Normalmente não. Mas nunca se sabe. Espere aqui, está bem? Eu entro e pergunto o que está havendo, sim?

– Obrigado, senhorita enfermeira.

Quando a moça entrou na sala, o garoto voltou para o banquinho.

"_Senhorita enfermeira... Será que é assim? Deve ser... Senhorita se for moça, senhora se for mais velha... Devia ter perguntado o nome dela... Droga de educação! Quem se lembra de tudo isso quando fala com os outros? Só meu pai mesmo!_"

A enfermeira saiu logo da sala, mas antes que Dante pudesse interpelá-la, Afrodite saiu também. Ele estava lívido, andava com uma certa lentidão. Ao ver o filho, Afrodite ouviu o diagnóstico sendo soprado, outra vez, como uma sirene anti-aérea de guerra retumbando em seus ouvidos. E seu filho, seu lindo filho, parado, de pé, olhando-o abobalhado era o alvo. O único alvo daquela guerra iminente.

"_Meu filho! Meu filhinho!"_

Refreou o impulso de atirar-se aos pés do menino em prantos e agarrá-lo.

– Oi, pai. Você demorou. Você tá esquisito... O que foi?

– Nada. Nada... Va-Vamos ao parque? – ele murmurou, segurando a mãozinha do menino na sua.

– Mas pai... Você não está bem... Se você não quiser ir no parque hoje, tudo bem, eu não ligo.

– Não... Não, neném... Eu quero, vamos.

"_Zeus... Quantas vezes mais poderei ver meu filho em um parque sorrindo?_"

– Pai, você tá branco... Vamos para casa, a gente vem no parque outro dia...

– Não, o... o parque é perto... Vamos, Dante... Eu quero ir.

O menino o encarou, preocupado.

– Tá bom, pai... Mas você promete que se você sentir alguma coisa você me fala? Fala mesmo, viu?

– Falo...

– Deixa eu sentir o seu pulso, será que você está com a pressão baixa?

"_Cuidando de mim... Ele... Meu principezinho... Tão meigo... Tão doce..._"

– Estou bem, filhote, vamos? – pediu o sueco, desanuviando com os polegares a ruguinha de preocupação na testa ruiva do filho.

– Seu pulso tá fraquinho, pai... Você deve estar com pressão baixa... O senhor tem certeza? De que não prefere ir pra casa?

– Mas eu quero ir.

O garoto balançou a cabeça em contrariedade.

– Vamos devagar então, tá? – assentiu, finalmente.

– Está bem.

– Eu prometo que não demoro, só vou na Roda Gigante uma vez, tá?

– Pode andar o quanto quiser, filho. Já disse que estou bem.

Caminhou com Dante que lhe oferecera o braço de apoio. Era tão bonitinho vê-lo daquela maneira, protetor, guiando-o pelas ruas estreitas, perguntando o tempo todo se ele se sentia bem. Afrodite não podia culpar o filho, ele _sentia-se_ muito mal e imaginava como devia ser claro em suas feições. Logo chegaram ao parque.

Era o mesmo parque onde tinham estado alguns dias trás, quando ele tinha então trazido Dante para um exame tolo, um exame de rotina. Agora, retornava, mas o parque lhe parecia sombrio, engolfado em sombras da incerteza. Sua têmpera antiga, de cavaleiro orgulhoso e egoísta, voltou com um força de vendaval varrendo sua alma: todas aquelas crianças feias e tolas... E por que seu filho? Podia ter sido qualquer uma delas... Uma vida insignificante poderia ter sido ceifada... Mas não o _seu_ Dante! Um filho tão querido... Tantas mulheres abandonavam filhos... Por que justo o _seu_ tinha que sofrer?

Afrodite debruçou-se na grade; ficou apenas observando, encantado e vaidoso, a criança comprar os tíquetes para a roda gigante. Depois, o menino foi para a fila, mas Dante não tirava os olhos do pai, encostado na grade e de quando em quando fazia sinais com o polegar para o alto, perguntando se estava tudo bem, ao que o sueco confirmava tudo, com acenos discretos de cabeça. O parque estava cheio de crianças, berros infantis, cheiro de pipoca e algodão doce.

Se, há alguns anos atrás, alguém tivesse lhe dito que ele iria freqüentar um lugar daqueles, teria rido na cara do ingênuo. Odiava criancinhas, coisas que lembrassem crianças, qualquer coisa que mexesse com sua confortável e adorável rotina de homem jovem e vaidoso, que vivia apenas para ele mesmo e para seu prazer e do seu amante. Passava horas pensando no que ia fazer para o outro comer – sempre tendo em vista o que era mais exótico e mais afrodisíaco. Também este padrão norteava a sua escolha de roupas e tecidos para casa. Perfumava-se e banhava-se o tempo todo, inebriado dos seus perfumes e de como eles excitariam mais e mais seu parceiro – se é que era possível que Máscara da Morte ficasse mais excitado do que o normal – viviam para seus prazeres e viviam muito felizes.

Cuidava-se demais, suas túnicas eram todas brancas e transparentes e esvoaçantes. Tinham de ser sedutoras e lindas: a praticidade nunca estivera em questão, o sueco nunca fazia nada que o pudesse amassar, amarrotar ou sujar. A única mancha que permitia às suas roupas e à sua casa eram manchas de amor. Tinha pavor de encontrar os filhos de Saga circulando pelo caminho e que insistiam em abraçá-lo, sempre sujos, suados, amassados.

Até que Shura, muito mais próximo dele, teve um filho. Então, todas as lembranças recalcadas da batalha do Hades e da sua curta – porém aterrorizante – passagem pelo Inferno nas mãos de Radhamanthys, assombraram-lhe a vida até então tão colorida e feliz. Sentiu-se miserável e só. Amava Horemheb, mas o seu companheiro também não era um modelo de virtude. Eles eram párias aos olhos do meninos mais jovens. Por mais que a deusa tentasse remodelar a mentalidade dos meninos, nada jamais mudaria. Ele seria sempre o traidor afetado amasiado com o traidor assassino. Como Shura, que também carregou o estigma de assassino por tanto tempo. Mas um filho... Ah, uma criança era uma semente de eternidade. Alguém que carregaria seu nome com orgulho para sempre. Alguém que levaria rosas ao seu túmulo e lembraria dele depois que morresse.

Então, em um gesto de amor que nunca esqueceria, seu querido cavaleiro de Câncer trouxe-lhe Dante. Ele colocou aquele embrulhinho de mantas cor de rosa na sua vida e o amou, amou-o desarmadamente, com tudo que tinha, com a entrega e a pureza de quem nunca amara nada antes daquela maneira, com a doçura de quem vê a possibilidade de ver tudo errado ser transformado em acerto; amou-o imaginando que poderia acertar com aquele filho tudo que tinha errado na vida, com todos que passaram por ele. Amou o menino com a persistência e a teimosia de quem cuida de um jardim de onde se imaginava que nada nasceria e vê nele brotar um rosa – uma rosa ruiva.

Amava aquela criança. Mesmo que no começo, isso tivesse sido difícil.

Era um bebê bonito e sadio – mas era um bebê!

Se lembrava bem do horror que sentiu na primeira madrugada insone de sua vida que não fora gasta com sexo: o bebê vomitou nele porque ele o tinha balançado com força demais depois de mamar. Estava com sono, fedendo a azedo, com uma criança aos gritos no seu colo. Nunca se esqueceu de nenhuma das muitas vezes naquela semana em que simplesmente se pegara no meio do caminho para o quarto de Horemheb, com Dante no colo, pensando em dizer ao amante que queria se desfazer do menino.

Ensaiava repetidamente o discurso de 'não precisamos de ninguém entre nós, seu amor me completa.' Bastava, no entanto, lançar um único olhar à criança em seus braços para fazê-lo voltar. O bebê de grandes olhos verdes que não desgrudavam dos seus, do sorriso fácil que brotava da boca sem nenhum dente, um sorriso de gengivas vermelhinhas, o bebê de bracinhos cândidos que buscavam seus cabelos, seu rosto... Nunca poderia deixá-lo. Nunca. A constatação era divertida agora, tantos anos depois. Nunca o teria deixado. Não poderia mais abrir mão daquele intruso espaçoso que o arrebatara à primeira vista. Sim, amara-o de primeira – sujo, fedendo e numa caixa de papelão. Amara-o sem razão e sem necessidade.

Assustava-o amar daquela maneira, sem recompensas. Era isso que o metia medo, o que, invariavelmente, o fazia andar com o bebê nos braços até o quarto para pedir que Horemheb o tirasse dali e o devolvesse para o orfanato. Tinha medo de ser incapaz. Para aquele bebê não importava se ele era belo ou poderoso. Tudo em sua vida sempre se resolvera com sua voz de veludo sedutora ou com suas rosas mortais. Mas para aquele neném, suas armas mortais não queriam dizer nada. Ele precisava apenas cuidar que ele comesse e se trocasse com a freqüência certa e agasalhá-lo: enfim, protegê-lo porque ele não o faria sozinho, era simples perto das incumbências naturais que ele sempre carregara nas costas: salvar o mundo, proteger a paz, guardar Athena. Entretanto, salvar o mundo lhe parecia tão mais fácil do que acertar com aquela criança!

Para aquele bebezinho ele precisava ser o que nunca tinha sido, ele precisava se transmutar de cavaleiro poderoso em um homem simples com preocupações mundanas como a temperatura da mamadeira e a quantidade de fraldas que ainda tinham no armário.

Ele tinha que ser _alguém_ – alguém que não era _ele_. Alguém capaz de amar e se preocupar unicamente com o bem estar de outro que não ele mesmo. Sim, ele sabia que podia amar, porque amava Horemheb. Mas era diferente. Não era um amor desinteressado, era algo que esperava recompensa: se ele se perfumava e enfeitava, era para acender o desejo do amante. O que ele dispensava de carinhos e atenções, recebia também em carinhos. Era uma troca bem sucedida e feliz, mas era uma troca, afinal de contas.

Dante, aquele embrulho que não fazia nada além de cocô e gritos, _precisava_ dele. Não era uma troca, porque Dante não tinha nada a oferecer. Afrodite sabia que Máscara da Morte não precisava dele. Era uma coisa que o entristecia às vezes: saber que o amante viveria muito bem sem ele; afinal, por mais que o amasse, era um adulto independente. Afrodite precisava da sensação de ser necessário como precisava do ar que respirava. Desejava ser indispensável a alguém. De certa forma, Dante necessitava dele de uma forma tão exclusiva e absoluta como ninguém jamais precisaria.

Então, veio um momento de revelação. Horemheb estava fora e ele com o menino que chorava sem mais parar. Em pânico, ele levou o filho até a casa de Shura e pediu socorro à mulher dele: uma espanhola pequenina e valente, que o acudiu. Lembrava-se perfeitamente das palavras dela: "_Tudo assusta esse bebezinho... Tem medo de tudo. Por isso ele chora. Ele precisa sentir confiança em você. Ele precisa sentir que você está aqui para protegê-lo. Quando se sentir seguro, não vai mais chorar tanto_. _Mas se você não está seguro do que sente por ele, ele percebe. Se apavora ainda mais._"

Então Afrodite soube – sentiu-se forte. Sentiu-se útil. Sabia que sua força era necessária. Ia cuidar e proteger aquele menino com todas as suas forças, ia abraçá-lo firme e ele saberia que estava ali... E sempre estaria. Sempre estaria ali para seu filho e nunca, nunca esperaria nada em troca.

Para sua surpresa, contudo, recebeu infinitamente mais do que ofereceu. Na época da adoção, quando ele e Horemheb viajaram para a Holanda para forjar os documentos deles ( na Grécia a adoção era vetada à casais de homossexuais ), muitos o parabenizavam pela sua bela iniciativa. Adotar um orfãozinho abandonado, que criança de sorte era o pequeno Dante, ganhando de graça toda a felicidade de ter pais tão sadios e ricos como Máscara da Morte e Afrodite.

Sorte de Dante!

Uma criança gerada de um pai e de uma mãe, como a natureza quer, ligada irremediavelmente pelo sangue aos que a colocaram no mundo – era natural que crianças assim amassem seus pais e vice-versa. Era tão natural e era assim desde que o mundo era mundo, quase uma obrigação da espécie que a fêmea tivesse filhotes para que sucedessem o macho no seu clã. Instinto natural. No entanto, amar e – Zeus, como era bom percebê-lo! – ser amado por alguém gratuitamente, sem nenhum laço que os forçasse a isso, era maravilhoso. Era inexplicável. Ele e Horemheb eram dois miseráveis secos que nada tinham a dar a ninguém: egoístas, assassinos, vaidosos.

Entretanto, Dante nunca os vira assim. Para Dante, e só para ele, havia um Máscara da Morte e um Afrodite que só mereciam amor, humanos com virtudes admiráveis, com _todas_ as virtudes. Para o menino, eles eram heróis, os maiores de todos. E eles não fizeram muito: vestiram-no, alimentaram-no. E ele retribuíra tudo apenas... _vivendo._ Sendo feliz. Era uma coisa admirável e Afrodite nunca deixava de se surpreender que a felicidade de outrem lhe fosse tão cara.

Agora, todo aquele castelo rosado de felicidade estava ruindo em sua base; a criança que Máscara da Morte havia escolhido para ser um receptáculo, um símbolo do amor que os unia ( por mais miseravelmente cafona que a expressão lhe parecesse ), estava na iminência de sofrer o golpe de uma doença terrível, de cura difícil e de tratamento doloroso. Sua criança... Ele cuidou de Dante com tantos mimos! Protegera-o de tudo e de todos com a vivacidade de um leão enfurecido. E agora, estava impotente. Seus abraços, sua armadura, suas rosas, seu cosmos... _Nada_ ajudaria Dante.

O mundo ao seu redor girava perigosamente, viu tudo com manchas pretas. Suas pernas bambas pareciam chamar pelos seus joelhos ao chão e antes de cair, apoiou-se na grade. O cheiro doce da pipoca e do algodão doce entraram por suas narinas revoltando seu estômago frágil. Sentiu o corpo dobrar pela força da golfada de vômito que veio sem aviso prévio, livrar seu estômago dos copos d' água e dos calmantes – a única coisa que ingeriria nas últimas horas.

Dante já estava sentando-se no banquinho do brinquedo quando viu que seu pai estava caído no canto da grade. Levantou-se apressado, correndo até onde Afrodite estava, sentado no chão, tentando se recompor do mal estar.

– Pai! Pai, o que você tem? – o menino se ajoelhou na frente dele, chorando. – Pai, desculpa, pai! Eu sou muito egoísta, você não tava bem e eu te trouxe aqui do mesmo jeito!

– Dante, ajuda seu pai a levantar... Estou um pouco zonzo...

– Dá o braço, pai, eu te levanto... Eu te levo no colo até o ponto de táxi...

Afrodite riu da proposta.

– Não precisa, eu posso andar. Só preciso de ar fresco... – olhou para o menino que o ajudava a se levantar com lágrimas nos olhos verdes. – O que foi, Dante? Por que você está chorando, meu filho?

Vendo-o de pé, a criança enlaçou-lhe a cintura.

– Pai... Me perdoa... Eu não queria que você passasse mal. Não devia ter vindo... Eu devia ter te levado para casa, o Hô tem razão de não querer te deixar sozinho comigo, eu não sei cuidar de você direito, pai.

"_Oh, deuses... por que? Por que vocês tem que me atirar na cara o quanto ele é bom agora? Justo agora? Minha deusa... Por que ele é tão bom? Tão bom..._"

– Filho...Vamos. Eu estou melhor agora.

– Tem certeza que não quer que eu te carregue? Eu te agüento, pai!

– Não precisa. A gente pega um táxi. Caminhar vai me fazer bem...

– Tudo bem, mas se você não se sentir bem eu te seguro, tá bom?

– Tudo bem, meu anjo.

Caminhou com Dante novamente. O menino comprou uma garrafa de água mineral para ele, que agradeceu a atenção. No caminho até o Santuário, dentro do táxi, percebia a agitação da criança, que segurava sua mão e o observava atento à cada variação da expressão em seu rosto.

Uma vez dentro do Santuário, porém, não houve como convencer o menino de que não era necessário que ele o carregasse no colo. Dante subiu as Doze Casas com o pai nos braços. Era forte o moleque – Saga já havia dito várias vezes que ele seria um cavaleiro muito bom, porque tinha força nos braços e um coração puro, embora fosse turrão.

Já em casa, Dante tomou todas as providências necessárias, acompanhando o pai no banho. Afrodite garantiu que podia se banhar sem ajuda, mas o garoto ficou o observando da porta, com medo de que ele passasse mal no banheiro.

Quando o sueco já estava com seus pijamas de seda na cama, Dante voltou com uma xícara de chá nas mãos. Trepou na cama equilibrando a xícara.

– Toma o chazinho, pai, toma... Eu que fiz, as servas não estão. É de folha de amora, é bom pra pressão. Eu até botei mel, pra ficar docinho.

– Obrigado, meu filho, mas não precisava, já estou me sentindo bem.

O ruivo segurou o rosto pálido do pai entre suas mão pequenas.

– Você jura que está bem, paizinho?

Afrodite sentiu um calafrio de revulsão percorrer seu corpo.

– Dante... Seus exames não saíram porque a máquina estava com defeito... Vamos ter que tirar mais sangue amanhã, está bem? Depois das sete da noite não coma nem beba nada, sim?

– Tá bom, pai. Você vai ficar bem? Eu tenho que ir para o treinamento...

– Vai sim, príncipe. Vai treinar... Mas não se canse muito.

– Não, eu já tô melhor! Eu nem vou para praia hoje... Vou vir direto para casa, tá?

– Por favor... Quero muito a sua companhia, meu filho...

– Quando acabar o treino, eu venho correndo, tá?

– Que Zeus te acompanhe, Dante Rafael.

Os olhos do menino resplandeceram de alegria por ouvir seu nome todo.

– 'brigado, pai!

Quando ele viu a esbelta silhueta do filho sair do quarto, sentiu os soluços brotarem instintivamente da sua garganta. Chorou livremente, horrorizado com a possibilidade que alguma coisa, por menor que fosse, viesse a acontecer com seu filho. Apanhou o celular que descansava na mesinha próxima da sua cama e discou o número do celular de Horemheb. Precisava ouvir a voz dele... Precisava da calma, do força daquela voz lhe dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem... Se sentia tão só... Tão miserável...

– Dite?

– Amor... Amor... Preciso de você...

– O que houve? Você está chorando?

– Hô... Estou tão sozinho...

– Ah, Dite... Eu volto logo...

– Não, você não entende... Preciso de você... Porque...

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?

– Com nosso filho...

– Dante? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Dante?

– Ele... Passou mal... Eu o levei para fazer um exame e...

– Fala logo, Afrodite! Estou ficando preocupado!

– Ele... Ele... Tem _aquela_ doença...

– Que doença?

– Câncer. Na medula.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio que só foi interrompido por um cicio da voz rouca de Máscara da Morte.

– É um engano. Só pode ser...

– Vou repetir os exames... Mas eu... Eu já não tenho esperanças de que... Dê alguma coisa diferente, Hô... Eu _sinto_... Um aperto, meu coração parece que está parando... Sinto que algo está errado com nosso anjo... Nosso anjinho...

– Eu vou estar aí amanhã. Eu falo com a deusa. Não importa. Eu vou estar aí.

– Hô... Eu ainda não disse nada para ele. Ele... Eu passei mal quando soube da notícia e ele... O anjinho pensa que quem está doente sou _eu_...

– Melhor assim... Eu quero estar aí quando... _Se_ ele estiver mesmo doente...

– Amanhã eu vou com ele ao outro laboratório fazer os exames...

– Eu quero ir com vocês...

– Eu vou gostar de te ter aqui, amor.

– Dite, me desculpe. Se eu soubesse, nunca teria me oferecido...

– Como você ia saber? O que importa é que você volta logo.

– Vou ver se saio daqui hoje. Assim chego aí o mais cedo possível.

– Amor... Eu...

– Dite, fica calmo. Eu amo você. Logo vou estar do seu lado.

– Vem logo... Vem Logo...

* * *

Quando o menino chegou em casa encontrou Afrodite, já refeito e ainda de pijamas azuis, na cozinha. Havia um pequeno basculante redondo que dava vista para uma das laterais mais desertas do Santuário. Mantinha os olhos azuis muito claros fitos no céu, pensando. Foi dragado de volta à realidade pelos bracinhos que enrolavam-se ao redor do seu pescoço.

– Demorei, pai?

– Não, anjo... Mas já tinha saudades suas...

– Falou com o pai?

– Falei.

– Quando ele vem?

– Amanhã.

– Já?

– Parece que a deusa o liberou.

– Que bom! A gente não vai fazer uma festa para ele?

"_Festa... Como posso fazer uma festa, meu amor? Se você está tão doente... Eu nunca vou sorrir de novo do mesmo jeito enquanto esta espada estiver sobre minha cabeça..._"

– Melhor não. Fazemos uma comemoração íntima...

O menino deu um muxoxo.

– Íntima? Mas aí eu não posso participar, pai!

– Venha cá, bobinho... Depois da comemoração íntima a gente sai para comer alguma coisa, está bem?

– A gente vai mesmo sair? Eu, você e o Hô?

– Se o Hô quiser...

– Ai, ele _tem_ que querer!

– Vai tomar banho, filho. A serva deixou nosso jantar pronto. Tem lasanha...

– Ah... Mas...

– Mas?

– Eu não tô com fome.

Afrodite empalideceu. Dante era alucinado por massas. Mesmo que não estivesse faminto, iria ter vontade de comer.

– Mas é lasanha. De carne.

– Eu estou cansado. Com sono, muito sono.

"_Sono... __Sono... Está fraco! E não quer comer. Zeus... Será que é isso? Será que está mesmo doente?_"

– Você se sente bem, Dantezinho?

– Sinto, pai. Eu só tô com sono.

– Então vai tomar banho que eu faço uma vitamina para você... Você não pode dormir de estômago vazio...

– Tá, eu já volto. – antes de sair, o garoto sentou-se no colo de Afrodite, enlaçando-lhe o corpo com as pernas, uma tênue ruguinha na testa. – Você está bem, Dite?

– Estou. – ele sacudiu os cabelos, diante do olhar embasbacado do menino, que parecia ficar fora de si de orgulho com as demonstrações de beleza afetadas do pisciano. – Não pareço bem?

– Você está lindo, o azul te caiu bem, mas... – ele acariciou o rosto do pai cuidadosamente com os dedinhos pequenos. – Você tá tão triste... Eu sinto...

– Eu estou muito triste. Mas vai passar...

O menino arregalou os olhos.

– Você tá chateado por minha causa?

– Sua causa? – o pisciano assustou-se com a possibilidade de seu filho desconfiar da doença. – Não entendi.

– Eu não me comportei bem esses dias... você já estava triste por causa do Hô, mas eu não te ajudei... Me comportei mal... mas eu juro que não é pirraça, eu não tenho fome mesmo, pai. E você sabe que eu tento, mas os garotos já me provocam... Se for por minha causa, me fala... Eu peço desculpas de novo, eu faço qualquer coisa... Mas não fica mais assim...

– Neném... Eu não estou chateado com você.

– Mesmo? No duro? De verdade?

– Mesmo. No duro. De verdade.

– Tá, então.

– Eu gosto tanto de você, menino.

– Ué... – o garoto riu, alisando os cabelos azuis do pai. – Eu também gosto de você, pai.

– Como vai seu namorico com a filha do Saga?

– Não vai. A Allyanda disse que eu era um pirralho! Ela disse que só ia me deixar beijar ela quando eu tivesse quinze anos e nem ia deixar eu pôr a língua!

– Mas você é pirralho! Onde já se viu? A garota tão mais velha!

– Mas eu gosto dela. E ela vai ser minha um dia.

Afrodite sorriu, deslizando os dedos pelas bochechas sardentas do menino.

– Anjinho... Você é tão bonito... Aquela bruxa vai cair aos seus pés... – beijou o rosto do filho, sentindo o rosto do menino febril. – É impossível não te amar... Não ia tomar banho, filhote?

– Ah... é...

– Posso ir com você? Um banho de espuma, na hidro? Que tal?

– Pai, é que nem quando eu era neném? Você e o Hô me davam banho de espuma na hidro? Na grandona, a branca? A da suíte?

– Claro, a melhor da casa! Vem, vamos...

Afrodite empurrou o menino pelos corredores. Estava começando a ficar desesperado e resolveu distrair o filho, antes que ele notasse que tinha febre. Preparou a banheira enquanto o menino se despia. Mandou que Dante acertasse a temperatura da água enquanto ele mesmo se preparava, trançando os longos cabelos azuis claros. Entraram na banheira, a água coberta por uma densa espuma branca perfumada com o mais delicado odor de rosas. Sentou a criança em um dos degraus da enorme hidromassagem e aproveitou para lavar os cabelos do filho.

– Ai, pai! Não puxa!

– Cabelo duro, você não usa condicionador?

– Condicionador é coisa de mulherzinha!

– Atrevido! Fica quieto!

– Vai cair no meu olho e vai arder! E eu vou gritar!

– Mulherzinha! Você sabe que eu só compro xampu e condicionador de neném para você! Não arde os olhos, bobão. Pára de se mexer!

Afrodite olhou para o corpo do filho preocupado.

– O que é isso nos seus braços, filho?

– Ah... é _mematoma_. O mestre Saga que disse.

– Hematoma. – corrigiu o pisciano. – Mas são tantos... Você anda brigando?

– Não.

– Então de onde veio isso?

– Não sei... Pai... Termina logo. Eu tô com sono.

– Fecha os olhos.

O pisciano esfregou as mãos cheias de espuma de sabonete no rosto da criança, sentindo o calor da febre contra a testa de Dante. Enxaguou o rostinho do menino.

– Abre os olhos.

Olhos verdes. Cor de esmeraldas, só que mais claros. Claros.

– Ih, pai... Tá olhando o quê? Tem remela no meu olho?

– Não... Você é bonito como um rei, meu filho.

– Xi, mas esse 'você é bonito' é a frase do dia, hein?

Afrodite riu.

– Oras, pirralho. Nunca ouviu falar que uma mentira dita mil vezes vira verdade?

– Ãaaaa! Engraçadinho!

Terminou logo o banho. Já não suportava mais observar seu filho e ficar imaginando o que a doença ia tirar dele primeiro... Aquele sorriso de criança, aquele olhar brilhante, aqueles cabelos macios de anjo. Até não sobrar mais nada para tirar e então...

– Dante, põe a camiseta.

– Precisa?

– Precisa. Está esfriando.

– Mas eu vou dormir de calça...

– Sim, mas para não pegar friagem nas costas, anda... põe a camiseta!

– Tá bom...

Deu o remédio para febre ao menino junto com a vitamina. Foi um custo fazê-lo beber, ele não queria. Ia ligar para Horemheb, mas a pouca prudência que tinha alertou-o de que acabaria desabar em choro na frente do menino, então preferiu evitar uma saia justa. Levou-o apenas para sua cama, dizendo que queria dormir perto dele. Mas não dormiu. Observou o filho dormir em todos os belos detalhes que podia até a exaustão o fazer cochilar. E nem tinha começado ainda... Era só uma suspeita... _suspeita._ "_Talvez,_" pensou por último, antes de desmaiar de cansaço, "_seja tudo um sonho ruim. Um erro. Um engano. Uma falsa suspeita._"

* * *

That's all for today, folks!

Bom, desde já agradeço aos que leram e comentaram: **Litha-chan, Amyzinha, Gemini-sama, Pipe, Lady Nina, Paola Scorpio e Calíope**! Fora as minhas sempre queridas _Verinha_ e _Bélier_ que comentam om off a produção e feitura de cada capítulo. Obrigadas a todas vocês, meninas!


	3. Coragem

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens originais de _Saint Seiya_ não me pertencem e esta ficção não tem fins lucrativos de espécie alguma. Os nomes _Horemheb, Dante Rafael _e _Allyanda_ são de minha autoria. _Mozão _e _Mozinho_ são criações da **Pipe**, usadas aqui com a autorização dela.

**Comentários da Autora**: Muito bem! Vocês estão de parabéns pela delicadeza dos reviews. Eu adorei todos! Agora sim, eu posso agradecer oficialmente Nana e Amy, por serem indiretas responsáveis por este projeto. Eu não disse antes para manter a surpresa da revelação da doença do Dantezinho ( senão ia ficar na cara e estragar o suspense... ); no thesenseiclub (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com eu vou comentar um pouquinho sobre isso. No mais, obrigada por tudo, vocês são leitores maravilhosos.

* * *

_... este texto deve estar calamitoso porque a Ada não estava on para betar... então, perdoem-me por qualquer deslize ( vão encontrar muitos! ).

* * *

_

**Maior que Tudo**

Capítulo 3

_Coragem_

Depois de quase forçar a caneca de vitamina goela abaixo do relutante menino, Afrodite foi dormir desconsolado. Agarrou a criança que dormia junto a ele com toda a força que podia – sabia que estava apertando o filho com força demais, mas o menino não reclamou. Quanto mais o apertava, mais parecia que o filho escapava do seu abraço. Tinha medo de perdê-lo e mais ainda, de não poder defender Dante da doença que ele tinha.

Na tristeza em que fora para a cama, esqueceu-se de baixar as persianas que protegiam o quarto da luz. Assim que amanheceu o cômodo imenso e branco encheu-se de sol. E foi no meio dessa luminosidade que Horemheb os encontrou, cedo ainda.

Horemheb chegou cansado. Desde o momento em que recebera o telefonema de Afrodite, não parou. Falou com a deusa que entendeu perfeitamente a situação e o ajudou a sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Ele não dormiu no caminho. Nem piscou. Era o inferno outra vez vindo buscá-lo. Sabia que nunca tinha sido santo e era verdadeiramente um assassino. Talvez nunca tivesse merecido ser feliz. Mas então, por que os deuses lhe deram tanto? Para que doesse mais quando decidissem por tirar tudo dele?

Chegou à Décima Segunda Casa para encontrar o amante na cama, enlaçado ao filho. A luz entrava pela janela, os dois pareciam mais bonitos do que quando ele os havia deixado: o cabelo de Dante brilhava alaranjado, parecia que ia pegar fogo. Afrodite parecia ainda mais branco, mais porcelanado, quase angelical, com os cabelos azuis de uma musa homérica emoldurando aquele rosto de um deus.

Decidiu fazer o teste dos filmes, _aqueles_ filmes em que um mocinho rejeitado acaricia o rosto da amada dormindo e ela sussurra o nome de outro, em uma cena clichê de surpresa e dor. Era uma tolice, depois de tantos anos, Máscara da Morte se dar ao luxo de desconfiar do amor de Afrodite. Mas há sempre um quê de masoquismo no amor dos homens, com seu sentimento de posse – e se lembrou dos tempos em que Shura também achava que não havia nada mais lindo no mundo do que aqueles cabelos azuis como o Egeu. Largou a pequena mala ao lado da porta e atravessou o quarto, imenso. Encostou os dedos no rosto do pisciano, deixou-os resvalar pelo cantos, perto da orelha, puxando com as unhas alguns pequenos fios azuis, tão macios que pareciam de seda. Peixes deu um leve gemidinho e virou-se, ainda dormindo. Os lábios entreabriram-se em um sussurro: "_Hô...Hô..._"

Máscara da Morte sentiu seus joelhos trêmulos.

Incrível como Afrodite tinha o poder de sempre fazê-lo regredir ao estágio de um adolescente recebendo seu primeiro beijo. Afrodite... Nunca acreditou que aquele menino arrogante e presunçoso fosse ser todo seu. Ele era um sonho inatingível, um Graal perseguido por muitos. E como Afrodite não era nenhum puritano, muitos _tocaram_ aquele Graal. Mas ninguém podia sustê-lo. Só _ele_. Afrodite era seu, todo seu.

E lá estava ele, em sua cama e abraçado a ele, seu filho.

Era um filho que ele também não queria ter.

Já tinha tido um filho e o perdido e estava mais do que conformado em ser sozinho. Ter um amor já lhe parecia um mimo mais do que suficiente e ele não pediria por mais nada na vida. Não queria sentir de novo o que sentiu naquela longínqua tarde siciliana abrasadora, quando tirou seu filho bebê de dentro das águas sujas do canal. Não ia ter seus olhos infamados pela visão de outro filho seu morto.

Mas então, Afrodite não tinha nada a ver com todo o seu passado sórdido. Ele merecia a chance de ser feliz com uma criaturinha em seus braços. Seu pisciano queria um filho. E se ele queria, ia ter. Máscara da Morte era assim: _tudo _para Afrodite era pouco.

Mas assim como permitira-se amar Afrodite, também amou o pequeno Dante e já não conseguia mais imaginar-se sem eles. Lutaria. Não importavam os malditos exames. O que quer que fosse, lutaria. Não ia perder aquele filho, nunca ia permitir que nada nem ninguém tocasse um dedo que fosse na sua família. Lutou por ela: merecia a felicidade que tinha. Já tinha perdido tudo várias vezes, seu mundo ruíra uma centena de vezes diante de seus olhos, mas não desta vez! _Desta_ vez ia ser diferente. Dante e Afrodite não iam chorar, nem sofrer. Ele não permitiria. Não permitiria.

Estava embebido em seus pensamentos quando os olhos verdes encontraram os seus. Aquela voz tão amada murmurou rouca ainda: "Pai! Você voltou!"

Horemheb aproximou-se mais da cama, até que os braços do filho alcançassem seu pescoço. O menino enrolou-se nele e o canceriano o puxou, acomodando-o em seu colo. O barulho acordou o pisciano, que manteve-se na mesma posição. Seus olhos abertos, contudo, irradiavam luz: estava feliz, feliz! Seu Hô tinha chegado, não estava mais só!

– Pai... – gemeu o menino. – Quer que eu vá pro meu quarto para você e o Dite matarem as saudades?

Máscara da Morte beijou a testa do menino, refreando um lágrima que insistia em cair, um pontada em seu peito que era como uma flecha dourada. "Você é sempre assim, não é?" acariciou os cabelos cor de cenoura, "você sempre pensa nos outros mais do que em você mesmo."

O canceriano botou o filho de volta na cama, tirou os sapatos e atirou-se ao lado de Afrodite. Acomodaram Dante entre eles, com a cabeça mais baixa, para que eles pudessem se beijar sem que ele atrapalhasse.

– Zeus, Dite... Que saudades de você...

– E eu? Estava subindo pelas paredes...

– Você pelo menos tinha o Dante... E eu? Estava longe de tudo o que eu gosto...

Trocaram beijinhos cada vez mais próximos e mais intensos. Subitamente, Dante deu uma cotovelada gentil no peito do canceriano e se levantou, saltando da cama.

– Vou pro meu quarto.

Tinha um bom _feeling_ para saber quando sair. Afrodite adorava isso nele.

– Filho... Vai escovar os dentes e espera a gente.. Quando a gente terminar aqui vamos tomar café juntos, está bom?

– Ih, eu tô com fome... Vai demorar muito?

O pisciano olhou eufórico para Máscara da Morte. _Fome_! Ele estava com fome!

– Não, anjo... Não vamos demorar nada, só o de sempre...

– O de sempre e mais quinze minutinhos, né, Dante? Eu estou há um mês fora! Eu mereço!

– Tá bom... Eu vou pedir pra serva fazer o café com tudo que a gente gosta... Posso comer Nutella, pai?

– Só porque hoje é um dia especial... Mas não exagera, chocolate demais te faz mal, esqueceu?

– Tá.

– Eu vou querer panquecas com mel. – resmungou Máscara da Morte, aproveitando para tirar a camisa, já que o menino não estava mais na cama.

– E eu vou querer minha geléia de damascos com pão de erva doce...

– Só isso? Seu escravo ruivo já vai sair...

– Abusado! Escova os dentes e não entra no quarto, espera a gente sair, ouviu?

– Vocês não vão fazer nada que eu não saiba o que é... – ele deu a língua da porta. – Mas tudo bem, se vocês demorarem eu chuto a porta para fazer barulho...

– Te vejo depois, amorzinho. – gemeu Afrodite sob os lençóis.

Dante já ia fechando a porta quando voltou para falar com Horemheb.

– Pai... Fiquei com saudade de você.

Fez sinal para que o filho chegasse junto dele, beijou-o na testa, acariciando os cabelos de cachos ruivos desalinhados.

– Também estava com saudades de você, ruivinho.

– Obrigado, pai.

Saiu do quarto saltitante, deixando atrás dele o casal.

– Ele é tão... docinho, Hô... Ele _agradece_ por termos saudades dele...

– Mas ele tem tão bons exemplos...

– Você acha, Hô?

– Você não acredita, não é, Peixes? Nossa família é toda certa, mesmo que a gente seja todo errado. Agradeço pelo garoto gostar de me ter por perto – e por você ainda me amar...

– Hô... Eu também agradeço por vocês me quererem do jeito que eu sou...

O pisciano fechou os olhos claros, na espera certa e mansa do beijo que sabia que viria. Era assim desde sempre.e ele adorava...

"_Ah... Como eu adoro esse homem... é tudo sempre tão igual quando estamos juntos e eu amo tanto essa rotina... ele me beija puxando meus cabelos para trás... Depois ele sempre desliza a minha roupas com a mão livre... É sempre assim que ele começa. Ele é sempre tão carinhoso... Desde aquele dia, eu soube... Ele não é um cordeirinho na cama, eu sei que ele se controla por mim... Eu gosto... de sentir... Como as mãos dele correm pela minha pele, ele sempre sabe onde tocar e como. Nunca pensei que ia encontrar alguém assim, a quem não precisasse mais ensinar nada. Gosto tanto de como ele consegue manter sua boca na minha o tempo todo, faz eu me sentir tão dele, tão protegido. É tão bom fazer amor com ele pela manhã... Pela noite também é bom, mas ele é particularmente quente pela manhã, diferente de mim, que sou gelado, ele é movido a sol e luz. Ele gosta de calor e muito sol... Pela manhã o humor dele é divino. Ele faz amor com mais intensidade e se tiver a sorte de me fazer suar – mesmo que eu quase nunca consiga ficar suado – ele fica ainda mais excitado, mais louco. Ele alterna seus momentos de fera e seus momentos de ternura... Adoro isso... Adoro tentar descobrir com que humor ele acordou... Hoje, depois de um mês longe, ele deveria estar rosnando como animal e bufando... Mas depois de tudo... Do nosso Dante... Ele está suave, delicado... Acho que quer que eu me sinta protegido e sereno... E ele consegue... Porque esse abraço é tão... Pleno, não sei que palavra melhor usar, quando ele me puxa assim, me colando sob ele, minha eloqüência desaparece... Eu já nem sei que palavras usar para descrever o que sinto... Quando era mais jovem, eu era verborrágico, eu tinha um vocabulário rico de expressões delirantes para falar da paixão que sentia por ele e tudo que acontecia entre nós... As palavras me fogem... Mas aquilo que aquecia o meu peito ainda permanece quente, uma sensação de que... Jamais estarei só outra vez... Sou necessário... Sou amado..."_

– Horemheb... Eu amo você.

– Eu também amo você, Afrodite.

— # —

Quase sempre, a manhã de amores acabava com um banho de banheira e dessa vez não foi nada diferente, porque Peixes apreciava a rotina de hábitos bem delineados que passou a ter e quando questionado se não era monótono viver uma rotina tão fixa, ele declarava enfático que não se tratava de rotinas, mas de _rituais_ diários dos quais ele não abriria mão por nada.

Ficou encostado na bancada de mármore do banheiro, fingindo brincar com as mechas desalinhadas da franja que tinham crescido demais. Observava atentamente o corpo de formas ainda perfeitas de Horemheb. O canceriano era mais moreno que ele, a pele, apesar da idade, mantinha-se firme e bem desenhada como quando eram adolescentes. Tentava afastar da sua mente o pensamento teimoso de que seu homem podia ter deitado com alguém durante a viagem. Para seu azar, sua língua era mais rápida que sua auto-censura.

– Você não dormiu com ninguém lá, dormiu, Hô? Eu prefiro que você me conte logo.

Máscara da Morte lhe deu um dos seus olhares mais frios – os que no passado dedicava aos seus inimigos. Mas não respondeu.

– Hô... Fala.

– Se eu disser que sim, você vai chorar. Se eu disser que não, você vai continuar pensando besteira. Melhor eu ficar em silêncio.

– Horemheb!

– Afrodite, minha cabeça está cheia. Nosso filho pode ter um problema de saúde muito sério e você está aí me perguntando se transei com alguém na viagem? E se eu tivesse? Você não tem como saber ou ter certeza. Então por que se tortura? Se eu tivesse enfeitado sua cabeça, você nunca ficaria sabendo.

– Você gosta de brincar comigo assim, não é?

– É um jogo para dois. E você gostava de brincar, não?

Shura! Afrodite se lembrou em que houve uma época em que gostava de fazer ciúmes no amante com o capricorniano, deixando 'dicas' de que podia haver algo entre eles. Nunca pensou seriamente em levar a cabo tal idéia – trair Horemheb não estava em seus planos. Shura acabou se casando e a brincadeira acabou. Mas o miserável do canceriano não esquecia! "_Merda de memória de elefante_."

– Se você prefere assim, Horemheb.

Ia passar por ele, ajeitando ainda o robe azul de seda, mas as mãos fortes do outro o seguraram.

– Me irrita você achar que toda hora que saio de casa é porque eu _tenho_ que trepar com alguém, sabia?

– O que eu posso fazer? – ele abaixou a cabeça em de seus sorrisos premeditados e cheios de charme. – Se eu tenho tanto medo de te perder, Hô?

– Isso é charme ou é sério?

– É claro que é sério.

– Eu seria muito idiota se trocasse minha vida com você por uma trepada.

Afrodite se sentiu um tonto. _Sempre_ fazia uma cena daquele tipo. Mas nunca teve reais motivos para desconfiar de seu canceriano. Afundou a cabeça nos ombros do outro, o narizinho empinado perdeu-se entre os fios escuros de cabelo do seu amor.

– Desculpe, Horemheb. É mais forte que eu...

– Já estou acostumado... Dessa vez você nem chorou... – Horemheb brincou, acariciando os cabelos úmidos do sueco. Não admitia, mas ficava normalmente envaidecido com as ceninhas de ciúmes do pisciano.

– Amor...

– O quê?

– Como vamos falar com _ele_?

– Com quem?

– Com o Dante... Ele vai ter que saber...

– Ainda não pensei nisso.

– Que tal se a gente saísse um pouco com ele... Esses dias em que saímos... Ele gostou muito... E depois...

– Não, sou contra.

– Mas por que?

– Levar nosso filho para passear, nos divertirmos juntos e depois chegar em casa e contar "olha só, moleque, você tem uma doença horrível." Isso seria uma traição com nosso filho... Seria enganá-lo. Vamos ser secos e diretos. Eu não quero nada para iludir o Dante. Ele é espertinho. Se perceber vai ficar magoado... Sabe como ele é genioso. E ele não é burro, Dite... Ele deve saber o que é esse doença...

– Está bem... Nós vamos ter tempo... E...

A porta sacudiu-se com uma pressão surda. A voz embaçada de Dante do outro lado. "Pai... Posso entrar?"

– Tadinho... Se estava com fome, deve estar roxo... Estamos há mais de duas horas aqui dentro... Já são quase dez da manhã...

– Abre, Dante...

O menino entrou, pálido, com um pano cobrindo a boca e o nariz. Ele balbuciou, a voz estranha ressoando por debaixo do tecido:

– Eu... Eu não queria interromper, pai... Mas... – ele abaixou o pano, para o pânico de Afrodite. – É... que não estava parando de sangrar...

– Filho... – o pisciano ajoelhou-se para ficar da altura do menino, pegou o pano encharcado de sangue. – O que foi isso? Você se machucou?

– Não... Saiu... Está assim... Eu tô... zonzo... Eu acho...

Máscara da Morte pôs as mão na testa do menino.

– Está com febre. Muita. – ele voltou para o banheiro. – Veste ele, Dite. Vamos para o hospital.

– Vem, meu amorzinho... – o pisciano empurrou o filho delicadamente para a porta.

– Mas, pai... Você não pode reverter o fluxo com um golpe? – Dante perguntou, buscando o olhar de Horemheb, que estava se trocando no banheiro.

– Claro... Mas eu quero saber o que está acontecendo com você, Dante. Se você não se machucou, o sangramento não é normal. – tentou parecer o mais calmo possível. Estava tão desesperado quando o sueco, mas sabia que se ele se desesperasse, Afrodite ia se descontrolar rapidamente também. _Alguém_ ia ter de ser o adulto daquela família... E, aparentemente, seria ele...

— # —

Se vestiram e saíram rápido e , pela terceira vez, Afrodite entrava naquele hospital com seu filho. O médico levou o garoto para dentro, o examinou, estancou o sangramento com medicação e o deixou em observação em uma cama com alguns remédios para acalmá-lo, porque ele estava agitado.

— # —

– Senhor... Vündhegen e senhor Al Hat'sur.

– Somos nós, doutor.

– São os responsáveis pelo menino?

– Somos os pais.

– Bem, a hemorragia foi controlada. Ele está bem, pode ir para casa. Mas vou precisar de exames e...

Afrodite estendeu-lhe o envelope da clínica com os resultados dos exames de Dante.

– Fizemos estes exames aqui. Talvez o senhor queira ver e... Tirar suas conclusões. São bem recentes.

O médico apanhou o envelope e escrutinou os exames. Sua expressão foi mudando sensivelmente durante a leitura, mas ele julgou que, pelos soluços do homem tão efeminado na sua frente, ele já devia saber o que os exames queriam dizer.

– Seu filho parece ter leucemia.

– Parece?

– É o que tudo indica. Mas só a biópsia da medula vai poder dizer com certeza. Se vocês autorizarem, podemos fazer isso hoje mesmo.

– E se for isso?

– Isso explica a hemorragia e a febre sem outros sintomas que normalmente acompanham essas manifestações.

–O que vamos fazer com nosso filho?

– Se tudo for confirmado, ele vai ser submetido à sessões de quimioterapia, é claro. Mas só exames mais profundos vão determinar a intensidade do tratamento e talvez um transplante esteja fora de questão.

– Por que?

– Há alguns casos de leucemia infantil que regridem com a quimioterapia e se extinguem. O paciente fica em acompanhamento para sempre, é óbvio – a doença sempre pode reaparecer. Há casos mais agressivos da doença em que, infelizmente, o transplante é necessário. Há também casos em que, com a medicação, é possível regredir o quadro e obtermos amostras sadias da medula do próprio paciente que são re-implantadas. É um outro tipo de transplante, mais seguro. Mas, somente exames detalhados poderão nos dizer qual é o caso do filho de vocês e daí, qual o melhor tratamento a se seguir. Vocês precisarão de doadores de sangue, ele precisa de transfusões de plaquetas. Felizmente, o tipo de sangue dele é muito propício.

– Tipo AB. – Afrodite olhou para o exame e para a sigla que conhecia de cor. – Por que?

– Ele é um 'receptor universal'. Isso é bom.

– Mas... Ele é adotado, doutor... As chances...

– Não vou iludi-los. As chances são mínimas de se achar um doador de fora da família. Veja bem: não é impossível... Mas é improvável que ele sobreviva até vocês terem a sorte de achar um doador de fora da família. Vocês podem tentar achar a família biológica dele... Ou...

– Ou?

– Se vocês tiverem fé, pedirem muito para que a leucemia dele seja reversível apenas com os medicamentos.

– É só isso que temos? Fé? O senhor não pode nos dar mais nada?

– Infelizmente, a ciência ainda não avançou mais a ponto de eu poder prometer-lhes algo mais auspicioso. Em todo caso, preparem-se: o tratamento quimioterápico é extremamente desagradável. Ele causa muito desconforto, em especial quando os pacientes são crianças. A quimio destrói as células doentes – e tudo mais o que estiver em seu caminho. Mas ainda é a única solução que de que podemos dispor. Eu lamento.

"_Lamentar..._" pensou Afrodite, encarando os olhos firmes de Horemheb, que estavam recobertos por uma fina camada de brilho – lágrimas contidas. "_Ele lamenta. E eu, minha deusa? Só o que me resta é lamentar também?_"

– Doutor... Posso ver meu filho?

– Ele já está liberado. Podem ir buscá-lo.

— # —

– Neném... – Máscara da Morte pôs a cabeça dentro do quarto onde a enfermeira terminava de prepará-lo para sair.

– Pai... Pai o que eu tenho?

Era preciso sangue frio para mentir para Dante. Os olhos verdes tremulavam de incerteza.

– Nada, você não viu?

– Não... Você está com uma cara ruim, muito ruim... Se não fosse nada você não ia estar assim. Me diz, pai... O que eu tenho?

– Eu já disse que nada, moleque.

– Cadê a Rosinha? – ele espichou o pescoço procurando pelo pisciano.

– Está lá fora.

– Por que ele não entrou?

– Ele está esperando, você pode sair.

– Não... Não vou se você não me disser o que é que eu tenho, pai!

– Mas que insistência é essa?

– Meu pai me traz aqui, tira sangue... Aí ele vem buscar os exames e passa mal e diz que o exame não saiu... Então, por que ele ficou tanto tempo com o médico? E depois _eu_ passo mal e daí sangro e venho para cá e... Você aparece com essa cara de morto vivo e diz que eu não tenho nada? É mentira! O que eu tenho?

– Vem, garoto...

O menino se agitou na cama, pisoteando as colchas brancas "Fala! Fala!"

Afrodite apareceu na porta, os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Ao vê-lo daquela maneira, o garoto ficou ainda mais agitado.

– Fala! Fala!

Por fim, Máscara da Morte não suportou mais mentir para o filho; sentou-se a lado dele na cama, tentando amaciar suas voz rouca o máximo que podia, flexionando seu tom que misturava o egípcio antigo, com os sotaques do Sul da Itália e mais alguns anos de grego, apurando-o para um aveludado que só duas criaturas podiam dizer que tinham o privilégio de conhecer: Dite e Dante.

– Filhinho... Você tem... uma doença... ela... tem um nome... engraçado... é... leucemia.

– Leucemia? – o menino fez um pausa e segurou a respiração, o rosto sardento contraindo-se. – Espera ... isso é... aquela doença? _Aquela! Aquela_! Aquela... aquela... é câncer? Eu tenho câncer? E...

– Dante, escuta...

– Não! É _aquela_ doença horrível! E não é como se... fosse em um peito ou útero que o médico vai lá e corta e joga fora... Não! É no sangue... É em mim _todinho_! Isso não tem como tirar... Eu... Eu... eu vou morrer, pai?

– Não é assim, Dante... – balbuciou Horemheb, aterrorizado com a reação do garoto – dez vezes pior do que imaginara. Nunca esperou que Dante soubesse do que se tratava leucemia.

– Você nem pode me dar a sua medula, pai... A gente não é parente de sangue... Nunca vamos achar... Eu vou morrer... – a voz infantil morreu suavemente em um cicio. Afrodite não moveu um passo da porta. Estava tão chocado que nem pôde tomar uma atitude. Horemheb tinha razão, ao repreender Afrodite por exageros, dizendo que _uma criança não podia tomar conta de outra_.

– Filho... Você...

Máscara da Morte acomodou a cabeça no colo da criança, como se pedisse que Dante o consolasse e gemeu: "filho... Eu vou lutar por você... Eu vou lutar! Com todas as minhas forças de cavaleiro... até estar exausto, até não sobrar um sopro de vida ou de cosmos em mim... Eu vou lutar! De armadura e sem... Você não confia em mim, moleque? Você acha que eu sou um cavaleiro poderoso? Você acredita na força do meu cosmo? Então! Então eu vou lutar... Só não me deixe lutar sozinho... Eu preciso que você me ajude... Me ajude, Dante... Me ajude!"

– Pai... – o menino levantou a cabeça do pai, com um sorriso forçado, porém muito desejado. – Vamos para casa agora, tá?

Correu os dedinhos magros sobre os princípios de pequenas rugas que surgiam aqui e ali ao redor dos olhos de Cavaleiro de Câncer. " Pai," suspirou o menino, "se você promete que cuida de mim, eu não fico mais com medo, tá?"

– Está bem. Então nós vamos, que o médico te liberou, hein?

– Tá bom.

– Nenzinho, quer vir no colo do pai?

Afrodite falou pela primeira vez. O menino lhe voltou os olhos verdes cheios de mágoa.

– Eu tenho 12 anos, Afrodite. Sei andar sozinho. – resmungou. Deu a mão para o Canceriano que o levou para fora.

– Hô... O que eu fiz? – gemeu Peixes ao ouvido do amante, quando este passou por ele na porta. Ao ouvir o lamento choroso, Horemheb tirou do bolso as chaves do carro e entregou-as na mão do menino.

– Vem, Dante. Vai para o carro e abre as portas, eu vou comprar água mineral, o Dite está nervoso.

– Tá.

Assim que o menino saiu das vistas deles, o Canceriano pôs as mãos sobre os ombros do outro, sacudindo-o levemente:

– Pare de tratar nosso filho como se ele estivesse morrendo... Afrodite, eu sei como você é... Todo coração, todo sensibilidade... Você tem que pôr a cabeça no lugar. O neném é uma criança, mas ele não é bobo. Ele já percebe e entende as nossas reações... Vamos ficar calmos. A gente tem que ser forte, está bem? Hein... Pisciano... Eu te amo, lembra? Te amo.

– Também te amo, Hô... Muito... Mas... Eu não sei o que fazer!

– Eu também não sei. Mas a gente vai descobrir fazendo. Anda, seca esse rosto de boneca e vamos em frente. Já passamos por poucas e boas e não vamos cair agora. Não antes de uma boa luta.

Encontraram Dante no carro, sentado no banco de trás com uma garrafinha d'água.

– Ué, Dantezinho... De onde veio essa garrafa? – perguntou Afrodite, tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

– Comprei ali, ó. Tem uma lanchonete na frente do hospital. – o menino sorriu, segurando a mão de Afrodite. – Eu sabia que vocês não iam comprar água coisa nenhuma, meu pai te puxou mesmo foi para conversar... Eu conheço vocês dois! Mas achei que você ia querer a água mesmo, peixinho.

– Você é tão atencioso, meu filho...

– Só porque eu comprei água? Eu, hein... Entra aí e bebe logo, senão fica quente.

Sem olhar para o banco de trás, Afrodite abriu a garrafa e bebeu um gole d'água. Olhou para o seu homem que dirigia com um meio sorriso nos lábios, pousou as mãos sobre a dele na marcha e beijou-o. Depois, murmurou, ainda sem olhar para trás.

– Já disse que te amo, menino?

Dante respondeu, a cabeça enfiada na janela do banco traseiro.

– Já. Mas pode repetir que eu não ligo.

As mãos do garoto procuraram o ombro de Afrodite no banco da frente.

– Pai... Eu vou ter que tomar aquele remédio que faz o cabelo cair, não é?

Afrodite engoliu o seco. Não tinha pensando naquilo ainda. Seu filho... Sem aqueles cachos cor de cenoura que o pisciano idolatrava como as franjas do manto de Deus.

– Nem sempre o cabelo cai. – finalmente, Máscara da Morte falou. – Tem gente que não perde o cabelo.

– Mas o meu vai cair. Será que eu fico muito feio careca?

O pisciano ligou o rádio do carro abruptamente interrompendo a conversa. Horemheb conhecia muito bem o comportamento do seu amante. Quando alguma coisa aborrecia demais Afrodite, ele simplesmente ignorava a questão o máximo que podia. Não ia deixá-lo, porém, exercitar sua infantilidade dessa vez, quando o que estava em questão era a vida do filho deles. Desligou o rádio.

– Você nunca foi vaidoso, Dante. E não vai ser ficar sem cabelos por alguns meses que vai te fazer mal, não é? – argumentou Horemheb, encarando o amante. – Você devia estar preocupado com outras coisas, meu filho.

– Com o quê?

– Com tudo que é importante de verdade: sua falta de ar, sua fraqueza, essas coisas que te atrapalham. Você vai ter que parar de treinar um pouco e evitar de ficar indo para praia o tempo todo.

– A praia só faz bem, pai!

– Não é verdade. É melhor você sossegar essa bunda sardenta em casa.

– Não gosto de ficar preso!

– Está vendo como tem coisa melhor do que o cabelo para se ocupar?

– Pai... Eu vou morrer, não vou? Eu já vi as crianças que tem essa doença. Elas ficam brancas e carecas e depois magras e daí morrem. Eu sei. Eu já vi na televisão.

– Pára o carro, Hô! – gritou Afrodite. – Pára essa merda de carro agora!

O egípcio parou o carro, atônito com a explosão de nervos do amante. O pisciano saltou do carro e entrou novamente, pela porta de trás, para sentar-se junto do filho. Apanhou o garoto, aconchegando-o ao peito.

– Anda, Hô. Vamos para casa.

O menino ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Afrodite o interrompeu. "Cala a boca você também, pirralho!"

– Ai, pai... Foi mal.

– Foi mal...humf... Cenourinha do mato! Hô... Liga o som.

– O que vocês querem ouvir?

– Eu quero Beethoven. – murmurou o pisciano.

– Eu quero Ayumi Hamasaki! – replicou Dante.

– Como não tem acordo o macho-mor da família decide: vamos ouvir uma calmante Tarantela.

– Ahhhh... brincou, pai! Faz alguma coisa, Rosinha!

– Tarantela... Quer que eu me jogue pela janela, Cavaleiro?

– Quando você queria me levar para cama... – murmurou Câncer, forçando singeleza na voz rouca. – Você fingia que gostava das minhas músicas...

– Para levar alguém para a cama a gente inventa de um tudo, você não sabe?

– Pai, põe Ayumi! Põe!

– Que porcaria de música é essa?

– A Allyanda gosta. Ela me deu o cd dela.

– Logo vi. Tinha que ter um rabo de saia na estória!

– Ah, pai... Mas eu gosto.

– Põe essa porcaria de música japonesa, Hô... Faz a vontade do anjinho...

– Mimado... Estragado... – o Canceriano ligou o som e enfiou o cd de música japonesa no _player_ do carro. O garoto no banco de trás, meio sentado no colo de Afrodite, cantarolava a música.

"E nem _começou_ de verdade," pensou Máscara da Morte, espiando de rabo de olho seus preciosos no banco de trás ensaiando um coro da musiquinha eletrônica.

— # —

O exame de retirada da amostra da medula era doloroso. Introduzia-se uma agulha grande na bacia do paciente. Dante não chorou, mas partiu o coração de Afrodite ver que ele sentia dor.

Com a amostra da medula, que confirmou o diagnóstico de leucemia, os médicos precederam exames mais apurados sobre o tipo de câncer que Dante Rafael tinha. No dia acordado, foram até a clínica na companhia de Shaka – que prometera esperar do lado de fora com o menino. O médico tinha marcado a primeira sessão de quimioterapia e os pais não o queriam sozinho nem por um minuto. O virginiano se oferecera para acompanhar a criança e sabendo o quanto Dante gostava do cavaleiro loiro, Afrodite ficou mais do que feliz em aceitar a oferta.

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte entraram e saíram do consultório de mãos dadas. O resultado da biópsia da medula era assustador. Leucemia Mielóide Aguda Infantil. O médico não deu aos pais um prognóstico muito cor de rosa, advertiu-os de que a quimioterapia, devido às características e ao avanço demonstrado nos exames, seria do tipo 'vermelho', a mais forte e os efeitos seriam os menos agradáveis possíveis. Além do mais, preparou-os de imediato para começarem a busca pela medula. O médico não tinha esperanças de que a doença entrasse em fase de remissão – iam atacar com força, com quimioterapia e radioterapia, até que eles encontrassem o doador.

Quando o casal saiu da sala trêmulo, Shaka esperava ainda no hall de entrada e Dante em pé ao seu lado estava entretido em trançar os cabelos loiros do indiano, provando ao 'tio Shaka' que tinha aprendido muito bem a técnica com o próprio pai. O pequeno ruivo já estava se acostumando com aquele olhar permeado de pânico dos seus pais. Quando eles se aproximaram, ele notou um gota solitária e perolada de suor descer pelo rosto branco de Afrodite – _Afrodite_! –ele que nunca suava.

­– Muito ruim, pai? – murmurou o menino.

– Não foi bom, filho. – suspirou Máscara da Morte. – Mas também não disseram nada que você e nós dois não soubéssemos. Pronto para começar a batalha?

– Meu cosmos ainda não está pronto.

– Ele vai estar na hora certa. – obtemperou o virginiano. – Enquanto isso, você tem o nosso.

Shaka beijou o menino na testa e se despediu com recomendações. Poderia ter ficado, mas achou que a primeira sessão de quimioterapia da criança não deveria ser um 'evento' com platéia, mas um momento íntimo da família.

— # —

Afrodite envergava um biquinho de contrariedade perante a visão de seu adorado filho sentado na cama, com cateteres enfiado em seus braços e aquele olhar de uma desilusão profunda. Encostado na janela, Máscara da Morte apenas contemplava a cena de quando em quando, para checar se tudo ia bem. O filho ia ficando pálido e mais pálido.

Aproximou-se dele e perguntou baixinho:

– Está doendo, filho?

– Pai... – gemeu Dante. – Me chama _daquele_ jeito, chama?

O canceriano encostou a cabeça na do menino.

– _Bambino mio_... _Bambino mio_... Não chora...

– Pai, eu tô com medo...

– Eu também, meu filho. Isso não importa. O que importa é que a gente vai seguir em frente, com medo ou sem medo, tá bom?

Antes que a quimioterapia acabasse, Máscara da Morte saiu do quarto para falar com o médico. O jovem doutor recomendou aos pais serenidade. Se o menino conseguisse andar normalmente, que o deixassem fazê-lo e não tratassem a criança com mais mimo do que o normal. Deu recomendações sobre o que ele poderia ou não comer e sobre os possíveis efeitos da quimio.

Quando o canceriano voltou ao quarto, já haviam retirado os cateteres e o pisciano arrumava o menino para ir. Com medo de que o perfume forte das rosas pudesse enjoar o filho prematuramente, Horemheb se precipitou em segurar a mãozinha de Dante e levá-lo para fora do quarto.

– Dite, pega a chave no meu bolso. Vai dirigindo.

– Eu? Dirigir? Você ficou maluco? – o pisciano debochou com um sorriso, enquanto abria a garrafa de água mineral que comprara para Dante.

– Eu vou no banco de trás com o moleque, você dirige, eu espero que você tenha aprendido o bastante para não matar nós todos.

– Eu sou um ótimo motorista, cavaleiro. – ele entregou a garrafa nas mãos do filho que os observava com um sorrisinho de canto de boca. – Dante! Não põe a boca na garrafa, deve estar cheia de germes! Eu trouxe um copinho com canudo de casa, limpinho, toma.

– Pai! Isso não é copo! Isso é a mamadeira que eu usei quando eu era neném! – resmungou o ruivo.

– Eu não achei nada melhor e não quis mandar as servas incompetentes irem buscar um copo. Depois eu compro. Anda, deixa de ser fresco.

– Mamadeira! Mas eu tenho doze anos!

– E daí? Da garrafa você não vai beber, eu não vou deixar.

Contrariado e furioso, mas vencido pela sede, ele pegou a mamadeira e a pôs na boca relutante. Antes que ele pudesse gritar "NÃO", sentiu o flash do celular contra seu rosto.

– Como você é LINDO, filho! Olha, Hô, que mimo o Dantezinho de mamadeira! Filho, não faz essa cara feroz! Você tava tão bonitinho que eu não resisti!

– Você sabe que vai apagar a foto,né?

– Vou imprimir tamanho pôster e pôr na sala.

– Chega de conversa vocês dois, vamos embora.

Máscara da Morte não gostava muito quando Afrodite tratava Dante como um bebê que nunca cresceria, como seu eterno neném ruivo que ele sentava com fraldinhas e chupetas na janela e exibia para todos os amigos como se fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo. Tanto ele estragava a criança, chamando-a de "meu neném", "neném do meu coração" ou "o neném do Dite" que a primeira palavra que Dante falou foi "neném". Ele ficou frustradíssimo, pois pretendia exibir na festa anual dos cavaleiros sua criança falante e é óbvio que esperava que o moleque os chamasse de "pai" na frente dos outros. Mas "pai" foi uma das palavras que o ruivinho mais demorou a aprender. Antes dela, aprendeu a dizer _Dite, Mozinho, Mozão, Hô, Rosinha_, _fome, cocô _e_ cosmos._ Só então aprendeu a dizer "pai" – e com sotaque francês, dizia "papá", graças aos esforços de Camus, que nunca desistiu de ensinar o menino a falar palavras que ele julgava mais "apropriadas" para um bebê.

É verdade que ele também estava achando uma graça o menino de doze anos com a mamadeira na boca, mas não podia dar força aos comportamentos tresloucados de Afrodite. Sabia muito bem o quanto o pisciano amava aquela criança e conhecia bem o amor de Afrodite: incondicional, pleno, rico. O sueco não economizava uma gota das suas lágrimas ou sorrisos ou o que quer que fosse: quando amava, fazia-o cem por cento. Máscara da Morte tinha medo das reações de dele, tão infantil quanto o próprio filho. Os dois eram passionais, explosivos, sensíveis. Já previa as tempestades que estavam à vista.

— # —

Mal chegaram no Santuário, a aparente calma de Dante foi se dissipando a medida que os enjôos começaram a aparecer. Todos os odores excêntricos do lugar – que antes faziam a alegria do menino – atacaram suas narinas e fizeram revolver seu estômago. Ele vomitou duas vezes antes de chegar à Décima Segunda Casa, onde, justamente pelos excessos de rosas, a crise se acentuou.

Afrodite correu com a criança para o banheiro. Apanhou no armário de Dante a "fralda da sorte", um fralda de pano velha onde o pisciano costumava a chupeta do filho; a chupeta se foi, mas a fralda ficou, porque durante alguns bons anos, o bebê ruivo não dormia se não estivesse enrolado nela. O pisciano normalmente a tirava do armário quando o menino ficava doente, porque ele parecia ficar mais sereno quando segurava a fralda, quase como um talismã da sorte.

Acabaram juntos no chão do banheiro, o menino debruçado sobre o vaso sanitário e Afrodite ao lado dele, com o copo d'água e a fralda molhada que usava para limpar o rosto de Dante. A criança misturava lágrimas e lamúrias junto com espasmos que seguiam os vômitos – ele estava só começando a perceber o que a doença lhe reservava. Ele já estava exausto e como não havia comido nada, já não tinha mais o que expelir, então ao invés de vomitar, ele apenas era sacudido por espasmos; ele se curvava, vermelho, suado e depois roxo. Demorou até que Afrodite percebesse que Dante estava histérico muito mais pelo medo do que pela reação à quimioterapia; ele abraçou o corpinho do filho por trás, envolvendo-o completamente e suspirando aos ouvidos dele "_meu neném... neném..._"

O menino empurrou-o para longe com toda as forças que ainda lhe restavam.

– Não, pai! Não... – ele soluçou seco. – Eu... Eu vou sujar você todo... sua roupa toda...

O sueco olhou à sua volta. O banheiro estava imundo, o chão molhado, a fralda em sua mão fedia a azedo – como se tivesse golfadas de um bebê de verdade. Ele também estava sujo, sua camisa de cambraia delicada e branca mostrava os sinais da devastação.

– Neném... Como se eu me importasse... – ele voltou a abraçar o menino. – Eu já limpei suas fraldinhas... Você já fez xixi no meu tapete persa... Agora eu limpo você de novo. E quantas vezes precisar, hein? Eu alguma vez reclamei, meu neném?

– Não... – balbuciou a criança. – Nunca...

– Então, neném... Então...

– Pai... Eu amo _muito_ você...

– Eu amo você também, _cenourinha_...

— # —

Máscara da Morte não chegou a ficar em casa para ver o desenrolar dos fatos. Ele tinha saído assim que eles chegaram, com uma lista quilométrica de itens para serem comprados, que incluíam remédios, determinados tipos de comida, utensílios e outros apetrechos que Afrodite decidira como 'indispensáveis' para os cuidados com o filho. E como o pisciano achava as servas burras demais para o serviço, confiou-o ao amante.

Quando o canceriano voltou, já começava a cair a tarde e ele encontrou Afrodite sentado ainda no chão do banheiro, cochilando enrolado em um roupão, com Dante deitado em seu colo, também enrolado em um roupão azul e cochilando de boca aberta. Horemheb então desvencilhou delicadamente o braço do pisciano que descansava sobre o menino e levou Dante para o quarto. Ajeitou-o na cama, cobriu-o, acendeu o abajur do _Pink_ e _Cérebro_ e beijou-o. Ele dormia como um anjo.

Voltou ao banheiro e tocou de leve no rosto do sueco, que ainda cochilava encostado contra a parede fria.

– Dante! – ele gemeu, acordando assustado, abraçando o vazio. – Cadê meu filho?

– Você estava tão cansado que nem notou quando eu tirei ele de você...

– Ai... Hô... Você está aí...

– Levanta... Você não comeu nada o dia todo. Eu mandei a servas fazerem um jantar para nós dois.

– Não estou com fome... – ele levantou-se, apoiado nos braços fortes de Câncer. – Cadê o neném?

– Botei na cama. Está dormindo tranqüilo.

– Mm.

– Vem...

– O que tem para comer?

– Ceasar Salad com carpacio. Também tem suco de amora e mousse de laranja. Está do seu gosto, _milord_? – brincou Horemheb, tentando animar Afrodite.

– Hô... Hô... – Afrodite atirou-se nos braços dele. – Se você não existisse, tinham que te inventar... Você é _muito_ perfeito!

– Dite! Perfeito é você! Você não esmoreceu. Estou orgulhoso. Ficou sozinho com o menino e fez tudo direito.

– Não sei se fiz direito.

– Fez sim, você é um pai muito bom, pisciano... Muito bom.

– Será que eu sou? Será? O que eu fiz hoje com a mamadeira? Eu não fiz por querer, mas... É tão difícil, Horemheb, ver meu filho crescer assim. Eu queria que ele fosse meu neném para sempre, que eu podia me sentar no caramanchão com ele no meu colo, com a chupetinha na boca, a mamadeira de camomila do lado... Era tão simples cuidar dele naquele tempo... Ele estava tão à mercê do que nós decidíamos e da nossa vontade... Agora eu já não decido mais nada, eu só assisto. É uma sensação horrível a de sair da condição de piloto para a de carona da sua própria vida... Você não acha?

– Acho sim, Dite. Mas você hoje estava no volante...

– Me deixou dirigir por que?

– O cheiro das rosas... Eu fiquei com medo do moleque enjoar do cheiro das rosas...

– Ah... – pela primeira vez o pisciano pensou naquilo. Realmente, o cheiro que exalava dele era um odor de rosas acentuado. O bastante para enjoar o menino. – Hô... Será que eu faço mal ao meu filho?

Ele aconchegou a cabeça de belos fios azuis claros junto ao peito.

– Acho que não, _amore mio_... Mas mesmo que seu cheiro fizesse mal a ele, o Dante não ia suportar ficar longe de você, de qualquer maneira. Você sabe que ele te adora, não sabe?

– Meu menininho... Ele estava _tão_ nervoso, Hô. Ele vomitou muito, muito. Foi horrível. Ele não parava de chorar, se engasgava, ficava sem ar. Reclamava que tinha dor de cabeça. Até eu abraçar ele, bem forte e acalmar ele aos pouquinhos e ele ficar menos agitado e poder parar. Quando ele ficou mais calminho, dei um banho em nós dois, porque a gente estava podre... As servas limparam tudo, desinfetaram tudo, mas ele continuou enjoado e acabamos voltando para o banheiro... Até parar de vez, ele estava tão esgotado, Hô, que eu comecei a cantar um pouco para ver se ele se distraía. Aí é que ele cochilou no meu colo e eu fiquei com medo de levantar e acordar ele... Acabei cochilando também...

– Eu sei que não deve ter sido bom, mas não era para ele ficar tão apavorado, você não acha, Afrodite?

– Eu não sei.

– O nosso pânico está deixando ele mais assustado do que deveria. A gente tem que se policiar, Dite.

– Como se fosse a coisa mais fácil... O que acha que eu sinto quando vejo meu filho com a cabeça enfiada nesse maldito vaso? Isso foi _hoje_, a _primeira_ vez! Como vai ser das próximas? Quantas próximas vão acontecer ainda?

– Não interessa quantas, Afrodite. Serão quantas forem necessárias para o nosso filho ficar saudável de novo. Não adianta morrer de véspera. O que tiver de ser, será. Anda, vem comigo.

– Sabe... Falar com você me deu fome... – o pisciano caminhou até a cozinha escorado no corpo do amante, esticando os braços.

– Então vamos comer... Depois eu te dou uns carinhos... E a gente vai dormir que esse dia foi longo, não é?

– Se eu não tivesse ficado com fome, até pulava direto para o carinho, mas...

– ... Mas a gente tem tempo.

Afrodite fiou sério.

– Tem mesmo? Quanto tempo?

Máscara da Morte lhe devolveu o olhar sério. Sua voz seca proclamou:

– Uma semana.

– Uma semana?

–Para coletar e analisar o sangue de todos os nossos amigos e conhecidos e pessoas daqui do Santuário e mais a consulta de todos os bancos de doadores de medula possíveis na Europa toda. E aí...

"_E aí... Ou tudo ou nada. Ou..._". Voltou os olhos azuis piscina para o canceriano.

– Você teria coragem de fazer _aquilo_?

– Você teria?

– Para salvar o Dante? Eu teria coragem para _tudo_.

– Até para ficar _sem_ ele?

– Até para isso. Se fosse para ele viver, até abrir mão dele eu abriria. Embora isso fosse como...

– Arrancar a vida da minha vida.

Afrodite suspirou contra o peito de Horemheb.

– Mais ou menos isso.

A cabeça ruiva apareceu na entrada da cozinha.

– Pai... eu tô com fome, posso comer?

– Anjinho, você levantou?

Dante estava já de pijamas. O rosto conservava um certo abatimento, mas ele não parecia muito triste.

– Ouvi que o Hô chegou. – ele enlaçou a cintura do canceriano. – Você demorou, pai. Onde você foi?

– Fui comprar coisas para você. – ele levantou o menino e sentou-o no balcão de inox da cozinha. – Quer que eu bata uma vitamina para você ou prefere comer a bananinha amassada com aveia e mel?

– Bananinha amassada. Faz pra mim?

– Faço.

Foi para o outro lado do balcão, preparar a banana e ficou de costas para o filho e Afrodite, que conversavam entusiasmados sobre certo álbum de figurinhas que ele queria comprar. Sentia as lágrimas descerem e as secava com a parte de dentro do antebraço, antes que caíssem junto à banana que ele amassava com o garfo. Queria ser como Afrodite. Queria poder rir e conversar sobre as figurinhas e chorar – gritar – quando tivesse vontade. Mas não podia. Alguém tinha que ser o valente, o durão, o que não ia chorar, o que ia levantar cabeças que estavam baixas, que ia dizer palavras de otimismo quando todos estivessem desesperando. Esse alguém não seria Dite, seria ele. Gostava de proteger o pisciano. Sentia-se bem em protegê-lo e cuidá-lo, mas Dite nunca tinha passado por aquilo. Ele sim. Já tinha tido um filho doente, já o vira morrer. Era uma dor que não desejava aos seus piores inimigos. Era um ferida. Que nunca sarava. Doía. Era uma cicatriz – não importava quando, se olhava, lá estava ela para lembrá-lo daquela dor e ela estava lá. "_Osíris, meu pai, Íris, minha deusa... Meu Dante não... Por favor... Meu Dante não! _"

Comeram silenciosamente, os três.

"_Para salvar o Dante eu teria coragem para tudo_."

As palavras de Afrodite pareciam repetir-se como um refrão enjoado na cabeça de Horemheb enquanto ele comia. O menino sentado no colo do sueco, dava o carpacio na boca do pai, alternando com as colheradas da banana amassada.

Ele também, pelo moleque, teria coragem para tudo.

Tudo.

– Pai, no que você tá pensando?

– Em tudo, filho. Tudo.

— # —

Meus agradecimentos aos comentários sempre bem vindos de: **Pipe** ( me bate de gato morto sim, que eu mereço! ), **Lola** ( comentários offline também contam! ), **Nana** ( por ser uma das 'musas' do projeto todo... ), a **Giselle**, porque realmente a fic é triste, a **Sini** bobinha ( é claro que me lembro de você! ), a **Paola** e **Litha** – porque vão chorar muito! A **Tsuki Koorime** por ser uma Koorime e ficar triste assim mesmo, a **Lady Nina** e **Cecília** que apesar de toda a tristeza da fic, ainda conseguem gostar... A **Amyzinha** pelo carinho com meu ruivinho amado e a **Adazinha** por se prontificar a betar meus textos sempre e me alimentar com comentários que eu, como aluna de Letras, adoro...


	4. Sobrevivendo e Aprendendo

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens originais de _Saint Seiya_ não me pertencem e esta ficção não tem fins lucrativos de espécie alguma. Os nomes _Horemheb, Dante Rafael _e _Allyanda_ são de minha autoria. _Mozão _e _Mozinho_ são criações da **Pipe**, usadas aqui com a autorização dela.

**Comentários da Autora**: _Alright_. Um capítulo morninho entre dois capítulos de turbilhão. Uma hora essa poeira ia ter que baixar, né? Esse capítulo é longo e não tão emocionante quanto os outros, mas muito necessário. Espero que vocês gostem dele, me deu um trabalho de Hércules montar as partes. Beijocas. Obrigada pela receptividade – estou arriscando meu pescoço, mas resolvi responder às reviews no final.

_Ps: outra vez a sensei não pôde betar minha fic, então... sejam bondosos...

* * *

_

**MAIOR QUE TUDO**

Capítulo 04

_Sobrevivendo e Aprendendo_

Dante seguiu com seu tratamento. Devidamente avisados, os cavaleiros, amazonas, aprendizes, cavaleiros de bronze – todos se dispuseram a ajudar no que pudessem, mas ninguém podia fazer grande coisa senão lamentar junto com os pais. A frase mais acertada foi a de Mu, que ao ouvir a notícia, comentou, em um sussurro que todos os cavaleiros reunidos em uma assembléia diante dele acataram: "Afrodite tem paixão, loucura por essa criança... Não importa o que aconteça. Ele vai sofrer muito se perder o menino." Saga, pai de quatro filhos, acrescentou, frio de medo: "Não é como perder um filho em uma acidente. Ou rápido. É uma doença, não? É ver aquilo que você mais ama se esvair dos seus dedos, dia após dia sem poder impedir."

Depois disso, ninguém mais disse nada. Porque nem mesmo havia mais o que ser dito.

— # —

Os efeitos da quimioterapia eram devastadores. Ninguém estava familiarizado com um tipo de medicamento que, ao invés de surtir melhoras na condição geral do paciente, fazia-o parecer miserável. A quimio tornara atividades simples como comer e sair de casa em um inferno, as rotinas da casa, dos empregados, de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte mudaram drasticamente.

Com os cuidados de higiene a casa ficou esterilizada e limpa como um hospital. Frutas de casca fina e legumes crus foram proibidos – com isso, mais da metade da dieta normal de Dante foi modificada. Ele comia, basicamente, batatas e uma ou outra receita macrobiótica que utilizasse alimentos que Dante podia comer. O menino, fragilizado pelas sessões de quimio, enjoava facilmente com tudo: para servir-lhe a comida era preciso um ventilador por perto, para que ele não sentisse o cheiro do que comia. A anemia se acentuava com o passar do tempo e ele ficava cada vez mais fraco – e embora os médicos dissessem que era absolutamente normal, Afrodite não conseguia ver nada de _absolutamente normal_ em ter seu filho estirado em uma cama, fraco demais até para andar até o banheiro sem ajuda.

Sair de casa com Dante se tornou uma verdadeira operação de guerra. Era preciso esfregar o menino com bloqueadores solares – acima de 50 FPS, fazê-lo usar chapéu e mangas compridas. Afrodite não saía de casa sem sua enorme sacola da Kipling, preta. Em outros tempos, só andava com suas malas Victor Hugo e não trocava o couro da sofisticada grife por nada no mundo.

Em um dos raros ocasionais passeios no shopping com Afrodite, o menino ficou encantado com a bolsa que vira na vitrine – de onde pendia suwingando um macaquinho vermelho. Diante da fascinação de Dante, Afrodite entrou na loja e comprou uma bolsa para ele e outra para o menino. Sua bolsa, é claro, foi logo posta junto com outra dezena delas, daquelas que Afrodite comprara apenas para saciar sua vaidade, mas que não tinha planos de usar.

Quando Dante ficou doente, o pisciano desenterrou a enorme bolsa preta do armário para agradar o filho. Saía sempre com ela, carregando frutas que Dante podia comer, a fralda da sorte, os copos com tampa esterilizada com água, suco, chá gelado e tudo mais que a imaginação de pai de Afrodite podia conceber que fosse do gosto do menino. Trazia também mudas extras de roupa, para o caso dele vomitar e precisar se trocar, os livrinhos infantis, os brinquedinhos – cavaleiros de madeira – que ele gostava, o tocador de MP3, o guarda-chuva e o boné que serviam para aparar excessos de sol. Era uma bolsa multi-uso e que logo tornou-se uma lenda entre os cavaleiros de ouro como "_o cinto da bat-mãe_".

Quando saíam juntos, eram como um tropa. O canceriano carregava a bolsa de Afrodite e Afrodite corria atrás de Dante como uma galinha velha – ansiosa por estender suas asas protetoras sobre seu pintinho mais rebelde; pintinho que, por sua vez, tentava escapar das amarras da doença – até perceber, sozinho, que não podia lutar contra aquilo que se alimentava dentro dele e então, submeter-se mais docilmente à vontade dos pais.

— # —

Tudo parecia transcorrer mais calmamente a medida que os efeitos da quimio passavam, o período de _aplasia. _Feliz, Afrodite resolveu dar um _presente_ para Dante.

– Anjinho, trouxemos um presente para você.

– Presente? Mas é nem é meu aniversário!

– Olha isso, Hô! Quem ouve até pensa que essa criança mimada só ganha coisas de nós uma vez por ano!

– Não, pai... Você me dá muitas coisas, mas você só chama de presente quando é no aniversário, né? Mas o que é? É de comer?

– Não! Vem...

O pisciano e Horemheb levaram o menino até o quarto e mostram-lhe o presente: uma televisão de vinte nove polegadas em uma das prateleiras de modelados do quarto verde-claro da criança.

Dante, mudo, olhava para a televisão e para os pais, os olhos verdes arregalados em espanto.

– Uma televisão! No meu quarto! Eu _não_ quero! O que é que você quer, Rosinha? Me prender aqui? Me trancafiar? Vai pôr a minha comida por debaixo da porta quando eu ficar na cama de vez? É? Pois eu não quero!

– Mas...

– Você sempre me ensinou que não se põe televisão no quarto! No seu não tem televisão e no meu também nunca teve! Você disse, Dite! _Você!_ Você disse que televisão no quarto é coisa de doente! Eu não quero! Não quero ficar preso, escondido, vendo essa caixa o dia todo!

– Dantezinho!

– Não! – o garoto atirou a televisão no chão e saiu do quarto correndo.

Horemheb lembrou-se, já tarde demais, que era um lema vital do sueco que não se devia ter televisões dentro de casa. Ele dizia que não poria um parelho daqueles no seu quarto jamais, para que eles não tivessem o mau hábito de '_ficarem sozinhos na companhia um do outro_', que era como ele falava do ato de ver TV e que a televisão só estaria no quarto deles no dia em que não pudessem mais fazer amor ou conversar. No quarto do filho, também vetou o eletrônico ( a despeito da gritaria de Dante que queria uma TV para jogar videogame como os filhos de Shura ), dizendo que mais divertido que videogames eram os clássicos épicos gregos e que apenas doentes precisavam de uma distração como aquela da 'caixa de imagens' – uma criança sadia só ia para o quarto para dormir. Assim, havia uma belíssima TV de plasma 54'' na sala de estar da Casa de Peixes – era suntuosa, imensa e solitária.

Falta de sorte: tinha esquecido disso na hora em que o sueco lhe sugerira comprar a TV para o menino, já que imaginava que, graças à doença, a ele ficaria mais fragilizado e acabaria ficando mais em casa. Mas Dante não era estúpido e entendeu muito bem o que a TV em seu quarto queria dizer: a doença ia tirar dele o que mais amava – sua _liberdade_.

Olhou para o lado e viu Afrodite, sentado na cama do menino, banhado em lágrimas.

– Hô! Tudo o que eu faço agora dá errado! Olha o que esse garoto fez!

– Afrodite... – ia tocá-lo, mas o sueco levantou-se como se ele tivesse tomado um choque e foi para seu próprio quarto. Máscara da Morte já sabia que ele ia deitar-se e chorar até cansar e sair de lá com rodelas de pepino nos olhos, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido. Achou que, depois de tantos anos, estava bem que fosse assim. Mas uma guerra de nervos entre seu filho doente e seu amante sensível era tudo que ele não queria naquele momento.

Saiu calmamente para apagar o fogo do lado oposto da corda.

– Acha que o que fez foi bonito, Dante? – a voz de Máscara da Morte era grave e solene e sempre impunha respeito ao menino. Ele não respondeu e o cavaleiro continuou – Seu pai pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo e talvez a TV não tenha lá sido uma idéia genial, mas ele faz tudo pensando em você. Gastou um dinheiro, trouxe aquela bugiganga enorme pra cá e você me dá um show daqueles. Ele ficou muito magoado. Você já é um homenzinho. Quando estiver com sua armadura de ouro vai fazer assim também? Bater seu pé e fazer uma gritaria toda vez que alguma coisa te deixa puto?

– Pai, eu...

– Por mim, eu tinha te esquentado esse rabo com uma meia dúzia de palmadas para acabar com sua mal criação. Sabe... – o canceriano sentou-se do lado do menino, descascando uma maçã que pegara no caminho para o pátio interno. – Eu trouxe você do orfanato para fazer Afrodite _feliz_. Ver ele chorar por causa de coisas idiotas que você faz me dói muito, garoto.

Vendo que o menino estava ouvindo com atenção, aproveitou para dar todos os recados.

– Você não está doente por nossa causa. Se alguém me dissesse "Horemheb, se você se jogar de cabeça nas pedras, seu filho vai ficar bom", eu pulava na mesma hora. E o Afrodite também. Não é nossa culpa, então eu não vou aturar nenhuma gracinha sua, nenhuma mal criação. Não vamos tratar você como um pobrezinho moribundo, porque você não é. Entendeu? Nada mudou. Se você não anda na linha, apanha na bunda, entendeu? Se você é um bom moleque, a gente te trata macio. Tudo bem para você?

O ruivo levantou-se e saiu.

Ele andou pelos corredores escuros da Décima Segunda Casa, até chegar a porta do quarto do pai. Entrou sem bater e reconheceu o embrulho branco sobre a cama – era o pisciano.

– Pai... Me desculpa?

– Não. – gemeu Afrodite. – Não! Chega de tudo você entrar aqui pedindo desculpas com a cara de cachorro! Chega! Chega das suas pirraças de garoto mimado! Agora depois de doente você está ficando intragável! Nada pode perturbar o _reizinho_! Pedir desculpas não resolve tudo! Já está na hora de você aprender! Sai daqui! SAI! Estou de mau humor e não quero falar com você agora, sai!

– Mas... Mas...

– Sai, Dante! Quer que eu grite mais alto? SAIIIII!

Bateu a porta como um raio.

– O que foi, menino? Pediu desculpas pro seu pai?

– Não.

– Não?

– Ele não deixou!

– Não deixou?

– Ele me mandou embora.

– Dante...

O menino foi caminhando duro até a saída de casa.

– Onde você vai, Dante?

– Para a praia. Volto mais tarde.

– Eu não disse que pode sair.

– Mas eu já estou fora. – ele apontou para a linha do parapeito da porta. – Eu volto, pai. – acenou docemente para o Canceriano. Máscara da Morte limitou-se a acenar em consentimento.

Depois, balançou a cabeça. "_Puta que me pariu_".

— # —

– O que foi, Afrodite?

– Mandei ele embora.

– Você ficou maluco. Você é _todo_ errado. Não dá a bronca quando tem que dar e quando resolve agir, ainda me esculhamba tudo. Afrodite, o menino tem doze anos e está com uma doença de merda que ninguém sabe se tem jeito. Agora não é a hora para forçar ele a ser educadinho. Já estragamos ele até aqui! – ele fez questão de esperar que o pisciano o olhasse nos olhos para continuar. – Eu devia ter te dado um poodle ao invés de um bebê. Você não sabe criar um menino.

Afrodite levantou-se da cama mais que imediatamente. Secou os olhos.

– Acha que não sou bom pai?

– Estou cansado de ficar no meio de vocês dois. Estou cansado de ser o bombeiro de vocês dois. Parece que eu tenho _dois_ filhos doentes. Gerenciar vocês já está me dando nos nervos. Seja homem, Afrodite! Levanta dessa cama e pára de chorar que nem mulher por causa de tudo. O Dante é criança, mas você _não!_

O pisciano deu um dos seus sorrisos de sarcasmo dos velhos tempos.

– Você não achava isso _antes_.

– Porque quando era só você e eu estava tudo bem, Dite. Eu posso tolerar a sua criancice sem ficar magoado. Está bem, eu acho até bonitinho. Mas com o Dante, não. Você estragou essa criança e não foi por falta de aviso. Agora que ele está doente, não é a hora de corrigir tudo que a gente já fez de errado.

– Hô... Eu estou tão nervoso... Não sei o que fazer...

– Eu estou vendo que não sabe. Mas vai ter que aprender.

– Cadê o anjinho?

– Fugiu para a praia. Daqui a pouco ele volta. Vê se conversa com ele. Mas não é para passar a mão na cabeça dele, é para _conversar_.

– Praia? Mas não é perigoso?

– Ele já foi. Agora já era. – sentou-se na cama, vencido pelo olhar de menino indefeso que Afrodite fazia quando queria que ele o apoiasse. Como podia ter decaído de matador do Santuário para _toyboy_ de Afrodite? Quando aconteceu de se importar mais com tudo que dizia respeito ao sueco do que com ele mesmo? – Ele estava cheio de bloqueador solar. E já passa das quatro. Não acho que vai ser tão ruim.

– Será, Hô?

– O médico disse que não tinha problema ele fazer as coisas que sempre fez, desde que tome uns cuidados extras.

– Então vou ficar na janela esperando ele...

– Já estou até vendo você correndo na direção dele de olhos molhados e pedindo desculpas ao _neném_...

– Hô... Eu _juro_ que vou me controlar...

– Esse filme é de ontem. Eu te conheço.

— # —

– Que horas são, amor?

– Dez e quarenta.

– E cadê o anjinho?

– Ainda não voltou.

– Ai... Ai... Meu filhinho, Hô... Cadê ele?

– Ele volta, Dite. Está esperando você dormir, é isso.

– Mesmo?

– Ele deve estar morrendo de vergonha de você e sabe que horas você dorme, deve estar esperando, para não te pegar acordado.

– Como seu pudesse dormir com ele fora de casa!

– Pára, Dite, sossega. Esse anda pra lá-e-pra-cá já está me irritando.

— # —

Afrodite, que cochilava no sofá, pulou de susto.

– O que foi, Dite?

– Meu filho!

– Ele ainda não voltou.

– Eu sei que não. Vamos à praia buscar ele.

– Se ele já não estiver no caminho voltando.

Afrodite estava com lágrimas nos olhos, suas mãos tremiam.

– Ele precisa de mim!

– Afrodite...

– Ele _precisa_ de mim... Ele está me chamando, Hô!

– Afrodite...

O som do telefone interrompeu a conversa. Até o frio Máscara da Morte sentiu o sangue sumir do seu rosto. Apanhou o aparelho do gancho. O sueco viu o rosto do amante ficar pálido como vela, enquanto ele repetia monossílabos entre curtos silêncios em que o provável interlocutor lhe falava.

– O que foi, Hô? Quem era?

– Era do hospital. Nosso filho caiu das pedras do rochedo e está lá.

– Ca-caiu? Como assim?

– Estava na praia brincando nas pedras e escorregou e caiu. Foi só isso que me disseram. Parece que uns pescadores, banhistas, não sei, pegaram ele e levaram para o hospital central. Por sorte é o mesmo onde ele se trata, vamos.

– Ele... Ele... se machucou muito?

– Não sei. Mas foi ele quem ditou o número daqui para ligarem. Então ele deve estar consciente. Anda, se veste, vamos buscar ele.

— # —

– O que houve, doutor?

– Ele estava brincando nas pedras, escorregou e caiu. Machucou o braço e estava fraco demais para nadar, então ficou boiando até conseguir se arrastar para areia. Encontraram ele e trouxeram para cá.

– Como meu filhinho está?

– Estava muito assustado, mas nada de muito grave. O braço está com arranhões e luxações superficiais, mas o problema é que no estado dele qualquer infecção é de risco. Eu acho melhor ele ficar no hospital pelo menos mais vinte quatro horas, em observação. Os exames dele não são bons, a imunidade dele está baixa. Será mais seguro que fique aqui, para evitar problemas.

– Posso ver o menino?

– Pode sim, senhor Al Hat'sur.

— # —

– Menino. Você aprontou, hein?

Máscara da Morte controlou seu impulso de correr até a cama e cobrir o menino de beijos, tamanho o seu alívio em vê-lo, sentadinho e despenteado sobre a cama, o braço todo enfaixado.

– Pai... foi sem querer... Eu sempre brinquei nas pedras, nunca caí.

– Devia tomar mais cuidado. Agora você tem que se cuidar mais.

– Tudo bem, eu não vou mais nas pedras. Mas é que eu não achei que fosse cair mesmo...

– Está tudo bem com você, cenourinha?

– Tá. Mas meu braço tá doendo muito.

– Mesmo?

– As enfermeiras esfregaram ele bastante... Doeu. Agora tá assim ó. – ele fez sinais com a mãozinha, indicando que o braço latejava.

– Elas esfregaram porque você não pode ficar com nenhuma infecção. Então tem que ficar com o machucado muito limpinho, entendeu?

– Entendi.

– Chorou na frente das enfermeiras?

– Não. Eu esperei elas saírem, aí eu chorei.

– Moleque esperto...

Afrodite entrou devagar no quarto. O menino abraçou-se a Horemheb, escondendo o rosto no peito do pai, evitando o sueco. Assim mesmo, Peixes andou até o menino e encostou a mão no ombro da criança, que mais que rapidamente o rechaçou com um tapa. Horrorizado com a violência do menino, Afrodite ficou com a mão estapeada no ar, boquiaberto, olhando para Máscara da Morte, até que a voz do filho o acordou do torpor: "_pai, manda ele ir embora._"

– Afrodite, sai. – a voz de Horemheb era calma e tranqüila, mas era uma voz que não permitia uma resposta. O sueco saiu imediatamente.

– Menino... por que você faz isso? Você não fica feliz de maltratar ele, fica? Olha a sua cara, Dante... Você fica mal quando fala assim com ele, então por que?

Os olhos verdes refulgiram, na sua imensa e desconcertante inocência infantil.

– Pai... Se ele não gostar de mim, ele não vai mais ficar triste, né?

Uma idéia idiota. Muito idiota. E muito adorável. Só poderia ter saído da cabeça de um filho de Afrodite mesmo.

– Acha que ele vai deixar de gostar de você por uma ou duas mal criações?

– Água mole em pedra dura...

– Você é bobo, garoto! Mas eu não consigo ficar chateado com você... Essa cabecinha dura e alaranjada é tão parecida com aquela cabeça dura e azul do Dite!

– Pai... Eu fiz tudo errado outra vez... Mas eu só não queria ver vocês assim, chorando por minha causa. Fiz tudo errado...

– Fez mesmo. Mas escuta... Nem eu nem o seu pai vamos gostar menos de você, por mais que você tente fazer merdas em seqüência, viu? Até porque o Dite já fez isso e eu não parei de gostar dele...

– Tá bom, pai. Depois você conta para ele que eu não tô chateado?

– Conto... Mas você vai dormir agora, não vai? Olha lá o relógio, hein? Meia noite e vinte... Isso é...

– Hora da cenoura dormir na horta.

– Muito bom.

– Pai, posso te contar como foi que eu caí do rochedo?

– Conta...

– Sabe que eu subo nas pedras assim, ó, de mão limpa, eu nem preciso de corda e nem de sapato, você sabia, pai?

– Não sabia, não.

– Não? Eu tenho que te mostrar então!

– Quem te pegou na água, Dante?

– O Mestre.

– Os pescadores?

– Não, o Mestre Posseidon.

– Posseidon? O Deus?

– Ele.

– Você conhece Posseidon?

– Ele que me ensinou a nadar, cabeção! Quem mais?

Máscara da Morte revirou os olhos, diante da naturalidade do menino.

– Quem mais...

– Ele disse que ia chamar meu pai, mas eu pedi para ele não ligar, imagina o Mozinho atendendo o telefone com o Posseidon? Ele ia ficar doido, né? Aí ele chamou umas pessoas para fazerem isso, mas elas não tinham celular, então só deu para avisar do hospital. Você ficou muito bravo?

– Não, imagina. Você já caiu de lugares mais altos antes!

– Valeu, pai!

O menino dormiu logo, assim que se fez um pouco de silêncio. O canceriano ficou ao lado dele, segurando a mão pequena na sua, brincando com os anéis alaranjados entre seus dedos. Só quando achou que ele dormia pesado, levantou e saiu do quarto. Afrodite estava sentado, encolhido, a cabeça de fios azuis afundada entre os joelhos juntos ao peito, o canceriano ouviu o doce arfar do peito daquele homem que ele amava tanto e ajoelhou-se aos pés da cadeira, alisando a barra da calça jeans de Afrodite.

– Como está?

– Meu filho está no hospital, doente e me odeia. Como posso estar? _Mal_.

– Seu filho está no hospital, doente e te ama. – passou a mão nos fios azuis, rebeldes, de quem saíra de casa sem tempo para vaidades. – Seu cavaleiro velho aqui também te ama, eu não mereço um olhar seu?

Afrodite levantou a cabeça. Os olhos azuis estavam acinzentados, escuros.

– Você viu o que ele me fez?

– Afrodite, se esse garoto fosse sangue seu, não seria tão parecido com você... Ouviu? Ele te adora tanto... Tanto... Que dá até para ficar com ciúmes...

– Ele estava com tanta raiva de mim, Hô...

– Não estava não... Ele só não queria que você ficasse mais preocupado... Ele acha que se você parar de gostar dele, não vai sofrer mais... – Horemheb riu. – É uma idéia tão estapafúrdia que até poderia ter saído da sua cabeça, né? Nunca pensei que ia dizer isso, mas... Eu **SOU** a pessoa racional nessa casa.

– É verdade isso?

Máscara da Morte ficava impressionado em como Afrodite ficava velho, mas nunca perdia seu ar de Peter Pan, como quando coçava os olhos com as costas das mãos, sem nenhum sinal de afetação sexual – que ele tinha em quase tudo. Era uma criança grande.

– É, _amore mio_...

– Ele se machucou muito?

– Nada. Um arranhadinho no braço. Mas tava com febre. Essa _maledetta_ febre não vai embora.

– Ele dormiu?

– Dormiu. Me contando estória.

– Que gracinha... Ele é tão bonitinho, Hô.

– Vai lá ver ele, vai. Eu sei que você quer.

O pisciano levantou-se já com uma expressão mais animada. Beijou os lábios do outro e deixou com ele a gabardine que tinha apanhado para se proteger do frio. Entrou no quarto e se colocou sentado na cadeirinha do lado da cama do menino. Sorriu feliz, ao ver Dante dormindo tranqüilo. Beijou repetidamente a testa da criança, embevecido pela expressão inocente no rostinho do filho. Houve um tempo em que sentiu inveja da maneira como Dante dormia: tão sereno, sem medo, sem preocupações, sem aborrecimentos, sem _remorsos_ – a consciência cristalina de alguém que _nunca_ tinha feito mal a ninguém, nem cometido um ato vergonhoso, nem tinha sido magoado de verdade. Havia uma paz tão imensa no sono do seu filho que no começo teve inveja. Quando então passou a amá-lo, prometeu a si mesmo que a paz daquele sono jamais seria perturbada, nem que lhe custasse a vida.

Apanhou a mão do menino entre as suas, beijando-a com todo o amor, até colocar a cabeça sobre o abdômen dele, o subir e descer da respiração de Dante parecia a coisa mais bonita que Afrodita já tinha sentido. A mão do garoto pousou delicada sobre os cachos azuis do cabelo do sueco.

"Meu neném..." suspirou Afrodite.

— # —

Dante acordou cedo, com a pesada cabeça de fios azuis de Afrodite ainda deitada sobre sua barriga. Acariciou os cabelos do pai, antes de acordá-lo com seus sussurros infantis "_Acorda... Mozinho... Neném... Acorda..._"

Afrodite levantou os olhos, preguiçosamente e percebeu, antes mesmo de se mexer, que seu pescoço doía.

– Neném... Bom dia...

– Bom dia, Mozinho. Você não devia ter ficado assim, aposto que seu pescoço tá doendo.

– Um pouco. – riu da habilidade do menino de reparar em todas as suas menores vontades. – Dormiu bem?

– Não. Essa cama é dura. Mas hoje eu vou pra casa, né?

– Acho que não, o doutor quer que você fique por causa do braço, neném.

– Mas é só arranhão.

– Dante, é por causa da quimio. Você não pode ficar com nenhuma infecção, entendeu?

– Ah... Então vou ficar? – os olhos verdes estavam apagados. Afrodite sabia bem o quanto o filho odiava ficar encarcerado em hospitais. Não que achasse que alguém no mundo gostasse, mas seu Dante amava tanto ser livre.

– Filhote... Eu fico com você.

– Pai, eu nem te mereço, você é muito bonzinho...

O coração de Afrodite se apertou. Era seu filho falando – era a voz fina ainda da criança que ele criava com todo o amor, dizendo que não o merecia. Passou os dedos pelo rosto abatido do menino, traçando uma linha imaginária que ele ia preenchendo com beijos.

– Amor... Não faz mais mal criação como ontem, tá?

– Tá. Você me perdoa? Eu te dei mais trabalho ainda, não foi?

– Deu... Muito... Mas não é isso, Dantezinho... Eu te amo muito e ver você nessa cama me dói mais do que qualquer besteira que você me diga... Não faz mais assim, filho... Promete?

– Prometo... Pai, você dormiu tão mal, né? E o Hô também. Vai para casa. Vai tomar café em casa e tomar um banhinho de ofurô, eu espero.

– Não, anjo, não te quero sozinho.

– Mas eu não tô sozinho! O hospital tá cheio!

– Mas, meu amor...

– Vai, pai. Aproveita e busca meus bonequinhos e os meus mangás, tá? Já que eu vou ter que ficar, não quero morrer de tédio...

– Dite...

– Você dormiu aqui fora, Hô?

– Dormi. E o menino?

– Acordou, mandou a gente ir para casa e voltar com as coisinhas dele... Ele é sempre assim, né, Hô? – murmurou, já chorando, o pisciano.

– Sempre assim...

– Vamos para a casa, então?

– Ué, resolveu obedecer seu filho agora?

– Eu estou mesmo cansado, torto. Vou tomar um banho e trazer as coisinhas dele. Você vem?

Horemheb estendeu-lhe as chaves do carro.

– Vai na frente. Eu quero falar com ele um pouco e com o médico também.

– Então está bem. Quer que te espere pro café?

– Me espera para o banho, que eu prefiro...

— # —

Máscara da Morte entrou na Décima Segunda Casa para encontrar Afrodite.

– Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui. Exatamente aqui.

Máscara da Morte olhava para a esbelta silhueta de Afrodite, sentado de costas para ele no chão do largo quarto que serviu de 'playground' para o bebê Dante. O pisciano respondeu, ainda de costas.

– Sinal de que me conhece bem.

O outro sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Essa é bonita, mas preferia a azul.

– Era vagabunda, quebrou logo.

– Mas me trazia boas lembranças.

– Mas essa banheirinha branca também traz boas recordações, não?

– Lembra como era bom dar banho nele?

– Era a melhor hora do dia.

– E sabe o que eu acho que era melhor, Dite?

– O que?

– _Ninguém_ além de você dava banho no nosso filho. Doente, triste, cansado: você nunca abriu mão de fazer isso. Era _você_. As servas não fizeram quase nada nesses doze anos... Quando eu trouxe o Dante para essa casa, achei que ele ia ser seu bonequinho, seu brinquedo. Você ia gostar dele no começo e depois ia se cansar e deixar as servas cuidarem dele, como nos filmes: as crianças que passam o dia todo com as babás e só aparecem à noite na frente dos pais para um beijinho e mais nada? Mas não... Não... – ele passou os dedos curtos pela pele de seda do rosto do amante – Você cuidava dele de verdade, Dite. Só você. Nunca pediu ajuda, fez tudo, até o que não precisava fazer...

– É porque... porque eu _amo_ o Dante, Hô! Eu tinha tantos ciúmes dele... Não queria que ninguém tirasse aqueles minutos comigo... Eu queria o sorriso do meu filhinho só para mim... E para você...

– Lembra, Dite... De como ele tomava banho com aquele sapo de borracha?

– Ai... Lembro... Que fazia aquele barulho horrível, aquele coaxar irritante?

– E quando ele aprendeu a apertar o sapo sozinho?

– Não... E quando ele aprendeu que o _barulho_ do sapo chamava a nossa atenção?

– O barulho não parava! Eu queria jogar o sapo fora, mas você lembra?

– Ele chorava, fazia um beicinho de partir o coração! Ai... Me doía ver os beicinho que ele fazia quando a gente ralhava...

– Sapo de borracha... Tem tanta foto desse sapo aqui... Tudo que era foto que a gente ia tirar, tinha que ser com o sapo!

– Quando o apito quebrou foi uma choradeira...

– E você me fez sair de casa, às sete da noite de domingo, para ir na rua encontrar um sapo que fazia barulho!

– ... E você foi!

– Fui, o que eu ia fazer? Homem chorando, filho chorando... Tinha que sair de casa, né? Fiz a mulher abrir a loja que já estava fechando só para comprar o sapo e quando cheguei em casa o chorão já estava dormindo... – deu um beijo de leve na testa do pisciano. – E você também, dormindo como um bebê.

– Foi um alívio quando ele parou de chorar e dormiu. Eu sempre ficava tão nervoso quando ele chorava... Chorava junto!

– E eu não sei? Mas o pior era você, me chamando toda a hora para ver ele botar a mão na boca, engatinhar... Ele fazia tudo igual todo santo dia, mas você sempre me chamava para ver e dizia "_ai, amor, mas ele botou a mão na boca diferente hoje..._"

– Eu fazia isso, né?

– Você _faz_ isso, Dite... Você me ligava de cinco em cinco minutos enquanto eu jogava bola nos domingos só para me avisar que ele estava com cólica, que ele estava espirrando ou que ele tinha ralado o dedinho no tapete da sala...

– Ah, você me deixava sozinho para jogar bola, né?

– Um único dia por semana, até eu mereço! E você podia vir junto! O Shura levava os moleques dele!

Afrodite deu um muxoxo, que se transformou em um sorrisinho.

– Eu adorava ver vocês dois juntos, lembra quando você cantava para ele? Eu achava tão meigo...

– Eu aprendi umas coisinhas em italiano... Ele gostava, né? Mas ele gostava mais daquela porcaria de música irritante de ovelha que você cantava, como era mesmo?

– Não era irritante... Era "_Bä, Bä, Vita Lamm"_.

­– Dite, era muito irritante...

Afrodite começou a se balançar e cantar.

– Era tão bonitinho... "_Bä, bä, vita lamm, har du någon ull?_"

– Afrodite, você me atravessou o campo de futebol, com o menino pelado no colo, o menino não devia ter seis meses, berrando "_Hô, ele ficou com o pintinho duro, olha só!_". Eu não sabia onde enfiar a minha cara de tanta vergonha por mim e pelo meu filho!

Afrodite encostou a testa no ombro de Horemheb, com um meio sorriso envergonhado.

– Ai, eu fiz _isso_, Hô? Tadinho do meu filho, que vergonha!

– Naquela noite eles fizeram uma festa pra gente, lembra? E serviram charuto porque meu filho 'mostrou a macheza' dele pela primeira vez! O debochado do Aioria não perdia uma chance de fazer uma palhaçada dessas... Ele bebeu cinco garrafas de uísque para 'celebrar'. Safado!

– Foi tão engraçado! Ah, Hô... A gente era tão feliz... Por que tinha que acontecer com a gente? Por que com _meu_ filho?

– Quem sabe...

– Hô... – o sueco levantou a cabeça com um ar de inquietude em seu belo rosto.

– O que?

– É hoje.

– Hoje?

– Os resultados dos exames. Hoje nós vamos saber se alguém é compatível para ser doador.

– É... O que você acha?

– Amor... Não ia ser um sonho se eu ou você fossemos os doadores?

– Ia ser mesmo um sonho, Afrodite.

— # —

– Então... Nenhum de nós é doador?

– Nenhuma das amostras é compatível com a do Dante. Agora nós colocamos o nome do menino na lista de espera. Mas as chances...

Máscara da Morte olhou para Afrodite. O sueco, de cabeça baixa, parecia não acreditar que o sonho que ele acalentava de ser o doador – o salvador – do filho, estava ruindo diante de seus olhos. Não apenas isso – ele não era doador e _ninguém_ mais era, o que significava que restavam poucas opções.

– Bem poucas, para dizer a verdade. – completou o médico, quase que ouvindo os pensamentos de Afrodite. – Ele vai esperar... Ou vocês vão encontrar a família biológica que _pode_ ter algum doador, mas isso também não é garantido.

– É só isso, doutor?

– Mais não podemos fazer. A leucemia do Dante é agressiva e está em estágio avançado. Não sabemos quanto tempo ele sobreviverá à quimioterapia. Ele está aparentemente bem, mas a doença é assim. Ele pode piorar repentinamente.

– Nós sabemos. Ele está acordado?

– Está sim.

– Vai poder ir para casa?

– De máscara. E com muitos cuidados. Qualquer sintoma, tragam ele de volta correndo, entenderam? Se não houver alterações, podem trazê-lo de novo na semana que vem para a próxima sessão de quimioterapia.

— # —

– No que está pensando, Afrodite?

– _Naquilo_, Hô. O que você acha?

– É... Agora é a hora.

– Você vê isso para mim? Eu levo o anjinho para casa, instalo ele lá com todo o conforto, boto ele para descansar um pouco, chamo o Shaka ou o Camus para ficar com ele e depois... A gente vê _aquilo_.

– Tá. Fica então. Eu vou de carro para casa, você pega um táxi... Eu prefiro, que assim você fica com ele e alguém dirige para você...

– Está bem... Me dá um beijo?

Sentiu os lábios de Afrodite trêmulos e frios.

– Dite... Dite... Seu eu puder fazer alguma coisa por você...

– Já está fazendo, meu amor... Já está fazendo.

— # —

– Senhora...

– Pode me chamar de Saori. Sei porque veio.

– Então não vou perder nosso tempo repetindo.

– Sabe que o que quer é muito perigoso.

– Não tenho mais o que perder. Nada. Não agüento mais ver Afrodite e Dante sofrendo sem a gente poder fazer nada.

– O oráculo não é como um jogo de cartas, ou uma consulta astrológica, Horemheb. Ele costuma ser bastante vago nas suas respostas – isso quando ele oferece alguma. Ás vezes é preciso dias de insistência para conseguir uma frase, ou mesmo uma palavra que não faz sentido. O Oráculo não mente, mas escolhe maneiras 'sinuosas' de dizer a verdade.

– Eu sei. Mas uma fagulha de resposta já é melhor que resposta nenhuma.

Ela suspirou.

– Não houve doador, não é?

– Não.

– Não há garantias. É só o que eu quero que vocês saibam. Eu ia ficar muito mais apreensiva se eu visse vocês cheios de esperança e depois... O oráculo é muito incerto. Eu lamento não poder fazer muito mais.

– Já está bom assim, se puder conseguir que a gente consulte o oráculo para achar... _Aquelas_ pessoas.

– Deve ser muito duro ter que recorrer a eles agora, não?

– Duro, não. Humilhante. Eu não contei para o Afrodite, porque ele não precisava saber, mas... Quando eu peguei o menino no orfanato, pedi pro Aioria pegar junto as fichas e todos os registros dele. Depois, eu li com calma. Encontraram o Dante na rua atrás do orfanato, enrolado em jornal e dentro de um caixote desses de papelão, parece que era a caixa de uma TV. Esse _tipo_ de gente são os pais biológicos dele. Se eles deixaram o garoto para morrer assim, o que... O que garante que vão querer ajudar agora? Essa gente não dava a mínima para ele! Mas, por outro lado... O que nos resta? Esperar vendo nosso filho definhar até morrer, esperando por uma medula que pode não chegar nunca?

– Eu entendo. Falei com os sacerdotes. Podemos ir até Delfos amanhã mesmo. O sacerdote pediu que não levassem o Dante. Pode atrapalhar, porque ele está doente. A energia fica baixa ao redor de quem está doente, você sabe...

– Sei... Amanhã, então?

– Amanhã. Mas Máscara da Morte... Lembre-se... Talvez não consigam nada de primeira...

– Já entendi. Obrigado, Senhora...

— # —

– Pai, quando a gente vai embora?

– Estamos esperando o táxi. Eu pedi para ligarem para recepção avisando quando ele chegasse, não quero que você apanhe sol e poeira lá fora à toa.

O menino coçou os cabelos ruivos por debaixo do chapeuzinho.

– Ai, pai... Eu tô abominável homem das neves.

– Filhinho... Você não pode pegar sol.

– E onde é que eu ia pegar sol?

Afrodite olhou para o filho. Apesar de estar quente em Atenas, ele estava com calça jeans, camiseta, jaqueta, meias, tênis, chapéu e as poucas partes da mão que estavam descobertas, devidamente besuntadas de bloqueador solar. "_É, não tem muitas partes descobertas onde ele poderia pegar sol..._" pensou Afrodite, rindo suavemente. O menino estava mesmo engraçadinho, todo coberto.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto.

– Senhor, seu táxi chegou.

– Obrigada.

– Tchau, enfermeira Voulos.

– Tchau, menino Dante!

– Já fazendo graça para a mulherada, você é igual ao Hô... – brincou Afrodite, entrando no táxi.

– Pai, se as enfermeiras gostam de você, você tem muitas vantagens no hospital.

– Que menino esperto, Zeus! – ele viu o menino se ajeitar no banco e, suavemente, pousar a cabeça ruiva contra o ombro dele. – Neném... Eu tirei a TV do seu quarto...

– Paizinho, desculpa... Eu não devia ter feito aquilo.

– Tudo bem... Eu pensei melhor... Não interessa o que aconteça, anjo... Se você tiver que ficar no quarto, não vai precisar de TV: eu vou ficar com você o tempo todo... Quanto tempo for preciso, eu vou te distrair, eu vou brincar com você, ler seus mangás, brincar com seus bonequinhos. O tempo todo. Não vai precisar que uma caixa eletrônica te faça companhia, tá? Eu fico com você...

– Ah, Mozinho... Você é tão bonzinho... Você sempre me desculpa por tudo...

Afrodite não conseguiu conter suas lágrimas. Abraçou o menino, já soluçando.

– Amor da minha vida... Eu queria _tanto_ doar minha medula para você... Tanto!

Com a cabeça acomodada nos braços do pai, o menino suspirou, tristonho "Eu também queria... _a sua medula_... Meu sangue ia ser um pouco como o seu... Daí eu ia ser mais seu filho ainda... Mas eu não ia ter tanta sorte assim, né?"

– Não tem nada nesse mundo que fizesse você mais meu filho do que você já é agora, garoto...

– Pai... Não acharam nada, né?

– Não... Mas não importa, meu filho, eu te juro: se tiver um único ser humano vivo sobre a face desse planeta com uma medula compatível com a sua, eu vou achar essa pessoa, onde quer que ela esteja e arrasto, arrasto esse infeliz até aqui para curar você!

– Eu sei... Não teve nada que eu pedi para você que você não me deu, Mozinho.

– Eu vou continuar te dando tudo que eu puder e que eu não puder também, Dante...

Quando Afrodite chegou ao Santuário, foi recebido por uma repentina mudança no tempo. Estava chovendo torrencialmente. O menino reclinado em morno abandono em seu colo dormia. Acordou-o, pagou o táxi e saltou, desconsolado, refugiando-se sob um pequeno resto de teto de uma ruína ainda nas vilas ainda próximas, mas já incluídas nos perímetros do santuário. Olhou em desespero para o menino, que ajeitava a máscara, incomodado.

– Neném, espera... Eu ligo pro teu pai e ele vem buscar a gente.

– Tá...

O Canceriano não demorou a aparecer, com dois guarda-chuvas. Deu um para Afrodite subir sozinho e carregou o menino no colo, olhando de soslaio para o pisciano. Ele, que conhecia bem aquele olhar de Horemheb, tratou de subir correndo. Chegaram na Décima Segunda Casa muito rápido e puseram a criança na cama, beijando-o ternamente enquanto ele resmungava alguma coisa sobre 'sentir muita falta de ar'. O canceriano puxou Afrodite para o lado de fora.

– Ele está com febre, Afrodite.

– De novo?

– Ele estava todo molinho, Dite. A gente não devia ter tirado ele do hospital.

– Ai, meu Zeus... Pega o termômetro, pega? Eu quero ter certeza antes de levar ele para lá de novo.

O termômetro confirmou o que Máscara da Morte dissera: trinta e nove graus.

– Filhotinho... – suspirou o pisciano, recolocando o termômetro na caixinha – Você tá com febre...

– Não... Eu não quero voltar para o hospital, pai, por favor...

Despencou o rosto entre as mechas azuis do cabelo de Afrodite, o corpinho balançando de tanto chorar.

– Neném, você precisa ir...

– Não, paizinho, não... Me deixa ficar, eu vou ficar bom, eu juro...

Afrodite olhou para Máscara da Morte, buscando alguma orientação. O canceriano foi categórico – como convinha ao adulto da família.

– Vamos levar ele agora. – viu o cansaço turvar os olhos azuis que tanto amava e ouviu o bufar de cansaço de Afrodite. Acrescentou:

– Se quiser... Pode ficar. Eu levo e fico com ele essa noite. Você está cansado, Dite. Fica em casa e descansa um pouco.

O sueco o encarou, o queixo apoiado na massa alaranjada dos cabelos do filho.

– Acho que vou ficar, então.

Ele segurou o rosto molhado do filho entre os dedos:

– Você se importa, neném, se eu não for hoje?

Horemheb viu o pânico estampado nos olhos do menino. Ele tremia, em silêncio, piscando os olhos úmidos muito rápido. Por fim, soltou-se aos poucos do corpo de Afrodite e sem ter como falar, apenas balançou a cabeça, como um 'não'.

– Obrigadinho, anjo. Amanhã de manhã bem cedo eu vou estar lá.

Máscara da Morte vigiou atentamente as reações do filho. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia sugerir que Afrodite ficasse. Por mais inofensiva que tivesse lhe parecido a oferta – feita ao amante tão cansado – esqueceu-se de que para o pequeno Dante Afrodite era o mundo. Teve ganas de pedir que o sueco fosse assim mesmo, mas teve pena dele. Olhou para Dante mais uma vez. "_Calma, menino_", pensou consigo mesmo, "_é só uma noite... Só uma noite sem ele._"

Um pálido Afrodite arrumou algumas coisas na bolsa preta, enrolou Dante em um edredom pesado e pôs uma touquinha nele, para 'proteger do sereno'. Horemheb apanhou o menino no colo e desceu novamente as Doze Casas, até o estacionamento próximo onde guardava seu carro. No seu colo, o menino não disse uma palavra. Mas o canceriano sentia seus ombros molhados. Ele estava chorando. Esperou chegarem no carro, acomodar Dante no banco da frente e começar a dirigir para conversar.

– Não chora, Dante. Você sabia que ia ter que ficar algumas vezes no hospital.

– Pai... Você não vai me deixar lá, né?

– Como assim?

– Assim, quando eu estiver muito doente, você não vai me devolver para o orfanato nem me dar para o hospital, né?

– Ninguém dá criança para hospital, não, cabeçudo. E tem mais: orfanato não aceita devolução. – olhou para o menino que ensaiou um soco de leve no braço dele. – O seu braço está melhor?

– Parou de fazer aquilo. – ele mostrou novamente o sinal de 'latejar'.

– Filho, você não pode ficar assim. Você não está se ajudando.

Olhou para o menino jogado no banco. As luzes dos postes passavam por ele, iluminando o rosto branco. Máscara da Morte nem conseguia explicar o quanto amava aqueles olhos verdes. Por fim, Dante falou.

– Desculpa, pai.

– Não pede desculpa o tempo todo. Você já é um homenzinho.

– Eu tenho medo.

– Medo de que?

– De ficar muito doente e o Dite não me querer mais.

– Isso não vai acontecer.

– E se acontecer?

– _Eu_ ainda vou te querer.

– Mesmo?

– Mesmo.

– Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinho.

– Não vai ficar. Escuta... Seu pai tá cansado. Ele é muito sensível. Mas não quer dizer que ele não te ame, viu? Lembra aquele dia? Que você e eu prometemos que a gente ia cuidar dele? Para sempre? Então. Vamos deixar ele descansar só por hoje. Amanhã ele vai estar cem por cento.

– Tá, Hô. Você tá certo.

– Olha, já chegamos.

Os olhos verdes do menino caíram em desdém sobre o prédio de três andares, lindamente decorado com um verde suave, encarrapitado no centro da cidade como um pequeno anel de esmeraldas incrustado no centro de um veludo escuro de uma caixinha.

– Odeio esse lugar... – gemeu Dante.

— # —

– Alô?

– Não pensei que fosse estar em casa, Peixes. Me disseram que viram Máscara da Morte sair com o menino.

Culpa.

Até a deusa o julgava. Sua voz de veludo baixou no tom.

– Senhora... É que eu fiquei. Estava muito cansado.

– Ah, sim. Pois bem. Liguei para confirmar – os sacerdotes prepararam tudo para vocês irem até Delfos amanhã consultar o Oráculo.

– Amanhã? Tão rápido...

– Eu pensei que vocês tinham urgência.

– Não, não... Está certo, temos mesmo, muita urgência.

– Então o meu carro vai passar para buscá-los. Vou mandar o carro passar e buscar o Máscara da Morte no hospital, está bem?

– Sim... Eu peço para Shaka ou Camus irem ficar com o Dante.

– Claro, eu os liberarei das atividades costumeiras para que eles fiquem com o menino. Mas não se preocupe – acredito que não vá demorar muito.

– Será?

– É o que eu sinto.

– Está bem, obrigado, Senhora.

– Vejo vocês amanhã. Boa sorte com o menino, Peixes.

– Obrigado. Boa noite.

"_Amanhã_", pensou Afrodite, caminhando, já nu, em direção à sua banheira. "_Amanhã o maldito oráculo vai dizer o que será das nossas vidas... Minha deusa... Eu só posso recorrer a você... Proteja o menino e me dê forças... Eu preciso de forças... Hoje eu nem consegui voltar para o hospital... Não suporto mais ouvir meu filho chorando, minha deusa..._" Ele entrou na água e viu seu reflexo enviesado no belo espelho do banheiro.

"_Eu tenho um pressentimento sobre essa consulta._"

"_E não é bom._"

— # —

Gente, muito obrigado pelos comentários de sempre. Vocês são maravilhosos. À **Paola Scorpio**, por ser esperta o bastante para adivinhar o que eles iam fazer ( embora eu deteste fazê-los procurarem os desnaturados pais do Dante! ), à **Giselle**, por suas reviews que sempre me deixam orgulhosa por comentarem detalhes do texto mais técnicos, à bobinha da **Sini** que acha que eu esqueço dos outros ( vou te mandar um email hoje, viu? ), à **Pipe**, que a despeito de ser uma pessoa de coração gelado capaz de matar o _Mozinho_ ( depois eu é que sou má! ), ainda fica triste pelo ruivinho. Adoro seus comentários de 'mãe' – você deve ser dos poucos leitores que têm filhos, então para você esse universo 'materno' deve estar ainda mais próximo. Especial à **Tsuki Koorime**, pela sua delicadeza em repartir comigo ( e com todos ) a sua estória de vida. Fico feliz de saber que tudo deu certo na sua família! Minha mãe também teve câncer e também saiu dessa – mas eu lembro bem como foi difícil. À **Bruna Apoena**, por ser minha fã! Muito obrigada! E à **Ada** por tudo e mais um pouco. Xêro, Sensei! E para **Pime-Chan** por gostar da estória. Ok, Dante e Horemheb são nomes _exóticos_... mas depois que você acostuma... Hehehe. Beijinhos!


	5. Sangue

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens originais de _Saint Seiya_ não me pertencem e esta ficção não tem fins lucrativos de espécie alguma. Os nomes _Horemheb, Dante Rafael _e _Allyanda_ são de minha autoria. _Mozão _e _Mozinho_ são criações da **Pipe**, usadas aqui com a autorização dela.

**Notas da Autora**: Demorou, mas chegou. O capítulo 05 é imeeeeenso e ele foge um pouco ao meu padrão de manter capítulos girando em torno de _um_ tema central. Este capítulo é um pouco disperso, porque se fala de muitos 'momentum'. Enfim... Muitos cortes bruscos. Estejam atentos. Beijocas, Rê.

* * *

**MAIOR QUE TUDO**

Capítulo 05

_Sangue_

— # —

– Dite...

– Hô? O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, só liguei porque... Fiquei com saudades...

– Não... Não repete isso senão me visto e vou correndo até o hospital só para te abraçar...

– Dite, eu... Não devia ter te dito para ficar. O menino ficou assustado, ele está com medo de você não gostar mais dele, ele chorou até a hora de dormir, acho até que só dormiu porque estava cansado de tanto chorar.

– Hô! Por que é que você não me ligou? Eu tinha ido correndo até aí! Zeus... Quer que eu vá agora?

– Não, ele já dormiu. E ele não pode ser tão apegado assim, Afrodite. A gente nunca vai faltar a ele por querer, mas já pensou se acontece alguma coisa? Se a gente fica doente ou não pode vir um dia, ele tem que agüentar passar uma noite sem nós.

– Não, ele não tem. Se ele me quer com ele, vai ter.

– Afrodite, você não está ajudando. – suspirou fundo, um abatimento profundo na voz rouca. – Vem amanhã bem cedo, antes do carro de Athena vir nos buscar. Assim quando ele acordar você vai estar aqui e... Com você aqui ele fica... Feliz...

– Tá, está bem... Amor, estou te achando cansado...

– Eu estou bem.

– Você comeu?

– Uma coisinha aqui na lanchonete do hospital.

– Uma _coisinha_, Hô?

– Afrodite, eu já passei fome na vida. Um folheado e um refrigerante enchem a minha barriga muito bem por uma noite.

– Eu sei muito bem como você é. Amanhã eu mesmo levo o café da manhã e você vai comer direitinho antes de nós irmos para Delfos...

– Afrodite, eu...

A voz do pisciano encheu-se daquele mel que estilhaçava em mil fragmentos o coração de Horemheb.

– Deixa eu mimar e cuidar de você? É a coisa que mais me dá prazer na vida...

– Tá bom... Tá bom... Como você quiser, Afrodite...

– Te amo.

– Também te amo.

— # —

Afrodite chegou cedo ao hospital, com uma bolsa térmica enorme onde carregava um 'mimozinho' para o canceriano – a palavra que ele usara, 'mimozinho', não fazia justiça ao tamanho da bolsa nem ao lauto café da manhã que preparara. Mas mal ele chegou, galgando corredores esbaforido e ensonado, viu Máscara da Morte que saía do quarto, com o celular na mão. Antes que dissesse algo, sentiu seu bolso vibrar.

– Hô! Estou aqui! – reclamou o pisciano, sem poder atender o celular que já tocava.

– Você demorou! O menino está desesperado, acordou e não me viu, porque eu tinha ido ao banheiro e ficou doido quando liguei para casa e você não estava, ele não pára de chorar.

– Hô... Eu cheguei o mais cedo que deu! São vinte para as cinco da manhã...

Só então Horemheb olhou o relógio no pulso e viu que era muito cedo ainda. Muito mais cedo do que Afrodite jamais acordava.

– Vai lá ver o menino, Dite...

Afrodite abriu a porta do quarto e viu seu filho despenteado e de olhos vermelhos sobre a cama, coçando os pés pequenos com um beiço enorme. O menino avançou contra o pai, pulando em seu colo e começou a chorar – alto, de boca aberta, inconsolável, como se alguém o estivesse batendo com força. O sueco levou longos quarenta minutos, sentado na cama, ninando o filho nos braços, até que as lágrimas secaram e Dante serenou, o pai afagando-lhe os cabelos ruivos, colados no rosto úmido.

– Psss... psss... O que foi, meu filho? O que foi?

– Pai... Pai...

– Não me diz que você achou que eu não ia voltar?

– Achei.

– Bobo! Bobo! – beijou a testa do menino – Você é minha _alma_, você é meu _coração_... (1) Ninguém pode viver sem sua alma e sem seu coração... Você é tudo para mim... Tudo.

– Pai... Você tá bonito, vai sair?

– Vou... Eu e o Hô... Vamos até Delfos. Vamos fazer de tudo para achar uma medula para você, meu filho.

– Não, pai... Não vai... Por favor...

– Eu volto, amor...

– Não é isso, pai... Eu tô com medo... Não vai... Você vai procurar _eles_... Eu não quero, por favor, eu não quero, eu tenho medo...

– Você tem medo de quê?

– Se eles me pegarem?

– Não vão pegar, nunca! Você é meu! Meu! Ninguém vai te tirar de mim!

– Pai... Melhor morrer sem medula do que perder você e o Mozão... Me salva, pai, eu não quero ir com ninguém, eu não quero ver eles, eu tenho medo!

– Pss... Amorzinho... Você não vai a lugar nenhum, tá? Você vai ficar com seu papai e pronto. Com seu pai, entendeu?

– Tá...

– Anjo, o Shaka está gripado então não vai poder vir. Quem vai ficar com você é o Camus, está bem?

– O Miro vem junto?

– Acho que sim, por que?

– Ele não gosta de mim.

– Você cismou com isso, né? Claro que o Miro não gosta de criança como o Shaka, por exemplo, mas ele não desgosta de você, Dantezinho.

– Mas é verdade. – ele puxou as mechas azuis de Afrodite e brincou com elas, já com um meio sorriso nos lábios. – Pai, a Allyanda não vem me ver por que?

– Não sei. O Saga disse que ela estava se preparando para receber alguma coisa de feiticeira na Ilha, não entendi bem, parece que ela não pode ficar perto de doentes.

O menino ficou pensativo. Depois, completou:

– A energia de quem tá doente é baixa. Se ela está se preparando pro ritual das feiticeiras, não pode ficar perto de doente nenhum.

–Então... Quando tudo estiver certo, ela volta, não é isso?

– Isso, pai. Tomara que não demore.

O Canceriano entrou no quarto com a bolsa, já de rosto lavado e parecendo menos com uma fronha amarrotada.

– Hô! Você está aí! Entra e toma o café que eu trouxe.

– Essa bolsa é pra mim?

– É sim! Tem suco de mamão, queijo branco, queijo de cabra, maçã, brioches, presunto de peru e geléia de morango. Está bom?

– Tudo ótimo. – debruçou-se para beijar os lábios carnudos de Afrodite. – Você é ótimo.

— # —

Depois do café em família, Afrodite pacientemente conversou com o filho sobre o tempo em que estaria fora e que talvez ficasse mais do que gostaria. Lembrou o menino das leituras dos épicos e tragédias gregas, fazendo-o entender que o Oráculo tinha seu próprio tempo e que eles não podiam fazer nada. Dante ouviu atentamente, bebendo o suco de mamão, enquanto Máscara da Morte penteava seus cabelos e o arrumava. Afrodite garantiu que Camus ou Shaka estariam sempre com ele, não ficaria sozinho no hospital nem por um minuto. Deu ao menino um celular com câmera, preso por uma bela corrente de ouro, que o pisciano pôs no pescoço do filho fazendo-o prometer que manteria o aparelho junto dele o tempo todo e que qualquer coisa ligasse para eles imediatamente. O carro da deusa veio buscá-los e com Saori, Camus, que veio para ficar com o garoto.

— # —

Delfos era quente e sufocante. As ruínas eram sujas e os sacerdotes tinham uma aparência que não lembrava em nada as adaptações glamurosas dos épicos gregos para as telas de cinema. Eram homens barbudos e sujos. Não havia estrutura de espécie alguma para hospedagem ou para alguém ficar instalado esperando a resposta do Oráculo e o hotel mais próximo ficava longe demais. Afrodite já chegou passando mal ao Templo – enjoado, tonto, com dores de cabeça. Máscara da Morte brincava que ele devia estar grávido. Estavam ambos tensos e de cara, os sacerdotes disseram que o oráculo precisava de _ouro_ para falar.

Afrodite já tinha previsto tal coisa e levara algumas jóias. Era uma lição antiga do seu mestre que ele não esquecia: os deuses gregos não eram _bonzinhos_. Eles eram pragmáticos. Ajudavam quando lhes convinha e ponto. Se o pedinte era generoso, receberia generosidade. Para o sueco mesmo isso não era nada demais – só queria ter certeza de que fazia uma oferta justa pela grande coisa que estava pedindo. Imaginava que a deusa que lhe emprestava um nome ficaria contente com suas melhores jóias de família e o favoreceria com a resposta que queria.

A resposta, contudo, demorou. Passou-se um dia, dois, três. Todos os dias eles ficavam desde o amanhecer até a noite, na entrada do templo, sob o sol impiedoso da Grécia, esperando pelo sacerdote que saía de lá, sem nenhuma resposta.

Na manhã do quinto dia, Afrodite, já moído pelas acomodações horríveis e pela alimentação muito diferente da que estava acostumado, acompanhou o canceriano, subindo as escadas do templo com o amante. Máscara da Morte era um touro de tanta força, mas ele estava mais pálido do que de costume.

– Hô?

O canceriano cambaleou levemente. Afrodite ficou azul, sentiu o sangue fugir das suas veias ao ver aquela massa enorme de homem – a sua rocha – com as pernas moles, as mão grossas na cabeça, gemendo de dor.

– Hô, amor... Fala alguma coisa, o que você tem?

O canceriano continuava com as mãos na cabeça, gemendo. Afrodite sentou-se em um dos degraus externos do templo, junto com Horemheb, pôs a cabeça do seu homem no colo, afastando os cabelos grossos e lisos do amante.

– Fala, Hôzinho... – suspirou, já chorando – Zeus... Qualquer coisa, mas o Hô não... Ele não... Por favor...

Sacudiu suave a cabeça de Máscara da Morte, os olhos de seu homem se fecharam lentos, agoniados.

– HOREMHEB! Acorda, acorda! Você morreu, amor? Você me deixou?

Gritou em desespero o mais que pôde. Gritou tanto que os olhos de Horemheb reabriram-se com certo esforço.

– Que grito, Dio Mio... Ninguém pode morrer com tanto barulho...

– CRETINO! – Afrodite lhe deu um safanão, empurrando-o para fora do seu colo ao vê-lo erguer a cabeça com certa dificuldade. Estava sentindo dor, sem dúvidas, mas estava longe de parecer que ia morrer.

– Bobo _você_ de achar que eu estava morrendo... Sabe que eu tenho isso sempre, não sabe? – murmurou baixinho o canceriano, massageando as têmporas doloridas.

– É mesmo, eu estava tão nervoso que esqueci... – olhou com um beicinho apaixonado para Máscara da Morte. – _Isso_ não vai te matar, vai, meu amor?

– Ninguém coleciona cabeças mortas impunemente, Dite. A maldição da agonia da morte daquelas pessoas vai me perseguir para sempre, até o meu último morto resolver me perdoar. Mas... Se não me matou até hoje, depois de todos esses anos...

– Mortos estúpidos! Maldição estúpida!

– Se é só essa dor que vai me servir de castigo pelo que eu fui, não me incomoda em nada. Eu recebi muito. É justo que eu dê alguma coisa em troca, uns momentos de dor para me lembrar de quem eu sou... Mesmo que as cabeças não estejam mais lá, Dite... Elas estão aqui... – ele bateu no punho para Afrodite ver. – O cheiro do sangue me persegue.

– Por que então nenhum maldição me persegue? Sou tão assassino quanto você!

Máscara da Morte inclinou-se e beijou os lábios afogueados de Afrodite.

– Porque Zeus poupou você.

– Hô, você não me acha mesmo horrível, né?

– Você só era um menino vaidoso. Mais nada.

– Era tão ruim quanto você... Mas você foi mais punido do que eu...

– Não pensa nisso. Pensa que nós temos um ao outro e temos o nosso filho.

– Será que o Oráculo vai dizer alguma coisa?

– Vai... Senão eu agarro aqueles sacerdotes e forço eles a verem alguma coisa na base da porrada – como nos velhos tempos!

– Esse é o Hô que eu amo! Ainda dói?

– Vai doer até amanhã. Mas dá para ficar de pé. Olha – ele apontou para trás. – Vem o homem de saia...

– Pára, Hô! Respeita o sacerdote. Lá vem a empertigada da deusa também...

Saori, ao lado do sacerdote, ostentava suas vestes de deusa e seu báculo.

– O Oráculo trouxe um nome de mulher. – ela proclamou, séria. – E um país. Mas... Talvez essa não seja a mãe dele, nem este país seja o lugar de onde ele veio. Eu só posso garantir é que esta mulher de alguma maneira vai ajudá-los, porque o Oráculo não mente.

– Qual é o nome? – perguntou Máscara da Morte, ligeiramente desconfiado da súbita precisão do oráculo.

– Wilma von Platen e o país... – a deusa balançou a cabeça. – Suécia.

– Suécia... – Afrodite ficou atônito.

– Afrodite?

– Von Platen... von Platen... Não me é estranho totalmente.

– Pisciano, me escuta...

Qualquer tentativa do canceriano de tirar Afrodite daquele torpor era inútil. Ele parecia estar em outra dimensão.

– Mas von Platen também não é um nome de todo incomum na Escandinávia...

– Dite?

– Suécia... Por que? Maldita Suécia... Wilma... Wilma... Um nome velho... Só famílias tradicionais costumam dar esses nomes de velhos pros filhos...

– Dite? Você tá me ouvindo?

– Não devia me surpreender... Sangue ruim. Ruim.

– DITE!

– Hn? Máscara da Morte... Me deixa sozinho.

– Mas...

– Me deixa sozinho, por favor.

– O que você vai fazer sozinho?

– Pensar.

– Pensar no quê?

– No que vou fazer. Eu vou para aquela espelunca juntar as minhas coisas. Me espera no restaurante?

– Afrodite...

– Faz isso? Depois te encontro lá.

– Está bem.

– Psiu! – o sueco puxou o amante que já ia saindo cabisbaixo. – Te amo...Como você vai embora sem me dar um beijo?

– Se cuida.

– Vou me cuidar.

— # —

Afrodite fez a viagem de carro até Atenas chorando, as lágrimas escorriam por detrás das lentes grandes e arredondadas dos óculos escuros. Máscara da Morte o conhecia bem demais. Ele não chorava de tristeza, mas de _raiva_. Ele só não entendia o porquê. O pisciano era muito apegado às jóias, mas ele não ficaria menos rico por isso; além do mais, ele amava o filho mais do que qualquer anel ou cordão que ele tivesse entregado à deusa.

Quando chegaram em Atenas, o sueco mandou que o canceriano fosse buscar o menino no hospital – se o médico o tivesse liberado – e pediu que ele aproveitasse para comprar bananas, a fruta preferida de Dante. Era um pedido sincero, mas também era uma desculpa para ficar sozinho. Assim que o canceriano o deixou em casa e saiu de novo, Afrodite apanhou o telefone e brigou durante quase uma hora com seu orgulho até que – num supremo esforço – levantou o aparelho do gancho.

– Mansão Vündhegen. Pois não?

– A Senhora Vündhegen, por favor?

– Ela não se encontra. Quem deseja falar com ela?

– Diga para mamãe que sou eu, o Axel.

– Axel?

– Eu mesmo, Kolmen. Está surpreso? Não estou morto.

– O senhor seu pai...

– Eu não tenho pai. Avise ao _professor_ que quero falar com a _senhora_.

– Quer que eles o procurem, Senhor Axel?

– Não. Não quero que cheguem perto nem do meu homem nem do meu filho. Diga para ela me ligar. Ela sabe como.

– Sim, senhor. Devo avisar seus irmãos?

– Avise ao Gunnar que eu vou à Suécia. Talvez... Se eu for, quero ficar perto do jardim, então mande ele desocupar o lado da casa. Se eu sou o cavaleiro, então eu tenho meu privilégios na família. Vou começar a exigir todos eles...

– Sim, senhor Axel.

Desligou o telefone, suando como se tivesse travado uma ferina luta. E tinha mesmo: uma luta interna. Voltar à mansão dos Vündhegen era tudo o que não queria.

Saiu da saleta, quando viu Máscara da Morte.

– Já chegou amor?

– O menino está no quarto.

– Está? Eu não ouvi o barulho.

– Você estava... _distraído_.

– É... – o sueco corou. – Mais ou menos. Como ele está?

– Veio dormindo. O médico disse que ele está mais animadinho.

– Que bom. Eu vou tomar um banho para tirar essa sujeira da viagem, lavar bem as mãos e ver meu filhote. Trouxe as bananas?

– Trouxe. E mandei fazer o bolo que ele gosta.

– Tá bom... Você está estranho, Hô.

– Eu?

– Você...

– Não é nada.

Afrodite terminou o banho e passou horas namorando o filho que dormia. Quando já estava perto da hora de se deitar, voltou para o quarto. Máscara da Morte o esperava, de costas para a cama.

– Boa noite, _Axel_. – a voz carregada de deboche que Máscara da Morte no passado usava com seus inimigos mais fracos. Afrodite definitivamente não gostou daquilo.

– Hô?

– Prefere seu antigo nome?

Os bons humores de Afrodite se esvaíram. Fechou a cara e perguntou azedo:

– Anda ouvindo atrás das portas? Que feio.

– Ouvi sem querer, mas foi bom. Impressionante como a gente descobre coisas. Pensei que a sua família estivesse morta.

– E estão. Para mim sempre estiveram.

– Foi você que escolheu? Afrodite? Você me disse que foi o nome que sua mãe e seu mestre te deram... Será que isso também é mentira?

– O que você quer, Horemheb?

– A verdade.

– Verdade?

– Descobrir depois de tanto tempo que não sei nada de você.

– Nada? Não sabe nada de mim? É uma piada?

– Eu estou rindo? Se for piada é das sem graça.

– Saber a _verdade_ sobre mim? Quantos anos eu tinha quando você me conheceu?

– Dezesseis. E daí?

– Quantos anos tenho agora?

– Trinta e três.

– Você vive comigo há dezessete anos! Dezessete anos! Mais da metade da minha vida eu passei com você! O que de mim você não conhece? O que é a _verdade_ que você não sabe? Uma merda de nome de batismo que me deram? Por pessoas que não me criaram, que não me amaram, que eu _nunca_ considerei como família? É essa a sua verdade?

– Você está me enrolando.

O outro perdeu a paciência.

– Enrolando? Você não entende nada! Você sabe do que eu gosto, do que me deixa triste, minha cor preferida, a posição que eu mais gosto de fazer amor, o lado da cama em que durmo, minha música preferida, o meu perfume... Mas você não sabe _nada_ sobre mim! Entendi! É a merda do nome que quer? Eu te digo! Me chamo Axel Joakim Vündhegen, o nome do meu tataravô... Quer mais _verdade_? Minha família começou com uma princesa Viking e um rei guerreiro bárbaro de uma vila esquecida sei lá de onde, numa cidadezinha no 9u da Suécia. Ficaram podres de ricos e na Idade Média morreram que nem moscas na mão da Inquisição porque era pagãos.

– Pagãos?

– Adoradores de Athena. Desde o princípio dos tempos. A cada cinqüenta anos eles davam uma criança da família de presente para o Santuário – para fazer dele o que quisesse e o Santuário pagava pelo privilégio. A mulher que paria essa criança era uma _benemérita_ na família, recebia presentes e ouro. E era para ser minha tia, Anjelika, que ia parir mais um menininho para Athena. Mas ela teve um cisto teve que retirar o ovário. Daí a vaca oportunista da minha mãe burlou as regras da família e teve mais um filho – eu já tinha um irmão, o Gunnar. Daí eu nasci, sob a Constelação de Peixes. Que sorte da mamãe! Um filhinho para ser dado para Athena!

– Qual o nome da sua mãe?

– A primeira pecadora sobre a terra... – bufou entre os dentes cerrados.

– Eva?

– Eva. A dona Eva saiu da merda, da banda mais pobre e desprestigiada da família para ser uma grande dama Vündhegen. Mas ela me achava chorão e manhoso... _Igual ao Dante_... Então ela me mandou para o homem que o Santuário dizia que podia converter qualquer menininho chorão em Cavaleiro com instinto assassino. E aqui estou. Minha mãe ia me ver uma vez por ano, no dia do meu aniversário – e só fazia isso porque pelas leis da família ela só tinha direito aos prêmios do meu nascimento se ela mantivesse contato comigo! Com oito anos _eu_ assinei de próprio punho um papel em que abria mão das visitas dela. Assim ela ganhou o dinheiro que queria e eu me livrei de ser um fardo para aquela família. Eu não devo mais nada a eles e nem eles a mim. E fiz questão de deixá-los mortos e enterrados na Suécia – um país onde eu não vivi, com pessoas que não conheço e com o qual eu tenho vínculo nenhum.

– Por que não me disse a verdade?

– A verdade? A verdade é: eu sou Afrodite de Peixes, esta é a minha casa, você é o meu homem e estamos tendo essa conversa absurda porque eu quero salvar a vida do _nosso_ filho! Essa é a verdade. – olhou decepcionado para Máscara da Morte. – E a verdade é: você é um idiota.

– Onde vai?

O pisciano andou na direção da suíte luxuosa.

– Para outro lugar onde não precise olhar para sua cara de idiota. Você me deixa cansado da sua ignorância. Depois de tantos anos tentando te educar, vejo que desperdicei meu tempo e minha energia. Você é tão bronco e tão boçal quanto era quando tinha dezessete anos e vestia saias de faraó.

– Afrodite! – Máscara da Morte segurou o braço do pisciano, com muito mais força do que costumava usar, viu o sangue fugir dos músculos firmes dos bíceps do amante. – Eu sou um homem! Você não vai falar assim comigo e sair!

– E o que vai fazer? – murmurou Afrodite, o seu desprezo dardejante na voz. – Me bater?

– Como eu tenho feito todos esses anos? – bufou Horemheb, ironizando a frase.

– Como você _já_ fez.

– Eu ainda tenho as marcas! – o canceriano esfregou a mão, onde brilhava no centro a quelóide de uma cicatriz mal-curada, no rosto do amante. Uma cicatriz que tinha dezessete anos – feita por uma rosa.

– Talvez você ache que tenha sido injustiçado pela rosa. – sibilou o sueco. – Beber como um gambá, me bater e me estuprar não foi nada de muito grave, não é? Eu não valia grande coisa mesmo, era uma veado promíscuo e você só fez o que todos já faziam. Não é isso, _Horemheb_?

Máscara da Morte sabia que tinham atingido um ponto sem volta. Todas as palavras dispostas ali só trariam mais mágoas e mais mágoas, sem nenhuma reversibilidade. Não adiantava ignorar o passado e murmurar perdões –as dívidas e os erros vinham sempre à tona, revelando cicatrizes como a da palma da mão de Horemheb, varada de ponta a ponta por um cabo de rosa branca de vingança. Soltou o braço do amante e ficou de costas para ele, para que o sueco não visse seus olhos molhados de uma culpa que achava que não sentia mais.

– Você está cansado e eu também. – murmurou o canceriano. – Não estamos falando coisa com coisa. Melhor você ir dormir, amanhã a gente conversa.

– Não estou cansado. Estou magoado. Você não mudou nada.

– Você se engana. Se fosse como antes, tinha te enfiado a mão na cara e calado a sua boca na marra.

– Como se você pudesse me calar como calava aqueles aprendizes torpes da baixa que tinham medo do seu bafo de carne podre e seus cabelos de '_Mogli Menino Lobo_'!

– Não acha que eu tenho força?

– Para me calar? Sempre fui um cavaleiro mais forte que você!

– Eu vou embora.

– Embora para onde? – Afrodite perguntou, já em pânico ao ver o amante de costas, tirando nervosamente algumas peças de roupa das gavetas do closet.

– Qualquer lugar. Quando você estiver calmo, a gente conversa sobre o que vai dizer ao menino.

– Você não está... Me deixando, está?

– Por que isso te preocupa? Não estava aí chiando que eu não mudei? Que sou o mesmo garoto sujo e mal encarado de sempre?

– Isso não é desculpa! Temos o nosso filho!

– Nosso filho é problema meu. Estou deixando _você_, não _ele_.

– Você é muito covarde! Covarde! Vai me deixar agora?

– Não. _Você_ é que me deixou, está aí gritando que eu não te sirvo, que sou um bronco. Vou te poupar o trabalho de me pôr para fora da _sua_ casa.

– Você... Você não pode!

Máscara da Morte continuou andando até a porta com a pequena sacola com algumas mudas de roupas e a escovas de dentes.

– Onde você vai? – perguntou Afrodite, a voz já trêmula de medo e amor.

Horemheb apenas lhe respondeu com um olhar gelado. Por fim, já nos degraus do lado de fora, com pena de Afrodite e de si mesmo por abandoná-lo, grunhiu:

– Para Câncer, onde mais?

O sueco voltou correndo para dentro da casa, atirou-se na cama do filho, soluçando.

– Filhinho! Me protege! Me protege!

– O que foi, Mozinho? – a voz de Dante era calma, melodiosa. Ajeitou a cabeça de fios azuis junto ao peito na cama e ajeitou-se para o pai caber junto dele. – Não me diz que brigou com Hô?

– Horemheb é um idiota. Idiota...

– Brigaram, foi?

– Um cretino! Fugiu de casa como um coelho covarde!

– Mozinho... Você não pode dizer _aquelas_ coisas para ele toda vez que fica bravo.

– O que quer dizer? – gemeu o pisciano.

– Que chamar o velho de estuprador e bêbado não é um jeito bom de fazer as pazes. Ou você bem perdoa ou você bem larga dele de vez – o que não vale é dizer que perdoou e depois jogar isso na cara dele toda briga.

– Você viu! Foi ele que começou! – fungou contra as colchas da cama do menino.

– É, mas o velho também tem direito de ser ciumento lá uma vez ou outra, não é? Tadinho...

– Você está defendendo o carcamano?

– Ele não está aqui para se defender.

– Você acha que eu fiz mal?

– Não, ele tava de babaquice. Mas você pega pesado demais, sabia?

– Seu pai é idiota.

– Eu ouvi vocês discutindo.

– Você viu! Ele começou!

– Foi bobagem, mas você não tem que ser desse jeito... Caraca, pai! Falar que ele era menos forte que você!

– Por que eu tenho que ser mais fraco? Só porque eu fico por baixo? Eu sou a biba louca e não sou _macho_ como o seu pai?

– Porque um homem não diminuiu o outro assim. Um homem não gosta de ouvir que outro é mais forte. Você devia saber disso.

– Carcamano! Falou que ia me bater!

– Caísse na porrada com ele. Mas não dissesse o que você disse.

– O que eu faço agora, anjo? Ele foi embora! Em-bo-ra!

– Ele está fazendo um 'número', Rosinha. Você sabe que não é sério... Pede desculpas pra ele...

– Eu? Por que _eu_?

– Porque alguém vai ter que pedir, por que não você?

– Por que não ele que estava errado desde o começo?

– Se você ama o meu pai, não faz diferença quem vai pedir desculpas. O que interessa é vocês fazerem as pazes. Ou não?

– Ai... filho... – roçou a cabeça contra o corpinho da criança, as mãozinhas do menino acariciando – Você é tão pequeno e tão esperto... A quem você puxou?

– Não foi a você, né? Vai lá logo...

– Agora, neném?

– Agora, Rosinha. Senão ele fica lá sozinho pensando e vai ficando cada vez mais puto... Melhor ir logo.

— # —

_Casa de Câncer_

– Hô? Horemheb? Você tá aí dentro?

– Veio apanhar alguma coisa que eu trouxe por engano?

Afrodite ajoelhou-se aos pés do seu homem, que estava deitado na única cama velha e empoeirada que resistia na Casa de Câncer, sem uso desde que voltaram de Hades.

– Vim. Vim apanhar _você_... Volta comigo? – segurou a mão calosa na sua. – Me desculpe, amor. Eu não queria ter mexido _naquilo_. Passou.

Horemheb puxou Afrodite para cama, em silêncio, acomodou-o junto dele.

– Desculpe, Dite. Você está certo.

– Minha vida só tem uma verdade, Hô: é você e nosso filho. Eu não quero ser Axel Joakim. Eu quero ser o pai do Dantezinho e o amado do Horemheb. Só.

– Quer ser amado do Horemheb?

– Eu ainda mereço as honras?

– Mesmo que não merecesse – agora é tarde. Você já é meu amado. E para sempre.

– Sou? Seu amado?

– Meu amado.

– Mesmo eu sendo Axel Joakim?

– Rosa... Deixarias de ter teu perfume se outro nome tivésseis? Este nome acaso é parte de ti?

– Shakespeare? Zeus! Hô! Você é espetacular!

– Mas não são essas as palavras, né?

– Mas não importa: o que vale é que você lembra da estória...

– Eu lembro de tudo que a gente já viveu junto, Afrodite.

– Eu também... Vamos voltar para casa? Dantezinho está esperando.

– O moleque é demais, né, Dite?

– É sim... Maravilhoso. Acho que a gente fez nosso 'trabalho de casa' como pais direitinho...

– Ou isso ou esse moleque é um bilhete premiado e é bom sem nenhuma responsabilidade nossa.

– Ou os dois. Ele _é_ um bilhete premiado e _nós_ fizemos tudo certo.

– Gosto dessa...

– Te amo, Horemheb.

– Te amo, Axel Joakim...

— # —

Afrodite, com o coração em frangalhos, deixou novamente o filho sozinho, aos cuidados de seus amigos e viajou para Suécia com o consentimento da mãe. Ele tinha passado o nome da tal mulher que o oráculo tinha apontado, por fax, para a sede da família e a mãe o respondera que a jovem Wilma von Platen era filha do ex primeiro ministro. O homem era um octogenário que tinha tido duas filhas meninas, Wilma e Hilma . A mais velha, Hilma , tinha casado com um diplomata de uma família de velhos políticos, Per von Platen. Depois de um tempo, Hilma morreu vítima de uma doença genética – Lupus. Não demorou muito, a irmã Wilma casou com o viúvo.

Com a 'ficha' da senhora Wilma von Platen em mãos, o sueco decidiu viajar até o país escandinavo para encontrar a tal moça e tentar saber no que ela podia ajudá-los a encontrar a medula de Dante.

O menino, percebendo a seriedade da situação, não fez nenhuma cena. Ao contrário despediu-se cheio de carinhos e recomendações aos pais, jurando se comportar e aproveitar a estada com Camus para estudar um pouco mais. O francês gostava de ensinar e com Hyoga morando longe, ele se distraia ensinando coisas para as crianças do Santuário e a mais atenta de todas era Dante.

E mais uma vez Afrodite quebrava uma promessa feita a si mesmo: de que jamais tornaria ver aquelas pessoas que chamara, um dia, de '_família_'.

— # —

Máscara da Morte esperava, junto com Afrodite, no caramanchão da casa, pela 'autorização' para ver a senhora Vündhegen, a mãe de Afrodite. O sueco olhava para os cantos, observando cada detalhe da casa.

– Eu só vinha nessa casa uma vez por ano. Assim mesmo, só até os oito anos. Mas eu me lembro de cada detalhe daqui, cada desenho do papel de parede, cada flor do caramanchão, cada prataria, porcelana da Companhia das Índias, cada Baccarat, cada tapete Persa... Tudo...

– Afrodite...

– Sabe por que eu me lembro, Horemheb? Porque eu ficava doente, eu suspirava o ano todo para vir para cá, só por um dia, só uma vez, para ver _gente_ ao meu redor. Quando meu mestre me levava no aeroporto para me entregar para o mordomo que minha mãe mandava ir me pegar... Ele passava mão na minha cabeça... E era _tão_ bom, Hô... Tão quente, tão macio, aquela mão na minha cabeça! Um carinho, eu queria tanto! Quando o mordomo sentava perto de mim e eu sentia que tinha alguém perto! Eu queria que alguém me tocasse, que alguém gostasse de mim e me desse um afago! Minha mãe me achava chorão, manhoso... – ele enxugou os olhos, o belo rosto contraído de raiva, como se cada lembrança fosse uma farpa em seus olhos – Ela dizia que não ia ficar 'me pegando' porque isso ia enfraquecer o meu caráter... Então se meu mestre dizia para eu ser cruel e matar um, eu matava dez... Porque ele ficava mais feliz e a mão dele ficava no meu cabelo mais tempo... Tão quente! Tão bom! Eu me tornei um cachorrinho obediente esperando pelo afago do dono. O único ser vivo que eu podia ver no lugar da Groenlândia onde eu morava...

Quando eu fiquei mais velho, descobri o sexo! Ah! Eu descobri que era lindo, que me queriam! Todo aquele calor, todos aqueles abraços e beijos... _beijos!_ Um beijo! Calor, corpos, um depois do outro, todos os beijos e abraços e afagos e os mimos que eu mendiguei, implorei para eles a vida toda – eu tinha! Eu tinha porque o sexo é poder e eu era lindo, lindo! Podia ter o que quisesse! Podia até me dar ao luxo de torturar quem eu quisesse...

Você diz que eu estrago meu filho! Deixa eu estragar esse menino! Deixa eu gostar dele, abraçar, beijar, acarinhar, mimar! Mas _nunca_, nunca o meu filho vai sentir falta de um abraço ou de um carinho! Ele vai crescer para ser uma pessoa que não vai dizer "_ah, quero fazer com meus filhos tudo diferente do que meus pais fizeram comigo_"... Não! Eu quero que ele se lembre dos meus carinhos e dos meu abraços e do meu cheiro! E que ele nunca precise ir para cama com qualquer um só para se sentir querido por algumas horas, se passando por pouco para qualquer um por migalhas de afeto e de atenção e elogios mentirosos que se diz na cama!

Se eu estou estragando meu filho, não me importo! Não... Mas até enquanto eu tiver força para pôr os braços em volta do corpinho do meu filho, eu vou mimar ele e ficar do lado dele – grudento, babão, idiota, fraco – de _tudo_ que eu sei que me chamam pelas costas, que ficam fazendo graça porque o Dante tem doze anos e ainda dorme na nossa cama e senta no meu colo! Dane-se o que eles pensam! Dane-se! Mas o _meu _filho não vai ser como eu fui!

– Afrodite...

– Nunca, Hô... Nunca... Meu filho não vai sentir o frio que eu sentia, não vai...

– Senta aqui... No meu colo... Você nunca mais vai ficar sozinho, Pisciano...

– Eu sei... Eu sei... Hô... Ai... Eu tô com saudade do meu filho! Eu quero meu filho...

– Liga para ele. – estendeu o celular para o amante, que o apanhou sedento e discou o numero do aparelho que deixara com Dante, recomendando-o expressamente jamais ficar longe dele.

– Fi-Filhotinho?

– Oi, pai.

– Você está bem?

– Tô. E você e o Hô?

– Filho, você tá com saudade de mim?

– Claro, pai.

– Amor... O Camus tá aí?

– Tá no quarto, pegando os livros para mim.

– Anjinho, amor... Eu estou com tanta saudade de você!

– Eu também, mas você não demora, né?

– Não... Espero que não.

– Vai me trazer alguma coisa da Suécia?

"_Todo meu amor? Sua medula? As pessoas que vão te tirar de mim?_"

– Um suéter. – balbuciou.

– Suéter Sueco! Swedish Sweater! Hahaha! Ih, pai, isso tem nome!

– Que nome, bobo?

A voz do menino soou distante, como se ele abafasse o telefone com as mãos.

– Tio Camus... "suéter sueco" é assonância ou aliteração?

Afrodite ouviu a calma e modulada voz de Aquário.

– Assonância é com vogais. 'Suéter Sueco' é aliteração.

– É aliteração pai. Com som de 's'.

– Você está muito inteligente, menino!

– E você nem passou dois dias fora, o tio Camus já me deixou mais inteligente!

– Parabéns, filhote! O Miro fez maldades com você?

– Ai, pai. Nem vilão de estória em quadrinho tem coragem de fazer maldade com criancinha doente, né? O Miro se comportou direitinho, ele só roubou de mim no pôquer, mas como o ele rouba do tio Camus também... Eu agüento.

– Anjo... Te amo.

– Também te amo... Ah... Pai...

– O que?

– Cuida do Hô direitinho, tá? Ele só come porcaria quando você não está vigiando.

– Eu vigio direito.

– Vigia mesmo. Você não achou ele magro?

– Achei, sim. Pálido.

– Então, ele tem que comer melhor.

– Você está comendo bem?

– Batatas, batatas, batatas... Mas eu como todo dia nas horas certas. Mas não muda de assunto! Eu bem reparei que aquela calça jeans do Mozão tava quase caindo... Ele tá magrinho... Ele fica magro quando tá aborrecido.

– Ele não vai mais se aborrecer, pode deixar.

Virou-se para o canceriano e riu.

"_Psss... Horemheb... Ele está preocupado com você... Disse que você está magro... Não é meiguinho?_"

– Quer falar com o tio Camus, pai?

– Não precisa. Eu confio nele.

– Então tá.

– Te amo, meu filho... Te amo muito, estou com saudades de você...

– Também te amo, pai! Beijo, beijo! Tchau!

Camus achou graça o menino todo com trejeitos de adulto despedindo-se no telefone.

– O que foi, Dante?

– Ai, o Rosinha fica longe e fica todo emotivo... Ele fala "eu te amo" umas mil vezes no mesmo telefonema!

– E você também!

– Ele queria saber se eu estava bem e eu fiz direitinho o papel de "filho que se comporta quando os pais viajam".

– Mas você se comportou mesmo, Dante.

– Eu sei. Também não queria chatear eles. Eles já foram para essa viagem aborrecidos.

– Você não existe, criança...

— # —

Quando a mãe de Afrodite apareceu no caramanchão para chamá-lo, Máscara da Morte ficou pasmo com ela. Não fosse um ou outro pé de galinha, ele certamente a confundiria com Afrodite – pareciam irmãos gêmeos e não mãe e filho. A mulher fez um aceno de cabeça para o pisciano, indicando o caminho do seu gabinete particular e ignorou por completo a presença de Horemheb; Afrodite sabia que ela faria isso, por isso não quis que ela chegasse perto deles. Mas o canceriano quis acompanhá-lo e ele não teve como dizer não. Levantou-se e seguiu com ela.

– Mãe. Eu só quero que você me arranje um jeito de encontrar essa mulher – Wilma von Platen.

– É a filha do ex primeiro ministro.

– Eu sei quem ela é. Preciso falar com ela.

– Ela é a mãe do bastardo que você e o outro criam?

– Sim, mamãe. Me arrume um encontro com ela. Você consegue.

– Acha que ela vai ajudar, Axel?

– Mãe, não especule. Me arrume o encontro.

– Não sei se devo.

Afrodite olhou-a com seus furtivos olhos azuis. Aproximou o braço da parte aberta da cristaleira russa, enfeitada com o que havia de mais caro e mais fino.

Enfeitando a parte aberta, um pequeno tesouro, motivo de brigas entre as mulheres da família. Ele sorriu olhando as peças.

– Sabe, mamãe. É um belo aparelho de jantar da Companhia das Índias... Quase igual ao que a bisa deu para a tia Anjelika.

Ele passou o braço pela cristaleira, ente o olhar de pânico da mãe, varrendo para o chão a porcelana do século dezesseis.

Aquela mulher não ia intimidá-lo. Ele não tinha mais oito anos. Nem estava sedento de afeto. E agora, adulto, sabia exatamente o que a ofendia.

– É vulgar. – proclamou, olhando os cacos espalhados ao seus pés. – As cores não combinavam. O da tia Anjelika é bem mais charmoso.

– Está satisfeito em destruir um legado da família?

A voz dela era calma. Mas ele sabia – tinha feito um ponto. Agora ela sabia do que ele era capaz.

– Eu não estou brincando. Você _vai_ me ajudar. E toda essa família vai fazer testes de compatibilidade.

– Uma medula Vündhegen para um bastardo é uma honra _inesperada_, não, Axel?

– É uma esperança para o sangue podre de estupradores Vikings e hereges germânicos bárbaros da nossa família virar alguma coisa melhor, _mamãe_.

– Falarei sobre o tópico na próxima reunião de família, mas não incentivarei ninguém a fazer o teste. Você sabe que eu penso que é um desperdício de energia. Você devia se casar com sua prima e ter um filho. Que mantivesse como _teúdo_ e _manteúdo_ o robusto, _il bel selvaggio_, mas que fizesse uma boa figura e conservasse os genes da família intactos.

–Frau Eva... _Il_ _bel selvaggio_ é ciumento. Eu não quero propagar essa nódoa que é o sangue da família. Graças à deusa eu tenho um filho puro como Dante – limpo de qualquer gene maligno que os Vündhegen poderiam passar para ele. Eu sei que você se decepciona por eu recusar a hipocrisia familiar.

– Ora, Axel. Não somos católicos... As convenções e o inferno não me assustam... Mas me preocupa que depois de mais de quinhentos anos de tradição familiar você se recuse a manter nossos hábitos. Não me importa com quem você dorme, se o robusto fica por cima ou por baixo – isso é uma discussão vulgar. O que quero é que seja pragmático. Há uma tradição de manutenção de consangüinidade há séculos entre nós. Dar nosso nome para um bastardo é uma ofensa muito além da honra – é uma coisa de ordem prática.

– Você tem Gunnar e Lars. Eles vão proliferar o maldito sangue da família.

– É o _nome_, Axel. Deu nosso nome para ele para que ele herdasse seu dinheiro.

– É só isso? Eu abro mão de tudo que tenho direito por herança de família. O grosso do dinheiro que eu tenho é de herança do mestre Hrothgar. Não preciso nem de uma safira do colar de minhas avós – eu tenho o suficiente para viver como um rei e garantir uma vida de rei ao Dante.

– Seja razoável, Axel.

– Seja razoável _você_, Eva. Eu não quero discutir sobre isso. Já sabe o quanto me enoja ter que ficar aqui. Faça isso ser rápido, pelo menos.

– Já disse que tratarei do tema com a família. Mas não insistirei – dependerá da consciência de cada um.

– Consciência é um apetrecho genético que nunca fez parte dos DNAs da família, mamãe.

– Pode se considerar desafortunado, então.

– _Você_ vai fazer o exame?

– É óbvio que não.

– E _ele_?

– Seu pai sim, naturalmente. Ele tem uma têmpera menos decidida.

– Ah, eu sei bem como _ele_ é frouxo comparado com as saias desta casa. O sangue dele é tão ruim que não deve de servir para muita coisa... Vai marcar o encontro com a talzinha?

– Já falei com sua tataravó. Ela conhece o pai de Wilma e garante que terá uma resposta. Comporte-se. Não quero nosso nome em um escândalo com bastardos e veados.

– Sim, senhora. – ele sibilou. – Posso me retirar?

– Soube que mandou Gunnar desalojar-se dos seus aposentos.

– Eu tenho _direitos_ nesta casa. _Eu_ sou o Cavaleiro, a criança de Athena. Você surrupiou muitos dos meus privilégios em favor do Gunnar e dessa criança que eu nem sabia que você tinha tido, o Lars. Agora, _mamãe_, eu não preciso mais pedir permissões. Eu sei do que é meu e vou tomar posse.

Ela sorriu – um sorriso fundo de desprezo, como quem ri de uma ameaça de alguém fraco.

– Pode se retirar, Axel.

Afrodite estava tão nervoso que, ao invés de sair pela porta que dava para o caramanchão, saiu pela porta que dava para o interior da casa. Deu de cara com seu pai. Eram tão parecidos... Afrodite tinha esquecido de como todos eles eram tão iguais. Quinhentos anos de casamentos entre primos tinham trazido muitas desgraças para eles: loucos, enfermos, deficientes físicos – as piores características da família acentuadas em grau máximo e... Também... Isso: a semelhança absurda entre eles. Pareciam todos irmãos.

– Filho, eu...

– Não me chame de _filho_, Casper.

– Axel...

– Meu nome é Afrodite.

– Nunca vai me perdoar?

– Perdoar? Pelo quê? Por você ter deixado a sua mulher usar um bebê de colo como moeda de troca? Por nunca ter erguido sua mão para me proteger uma única vez apesar de nunca ter concordado com os métodos dela? Eu deveria perdoar você por ser covarde? Por ser um hipócrita como todos eles? É por isso que quer que eu te perdoe? Está perdoado, _professor_. Mas não me peça para correr para seus braços e chamar você de 'papai'. Você não é meu pai, sabe disso, não é? Seria um deboche para a minha inteligência imaginar que você esperaria isso de mim.

– Axel, eu só não sei porque você me odeia tanto.

– Você é pior do que ela, Professor de Engenharia Naval Casper Vündhegen.

– Acha mesmo isso?

– Mal ou bem, minha mãe fez o que fez porque levava essa baboseira de poder familiar a sério. Você não. Nunca levou nada disso a sério, mas não se importou a mínima com meu destino. Se eu não tivesse precisado ligar para cá, vocês _sequer_ saberiam que eu não tinha morrido na Batalha de Hades.

– Achar que você não existe era o jeito mais fácil de lidar com a sua perda.

– Oh! É para chorar ou rir? Não faça graça comigo, senhor. Vocês são todos assim – vocês não ligam para ninguém. Está no sangue! No sangue! Você não fez _nenhum_ sacrifício para me esquecer. Isso veio naturalmente, não?

– Filho...

– A-FRO-DI-TE.

– Afrodite... A esposa do seu irmão está grávida.

– Mais uma criancinha que vocês podem trocar por moedinhas de ouro?

– Lars se casou com a prima. Ela é ruiva e é do norte, da mesma área dos parentes de Wilma von Platen. Talvez o bebê... O bebê seja compatível.

– Isso _se_ ele quiser ajudar.

– Bem... É só uma medula. Se regenera completamente em três dias. Não custa nada. Lars não vai se opor.

– É... Não custa nada... Um sorriso custa bem menos, uma mão no ombro, uma visita. E nem isso vocês me fizeram; acreditar que meu irmão vai me doar a medula do filho dele de 'graça' é esperar demais da nossa 'família'.

– Mesmo que ele cobre – já terá valido a pena, Axel.

– É uma possibilidade. E não posso mais descartar possibilidade nenhuma. Vou falar com Lars.

– Filho... _Afrodite_... A tata me disse que marcou o encontro com a moça Wilma para amanhã. Ela vai te chamar no escritório para avisar. Não leve o seu... companheiro.

– Ficou corado, papai? Quantos veados a nossa família abriga? Não me diga que sou o primeiro...

– A _viver_ com um homem? Você é o primeiro. Você nunca teve vergonha de assumir suas escolhas, não é, Axel? Poderia ter se casado com a prima e mantido o rapaz como seu amante.

– Como todos os meus bisavôs fizeram antes de mim? Eu não sou hipócrita.

– Sim, mas o seu tataravô era um homem que tinha três amantes rapazinhos. E a sua tataravó nunca achou isso demais. Então, não leve seu namorado pra que ela o ofenda. Ela é uma mulher muito velha e se houver alguma coisa, teremos de ficar do lado dela, você compreende.

– Conheço o gênio das mulheres dessa família e não pretendia levar meu homem para se aborrecer vendo as pelancas da tata. Eu vou sozinho.

Afrodite passou por ele, tomando o caminho mais curto para o caramanchão. Se sentia fraco e estúpido conversando com seu pai. Odiava-o muito mais do que odiava a mãe. Ela não tinha caráter, ele nunca esperara nada dela. Mas seu pai... Ele sempre foi _tão_ inteligente e tão especial. Lembrava-se sempre dele, dirigindo até o parque de diversões, silencioso, ouvindo suas músicas clássicas – sempre Bach. Do sorriso suave que ele esboçava pelo vidro retrovisor. Mas ele jamais sequer chegou perto. Nunca. Podia contar nos dedos da mão direita as vezes que ouvira a voz do pai... Uma voz tão doce... Ser abandonado por uma mulher ambiciosa não era nada – triste era reconhecer que sempre fora ignorado por _ele_ por aquele homem delicado e educado. Seu pai.

"Meu _pai é o caralho._" Pensou Afrodite consigo mesmo. "_Eles não são nada. Nada_."

— # —

Afrodite estava tenso. Tinha se controlado bem, posado de adulto maduro e cheio de responsabilidades porque queria enfrentar aquela mulher ele mesmo: e não foi fácil convencer Máscara da Morte a ficar do lado de fora da sala. Mas agora já não tinha tanta confiança assim – quem poderia ser aquela mulher? Será que era patroa de alguma pobre mulher que pariu um filho indesejado e a ajudou a abandonar? Mas como? Na Grécia? Segurava o lenço nas mãos frias e úmidas. Filha do antigo primeiro ministro. Wilma Fälldin, casada com o diplomata Per von Platen. Quem era essa mulher? Quem?

Quando ela entrou na sala, Afrodite se odiou por ter vindo no lugar de Máscara da Morte.

Era uma mulher jovem – com todos os atributos que a beleza confere aos jovens: pele tenra, olhos brilhantes, cabelos cheios de vida.

Era linda. Olhos verdes como o mais verde do mar. Cabelos ruivos... Cor de cenoura.

Maldita! Mil vezes maldita!

– Eu sou Wilma von Platen. O senhor queria falar comigo, mas eu não entendi o porquê.

– Você teve um filho doze anos atrás.

A mulher ficou pálida, o choque roubou sua ação e sua fala.

– Não adianta negar eu sei de tudo.

O Rei do Blefe. Estava começando a recuperar o orgulho de si mesmo.

– Tudo o quê?

Ele abriu a carteira e mostrou a foto que carregava lá.

– Vê? É inútil negar.

Os olhos verdes da mulher estavam carregados de lágrimas. Não havia o que negar. Era _ele_. Não podia ser outro. Eram idênticos. Os mesmos olhos, a mesma boca, o mesmo cabelo e sardas.

– Eu... Eu...

– Não tenho tempo para a sua estória triste. Ele é meu, eu o adotei, é _meu_ filho. Está doente e precisa de um transplante de medula. É por isso que vim. Só por isso. Então, não desperdice o tempo dele – ele não tem muito.

– Meu... Meu... Mathias...

– Seu? Mathias? – Afrodite sutilmente escolheu o seu mais sarcástico sorriso, encobrindo seu latente desespero. A presença daquela mulher linda, jovem, rica e culta lembrava-lhe dolorosamente de que Dante não era _seu_ de verdade. – Não me diga que ficou emocionada de ver a foto do meu filho? Uma cadela que abandona os filhotes não tem o direito de ganir quando a cria se junta com outra matilha...

– Você...

– Psss. Eu vim atrás de uma coisa. E é dessa coisa que vou falar e só. Você nunca mais vai ver nem uma foto nem o rosto desse menino. Só me diga se vai ou não fazer o exame de compatibilidade. Se você o _provedor de esperma_ tiverem outros filhos que não abandonaram, isso seria muito bom.

– O... O...

– O esperma-man é da família? Ou é o jardineiro da sua mansão? Não seria a primeira vez que uma coisa assim acontece... Já leu '_Lady Chatterly_'? (2)

A moça se controlou melhor, sentando-se de frente para Afrodite; até então ela tinha ouvidos as acusações e ofensas do pisciano por estar atordoada para responder. Mas aos poucos, ia se recomponho. Um estranho brilho tomava conta dos seus olhos.

– O pai do Mathias é o meu marido.

– É um passatempo familiar abandonar crianças em países distantes? Que exótico. Byroniano (3), eu diria.

– Meu marido e eu somos casados há pouco tempo. Ele é viúvo.

– E...?

– A mulher dele era minha irmã. Minha irmã Hilma . Ela morreu e... Nós nos casamos. Mas eu... Sempre gostei dele... E ele de mim... Mas meu pai não achou conveniente que eu em casasse com ele porque era muito jovem.

– Já disse que isso não me interessa. Eu quero essa gosma que você tem na espinha. E se ela servir para o meu filho, vou arrancar de você!

– Eu quero ver ele.

O sueco irrompeu em uma ruidosa gargalhada.

– Você está surda ou quer que eu desenhe? Eu tenho _certeza_ de que meu sueco ainda é tão bom quanto me lembro – bom o bastante para você entender que não vai botar esses seus olhos no meu filho nunca! NUNCA!

– O meu marido... O Per não sabe... Ele nunca ficou sabendo.

– Melhor ainda. Ele não precisa saber. Vá fazer o maldito exame de sangue com uma desculpa qualquer. Se vocês forem compatíveis vocês podem inventar uma estória. Qualquer coisa. Mas o meu filho vocês não vão ver – muito menos chegar perto!

– É claro que vou fazer o exame... Mas o Per tem que saber...

Afrodite contou até dez. Paciência. Que soubesse. _Nada_ ia tirar seu filho dele.

– Fale o que quiser. Antes que você se anime: o menino é adotado legalmente. Eu tenho documentos que provam que eu e meu marido somos pais dele. Então, nem tente nada, ouviu?

– Você é homossexual? – havia um certo tênue tom de reprovação na pergunta, disfarçada sob camadas e mais camadas da boa educação tradicional sueca. Mas afinal, o que Dite esperava? Era a Suécia. Luterana. Hipócrita.

– Sim. Não notou pelos meu trejeitos? Eu percebi que você estava me olhando. Pois é isso mesmo que você pensou: eu sou delicado, efeminado e muito mais bonito do que você, além de ser a pessoa que cuida e ama o menino que você jogou fora há doze anos. Me respeite por isso, se não conseguir enxergar mais nada o que respeitar em mim.

– Eu falarei com meu marido. Nós não temos filhos, mas... Toda nossa família será testada. Ele... Ele está muito doente?

– Tem leucemia. Tem pouco tempo e poucas chances também. Mas eu não vou desistir, até o último minuto de vida do meu filho eu vou procurar. Eu não vou largá-lo numa calçada...

– Posso, falar com você depois?

– Não, você não precisa _falar_ comigo. – estendeu secamente um cartão para ela. – Aqui está o nome do hospital que eu contatei. Você só precisa tirar sangue lá e fazer os testes. Se a compatibilidade for confirmada, eles vão fazer logo o transporte da amostra de medula.

– Mas.. Eu quero ver o menino.

– Não. _Eu_ não quero.

– E se _ele_ quiser?

– Fora de questão. Meu filho não quer e nem precisa de vocês.

– Já perguntou a ele? Eu só quero uma chance.

– Você já teve. E pôs a sua chance na frente de um orfanato. Você não vai ver meu filho, não vai magoar e assustar o meu bebê doentinho, não! Não!

Ela encheu-se de coragem e se levantou, encarando Afrodite.

– Se... Se você não me deixar ver o menino, eu não vou... Não vou fazer exame nenhum...

– O quê? Vaca! – ele avançou contra ela, mas ao primeiro ruído que o corpo dela fez ao ser atirado do outro lado da sala, dois homens entraram correndo e apartaram a briga. Um deles, o robusto Máscara da Morte, puxou Afrodite para um canto, antes que ele investisse contra a mulher assustada, que foi reerguida pelo marido, o diplomata – ruivo e de olhos verdes, tão parecido com a mulher como se fossem da mesma família.

– Maldita! Você tem que arder no inferno! Nem que eu tenha que te matar e te arrastar morta pelos cabelos até o hospital você VAI fazer esse teste!

– Dite! Você ficou louco!

–Você não vai conseguir, ouviu? Não vai! Não vai pôr esses seus olhos de ave de rapina em cima do meu filho! Nunca!

– O que esse louco quer, Wilma?

– Ele... Ele está com meu filho!

Ao ouvir o '_meu filho_' na boca da mulher, Afrodite sacudiu-se vigorosamente nos braços de Máscara da Morte.

– _Seu_ filho? Seu? Você ficou louca? O que tem de seu? Não é nada seu!

– Per... Per... Eu... Lembra quando mamãe me fez viajar às pressas para Londres? E você nem teve tempo de se despedir de mim? Eu estava grávida... Mamãe me fez deixar o menino! Eu deixei ele na Grécia... E voltei! Mas ele está vivo! Está com eles!

– Wilma... Que estória é essa? Que estória é essa?

– Vamos embora, Dite...

– Não! Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum se estão com meu filho! – bradou o diplomata.

– O senhor está enganado. Não tem filho nenhum conosco. Vamos embora, Afrodite.

– Per, nosso menino está doente... Ele precisa de nós.

– Vamos embora, Hô! _Eu_ é que fico doente de ver essa gente dizer 'meu menino' como se eles tivessem algum direito sobre o _meu_ filho! O filho que eu criei por doze anos!

– Eu quero _ver _Mathias. É só!

– O nome do meu filho é DANTE. DANTE!

– Ou vamos ver nosso filho ou não faremos exame nenhum de sangue.

– Como vocês têm coragem de usar a vida do menino como moeda de barganha? E ainda chamar o garoto de 'filho'? Vocês só vão atrapalhar! Ele está doente e frágil!

– Tudo que o menino não precisa é de um disputa entre nós. Ele está doente e precisa de paz. – reiterou Máscara da Morte.

– Eu já disse: eu só quero _ver_ o menino.

– Eu vou pensar.

– Pense. Nós temos todas as possibilidades de ser doadores. – Wilma argumentou.

– _Todas_ não... Trinta e cinco por cento. – devolveu Afrodite rápido.

– Já é muito para quem não tem muitas outras chances.

– É mesmo muito difícil de imaginar que o meu filho doce, carinhoso e cheio de caráter tenha vindo de vocês dois.

– É uma surpresa que tenha mantido algum caráter convivendo com _vocês_. – replicou o diplomata.

— # —

– Fiiiiiiiilho! Cheguei!

O menino saiu da Décima Segunda Casa em êxtase. Ao ver os pacotes nos braços do pai, começou a pular como um cabritinho.

– Semla (4)! Oba, pai! Me dá um pedaço! Dá! Dá!

– Calma, Dante! Deixa eu entrar em casa!

– Ah, pai, mas me dá o Semla! Eu gosto tanto de doce, dá! Me dá o Semla, pai! Pai! Dá! Dá!

– Você nem me notou chegar! – Afrodite desabou algumas bolsas no chão do hall de entrada, pôs o pão sobre a mesa da cozinha e abriu os braços. Dante entendeu a mensagem e jogou-se no colo dele.

– Ah... Eu tava com tanta saudade de você, papai...

– Mmm... Abraço mais gostoso do mundo! – Afrodite apanhou um pedaço do doce com as mãos e deu na boca do menino. – Come creme, criaturinha esfomeada!

– Hmmm! Creme!

– Afrodite. – finalmente Máscara da Morte venceu os degraus e o hall da casa, com todas as malas que o pisciano havia abandonado aos seus cuidados. – Você deu essa coisa ao menino sem lavar as mãos?

– Ai, meu Zeus! Desculpa, meu filho! Cospe o pão! Cospe!

– Pára, pai! Já engoli tudo!

– Ai, Hô... Ai, Hô... Como eu sou estúpido! Desculpa, filhotinho... Desculpa...

– Deixa para lá, pai.

Afrodite abriu sua bolsa de mão e tirou um tubo de gel anti-séptico que usava – _compulsivamente­ – _em todos que chegavam perto do garoto.

– Estende a mãozinha, Dante.

O sueco e o menino esfregaram as mãos no gel. O pai tomou a mão do menino e a examinou.

– Olha, filhote... Eu tô vendo um germe bem aqui, ó.

– É? Cadê? – Dante encarava a mão, sério, crendo sinceramente que o pai era capaz de ver germes.

– Aqui. Põe mais gel nele, toma.

– Limpou, pai?

"_Tão ingênuo... Tão puro... Tão espertinho para algumas coisas, mas ainda assim, tão bobinho para outras!_" pensou Afrodite, enternecido, escrutinando os dedinhos do menino entre os seus.

– Limpou.

– Agora eu posso comer o semla com a mão?

– Pode sim.

Afrodite o viu comer, alegre, o pão de creme fino sueco. Tirou da bolsa o suéter de um laranja-ocre forte, quase da mesma cor dos cabelos do menino, que ele vestiu imediatamente e sujou todo de creme, limpando as mãos na malha cara.

Cansado, o pisciano arrastou o filho para a sala da TV e acabaram dormindo abraçados no sofá sem assistir a metade do filme.

Máscara da Morte resolveu tirar a criança dali, com medo de que ele se virasse e caísse da beira do sofá; sua tentativa acordou Dante.

– Oi, pai.

– Oi, amor. Quer ir pra caminha?

– Tô com sono, não.

– Então vamos para cozinha... Agora sou _eu_ que quero aproveitar você...

– O que você vai fazer na cozinha, Hô?

– Que tal a gente fazer uma broa de milho? A _Italianona_ que você adora?

– Ah! Eu sei fazer broa, pai! Você assiste e eu faço!

– Faz? Sozinho?

– Você... mmm... Enfarinha a mesa! Para eu poder sovar a massa... De resto eu sei fazer tudo!

Horemheb passou a tarde toda enfurnado na cozinha, vendo Dante lhe ensinar como se fazia a broa de milho e tagarelar horas sobre o que tinha feito, comido e lido durante a ausência deles.

Se o menino pudesse só _imaginar_ o quanto Horemheb também sentiu falta dele...

— # —

– Você está bem, Hô? – Afrodite saiu do banheiro, ajeitando o laço do robe de seda azul clara.

– Uma azia dos diabos.

– Eu falei para você não comer tanta broa.

– A broa do menino é melhor do que a minha.

– Eu também comi muito, mas eu não tenho problema de azia... Quer que eu pegue um antiácido para você, amor?

Máscara da Morte apenas o admirou, lindo como era, sentado à penteadeira, escovando os longos fios azuis. Dezessete anos. E depois de tanto tempo, Afrodite ainda tinha o mesmo jeito suave de chamá-lo de '_amor_'.

– Hein, amor? Quer? Um chá, então, você prefere?

– Prefiro você. Senta aqui...

Mais que depressa o sueco caiu no colo do amante.

– Mmm, Hô... O menino... – apontou para o filho que dormia tranqüilo na cama deles, alheio aos pombinhos.

– Só vou te dar uns beijinhos... Huh? Beijinho pode, Afrodite de Peixes?

– Sim, senhor, Máscara da Morte de Câncer... Mas com muito respeito, hein?

Afrodite deixou-se beijar e abraçar. Suspirou por fim, olhando para o filho.

– Como vamos dizer ao neném, Hô? Que ele vai ter que ver aquelas pessoas? Nem mesmo eu sei se a gente fez bem em deixar.

– Eu só sei de uma coisa, Dite: _eu_ não ia mais conseguir deitar minha cabeça num travesseiro e dormir em paz sabendo que meu filho tinha _uma_ chance que eu não aproveitei por egoísmo de pai. – ele puxou o queixo de Afrodite, que lhe desviava o olhar. – Egoísmo, Dite. Que importa se eles levarem o Dante com eles? Se ele ficar _vivo_! A vida da nossa criança é o que interessa, é o que importa! Por mais que eu sangre, é por isso que eu vou lutar – para o menino ficar curado. Depois a gente pensa no que vai acontecer. Por enquanto, tudo o que a gente tem que fazer é: vestir o Dante, levar ele até um shopping center e mostrar ele para aquelas pessoas. Mais nada.

– Como sempre, você está certo, amor... Mas eu... Tenho... _pressentimento_.

– Eu acredito nos seus pressentimentos. Mas... A medula do Dante vale mais que meu coração de pai.

O pisciano beijou os cabelos macios do amante, escondendo o rosto no ombro forte do canceriano:

– Vale muito mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, Hô. Qualquer coisa.

— # —

**Beijos e muitos carinhos para todos que comentaram on/offline os capítulos anteriores! Prometo agradecimentos decentes no blog assim que eu vencer essa preguiça monstruosa... **

1 Adaptado de 'Wuthering Heights', de Emily Brontë.

2 'O Amante de Lady Chatterly', de D.H. Lawrence

3 Lord George Gordon Byron era fascinado – como seus contemporâneos – pela Grécia. Ele chegou a se alistar para luta pela independência grega dos turcos, mas morreu antes de atuar em alguma batalha.

4 Uma espécie de 'sonho' sueco, recheado com creme de amêndoas.


	6. Canção de Ninar

**Disclaimer I:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. A série original e seus personagens são propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**Disclaimer II:** Mozão e Mozinho são expressões cunhadas por Pipe, usadas com a permissão dela nessa fiction. O enredo desta fanfiction, bem como seus personagens originais e nomes, quando não especificados, me pertencem.

**Comentários da Autora: **Gomen! Eu devo um pedido de desculpas a todos que acompanham a MQT. O capítulo 06 ficou empacado porque durante algum tempo eu fiquei sem computador. Meu HD queimou e eu – que não tinha backup de nada – perdi o capítulo todo. A fic toda. Tudo. Recomecei com alguns rascunhos que tinha mandando para alguns amigos e fui montando o que dava. O capítulo 06 originalmente deveria ter por volta de 40 páginas. Zeus sabe que eu não gosto de dividir partes importantes das fics, mas, para não matar vocês de tédio, separei em dois. Então aqui vai parte dele... Have fun, kids!

_Ps: capítulo dedicado à minha fadinha debutante no ficwriting, Amy Black... Bobinha, eu não esqueço de você não, tá? Respondendo a pergunta que a senhorita fez à Lola – eu não abandonei a "Maior que Tudo". Beijinhos da tia que te ama!

* * *

_

**MAIOR QUE TUDO**

Capítulo 06

_Canção de Ninar_

Dante estava jogado no sofá da saleta de tv, olhos vidrados na janela, ignorando Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. O coração do pisciano se apartava ao ver o filho daquele jeito. Desde que disseram ao menino que ele teria que ver os suecos, ele simplesmente se recusou a falar com os pais. Afrodite esperara por gritos, por histeria, por choro; nunca imaginou que a criança fosse se virar contra eles, como se os culpasse por permitir aquela profanação.

– Anjo... Fala comigo...

– Quando, Mozão? – o menino ignorou o cavaleiro de Peixes e dirigiu-se direto o canceriano.

–Amanhã, Dante. No shopping. Vai ser rápido.

– Tá.

– Fala com seu pai, garoto. – exigiu Máscara da Morte. – Sua mal criação não serve para nada.

– Por que? Por que eu tenho que ver eles?

– Para você se curar. Pela sua medula. Acha que eu gosto de saber que aquela gente vai ver você, neném? – Afrodite estava quase chorando. No fundo, também se sentia culpado por infligir ao filho aquele sofrimento, quando o menino já estava tão doente.

– Acho! Acho que você está cansado de cuidar do menino que você apanhou na rua e quer se livrar dele logo! Vai me entregar para eles e pronto!

– Não... Você não pode acreditar nisso, garoto! Você não é tão burro assim!

– Sou mais esperto do que vocês pensam. Por que não arrumam logo todas as minhas coisas e me entregam para eles?

– É isso que você quer? É? Se você preferir, eu te entrego.

O menino lançou-lhe um olhar de dúvida.

– Afrodite...

– Afrodite? Agora é isso que eu sou? Afrodite? Não sou mais o seu _pai_?

– Pai... – o menino gemeu, os olhos já molhados. – Não deixa eles me levarem... Não deixa...

O pisciano sentou-se no sofá ao lado do filho, acomodando-o no seu colo.

– Neném... Eles nunca vão te levar de nós. Você é nosso... Nosso...

O menino fungou, o nariz enfiado entre as mechas azuis do pai.

– Pai, eu quero ficar com você... Eu quero ficar só com você e o Hô.

– Eu juro, anjinho... A gente vai te proteger... Você não vai ficar sozinho com eles, não vai...

– Pai, você não tá cansado de cuidar de mim?

– Ah. Meu amor... Estou cansado de te ver sofrer... Eu só queria que você ficasse bom de novo...

— # —

No dia acertado, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite se prepararam para levar o filho ao shopping center mais movimentado de Atenas – para o encontro com os suecos. Eles chiaram, os acertos feitos por telefone: queriam ver o menino na casa dele, queriam saber onde moravam para poder visitá-lo sempre que quisessem, o que obviamente não estava no arranjo. Ficou combinado o shopping, com todo o protesto e stress possível.

Revoltado, mas calmo, Afrodite foi vestir o filho. Dante estava de olhos inchados e vermelhos e o pisciano tinha certeza de que o garoto tinha dormido tanto quanto ele, ou seja, nada. Apesar da sua tristeza, sentiu um certo alívio: ao menos o menino chorara. Os silêncios de Dante lhe davam medo.

– Como está, amorzinho? – espiou o menino nu, sentado na cama, encolhido, sem vontade nenhuma de se arrumar.

– Pai, eu tô com medo.

– Já conversamos, príncipe. Eles vão te olhar e só. Mais nada.

Os olhos verdes encararam-no em fúria.

– Você acha isso _pouco_, Dite?

– Não, claro que não.

– O que eles querem, pai? Eu não entendo! O que eles querem de mim?

– _Ver_ você... Você é tão lindo, Dante... Tão lindo... Todos querem te ver...

– Mentira... Eles me jogaram fora. Não tem razão para essa palhaçada toda agora, Mozinho...

Discussão infrutífera. Se fosse corajoso – ou louco o bastante – Afrodite mataria aqueles suecos pela petulância de atingir seu filho. Mas tinha que pensar... Pensar...

– Amor... Se veste? A gente não pode se atrasar... É por você... É pela sua medula...

– Mas eu não quero, pai...

Afrodite se sentou na cama do menino, puxando a parte de baixo, um gavetão onde o pisciano colocava as roupas que Dante usava menos. Puxou de lá uma calça jeans e uma camiseta pólo preta. Olhou a camiseta em suas mãos. Apertou-a, cheirou-a. Era tão bonita. Colocou-a de volta na gaveta.

Andou até o closet e pegou a malha sueca que trouxera para o filho, junto com a cueca que Dante não suportava usar, a calça jeans mais escura, as meias da cor do suéter e o tênis preto. Montou a combinação sobre a cama, penalizado ao ver o filho nu, tremendo, enquanto vestia a cueca.

– Não chora, Dantezinho... – implorou o sueco. – Não chora, meu amor...

– Pai... Posso usar uma coisa?

– Fala...

– O meu cordão... Posso usar?

"_O cordão..._" O pisciano lembrou-se logo. Quando Máscara da Morte lhe deu Dante como presente de aniversário, deu também um anel. Era uma jóia de ouro com rubis vermelhos, que Afrodite usava como pingente de um cordão que Dante usou até aprender a andar. Depois que o menino quase perdeu o anel no processador de lixo da cozinha, o sueco achou por bem guardar a jóia cara para que Dante só a usasse em ocasiões especiais.

– Você quer usar seu cordão, amor?

– Quero sim, pai. Pode?

– Claro... Termina de se arrumar que eu vou apanhar no porta-jóias, tá bom?

Afrodite caminhou em passos lentos até o seu quarto. O cordão com o anel. O anel que era seu presente, devia ter sido o único... Mas Horemheb resolveu dar a ele um menino. O _seu_ menino. Quantas vezes desejou imensamente que os pais biológicos de Dante estivessem mortos... Como quis que a mãe fosse uma lavadeira solteira, uma prostituta, o pai um presidiário... Gente sem nome, sem voz e sem importância. Mas não... Wilma von Platen e Per von Platen eram ricos, cultos e bem informados. Eram canalhas, mas canalhas ricos. Dariam a Dante tudo o que o dinheiro podia comprar. Mas era só disso que seu filho precisava?

"_Ele precisa de uma medula. E mais nada._"

Entrou no quarto e viu Horemheb terminando de se arrumar. Adorava aquele canceriano grande e forte – vê-lo de vestes gregas era sedutor até dizer chega, mas vestido com roupas comuns ele também não ficava nada mal. Os anos tinham sido generosos com o seu homem. Ele ficava muito bem com aquela camisa de botões e mangas compridas _jeans_, a calça preta justa, os mocassins de couro escuro.

– Você está lindo, Hô...

– Você também está muito bonito, Dite.

Sim. Afrodite sabia que estava lindo. Arrumou-se especialmente belo porque queria humilhar aquela mulher. Sabia muito bem como realçar aquilo que a natureza lhe dera em excesso: beleza. Alisou os cabelos azuis com um prancha, gostava de vê-los bem lisos. Máscara da Morte sempre dizia que ficava mais charmoso. Estava todo de preto – a cor que realçava sua pele de cetim e seus cabelos azuis claríssimos. A pantalona de tecido macio que só contava pontos ao seu porte esguio e sua altura, a malha preta justa de gola alta que delineava seu pescoço longo e delicado e a gabardine 7/4, um toque de couro branco sobre as roupas pretas.

– Hô... Ele quer usar o anel de rubi.

– Põe nele, ué.

– Horemheb... Estou exausto. Não sei quanto mais disso eu vou agüentar...

– Eu nem dormi.

– O que vamos fazer? Hoje, quero dizer?

O canceriano suspirou. Estava cansado.

– Vamos apanhar um táxi até o centro e de lá pegamos o metrô. Não quero ir com meu carro, eles podem nos seguir e descobrir onde moramos. O metrô passa em várias estações, teriam de nos seguir a pé e o máximo que pensariam de nós é que depois do stress no shopping levamos Dante para passear nas ruínas. Irresponsáveis... Mas melhor do que acharem que moramos aqui.

– Você pensa em tudo, amor...

– Alguém tem que pensar enquanto você fica ocupado cuidando do menino, Dite. – estendeu a mão para Afrodite, que sentou-se em seu colo. – Como ele está?

– Como poderia estar? Péssimo! Com medo, estressado, nervoso. Aquela gente sem escrúpulos, Hô! Como eles podem fazer isso com o filho deles? O menino doente e nem por um minuto eles quiseram poupar ele!

– O que queria? Eles nunca tiveram um filho, para eles Dante é uma boneca que vieram buscar. Ele é bonito, ele é esperto. Claro que querem. Quem não ia querer um filho assim? De mão beijada? Criado, educado, bonito? Eles nem devem ter idéia do que se faz com uma criança. Escuta, Afrodite: estamos nisso pela medula do Dante. A gente pensa no que vai fazer com os idiotas depois, huh?

– Está bem, Hô.

– Arrumou as coisas dele?

– Ah, eu pus o remédio de vômito na bolsa, a máscara do rostinho, um cachecol e a touquinha de lã. O tempo está esfriando. Pus as luvinhas também... Mas ele não vai querer usar, eu já sei...

– Olha só quem pensa em tudo aqui...

– Eu vou levar o cordão para ele. – levantou-se e antes de sair, lançou um olhar ao seu homem. – Por que acha que ele quer usar o anel, Hô?

– Você não sabe?

– Não... Você não tem medo dele _querer_ ir com eles?

– Você tem?

– Tenho. O sangue tem força.

– Você é bobo demais. Sangue... Sangue! O que é sangue? Quantos você já matou? Suas mãos já devem ter visto sangue e mais sangue! Algum 'sangue' já falou com você? Já viu algum amor, alguma família, algum sentimento no sangue que espirra nas suas botas quando você mata alguém? O sangue não vale nada, Afrodite. Amor não está no sangue. Está aqui! – bateu no peito. – Está no que a gente faz. Eu tenho certeza de que para esse garoto eu fui mais do que um pai, mais do que qualquer pai!

– Está bem, Horemheb. Vou levar o cordão para ele...

— # —

Dante adorava andar de metrô. Achava tudo na rua divertido. Estava nervoso e desconfortável, mas acabou se acalmando no caminho. Entretanto, bastou chegar ao shopping e se lembrou do porque estava ali e, então, voltou a ficar tenso. Segurava a mão de Afrodite nervosamente, puxava a máscara o tempo todo, olhava os corredores com medo de encontrar alguém que se parecesse com ele.

– Neném... Eles só chegam às três. Ainda é uma e meia. Quer comer?

– Não.

– Não? Tem crepe ali, você adora...

– Pai, eu...

– Esquece, anjo... Esquece isso. Estou aqui para proteger você. Quer o crepe?

O menino riu timidamente. Balançou a cabeça em afirmativa.

– Quer crepe de quê, Dantezinho?

– Queijo. Pode, pai?

– Melhor não, anjo... Queijo não é bom para você... Por que não um crepe de morango?

– Ta bom...

O menino relaxou um pouco sentado no banquinho de frente para o pai. Afrodite o provocou, fazendo piadinhas sobre quando ele ia, finalmente, beijar Allyanda. Ele ria, Máscara da Morte o mantinha sentado muito perto, os olhos experientes de cavaleiro vasculhando a área, temeroso de que a qualquer momento a paz daqueles sorrisos fosse perturbada pela intervenção dos malditos suecos.

Horemheb estava ajeitando os cachos ruivos rebeldes do filho com os dedos, quando ouviu o barulho do crepe despencar no chão. A pele do menino arrepiou-se sob sua mão.

– O que foi, Dante?

Ele avançou na direção de Afrodite, escondendo o rosto no peito do pai, com um longo soluço.

– Pai... Me esconde!

– O que foi, anjinho?

– _Eles_, Mozinho... Eles!

Peixes virou-se, para ver os dois suecos parados atrás dele. Dante não era estúpido e deve ter deduzido pela aparência de ambos que não podiam ser outros senão os pais biológicos. Os bracinhos do menino fecharam-se em um abraço furioso no pescoço de Afrodite.

– Pára, neném. Levanta, me solta e fica direito.

O garoto olhou-o, espantado.

– Tudo o que eles querem, neném, é te ver assim: medroso, chorando. O que eles vão dizer? Que não soubemos te educar, que você tem medo, é fraco e chorão. Fique em pé, se ajeite e encare eles dois. Eu estou aqui, papai está aqui, nada vai te acontecer, viu? Nada, filhotinho... Nada. – enxugou a trilha de lágrimas no rosto do filho com os polegares.

– Pai, eu tô com medo.

– Eu também estou, filho. Morrendo de medo. Mas não tem jeito, a gente tem que encarar... E tem o Hô... – Afrodite olhou para cima, os olhos do seu amante frios e calmos. – O Hô não tem medo de nada e ele vai proteger nós dois, né?

– Isso. – respondeu Horemheb. – Eu protejo minhas duas rosas.

Ele secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, mas tremia tanto que Afrodite achou que ele fosse tropeçar nas próprias pernas. Ajeitou as roupas do menino, os cabelos. Sentiu o coração sobressaltado – ele estava tão bonitinho!

– Vai, neném... Vai...

O garoto andou até metade do caminho entre Afrodite e a mãe biológica. Parou, olhou para frente e depois para trás, onde fixou o olhar, quase que implorando a Máscara da Morte que o tirasse dali. Estancado como estava, reparou que a mulher chorava e que o homem que se parecia com ele sorria vitorioso. _Eles_ eram seus pais. Não sentia nada por eles a não ser aquele medo, ele pensou que era o mesmo medo que tinha do escuro. Não queria eles dois. Não queria ter a ver com eles.

A mulher andou até ele, vagarosamente. O bastante para os olhos treinados de cavaleiro do Dante. Arrepiado de medo, foi recuando aos poucos até trombar com Afrodite. O pisciano teve ganas de matar a mulher e o tal diplomata, sentia junto do seu corpo o corpo do seu filho tremendo, o pânico de Dante tão palpável que parecia transpirar da malha alaranjada da criança indo alcançá-lo. O menino puxou o braço de Afrodite, passando-o por sobre seu peito, como um cinto de segurança para mantê-lo preso aos seus. Estava tão nervoso que cravou as unhas no braço do pisciano.

– Eu sou sua mãe... – murmurou Wilma, olhando-o de perto. Ele era realmente bonito. Lindo. – E ele... Ele é seu pai. Você... Você entende o que eu digo?

– O sueco dele é perfeito. – retrucou Afrodite, furioso ao ver a mulher conversar com Dante soletrando e fazendo gestos como se ele fosse um macaquinho amestrado.

– Ele está tão quietinho... Você é tímido... ahã... Qual é mesmo o nome que deram para ele?

Nome que _deram!_ Afrodite ficou ainda mais furioso. Como assim "deram"? Parecia que esse não era o nome de verdade da criança.

– O nome dele _é_ Dante Rafael.

O menino continuava os encarando.

Era sua mãe... Mãe... E o seu pai. Pai e Mãe.

Ela era sua mãe! E tinha vindo de tão longe para buscá-lo!

_E destruir sua vida! _

_Acabar com sua felicidade e a da sua família de verdade... _

Wilma estendeu a mão para tocá-lo. Em um movimento brusco, o menino virou o corpo, escondendo o rosto no peito de Afrodite com um vago 'não'. Quando o garoto soluçou, agarrando a roupa do pai, o pisciano não agüentou mais, pôs o menino no colo e encarando a mulher, decretou:

– Chega!

– Mas...

– Pai... Medo, medo, medo... – suspirou o menino, junto ao ouvido do pai.

– Acabou, Dante... Acabou...

– Afrodite... – Máscara da Morte ia chamar seu amante de volta à razão, quando ele irrompeu em um berro – característico do pisciano quando ele estava agitado.

– Chega! Chega, Hô! Eu _fingi_ que aceitava que essa gente viesse aqui botar os olhos no meu menino! Mas o Dante não tem que fingir! Ele _não_ quer ver essa gente e eu muito menos! Ele está assustado e cansado e pra começo de conversa nem devia estar na rua – o sistema imunológico do neném está todo debilitado! É claro que um _pai_ e uma _mãe_ de verdade iam se preocupar com isso mas o Sr.e a Sra. Ego-Tamanho-do-Mundo não podem parar para pensar um minuto na saúde do neném!

– Mas eu só queria...

– Cala boca, sua cadela! Nem ouse estender sua pata suja para tocar no meu filho outra vez ou eu te mato!

– Podemos chamar as autoridades... Não quer um escândalo, quer? – falou Per pela primeira vez.

– Escândalo? – Máscara da Morte ironizou o homem. – Por que? Se chamasse um policial o máximo que ele poderia fazer era rir na minha cara por achar engraçado eu ser veado. Mas nada além disso: o garoto é nosso filho legalmente. Ninguém pode tirar ele de nós.

– Isso veremos. Eu ainda vou levar meu filho para Suécia. Legalmente.

Os soluços de Dante, no colo de Afrodite, se intensificaram quando ele ouviu a promessa de Per. E se um dia conseguissem tirá-lo de Dite e Máscara da Morte? O que ia fazer?

– Já fez ele chorar bastante. Está satisfeita, senhora von Platen?

– Ele... Ele precisa saber... – insistiu a mãe, vendo Afrodite ameaçar dar-lhe as costas levando o menino embora. – Ele precisa saber que muita coisa aconteceu e que não quero que me odeie por eu ter deixado ele...

Ao ouvir aquilo, o menino gemeu para Dite, "Pai, me põe no chão, eu quero falar com ela."

– Tem certeza? – hesitou Afrodite, com medo de deixar o filho falar com a mulher. No fundo do seu coração temia que aquela 'mãe' de araque pudesse encantar seu menino com seu canto de sereia e tomá-lo dele, por vontade própria. Conhecia as mulheres: eram todas vis, descendentes de Circe e Medeia, feiticeiras. Essa ruiva bruxa ia enfeitiçar seu filho com palavras doces e lágrimas e roubá-lo. Roubá-lo. Sentiu um calafrio.

– Tenho sim. – ele se ajeitou e coçou os olhos. Virou para Wilma e dirigiu-se a ela com sua voz mais doce e calma. – Eu não tenho raiva de você ter me deixado lá.

– Não?

– Nenhuma. Muito pelo contrário. Foi a _melhor_ coisa que você poderia ter feito por mim.

– Mas, filho...

– Escuta, Wilma... É seu nome, né? Wilma?

– É! É o meu nome...

– Então, Wilma... Porque você me deixou lá, o Horemheb pôde me pegar e me dar de presente para o Dite. E por isso eu sou o que eu sou e moro onde moro e assim eu sou feliz. Então, não fica pensando que eu te odeio por isso...

– Não me odeia por ter te deixado?

– Não... Eu odeio você por querer me roubar da minha vida. Me deixe em paz. Olha, se não quiser me dar sua medula, eu nem ligo... Nem precisa. Mas não me tira da minha casa e dos meus pais...

– Vamos, Wilma... É óbvio que já envenenaram a criança contra nós. Vamos voltar a ver o nosso filho em outras ocasiões.

– Só por cima do meu cadáver... – bufou Afrodite.

– Discutiremos sobre cadáveres mais tarde. – retrucou o diplomata. Ele puxou a esposa relutante pelo braço e eles se perderam nos corredores do shopping. Mortificado, Afrodite olhava o menino, que segurava a sua mão.

– Pai, me leva para casa, minha perna tá mole e minha cabeça gira.

– Vamos sim, meu amor... Vamos agora.

— # —

Fazia frio. Afrodite pôs a touquinha, o cachecol e as luvas no menino. O metrô estava cheio, mas Máscara da Morte arranjou um lugar. Sentou-se, com o menino no colo. Afrodite os olhava em fúria silenciosa. Queria matar os suecos. Dante estava inconsolável nos braços do pai, agarrado a ele como se alguém fosse arrancá-lo de lá a qualquer momento e ele precisasse ficar alerta.

– Senta um pouco, Dite.

– Não, fica sentado você, Hô.

– No que está pensando?

– O ar condicionado está gelado. Enrola o neném no meu casaco.

Quando o pisciano abriu a boca e sua voz masculina se fez ouvir, todos os olhos próximos se voltaram para ele; sem casaco e falando, ficava evidente que não era mulher. Máscara da Morte _sentiu_ os olhares. _Aqueles_. Os olhares que qualquer juiz teria para um casal de homossexuais com um menino de doze anos sob sua guarda. Estavam sendo ingênuos – não importava quão moderno o mundo se gabasse de ser, certas coisas nunca mudam. Afrodite também não era bobo. Ele também percebeu que o olhavam. Aqueles olhares sempre o acompanharam. Quando era jovem, divertia-se com a confusão dos outros, que tentavam adivinhar se ele era um homem ou uma mulher. Muitos só descobriam quando já era tarde... Outros, quando já estavam sob o seu corpo. Nunca era uma surpresa ingrata... Mas agora era diferente. Agora tinha Dante.

Abaixou-se e beijou a testa do filho.

– Como você está, meu filho?

Mais olhos arregalados.

– Tô bem, pai.

O desconforto de Afrodite estava ficando evidente. Três homens do outro lado apontavam discretamente, enquanto faziam gestos entre eles. O pisciano mantinha os olhos no menino, Dante retornava-lhe meigamente os olhares.

Máscara da Morte podia tolerar qualquer tipo de piadinha e brincadeiras, mas ficava irado quando as mesmas piadinhas e brincadeiras eram dirigidas a Afrodite. O pisciano era um príncipe e não merecia o escárnio daqueles hipócritas. Puxou o sueco pela barra da blusa, o trouxe próximo e o beijou, na boca.

– Já disse que te amo hoje? – sussurrou mais baixo no ouvido do outro – E já disse que tenho orgulho de _você _ser o _meu_ homem?

O pisciano sorriu.

– Se você não existisse... Alguém teria que te inventar, Canceriano... Um mundo sem Horemheb... Seria um mundo muito chato...

— # —

– Dante, anda! A gente vai se atrasar para a quimioterapia!

– Ai, pai, tô calçando a meia...

– Mas que novela para pôr essa meia, vamos embora! Seu pai já está espumando lá embaixo!

O menino se apressou, pulando num pé só enquanto tentava calçar o tênis no outro, tropeçou na saída e caiu de cara no chão. Afrodite correu até o filho, ajudou-o a se levantar. Os olhos do menino, arregalados de medo, encaravam os olhos azuis piscina dele.

– Pai...

– O que foi, neném? Você não se machucou não, né? Levanta, você só arranhou o braço, tá doendo?

– Pai... Pai, eu tô morrendo, não tô?

Afrodite sentiu um calafrio. Apertou o menino em seus braços. Estava magro... Tão magro!

– Filho... Você não tá morrendo... Não está...

– Pai, ontem eu tentei usar meu cosmo para mandar uma mensagem para Allyanda... Em Gêmeos! Aqui pertinho! E eu não consegui... Ela fala na minha cabeça e eu na dela desde sempre e agora eu não tenho mais força! Força nenhuma...

O pisciano levantou, pôs o menino no colo, com seu sorriso mais gentil e sedutor.

– Você tem a mim. Você tem meu cosmo e minha força – toda a força que os deuses me deram é sua, filho. Se não der para chamar a Allyanda com seu cosmo, use o celular que eu te dei... Para tudo se dá um jeito, meu amor...

O menino sorriu, abraçou Afrodite com força.

– O Mozão deve tá uma fera agora, né, pai? Vamos logo...

– Vamos sim, meu filho. Vamos...

— # —

Afrodite não gostava de falar sobre aquilo. Também não gostava de pensar. Mas cada sessão de quimioterapia do menino o angustiava mais e mais. Não era o tempo passando, que lhe dizia que a falta de medula ia matar seu filho. Também não era a sensação de desconforto e impotência que lhe suscitava a visão do sofrimento do seu menino. Eram aqueles olhos verdes, tão amados, perdidos na sala, vagando vazios e cheios de um desespero contido, como um mar começando a se agitar em tempestade. Transbordando... Era a percepção da _certeza_ estranha e mórbida com que o menino se entregava à dor, como se já soubesse que estava condenado – como se ele soubesse que a morte era inevitável e estivesse aos poucos perdendo seu apego infantil a tudo. Já não se importava com mangás, brinquedinhos e música. Passava os dias na cama, encarando a janela. Não recebia visitas exceto de Shaka. E não mais com seu sorriso doce ou suas brincadeiras de criança: ficava taciturno, abraçado ao cavaleiro de Virgem como não quisesse desperdiçar seu tempo com conversas sobre o 'mundo' que não lhe pertencia mais – os aprendizes, a rotina normal do Santuário, a vida ruidosa e alegre dos cavaleiros.

Não era a doença levando a saúde de Dante. Era a leucemia comendo a alma do seu filho, apagando o brilho da sua infância. Era o olhar de desolação do menino que o assustava. Mais que tudo.

– Filho... No que você está pensando?

– Eu pensei que...

– O quê?

– Se eu ficasse internado, não ia ser melhor, paizinho?

– Mas por que seria melhor, Dante Rafael?

– Aí, Axel Joakim – replicou o menino, sorrindo com a ironia de dizer o nome todo de Afrodite. – Você e o Mozão não iam precisar cuidar de mim o tempo todo, porque as enfermeiras iam cuidar. Aí você e o Hô iam poder ficar mais tempo juntos e também iam poder ir lá no seu Manoel Madeira comer pastelzinho de Santa Clara. Eu não posso, por causa das claras, né? Você não namora mais o Hô e quando vocês não namoram, ficam tristes e eu sempre ouço você chorar, Dite... Não gosto de te ouvir chorar... Porque eu também quero chorar... – o menino desviou os olhos de Afrodite. – Pai, quando eu morrer você vai voltar lá no orfanato e pegar outro menino?

O chão fugiu dos seus pés. Era um pai tão ruim assim? Tanto que seu filho esperava que ele corresse para substituí-lo? Segurou delicadamente a mão do menino. Beijou a testa pálida.

– Eu te amo. Se eu morresse você iria correndo procurar um pai substituto?

– Nunca, pai. Nunca.

– Então por que eu faria isso?

– Pai, eu já perguntei isso, mas... Eu tenho medo... Morrer dói?

– Não, meu anjo... Não... Você não vai morrer...

Dante retornou-lhe um olhar de tamanha melancolia que Afrodite sentiu sua espinha pulsar em uma calafrio que sacudiu seus ossos.

– Você _ainda_ não se conformou, né, Mozinho?

Máscara da Morte entrou no quarto antes que o atordoado Afrodite conseguisse concatenar pensamentos para uma resposta mais lógica ao filho. O canceriano fez sinal, chamando-o para fora.

– O que foi, Hô?

– Estão aí.

– Quem está aí? Mu? Shaka?

– Os malditos suecos.

Afrodite sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Nas pontas dos seus dedos ardeu a presença de pétalas de cosmos que se formavam – velhos hábitos perdidos.

– Como acharam a gente?

– Fácil. É o único hospital de Atenas especializado em tratamento de câncer de medula infantil. A gente já devia estar esperando por isso.

– E daí? Não podem ver o menino. Não podem!

– Não podem. Mas estão aí. E quando tivermos que sair? Dante vai se perturbar com a presença deles de qualquer maneira. Eles podem vir aqui o quanto quiserem. Entrar e ver o moleque eles não podem, mas podem ficar aqui fora. Esperar ele passar e tentar conversar com ele.

– Eu não deixo! Eu sou cavaleiro e posso sair daqui incógnito.

– Não pode. Como vai fazer isso, Dite? E os enfermeiros? Médicos?

Entregou um envelope na mão do pisciano.

– O que é isso?

– Eles entraram com um pedido de contestação de paternidade. Querem fazer um DNA para provar que são pais biológicos do neném judicialmente. – Afrodite... Se eles comprovarem judicialmente que são pais biológicos dele, vão pedir a anulação de adoção. Se o pedido for aprovado, a guarda do Dante vai sair das nossas mãos durante o processo.

– Isso... Isso... Impossível... Absurdo...

– Absurdo, mas possível.

– Não podem tirar nosso filho de nós! O que vão argumentar?

– Tudo, Dite. Nossa vida é uma mentira. Se começarem a investigar nossos documentos... Nosso endereço é falso, eu nunca tive registro de nascimento no Egito, você não é professor de Artes e eu não sou instrutor de artes marciais... Também, Dante nunca foi a um colégio de verdade e ele já tem doze anos. Somos homossexuais. A adoção na Grécia é ilegal. Como vamos explicar o Dante ter sido adotado na Holanda? Legalmente ele não podia ter sido tirado da Grécia.

– Cala a boca, Horemheb! Chega de tanto "legal", "judicial", "processo". É meu filho! Ninguém vai tirar ele de mim! Eu vou lá fora e acerto uma rosa no peito de cada um daqueles miseráveis e pronto! Pronto!

– Por mim, eu já tinha arrancado a cabeça deles, Dite. Mas e a medula? E se eles forem os doadores?

– E quando eles vão fazer o maldito exame? Vão esperar Dante morrer?

– Eles querem ver o garoto.

– Já viram! Não foi suficiente torturarem o neném? Até ele chorar?

– Eles querem ver e no momento estão em condições de barganhar...

– Não acredito que estão nos chantageando desse jeito. Usando a vida do menino como moeda.

– Pois acredite. Um merda capaz de comer a irmã da mulher e uma puta que larga um filho numa esquina são capazes de coisas piores, Afrodite. Mas se eles estão brincando, nós não. É a vida do nosso filho. Eu não vou pagar para ver até onde vai essa guerra de nervos.

– Ele está muito fraquinho, Hô... Eu tenho medo...

– Fale com ele. Não tem outro jeito.

– Tá bom.

— # —

A chegada dos suecos foi seguida de escândalo. Dante chorou, gritou, atraiu médicos, residentes, enfermeiras, visitas de outros pacientes. Berrou que odiava os suecos e que o deixassem em paz. Declarou em alto e bom som que ia morrer logo e que não pretendia gastar um minuto da sua curta vida na companhia "_gnomosa_" dos suecos. Obviamente, quis dizer "_ignominiosa_", palavra que Afrodite empregava com pompa para tudo que detestava.

Por fim, tamanha foi a comoção que o diretor do hospital veio conferir de perto o que se passava. O senhor de cabelos brancos, extremamente conservador, não disfarçou um discreto, porém indubitável, contentamento em saber que a 'pobre criança' que ele julgava tão mal assistida pelos 'indivíduos de pouca moral' tinha de fato uma boa e cristã família constituída de um honesto e decente pai adúltero e uma excelente mãe que deitava-se com o cunhado e abandonou o filho recém-nascido. Ele não ficou nem um pouco escandalizado com a ousadia de Wilma e Per e nem sensibilizado com o frágil estado de Dante.

– Acho perfeitamente aceitável – argumentou ele – que os verdadeiros pais dessa criança queiram estar junto dele nesse momento difícil.

O menino, sentado na cama, enrolado no abraço protetor de Máscara da Morte, replicou furioso.

– Eles não são meus pais!

– Menino...

– Doutor diretor...

– Sim, Dante.

– Eu sou obrigado a ver eles?

– Não, obrigado não, mas...

– Eu _não_ quero eles aqui. Eles não podem me visitar sem a permissão dos meus pais – meus guardiões _legais_ que são o Mozão e Rosinha. Eu não quero ver, não quero! E mais: se eles me querem, vão ter que fazer o exame de dna. E se querem o exame, vão precisar da autorização dos _meus_ pais, porque eu sou menor e os meus pais não vão dar e eles vão ter que pedir pro juiz tirar meu sangue contra minha vontade! Daí _se_ eles forem meus pais de sangue, vão ter ainda que pedir para eu não ser mais adotado, mas aí vai demorar e até lá, eles não são nada, nadinha de mim e eu não quero eles aqui, se eles vierem me ver eu posso até chamar a polícia, porque eles me perturbam e o doutor advogado do meu pai bem me disse que se eles me aborrecessem eu podia chamar a polícia sim e eu vou chamar!

Per, pálido, ouviu o discurso da criança de doze anos que devia ser seu filho. Gostou do que ouviu. Considerava a eloqüência repentina do bichinho do mato que conhecera no shopping uma evidência mais que suficiente de que a genética funcionara nele.

– Já mandaram o menino para ser consultado por um advogado? – debochou o sueco. Afrodite imediatamente rebateu.

– Vocês deixaram uma impressão tão boa nele... Eles quis se certificar de que podia manter vocês longe...

– Bem, não há o que fazer, senhores... – havia uma nota de decepção na voz do diretor do hospital ao se dirigir aos suecos. – Terão de buscar seus direitos junto aos órgãos competentes. Infelizmente, teremos de proibir a entrada de vocês nos hospital.

Per buscou as mãos trêmulas da esposa, que tentava encarar o filho, que escondia-se dela no peito largo de Horemheb.

– É isso mesmo que faremos, doutor. Vamos, Wilma. Em breve viremos buscar nosso garoto. Definitivamente.

Afrodite deu um longo suspiro de alívio quando eles saíram.

– Será que vamos ter que aturar isso todo o santo dia?

– Que bom que eles foram, não, Dantezinho? –a enfermeira ajeitou o menino, desligando-o dos cateteres por onde fluíra a quimio. – Graças a Deus que já foram. Uma gente esquisita...

– Liga não, enfermeira... Eles não vão voltar mais.

– Ah, tomara, não?

– É! Não vão voltar! Né, pai?

– É. – confirmou Máscara da Morte desconfiado. – Não voltam.

— # —

– Você é inteligente, menino. Puxou a mim.

– Isso é discutível.

– Aquele seu discurso de ontem – me impressionei. Muito fluente.

– É verdade e você sabe, Per. Eles são meus pais legalmente, você gostando ou não. – o menino deu-lhe um olhar de desdém. – Aposto que subornou alguém para entrar...

– Claro que sim. Todo homem tem um preço. Sabe, Mathias, quero conversar com você.

– Você não tem nada a dizer que eu queira ouvir.

– É um assunto de seu interesse. Eu vou te levar de volta para a Suécia de um jeito ou de outro. Quem negaria a guarda de um menino ao pai e a mãe biológicos? Em favor _deles_? Ainda mais aqui. Você desconsiderou um detalhe.

– Que detalhe?

– Mais de um médico comentou comigo o quanto você é _fisicamente_ apegado ao seu 'pai'... É estranho, não é? Um homem adulto que se veste quase como uma mulher e adota um menino... Que vive em seu colo, se esfregando nele... Claro, eu não estou insinuando que ele seja pedófilo, não... Isso é muito sério... Mas as pessoas são _tão_ maldosas... Elas comentam. A maldade das pessoas não tem limite, não é mesmo? Imagine... Se _alguém_ lança essa suspeita? Ia ser um caso de polícia. Ainda mais que neste país não se permite adoção por casais homossexuais... As pessoas se agitam nas ruas, tantas organizações de defesa de menores, grupos religiosos... Na Suécia há casos de linchamento de acusados que sequer tiveram chance de provar sua inocência. Trata-se de um crime horrível... Já ouviu falar? Pedofilia?

Os olhos do menino flamejavam de raiva.

– Ouviu, Mathias?

– Sei o que é.

– Então... É um crime horrível, não? E nem precisa ser comprovado. Você sabe como são essas coisas: a honra é um bem difícil de ser recuperado. Essas coisas contam e muito em um processo de reversão de adoção.

– Você quer _mesmo_ ficar comigo, né?

– Pensei que tivesse sido claro o bastante. O traveco que você chama de pai disse que você fala um bom sueco.

– Você deve mesmo achar que eu fico ofendido quando chama o meu pai de traveco, né?

– Não fica?

– Hombridade para você é vestir calças?

– O que é hombridade, Mathias? Se vestir de mulher e falar como mulher?

– Sua idéia de ser homem é muito superficial.

– Sabe que eu andei olhando as fichas da sua adoção... Sua mãe jura que deixou você em Atenas, mas você foi adotado em Amsterdã... Interessante. Legalmente você não poderia ter sido tirado da Grécia, sabia?

– O que você quer?

– _Você_. Vai ser do jeito fácil? Ou do difícil, Mathias? A vida deles será devassada. Eles podem até vencer – mas a luta será longa e a vitória amarga.

– Por que quer me tirar daqui? Acha que vou ser feliz com vocês?

– Por que não seria? Com sua mãe e seu pai... Em uma casa boa, com uma família constituída.

– Você faria qualquer coisa para isso...

– Qualquer coisa.

– Você vai... Me _matar_ para isso?

– Ora... Menino...

– Me matar! O que acha que acontece quando arranca uma rosa do lugar onde ela está plantada? Acha que pode vir aqui e me arrancar e levar para longe e ser tudo a mesma coisa? Acha que pode só me pegar e... Passar uma borracha nos doze anos da minha vida? Esta é o meu lugar... Eu fui plantado aqui... Aquelas pessoas que você julga tão mal são a minha vida! Eles me deram de comer e de vestir e gostaram de mim quando vocês estavam longe! É o _traveco_ que segurou minha mão quando eu estava doente e que me ajudava com as lições de casa e o outro que você diz que tem cara de bandido – ele é que me levava para vacinar, que colocava band-aid nos machucados do meu joelho e que me ensinou que manipular as pessoas e julgar pelas aparências é errado! Errado! Acha que um dia eu vou gostar de você e da tal que se diz minha mãe mais do que eu gosto deles? Se você pensa assim, o bobinho aqui é você!

– Você é criança e está acostumado com essa vida porque não conhece outra. Vai se acostumar. A adaptabilidade está no sangue dos von Platen.

– Eu não sou von Platen.

– Mas pode vir a ser. O que me diz?

– Como você pode fazer isso? Você não diz que gosta de mim? Eu não tenho _tempo_... Eu vou morrer e não quero ficar longe dos meus pais...

– Você não vai morrer. Nossa medula certamente será compatível com a sua.

– Me deixa ficar com eles...

– Quando posso vir buscar você? Amanhã à tarde?

– Me dá dois dias pelo menos... O que acha que vou dizer para eles?

– Você é muito inteligente, Mathias... Saberá o que dizer.

– Você me dá nojo.

– Você vai mudar de idéia, meu filho.

O diplomata ensaiou chegar perto do menino para beijá-lo, mas ele o fuzilou com seus pequenos olhos verdes.

– Nem tente! Você pode me arrastar daqui a força, mas não pode me forçar a gostar de você.

– Ora, amor vem com o tempo. Depois de amanhã eu e sua mãe viremos apanhar você.

– Como quiser.

— # —

– Mozão... Preciso falar com você...

– E por que não falou antes, Cenourinha?

– Eu estava esperando o Mozinho não estar.

– É segredo?

Perguntou, sorrindo suavemente. O sorriso do canceriano desvaneceu por completo diante os olhos marejados de lágrimas da criança.

– Papai... Eu... Eu vou com _eles_...

– Dante, você... Não precisa fazer nada... Nada que não queira, entendeu?

– Eu sei, pai. Eu quero ir. Sabe... Se eu morrer, pelo menos eu vou ter passado um tempo... Um tempo com eles, entendeu? É por um tempo, só... Eu fico um pouco...

– Um pouco quanto? Um final de semana?

– Pai... Até o transplante? Depois do pós-operatório?

– Dante, isso é muito tempo.

– Eu sei... Desculpa? Desculpa, pai...

– Se você quer mesmo ir, não precisa pedir desculpas.

– Pai... Eu amo você. Amo você muito, muito...

– Dante... Filho... – secou com a ponta dos dedos as lágrimas do menino. Estava tão atordoado que sequer sabia o que dizer para acalmar ou acalentar o filho. Um pensamento ainda mais dolorido perpassou sua mente rápida: como contaria para Afrodite?

O menino emendou, como que lendo seus pensamentos.

– Pai, você... Fala com o Mozinho? Eu... Não...

– Não quer ter que falar com ele, eu sei... Eu conto, não tem problema...

– Pai... Me abraça? Me abraça forte... Mais forte...

Beijou os cabelos e a testa da criança. Ele estava ardendo em febre.

– O que quer que eu diga para seu pai, amor?

– Que eu amo muito ele também... E que eu volto... Pai, eu juro que vou voltar...

– Tudo bem, Cenourinha... Fica calmo... Eu vou chamar o doutor...

— # —

– Hô, amor! Cheguei para ficar com o neném... Como ele está?

– Afrodite, preciso falar com você.

– Você está sério... E pálido... O que aconte–... meu filho! Como está meu filho?

– Dite, ele está bem. Mas o problema é outro.

– Que problema? Fala logo! Está me assustando!

– Afrodite... Depois de amanhã aquela gente vem buscar nosso filho.

– Não seja bobo, Hô... Eles não podem...

– O _menino_ pediu.

– Mentira! Mentira!

– Ele me falou e pediu para eu falar com você...

– Isso é ridículo! Ridículo! Eu quero falar com ele! Quero olhar nos olhos do _meu_ filho e ouvir ele me dizer isso! E me explicar!

– Afrodite... Ele está com febre, está fraquinho, eu não vou te deixar entrar e fazer uma balbúrdia com o garoto!

– Eu quero entrar.

Máscara da Morte estendeu o braço, barrando a passagem de Afrodite.

– Já disse que você não vai.

– Vai me impedir?

– Se precisar te dar porrada até criar bicho, eu dou.

– Hô!

– Dite... Eu não vou deixar você melindrar o menino assim. Ele está sofrendo o cão. E eu não quero você piorando as coisas...

– Eu quero ver meu filho!

– Se você prometer não abrir essa boca grande para o garoto... Fica com ele até eu chamar o médico. Ele está com febre.

– Tá bom...

– Se disser uma palavra sobre isso dele ir embora, eu esgano você. E não é 'jeito de falar': é sério.

— # —

– Oi, Dante...

– P-Pai? Você... você... Falou com o Hô?

– Falei. Ele passou para ir chamar o médico.

O pisciano sentou-se na poltrona de amamentação que ele instalara no quarto do menino, para dormir e ler nas longas vigílias junto à cama do doente. Lançou um olhar esfíngico para Dante.

– Você sentiu minha falta, Dantezinho?

– Senti...

– Imagine se a gente tivesse que se separar por mais tempo, né, _filhote_?

Uma suave ponta ironia despontou da sua voz de veludo. Dante endireitou-se na cama, lívido.

– Você _sabe_... O Hô te disse... Você... Você só é irônico assim com quem você não gosta... Mozinho... Você tá com raiva de mim?

– O que você acha?

– Desculpa...

– Se prefere eles não tem porque ficar constrangido...

– Pai, não fala assim... Você... Tá tão bravo assim?

– Por criar você por doze anos e depois te dar grande, forte e educado para quem te jogou fora?

– É só um pouco, depois eu volto.

– Não precisa ficar com pressa de voltar.

– Pai... Pai... Não fica com tanta raiva assim...

– Não estou com raiva. – fingiu olhar para outro lado. Estava ferido de morte. – Só acho estranho você querer _tanto_ ir para junto daquela gente. Aquela mulher que te largou para morrer. Ela não gostava de você. Ela nunca gostou. Ela te jogou fora como quem joga um rato morto para fora de casa...

– Desculpa, pai...

– Já chamou o engomadinho diplomata de pai também?

– Não... – gemeu o menino abraçando as cobertas.

– Logo vai estar chamando ele de pai também e...

– Afrodite... – a porta abriu-se e Máscara da Morte entrou com o médico no quarto. Ao ver o rosto transtornado do menino, não precisou de muita imaginação para compreender que Afrodite não cumprira a sua promessa e no mínimo torturou a criança com seus ciúmes. Fez sinal que o queria fora do quarto. Mal o pisciano levantou-se da cabeceira junto ao menino, Horemheb tomou o seu lugar.

– Vou falar com o Mozinho, está bem, Dante? – sussurrou aos ouvidos do filho.

– Pai, ele me odeia agora. Desculpa? Não fiz por mal...

– Psss... – cobriu a testa febril do menino de beijos. – Ele é ciumento e está com medo de você gostar mais dos engomadinhos... Ele é bobo, todo pisciano é bobo, não é?

– É sim, pai... – ele sorriu. – Você não vai brigar com ele, né?

– Que nada. Eu volto já. Obedece o doutor, viu?

– Tá bom...

Máscara da Morte estava ardendo por dentro. Uma sensação que ele não sentia a tempos. Quando viu Afrodite parado, batendo o pé junto ao hall, não viu o seu adorado amante, que tornou sua vida colorida, nem o companheiro de lutas, nem o seu parceiro de todas as horas – viu nele um inimigo, alguém perigoso, capaz de perturbar e violar a paz de espírito do seu filho. Não teve dúvidas em reagir como reagiria diante de qualquer inimigo, com força bruta: deu um murro com tanta força na cara de Afrodite que o corpo do pisciano foi parar do outro lado do hall.

– Se você se atrever a chegar perto dele de novo, eu mato você.

Antes que Afrodite pudesse reagir, ele voltou calmamente para o quarto.

O sueco poderia ter ficado furioso, espumado de indignação, gritado, se defendido. Porém, quando a porta do quarto se abriu em uma fresta de luz que mesmo seu olho inchado do soco podia perceber, viu de relance um corpinho frágil e pequeno se lançar nos braços de Horemheb. Os soluços que se seguiram substituíram os _seus_ soluços de dor pelo golpe. Sentado no chão, incapaz de chorar, a amarga conclusão varou seu cérebro como um golpe mortal de Fênix: "_Zeus! Por que eu sou tão parecido com os meus pais? Egoísta como eles... Eu não posso tirar os olhos da minha dor... Tão egoísta..._"

— # —

Afrodite aproveitou a estadia em casa para usar os ungüentos que iam recuperar a deslumbrante beleza do seu rosto. O cretino do Horemheb tinha lhe batido com força, mas não o bastante para desfigurar seus traços por muito tempo. A força do seu cosmos acabou desinchando o lugar muito mais rápido que qualquer remédio. À noite, bem tarde, cometeu a loucura de telefonar para Horemheb, que havia ficado com Dante no hospital.

– Hô, sou eu...

Não havia nenhuma piedade na voz de gelo do canceriano.

– Desinchou?

– Um bocado... Como ele está?

– Preocupado com você. É um idiota.

– Eu vou aí amanhã.

– Não se atreva. Não apanhou o bastante? Eu ia me odiar se tivesse _mesmo_ que te matar, Afrodite. Eu mato você, arranco sua cabeça, você sabe que eu não estou blefando.

– Eu juro, juro que me comporto. Você pode ficar junto e me vigiar.

Só aí a voz desanuviou-se para um tom mais morno – o que o canceriano reservava só para ele.

– Dite... Se você não está preparado, não venha. Eu sei que deve ter doído muito ouvir que ele vai com... _aquela gente_. Mas melindrar o garoto só vai piorar tudo. Ele é nosso filho, lembra? Não foi para isso que fomos atrás deles? Para salvar a vida do Dante? Para que ele fosse feliz?

– Acha que ele vai ser feliz longe de nós?

– Não sei. Quer dizer, não acho. Mas é ele que quer assim. Eu nem sei porque, mas ele quer. O que custa respeitar a vontade dele?

– Hô... Você já parou para pensar, por um único instante, se o nosso menino morresse longe de nós? Nas mãos daqueles desgraçados? Como você... Como? Como você ia se sentir se os últimos minutos de vida do nosso filho fossem passados entre aquela gente estranha?

– Eu ia morrer, Dite. Mas esse é o risco.

– Eu... Eu vou aí amanhã... Eu quero perguntar pro Dantezinho... O que ele vai levar daqui de casa... Roupinhas, brinquedinhos... Você sabe...

– Isso... Faz uma listinha do que ele quer e faz as malas. Eles vão buscar o garoto depois de amanhã.

– Depois de amanhã! É assim, Hô? Depois de doze anos cuidando e amando um filho alguém simplesmente passa e pega ele 'depois de amanhã'? Para sempre?

– Para sempre não. Por pouco tempo, Dite... Pouco tempo...

— # —

– Pai... Posso dormir no seu colo?

– Filho, você não vai ficar toda amassado e com torcicolo? Você já está tão grandinho...

– Eu não ligo, pai. Me põe no colo?

– Tá bom... – Afrodite sentou-se na poltrona de amamentação e Máscara da Morte colocou a criança no colo do amante. O menino aninhou-se nos braços do sueco e o pai teve o cuidado de enfiar meias nos pés descobertos filho, cobrindo-o em seguida com a manta. Beijou a testa do menino – um gesto que já tinha se tornado um hábito quase mecânico – e suspirou aliviado ao perceber que ele não tinha febre. – Você não está quente hoje, viu, neném?

_Vamos entregar você saudável e bem para aqueles malditos. _

– É... – resmungou o menino, enfiando a cabeça mais fundo no peito firme do pisciano. Segurou os cabelos azuis que caíam em cachos desgrenhados e sem o brilho que costumavam ter. A vaidade do pisciano vinha se esvaindo aos poucos com a progressão da doença de Dante. Nos dois últimos dias, contudo, com a partida do menino, ele havia se desgostado completamente de tudo.

– O que foi?

– Você é tão cheiroso, paizinho... Tão gostoso esse cheiro de rosa...

Afrodite calou-se para sua voz não trair suas emoções. Também adorava o cheirinho do garoto... O perfume do xampu e dos creminhos de morango que o pisciano mandava fazer em farmácias de manipulação, aquele perfume morno, o cheiro da pasta de dentes de tutti-fruit, das roupas bem lavadas, a respiração suave contra seu peito... Como ia ser quando ele não estivesse mais ali? Como ia ser acordar e não ter que arrumar a bolsa correndo para ir ver o menino no hospital? E como ia ser não ter que arrumar as roupinhas para ele trocar, nem ter que passar álcool nas mãos para apertar as bochechas sardentas de Dante? Como ia ser?

– Dorme, neném... Tá tarde...

– Eu queria ficar acordado a noite toda com você, Dite.

– Mmm... Mas não pode... Você tem que descansar, neném. – a voz quase faltou, veio como um sussurro. – À que horas eles vêm te buscar?

O menino tremeu e esfregou a fronte contra o peito do pisciano.

– Não sei...

– Você me promete que nunca vai chamar aquela gente de 'pai e mãe'?

Máscara da Morte fuzilou Afrodite com os olhos.

– Por que eu ia chamar eles de 'pai' e 'mãe'?

– Por que? Porque eles _são_ pai e mãe?

– Eu não tenho mãe e meu pai é você e o Hô.

– Mesmo?

– Você é bobo, Rosinha, de pensar que só porque eu vou com eles eu vou deixar de ser seu filho. Nada mudou. Nunca vai mudar.

– Filho... Eu te amo _tanto_...

– Também te amo, pai...

– Quer que eu te cante uma canção de ninar?

– Eu quero... Você canta, Mozinho?

– Uhum... _Blinka lilla stjärna där, hur jag undrar var du är! Fjärran lockar du min synlikt en diamant i skyn._

– _Blinka lilla stjärna där, hur jag undrar var du är!_

– Lembra da letra, neném? Você é tão malandrinho... _När den sköna sol gått ner,  
strax du kommer fram och ler,börjar klar din stilla gång, glimmar, glimmar natten lång._

­ – _Blinka lilla stjärna där, hur jag undrar var du ar! ( 1 )_

— # —

Afrodite arrumou o filho para ser levado pelos suecos. Pôs sapatinhos de couro e um macacão _jeans_ com a camiseta azul da Lacoste. Depois, olhou-o bem, trocou a camiseta azul por uma verde. Depois por uma preta. Branca. Amarela. Laranja. Depois azul. Trocava o menino. Quanto mais tempo demorasse... Quando Dante estivesse pronto, poderia ir... Adiar... Precisava adiar... Quando ia virar-se para buscar uma outra camiseta, o menino abraçou-o por trás.

– Eu também te amo, pai...

– Filho... Filho, eu...

– Eu vou ficar bem, Mozinho... Eu vou...

– Dante... Fica comigo? Ninguém cuida melhor de você do que eu! Eu troquei suas fraldinhas e fiz chazinho de camomila para você beber fresquinho no verão... Eu cuido de você! Sempre cuidei! Não é justo! Não é justo.

– Justo não é, pai. Mas também não era justo eu ficar doente. Nem justo o besta do Radhamanthys machucar vocês... Você me disse uma vez que o mundo não era justo, né? Então...

Afrodite preparara Dante para ir com os pais biológicos – ele arrumou a mala do garoto com duas mudas de roupas e um ou dois brinquedinhos velhos e o livrinho de estórias que ele gostava. Ele fez _tudo_, mas não acreditava que, de verdade, teria de entregar o menino. Ele imaginou que, na hora h, o filho desistira daquela loucura, atiraria-se nos seus braços como sempre e tudo ficaria bem. Vê-lo sair do hospital, bem vestido, penteado e levado pela mão para ser dado a quem nunca o amara era uma coisa que o pisciano não estava preparado para ver. Não, não estava. Segurava os braços do menino entre seus dedos, como se não o quisesse deixar ir. A 'mãe' ansiosa esperava e o 'pai' parecia aborrecido com tanto _mise en scène_. Era o típico homem de sangue bárbaro: um saqueador. Ele avançaria contra aquelas praias roubando tudo que podia e atirando fogo no que ficava. Diabo! E ia levar seu filho.

– Dante, anjinho... Fica... Fica...

– Pai, eu não posso... Eu tenho que ir.

– Você não tem! Você vai porque quer! Fica!

– Pai, eu... Eu vou agora.

– Não! Não!

Afrodite logo extrapolou dos pedidos lamuriosos para os gritos. Os enfermeiros e médicos da ala correram até o quarto, mas ninguém quis intervir. Fosse o que fosse – e preconceito era uma constante entre os gregos – aqueles médicos, enfermeiras e funcionários aprenderam a respeitar aquela família e o amor que o menino devotava aos que o criaram. Eles acompanharam cada capítulo daquele drama, desde a primeira aparição dos pais biológicos, seguida de gritos e crises nervosas do menino, até aquele cena final, melancólica e deprimente. Era _óbvio_ que Dante não queria ir.

– Afrodite, deixa _eu_ me despedir do menino. – Máscara da Morte gentilmente afastou o amante, querendo lhe dar tempo para se acalmar. Abraçou o garoto, cobrindo-o de beijos ternos, o rostinho sardento aflito e pálido como a morte. Sussurrou no ouvido do menino, _"filho, eu vou te buscar. Eu vou te tirar de lá quando você estiver bem, tá?"_

– Mozão...

O canceriano fiz sinal de silêncio com o indicador.

– Nosso segredo, Dante. Nosso segredo.

– Segredo de homem, pai.

– Isso.

– Pai... Diz tchau para mim? – pediu o menino num sussurro. Afrodite ainda balançava a cabeça em negativa.

– Não, Dante... Fica com o papai? Eu faço qualquer coisa! Eu bato neles, nada do que eles podem ter te dito é sério, eu protejo você!

– Pai... Eu vou voltar um dia, eu juro...

– Não vai, Dante... Por Zeus...

– Pai, por favor, não chora...

– Pela deusa, Dante... Se você... Não ficar por amor... Fique por... _Pena_ de mim... Eu não vou agüentar se eles te levarem embora...

– Eu volto, Dite... Eu volto...

– Não, filho, fica... Fica...

– Levanta a cabeça, Mozinho... Levanta... Eu tenho medo de te ver assim...

– Dante... Dante...

Afrodite segurou a mãozinha do menino, beijou a palma e fechou-a.

– Leva o meu beijo sempre com você, Dante...

O menino engoliu o soluço entalado na garganta. Virou as costas e foi para junto dos suecos, andando até o carro sem permitir que nem a 'mãe' nem o 'pai' o tocassem.

— # —

Per e Wilma conseguiram, junto à embaixada da Suécia na Grécia, o aluguel de uma belíssima casa, para onde podiam levar o menino, até que conseguissem a permissão dos médicos para levar a criança de volta para o país deles.

Durante a curta viagem de carro do hospital no centro de Atenas até a casa, Dante se encolheu perto de uma das janelas, rosnando em fúria a cada tentativa dos pais biológicos o tocarem. Sim, eles podiam tê-lo chantageado e forçado a seguir com eles, para proteger Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, mas _jamais_ tomariam com força e chantagem o seu afeto. Seu amor nunca poderia ser um presente para alguém que um dia quisera fazer mal aos seus queridos pais. Ele imaginava que, por mais que tentasse impedir, ia chegar a hora em que eles iam agir como 'pais' dele. Tinha enjôos só de pensar, mas o mestre Saga o havia dito que um bom cavaleiro está preparado por prever os ataques inimigos. Ele previa também, embora não pudesse revidar.

Foi levado para seu quarto novo: grande, neoclássico, com veludos e sedas e uma enorme janela com vista para ao jardim. Era uma gaiola. De ouro. Quando os pais o deixaram sozinho no quarto, ele sentou-se no chão e chorou, finalmente. Colada ao rostinho molhado, a mão com o beijo de Afrodite. Tremia e cantava, cantava as canções de ninar de Máscara da Morte lhe cantava, assim:

"_Farfallina bella bianca  
Vola, vola mai si stanca  
Gira di qua, gira di la  
Fin che 'posa su Papa_" ( 2 )

Podia cantar as canções. Ainda que não estivesse em casa, não ia perder suas memórias. Allyanda lhe disse uma vez que a memória era um coração extra. E ele não ia desperdiçar nada daquele coração... Nada.

— # —

– Venha jantar conosco, Mathias.

– Não... – apavorado, Dante escondeu-se atrás da cama. Desde quando tinha virado um coelhinho covarde, que corria quando alguma voz se levantava no ambiente? – Eu... Eu... Não posso... Preciso comer com o ventilador... Não posso cheirar a comida senão vomito... é a quimio...

– Ah, isso.

_É, isso, Per. Seu filhotinho tem câncer... Obrigado por lembrar. _

– E também tem coisas que eu não posso comer...

– Você tem restrições alimentares... Esqueci desse detalhe. Amanhã eu contratarei uma enfermeira qualificada para tomar conta de você e desses detalhes.

_Claro, papai. Mande alguém fazer o trabalho sujo por você... Imagine se você tivesse tido que trocar alguma das minhas fraldas? Eu era um bebê cagão, você sabia?_

– Eu... Eu não tô com fome...

– Você ter ou não fome não é a questão. Você tem que comer. Vou mandar trazer queijo.

_Você é esperto, papai. _

– Não posso comer queijo. Qualquer biscoito serve.

– Vou mandar trazer alguns pães e bolos. E o ventilador.

A porta bateu-se e Dante suspirou aliviado de ver-se livre daquele homenzinho asqueroso.

— # —

– Onde está Mathias?

– Ele não vem. Há uma série de providências a tomar por conta da doença dele, Wilma. Ele não pode comer qualquer coisa e nem de qualquer maneira.

– Mas... Ele vai ficar com fome?

– Por hoje ele agüenta com biscoitos. Amanhã contrato uma enfermeira para cuidar de todos estes detalhes.

– O que vai fazer?

– Ligar para o médico e perguntar o que afinal de contas essa criança pode comer.

Alguns minutos depois Dante ainda estava sentado no mesmo lugar quando foi trazido ao quarto o ventilador, a bandeja com pão e geléias e o diplomata sueco.

– Seu médico me disse que você tem uma sessão de quimioterapia marcada para amanhã cedo. Por que não me contou?

_Eu tenho leucemia, não pensei que precisava te dizer isso também, gênio. Como deixaram você virar diplomata? _

– Porque era óbvio.

– Sua mãe vai te levar e na volta a enfermeira já vai estar aqui.

O menino o ignorou, olhando a bandeja. Ouviu a porta bater e chorou. Soluçou abraçado aos travesseiros, esfregando a mão onde 'guardara' o beijo que Afrodite lhe dera... Amanhã ia para quimioterapia. Ia voltar para casa passando mal e não ia ter Mozinho para segurá-lo e protegê-lo, nem Mozão para lhe dar força. Ia ter que voltar para essa casa horrível, essa gaiola de ouro onde estava preso... Ia ter que encarar aquele homem nojento, aquela mulher medonha que nem de longe era bonita como Afrodite era bonito e não estaria na sua casa... Entre seus brinquedos e suas coisas... Não tinha trazido quase nada.

Quando Afrodite perguntou o que Dante queria levar de casa para ir viver com os suecos, ele pensou em dizer "tudo". Queria agarrar-se com tudo que fosse de sua casa e de seus pais, assim teria ao que se apegar para lembrá-lo da vida que tanto amava. Mas, depois, pensou melhor. Não queria nada que lhe fosse querido e que viesse da sua família em contato com aquelas pessoas peçonhentas. Não ia sujar as lembranças da sua vida feliz arrastando-as com ele para... enfim, para sua prisão.

Estava com raiva. Muita raiva. Mas não podia voltar para casa. Jamais poderia voltar a sua casa sabendo que aquele _pai de araque_ estava solto e podendo fazer de um tudo. Ele era mau e perigoso. Dante tinha um _cosmo_ e tinha intuição. Sabia muito bem que Per não mediria esforços para ficar com ele – não ia parar, ia avançar como um rolo compressor sobre tudo que estivesse na sua frente. Ele não hesitaria em tentar tudo contra Afrodite e Horemheb. Eles eram fortes, eram cavaleiros. Mas nem tudo podia ser resolvido com os poderes que Athena lhes dera. O que iam fazer se Per levasse a diante a estória da pedofilia? Se ele fuçasse mais nos papéis da adoção e descobrisse algo sobre o Santuário? Afrodite não ia poder simplesmente lançar uma Rosa Diabólica contra ele; nem Máscara da Morte ia poder cortar fora a cabeça de cada um que os apontasse na rua, imaginando que dois homens pervertidos podiam ter abusado de um menininho doente e roubado de uma mãe rica e pai culto. Não... Se alguém podia e devia proteger o Hô e o Ditezinho era ele. Ele.

Debruçou-se na janela, depois de estar cansado de chorar e olhou para o jardim florido – não havia nenhuma rosa.

"Que desperdício de jardim... Se não tem rosas, para que ter um jardim?"

Manteve seu olhar firme para os espaços entre azaléias e hortênsias, concentrando seu cosmo o máximo que pode. Depois da luz dourada, o jardim reluzia suavemente, como embebido em glitter, com um perfume que encheu o quarto e o coração do menino.

Um jardim repleto de rosas.

Vermelhas.

— # —

Bom, aí está. Era para ser o dobro disso, então... Estou um pouco decepcionada comigo mesmo. Perdoem-me os erros – estou sem beta porque os meus foram curtir o feriadão. Ah... Agradecimentos, assim que eu puder, mas desde já**: Ada, Sini, BelaYoukai, Pipe, Litha-chan, Paola Scorpio, Giselle, Lininha, Lola, Arashi Kaminari, Tsuki Koorime, Bélier, Dark Lupina, Lady Nina, Ste e Athena Sagara**, MUITO OBRIGADA por terem comentado a fic – eu espero que minha lerdeza não as tenha desanimado da estória e que este capítulo meio sem ritmo não esteja muito aquém do resto da fic... Aliás, se tudo der certo, este é o antepenúltimo. Só mais um e depois THE END! Beijocas!

* * *

ps: curiosidades afins, passem em http / thesenseiclub (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com

( 1 ) essa é a clássica "Brilha, Brilha, Estrelinha". Versão sueca.

( 2 ) Música para bêbes.


	7. Pétalas Negras

**Disclaimer I:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. A série original e seus personagens são propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**Disclaimer II:** Mozão e Mozinho são expressões cunhadas por Pipe, usadas com a permissão dela nessa fiction. O enredo desta fanfiction, bem como seus personagens originais e nomes, quando não especificados, me pertencem.

Ps1: não me atirem pedras pela caracterização do Shura. Ela foi toda baseada na pessoa Capricórnio que mais convive comigo: a senhora minha mãe. Ótimo coração, mas com a delicadeza de um elefante em loja de porcelanas.

Ps2: Não me atirem pedras, parte dois – O comportamento do Afrodite não foi tirado da minha cabeça não, mas veio de uma experiência pessoal. Aconteceu na família e eu achei tão impressionante que nunca esqueci – então, voilà!

_ps3: FURIOSA depois de 4hs tentando dar upload disso... morte ao site!_

* * *

**MAIOR QUE TUDO**

**Capítulo 07**

_**Pétalas Negras**_

– Doutor, ele está melhor?

– Está. Já vai poder ir para casa, mas observe-o atentamente.

– O que são essas coisas na mão dele? Os fios?

– Estamos injetando as drogas pelas veias. Da outra vez que ele esteve aqui com o senhor, se queixava de dores de estômago. Os anti-depressivos e calmantes em geral são muito agressivos. A aplicação intravenosa evita esse desgaste.

– Ah... E as convulsões?

– Nervosas. Ele deve acordar melhor, mas o senhor já deve saber como agir se ele tiver outra crise. A febre também era nervosa, com as drogas que estamos usando ele vai acordar um pouco sonolento. Mas é normal.

– Entendi.

– Não se deixe abater. Foi um choque muito grande para ele, mas tudo ficará bem.

– Eu espero que sim.

– Quando ele acordar, me chame.

– Obrigado, doutor.

Quando o médico saiu, o homem suspirou, alisando o rosto bonito, pálido, do outro na cama.

"Dite... Me desculpe por tudo..."

Assim que Dante saíra do hospital com os suecos, Afrodite começou a passar mal. Teve seguidas convulsões, febre alta. Os médicos tiveram de acudi-lo. Ele delirava, chamando o filho.

Máscara da Morte sentia-se pessoalmente culpado pela tragédia na sua vida. Trouxera o menino para fazer Afrodite feliz e sabia que estava brincando com uma coisa muito séria – sabia os riscos. Dar um filho para alguém não era como dar um cachorrinho. Uma criança era uma dádiva, mas quando ela era tirada, deixava um vazio que nunca podia ser preenchido. Afrodite sempre o amara – e nem Osíris podia explicar-lhe o porquê! – mas o pisciano poderia levar bem a vida sem ele. Sofreria, choraria. Mas Horemheb não duvidava que, depois de alguns anos de luto, Peixes já poderia se arranjar com amantes eventuais e, quem sabe, até um companheiro fixo. Mas e Dante? O que poderia substituir Dante na vida do pisciano? Nada. Nem mil amantes. Nem uma dezena de filhos.

– Horemheb? – a voz tênue de Afrodite o acordou de suas divagações.

– Amor... Pss... Não se mexe...

– Onde estou?

– No hospital. Você não se sentiu bem...

Afrodite puxou os fios que estavam em suas mãos, para choque de Horemheb.

– Dite, fica quieto!

– Vamos para casa.

– Você...

– Estou muito bem, Horemheb. Sou homem. Tive um fricote, mas passou. Vamos embora daqui.

– Dite...

– Chega desse hospital por hoje. Quero ir pra casa, tomar um banho, engolir um seis compridos de Prozac e dormir até morrer, vamos.

O pisciano já estava de pé, se arrumando para sair, quando reparou que Máscara da Morte continuava sentado, a cabeça entra as mãos. A voz de quem chorara.

– Me desculpe, Afrodite... Me desculpe...

– Desculpas?

– _Eu_ trouxe ele... _Eu_ coloquei você nisso... Eu só queria... Que você tivesse uma coisa especial, só sua, Dite...

– Não seja tolinho. Meu filho foi a melhor coisa que já tive na vida. Não interessa o quanto mais eu vou sofrer daqui até o final da minha vida, _um_ dia que eu passei com o Dante valeu pela minha vida inteira _antes_ dele, se é que você quer saber. Levanta daí. Perdemos uma... Mas vamos pegar nosso filho de volta.

— # —

– Horemheb, posso te contar uma coisa?

Máscara da Morte não desviou o olhar do volante, dirigindo.

– Fala.

– Sabe, Hô, aquela vez que eu fiquei sozinho no parque com o Dante? Ele tinha uns dois aninhos... Você ia levar o carro para uma revisão, para a nossa viagem. Lembra?

– Lembro, claro, eu mesmo disse que você não precisava ir comigo, era chato ficar esperando para revisarem tudo, mas você insistiu em levar o garoto para tomar sol.

– Eu nunca te contei o que aconteceu, porque sabia que você ia ficar muito chateado... Mas agora eu preciso falar.

– O que foi que você fez?

– Eu estava lá, com ele no parque, mas... Eu... Você sabe como eu sou, eu me distraio fácil... Eu estava chateado, porque ele tinha passado a noite toda chorando com a cólica...Eu me distraí... E... Ele... O neném caiu, caiu do brinquedo, caiu no chão, o brinquedo era tão alto, eu só ouvi aquele "tump" de uma coisa caindo no chão... As mães que estavam no parque, todas aquelas vacas estúpidas me olhando, com aquelas caras de reprovação... E o neném caído, estirado na grama... eu... fui devagar até ele, ele nem chorou, ficou só me olhando com aqueles olhos verdes enormes arregalados, a chupetinha, você sabe, ele ficava meigo com a chupeta...

– Afrodite...

– Aí, Hô, eu peguei ele no colo, apalpei ele todinho, para ver se estava machucado, mas ele estava quieto, não fez ruído nenhum... Parecia que tinha morrido, meu bebê... Aí, eu apertei ele com mais força, as mulheres escandalosas berrando, eu tirei a roupa dele, elas me ajudaram, ele ficou peladinho... Elas tiraram a roupa dele para ver se tinha algum roxo ou marca de sangramento... Mas não tinha... Eu estava tão chocado, Hô... Eu nem tinha chorado, aí eu só, não sei, suspirei e comecei a chorar, baixinho, com ele no colo, embalando o neném para ver se ele balbuciava alguma coisa, dava sinal de vida...

– E ele?

– Ele me olhou, Horemheb, com aqueles olhinhos verdes e fez aquele "_papapapa_", que ele fazia antes de aprender a dizer 'papai' e me abraçou, sem chorar, se enrolou no meu cabelo, olhou para as mulheres e ria... Mas eu _sentia_, sabe? Eu sentia que ele estava assustado, meu filho... Mas ele parece que entendeu o meu nervoso e não quis me deixar mais tenso então ele... Ele ficou calminho...

– Era impressão, Dite. Ele sempre foi calmo, era um bebê que quase não chorava, só se estivesse com muita dor.

– Talvez. Mas eu sei que fiquei um tempão com ele no meu colo, abraçado comigo, pensando no que eu ia te dizer se meu filho tivesse morrido, caído de um brinquedinho de parque por causa da minha irresponsabilidade... Mas ele não chorou... Ficou lá com o "_papapapa_" ... Eu vesti ele de novo... Ele dormiu no meu colo. Quando você chegou para apanhar a gente, ele estava no meu colo, calmo, rindo para mim... Eu passei o resto do dia em pânico, pensando se devia te dizer e levar o menino ao hospital... Eu ficava olhando, esperando qualquer reação do neném... Mas ele passou o dia todo enjoadinho, chorando, reclamando, querendo colo, nem banho ele quis tomar, ele que adorava banho... Eu me senti sujo, ruim... Como podia ter feito algo assim com meu filho? Ele não era uma boneca, era uma criança e eu o deixei brincando no parque enquanto ficava lá, pensando em '_pobre de mim_'que não tinha dormido por causa da dor dele e que devia estar com olheiras enormes...

– Afrodite, passou...

– Não, não passou... Eu fui dormir com ele na nossa cama, para poder vigiar melhor, você ficou bravo, queria que a gente ficasse... _junto_, mas eu não tinha coragem de deixar ele sozinho... Ele dormiu e eu passei a noite toda em claro, admirando meu filho, pensando no que teria acontecido se ele tivesse morrido depois de cair do brinquedo... Mas ele só dormiu... E no dia seguinte...

– Do dia seguinte eu lembro...

– Você lembra, né?

– Foi das coisas mais bonitas que aconteceu na minha vida, Dite... Eu nunca vou esquecer daquele momento... Acordar, ver você, tão bonito, deitado de costas, o Dante deitado no seu peito e aí...

– E aí ele me olhou e disse "_momo...momozinho..._" .

– Era espertinho o nosso menino, né?

– Era... Eu precisava te dizer, você está com raiva de mim, Horemheb?

– Não aconteceu nada, Dite. Uma estória tão velha...

– Mas eu queria te dizer. Eu me sinto um idiota... Hoje eles vieram e levaram nosso filho. Eu também não tinha noção do quanto menino significava para mim até uma coisa daquelas acontecer... Eu estava sempre precisando de provas para meu amor por ele... Sempre... Eu... Tinha raiva de ficar acordado até tarde por causa dele, odiava ver minhas bolsas caras com fraldas, mamadeiras e chupetas dentro... Eu gostava dele, mas não gostava de ter trabalho... Até acontecer aquilo e eu ter certeza de que... Que _eu_ não ia conseguir viver sem o nosso neném... Que ele valia mais que qualquer coisa... Que ele era um mundo para mim... E agora eles levaram ele embora... Por que? Por que? A deusa me deu um filho, instigou em mim um amor por ele e depois mandou aquela gente horrorosa me arrancar o garoto...

– A gente vai pegar ele de volta assim que ele estiver fora de perigo... Ouviu?

– Ouvi.

— # —

– Bom dia, Horemheb. Como está Afrodite?

– Melhor. Ele já até sai da cama. Às vezes. Anda de um lado para o outro, senta, vê televisão, lê um livro. Depois volta para cama. Desde que o menino foi, ele não vestiu nada além de pijamas. Não botou os pés nem no jardim, que ele gosta tanto...

– Ele vai se recuperar. É porque é muito recente ainda. Dói muito, não é?

– Dói. Dói pelo meu filho que eu sei que não está bem, dói pelo Dite que está definhando diante dos meus olhos e eu só posso assistir...

– Eu não entendi ainda o menino ir por vontade própria...

– Ah! Vontade própria! Eu tenho minhas dúvidas!

– Como assim?

– O menino estava sofrendo, Camus. Eu conheço meu filho, eu... _Sinto_ que ele não queria ir. Eu posso ser a pior bosta de amante do mundo, mas quando ele estava indo embora eu não consegui ter pena do Afrodite, nem dos gritos dele... Eu só conseguia sentir pena do meu filho, como ele podia estar, saindo de casa ouvindo as coisas que o porra-louca do Afrodite diz quando perde a cabeça...

– O que acha que aconteceu, então?

– Aquela gente deve ter chantageado e apavorado o menino. Você sabe que tem muita coisa que eles poderiam fazer contra nós.

– Eu imagino...

– Mas nem posso compartilhar essa minha angústia com o Dite...

– Mas por que? Ele ia ficar felicíssimo de ter essa esperança. Ele acha que o menino quis ir com eles.

– Camus, eu não tenho certeza disso... Quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça de uma criança de doze anos com uma doença que mata? E se ele quis mesmo ir? E se ele sentiu alguma espécie de não sei... Obrigação, nostalgia? Não posso ser irresponsável e plantar nem que seja um única farpa de esperança no coração do Afrodite porque se não for verdade, Camus, ele não vai suportar... Não vai... Afrodite nunca amou ninguém com a força que ele ama Dante. Ele se _entregou_ ao menino. Ele não está preparado para ser traído na única vez em que confiou plenamente em alguém. Se o garoto o rejeitar, ele vai morrer.

Camus olhou para aquele homem que ele e boa parte do Santuário desprezava, o assassino. Não teve mais vontade nenhuma de falar de Afrodite, que descabelara-se como uma mulher histérica na frente do filho doente. Teve vontade de fazer o que ninguém até agora tinha feito. Perguntar. Por _ele_.

– Como _você_ está, Horemheb?

–Eu _vou_ recuperar esse menino, Camus. Eu telefono todos os dias para o hospital para saber o que vai ser dele. Estou tentando de tudo. Já falei com o médico das minhas desconfianças e pedi que por tudo que é mais sagrado não liberem a viagem do garoto. Se eles tiverem o ok do médico vão carregar meu filho para longe.

– O você pretende?

– Ficar por perto até descobrir que eles são compatíveis e doarem a medula para a criança. Mas se eles não forem doadores, Camus, eu juro, eu invado aquela merda de casa onde trancaram minha criança, decepo a cabeça de todos! Mando eles e a casa para o Sekishiki!

– Assim que se fala, Máscara da Morte. Você é um... Grande cavaleiro.

– Obrigado, Aquário.

— # —

– Wilma, o que houve? Está chorando, outra vez?

– O cabelo, Per... O cabelo do Mathias começou a cair!

– E é por essa bobagem que você chora? Vamos lá, Wilma.

– Mas, Per...

– O menino está com leucemia, Wilma. O cabelo dele cair era uma questão de tempo. E eu não sei para que tanto choro – o cabelo voltará quando ele estiver curado.

– O que eu digo para ele? O cabelo está caindo aos poucos, eu pensei em tomarmos mais cuidado...

– Vamos cortar. Vamos raspar o cabelo dele hoje mesmo.

– Ele não quer. A gente dele também não queria.

– É uma coisa descabida! O que vai fazer? Esperar ele perder tufos de cabelo até parecer um símio com sarnas?

– Ele não quer. Vai ser complicado forçá-lo, ele vai se estressar e não vai ser bom...

– Podemos sedá-lo. Sirva um sedativo leve com o chá verde e eu mesmo passo a máquina no cabelo dele.

– Você, Per?

– Já fiz isso várias vezes, Wilma... Raspei os cabelos dos meus irmãos por conta da epidemia de piolhos em Budapeste, lembra?

– Lembro. Mas será que é uma boa idéia? E quando ele acordar e ver que está sem cabelos?

– Ficará histérico. Mas não poderá fazer mais nada. Melhor do que ver o cabelo cair aos poucos.

– Está bem, amor...

Assim foi feito. O menino _realmente_ ficou histérico. Apavorado, escondido embaixo da cama, xingando tudo e todos baixinho, com o coração partido e cheio de medo. O que o Mozinho pensaria ao vê-lo daquele jeito? Como um rato pelado e feio? Afrodite tinha uma paixão sem limites pelo que era bonito – nunca ele ia querer um filho com cara de rato pelado.

"_Nunca vai me querer assim, horroroso. Rato pelado. Eu sou um rato pelado_."

— # —

A primeira sessão de quimioterapia sem os pais foi traumática.

Antes mesmo de voltar para casa, Dante já começou a sentir os efeitos e passou mal no caminho todo de volta para a bela casa que a embaixada sueca cedeu ao diplomata. Tentava esgueirar-se dos abraços da mãe e dos afagos duros do pai. Chegou em casa e trancou-se no quarto. Garantiu aos 'pais' preocupados que era assim mesmo e que ele ia ficar bem, depois de vomitar um tanto. Era normal e era só isso.

Sem grande surpresa para o menino, aceitaram placidamente a explicação dele e o deixaram sozinho. Ele ainda conferia a porta, checando se estava bem trancada, quando ouviu o telefone tocar. As vozes abafadas e confusas entraram pelos vãos das portas.

"_Wilma..."_

"_Me diga..."_

"_Não somos compatíveis."_

"_Nenhum de nós dois?"_

"_Ninguém da nossa família. Ninguém."_

"_O que vamos fazer agora, Per?"_

"_O mesmo que estamos fazendo agora: continuar procurando."_

Trêmulo, Dante não teve tempo de formular sequer um pensamento. Logo já estava debruçado sobre o vaso do seu pequeno suíte. Desencontrados fios de raciocínio tentavam se juntar na sua mente infantil. Tinha aceitado ir para aquela casa para proteger Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, mas nunca tinha abandonado a idéia de voltar. Primeiro, pensou em fugir quando estivesse operado. Mas agora... _Nunca_ ia ser operado. Não havia medula. Tinha pensado até em ficar com suecos até os dezoito anos quando legalmente poderia voltar para Mozão e Mozinho sem nenhum perigo para eles. Mas também... Não chegaria aos dezoito anos. E agora, não havia mais nada... Nem esperança, nem nada... ia morrer... Podia fugir... Sim, era um cavaleiro, podia fugir... Mas para que? Para onde? Per ia perseguir seus pais, infernizar a vida deles; mesmo que vivesse bem pouco, ele ia se encarregar de tornar seus últimos dias de vida miseráveis.

"Zeus... Me ajude a não dar esse gostinho para eles... Me ajude... Me ajude a _morrer_..."

— # —

– Aiiiiiiii!

– O que foi, Afrodite?

– Ai, Hô, ai... Meu peito, uma dor, uma dor horrível...

– O que foi, Afrodite... Afrodite!

– Não consigo respirar direito...

– Eu vou chamar o médico, ok? Deita aqui, deita... respira fundo...

– Aiiii, ai meu peito...

— # —

– O que ele tem, doutor?

– Não sei. Pelos sintomas, parece um infarto.

– Infarto!

– Preciso de exames, mas... Eu sou o médico do Santuário há anos, o último check-up do Afrodite estava perfeito. Eu não acredito que seja um infarto, mas é preciso considerar tudo.

– O que o senhor acha, então?

– Psicossomático.

– Era só o que estava me faltando...

– Mesmo doenças psicossomáticas podem ser perigosas. Vamos fazer os exames, mas até lá, mantenha o Afrodite em repouso e dê a ele esses remedinho aqui, duas vezes ao dia. Entendeu?

– Está bem.

— # —

– Dite, como você está?

Somente Shura se atrevia a fazer aquela pergunta, já tão mastigada. O pisciano ajeitou o xale sobre os ombros.

– Você é pai, Shura. Deve imaginar o que é. Entrei no hospital com meu filho e saí de lá _sem_ filho. Como você se sentiria?

– Mas você já está melhorando, né? Já está até usando batom.

Afrodite ficou pálido como a morte. Em um gesto instintivo, sua mão resvalou pelos lábios carnudos, cobertos por uma finíssima camada de _gloss_ – que ele colocara apenas para aliviar o desconforto dos lábios que racharam, desacostumados a enfrentar a secura da Grécia sem o aparato de beleza de que o pisciano sempre dispusera.

Afrodite ouviu a voz que vinha do fundo do seu coração, ríspida. "Vaidoso. Como pode se importar tanto com você mesmo e se enfeitar? A agonia do seu filho não te impressiona?"

– Afrodite, eu não te critiquei. Eu... Estou feliz que você está se cuidando, você precisa ficar bem para lutar pelo Dante. Por que... Por que vocês não tentaram fugir com o menino?

– Fugir? – Afrodite gargalhou seco. – Fugir, Shura? Como? Meu filho não está com dor de barriga, ele tem leucemia! Onde eu ia escondê-lo? Ele não pode comer qualquer coisa, nem ficar em qualquer lugar e precisa de remédios, de tratamento... De uma medula... Onde eu ia ficar com ele?

– É, tem razão... Não havia como mesmo...

– Mas eu vou recuperar meu filho, Shura... Nem que eu morra para isso...

– Dite...

– Eu dei a vida por esta deusa de araque umas mil vezes! E ela não me serve de nada! Mais teria valido eu ter ficado no Inferno e nunca ter tido ninguém que dependesse de mim, como o Dantezinho, que depende de mim e eu não sirvo para nada... Não posso fazer nada por ele...

– Você amou o menino. Mais do que ninguém no mundo, Afrodite, _você _devia saber que ser amado é mais importante do que comer e vestir. A você nunca faltou nada... Trocaria tudo que tem de boa vontade para ter seu filho... E... Horemheb ao seu lado.

– Triste amar assim, sem poder proteger aqueles que você ama.

– A vida é assim.

– Uma merda de vida.

– Uma merda de vida.

— # —

– Quero viajar com meu filho. Levá-lo para Suécia, para uma casa com mais condições e mais conforto.

– Infelizmente, as condições de saúde de Dante não são propícias para uma viagem.

– Eu arrisco.

– Sr. Von Platen, _eu_ não vou liberar o menino. E sem minha assinatura, não vai poder tirá-lo do hospital, exceto com a permissão dos pais adotivos.

– O senhor está querendo me criar embaraços?

– O senhor abaixe o seu tom de voz. O _senhor_ é que está criando embaraços para o tratamento do seu filho. Dante não tem condições de fazer uma viagem de avião no estado em que ele está, ele vai ficar internado porque está com a imunidade muito baixa. É o procedimento padrão e isso já aconteceu antes.

– Quando ele vai poder sair?

– Depende do organismo do menino, quando os exames de sangue forem bons, ele vai poder sair. Um acompanhante pode ficar para dormir no hospital.

– É necessário que alguém fique?

– Na verdade, não. Mas é bom quando os pais acompanham crianças assim pequenas.

– Meu filho não é uma criança pequena. Já é um menino grande. Minha esposa está esgotada. Vamos para casa e voltamos amanhã.

– Como o senhor quiser.

Quando o homem se retirou, o médico foi ver Dante. Estava chocado com o sangue frio do diplomata em deixar o filho pequeno e doente sozinho no hospital. Depois, se deu conta de que estava sendo apenas tolo: como pessoas que abandonaram um filho para morrer nas ruas poderiam se importar?

– Como está, Dante?

– Doutor, eles foram embora?

– Foram. Mas voltam amanhã.

– Tomara que esqueçam... Doutor... Diz para eles que eu não posso viajar, diz? Eu vou ficar internado?

– Vai, mas...

– Manda eu ficar aqui! Diz para eles que eu tenho que ficar! Eu não quero voltar para aquela casa!

– Então por que você foi, Dante? Seu pai... O seu _verdadeiro_ pai liga todos os dias querendo saber de você...

– O Hô?

– Ele mesmo.

– Eu não posso voltar agora, doutor... Mas eu... Eu queria muito, muito, ouvir a voz do meu pai... o senhor me empresta o seu celular?

– Empresto. Mas você vai ligar para eles?

– Pro Mozinho...

– Para o Senhor Vündhegen?

– É... Rosinha sempre desliga o celular depois das nove da noite,

– Então já são dez e vinte.

– Eu sei. Eu não quero que ele fale comigo... Eu vou deixar uma mensagem na caixa postal.

O médico ficou rindo suavemente, a criança de cabeça raspada, que parecia ser feita de vento de tão fraca que estava, suspirar com sua voz baixa a mensagem no celular.

"_Pai... Estou com saudades de você e do Hô. Eu te amo muito. Muito. Cuida do meu jardim? Minhas rosas devem estar todas tristes e murchas. Eu penso em vocês todos os dias... O safado do sueco roubou meu anel e não deixa eu usar. Mas eu já convenci a safada que se diz minha mãe a devolver. Te amo, pai. Te amo muito. Tchau, tá? Beijos_."

– Não quer avisar que está aqui? Eles podem vir te visitar. O horário de visitas já acabou, mas você sabe que, sendo um paciente especial como você é, eu posso abrir uma exceção.

O menino abriu um delicado sorriso.

– Ah... Mas eu não quero que eles me vejam assim... – ele coçou a cabeça pelada. – Que nem rato pelado...

– Eu tenho certeza de que eles não vão se importar com isso se puderem te ver.

– Eu não quero. Melhor assim. Eu tenho certeza que o urubuzão albino deixou os capangas dele na porta me vigiando. Imagina se eles resolvem brigar com o Mozinho e o Mozão?

– Você se preocupa tanto com eles, não é menino?

– Diz, doutor, se o senhor tivesse uns pais lindos e perfeitos como eu, o senhor também não se preocupava com eles?

– Preocupava sim, Dante, você tem toda razão.

— # —

– Dite, seu telefone ficou ligado na sala.

– Traz ele pra cá e desliga, Hô.

– Olha, tem uma ligação não atendida. Deve ter deixado mensagem. – virou o celular para o pisciano. – Conhece o número?

– Não.

– Posso recuperar a mensagem da caixa postal?

– Se tiver alguma...

– Qual a senha?

– Sexo69.

– Pára de brincadeira, Dite.

Os olhos marotos cor de céu do pisciano brilharam.

– É sério. Testa.

O canceriano digitou a senha. A mensagem abriu.

– Você é um pateta, Afrodite...

Da cama, o sueco viu o rosto do amante se iluminar e seus olhos brilharem.

– É para você, Dite. Ouve a mensagem...

O pisciano ouviu a mensagem do menino. A voz do filho lhe arrancava lágrimas – era um idiota, mas pela voz da criança sabia como ele estava : triste, abatido, sozinho.

– ... Filho... Meu filhinho, Hô... Eu quero meu filho!

– Eu também quero, Dite... Eu também quero.

– Eu estou morrendo, Horemheb... Morrendo de saudades do meu filho... Eu sinto tanta falta dele que... Que tem horas do dia que eu não consigo respirar direito, uma pressão no meu peito como se estivesse sufocando, uma pontada no peito... Eu _preciso_ ver meu filho, abraçar meu anjinho, saber como ele está...

— # —

– Shura!

– Horemheb. O que foi? Você está esquisito...

– Você viu Afrodite?

– Não. faz dias que eu não vejo.

– Eu fui ao mercado bem cedo comprar o peixe que ele gosta... Não quis mandar a serva porque eu estava precisando espairecer... Quando voltei ele não estava... Já é tarde e ele não voltou... Não me deixou um bilhete nem levou o celular... Ele nunca sai sem me avisar, mesmo quando a gente briga ele deixa uns recados mal educados nas portas, mas... Nunca assim, sem me dizer...

– Bem, ele deve ter saído para espairecer também...

– Sair de casa às cinco da manhã e não ter voltado até agora? Já são sete e meia da noite!

– Do que você tem medo? Afrodite sabe se defender... Ele não é a _sua_ garotinha...

Máscara da Morte o encarou em fúria. O "_assunto_" Afrodite nunca foi bem resolvido entre eles. Na época em que o pisciano disse ao espanhol com todas as letras que decidira-se por Horemheb, Shura o acusou de tratar Afrodite como uma boneca, uma menina e não como o cavaleiro poderoso que Peixes era – um homem vigoroso e forte. Por mais de uma vez se enfrentaram e o capricorniano disse-lhe que Afrodite não precisava da proteção nem de Horemheb nem de ninguém, que ao contrário, Máscara da Morte é que devia agradecer a proteção de Afrodite – graças a ele tinha conseguido um lugar ao sol no Santuário, até mesmo antes de ter sua armadura.

– Você não conhece a rua, Shura. Se acha esperto, mas não é. Os cavaleiros estão muito acostumados a lutar entre si, com todo esse ritual e essa pavonice que cercam as lutas, cheias de palavras bonitas, coreografias... Na rua é diferente... Atacam pelas costas... Em bandos... São covardes... Afrodite tem estado distraído, avoado. Ele chama atenção na rua, pode ter acontecido alguma coisa...

– Você não se conforma que ele seja mais forte do que você, não é?

– Só não arrebento a sua cara porque tenho o que fazer agora.

– Afrodite se vira bem sem você. Mas você gosta de ver ele fraco, foi assim que o conquistou, não é? Fez de um tudo para fragilizar o Dite, até ele estar no chão aí você foi lá e bancou o bonzinho super-protetor. Fez ele achar que era fraco, por isso ele morreu nas mãos de um moleque que mal tinha saído das fraldas como Shun!

– Você também caiu bem fácil nas mãos do ceguinho que era bem um frangote cheirando a leite! Quem fragilizou você? Eu também? Você não tem mais desculpas para justificar o fato de que ele preferiu a _mim_. Ele não te quis, caralho! Ele chutou o seu rabo! Seja homem e viva com isso!

– Seja homem você! Deixe Afrodite cuidar das coisas dele, ele não precisa de babá!

– Ainda tem ciúmes, seu espanhol de merda?

– Afrodite era um adolescente muito cabeça dura. Se ele tivesse sido esperto, não estaria passando por tudo isso... Eu nunca achei que você fosse fazer ele feliz de verdade!

– Você é um invejoso... Depois acerto minhas contas com você. Depois que eu achar o Afrodite...

— # —

Máscara da Morte caminhou pelas ruas de Atenas com a pequena foto de Afrodite que guardava na carteira. Desistira de encontrá-lo com o cosmos e perguntava aos transeuntes por seu amante. Tinha certeza de que a beleza do pisciano não passaria despercebida por ninguém. Vagou pelos lugares que o sueco costumava andar na cidade e acabou por conseguir duas ou três pistas que o levaram até uma igreja. Não conseguia imaginar uma razão para que Afrodite estivesse em uma igreja católica, mas não custava dar créditos aos poucos que se dignaram a lhe dar informações.

Andou um pouco dentro da igreja. Sempre sentira-se desconfortável em ambientes assim. Algo no fundo da sua alma dizia que ainda era um pária e que lugar santo nenhum merecia sua presença. Entrou.

Foi andando até visualizar, na penumbra da igreja um vulto nos primeiros bancos. Não se parecia em nada com o Afrodite da foto. Era uma figura alta, com certeza... Mas pelos pés... Eram pés que usavam chinelos de dedo. A calça também, jeans, era curta. Pelo pouco que se via das costas, o vulto usava um moletom. Os cabelos estavam desleixados, presos no alto da cabeça por um nó mal dado.

"Dite..." – sussurrou Máscara da Morte, sem muitas esperanças de ver seu Afrodite no lugar do estranho mal arrumado.

O vulto virou-se. O rosto branco e triste era o de Afrodite. Máscara da Morte correu e sentou-se ao lado dele, sem acreditar. Reconhecia as roupas... A calça jeans velha que Afrodite cortara na altura dos joelhos para pintar o quarto de Dante ( ele não gostava que ninguém estranho entrasse no quarto do filho, porque tinha medo de 'forças' negativas no ambiente ); o moletom era dele mesmo, o mais velho e mais surrado – o mesmo que Afrodite tentara em vão jogar fora, chamando de 'pano de chão imprestável'; os chinelos de dedo, _havaianas_ que Aldebaram lhes dera de presente e que Afrodite achava tão feias que escondia debaixo da cama. Penalizado, Horemheb acariciou o rosto do sueco.

– O que foi, Dite? Você me assustou... Você sumiu...

– Eu... Eu... – o pisciano voltou-lhe as mãos. Uma vela que ele mal sustinha, tão fina e pequena, mas parecia pesar uma tonelada nos dedos longos de Afrodite. – Eu estou cansado de esperar, Horemheb... Fui a todos os lugares, falar com todos os deuses... Ninguém me ouve... Ninguém... É como se todos os deuses tivessem me esquecido... Eu... Eu... Eu quero meu filho... Quero meu filho, Hô...

– Afrodite... _Amore mio_... Me dá muita dor te ver assim... Do jeito que você está... Vestido assim...

– Peguei a primeira coisa que achei... Não estava agüentando aquela casa... Os templos... A estátua da maldita Athena, uma deusa de pedra que não fez nada nem por mim nem pelo meu neném... Eu fui falar com Saori... Sabe o que ela me disse? "Sinto muito"... Ha! Ela _sente_! E eu? EU! Eu, Horemheb! Eu não quero que ela _sinta_, eu quero que ela _faça_ alguma coisa!

– Dite...

– Hô... Hô... Me diz, você ainda me ama? Ama de verdade?

– Claro... Claro...

– Então... Por Zeus... Ponha meu filho nos meus braços outra vez? Por favor... Por favor, Horemheb... Eu não quero ter que ver meu filho na companhia de um oficial de Justiça, nem ir passar férias com ele na Suécia, eu não vou agüentar... Traz meu filho de volta? Eu não tenho a quem pedir mais... Nem sinagogas, nem as igrejas, nem mesquitas nem nada... Lugar nenhum, deus nenhum, eu não confio em divindade nenhuma, mas eu confio em _você_... Eu só confio em você... Traz meu filho de volta?

– Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida, Dite... Eu vou pôr seu filho nos seus braços outra vez, como eu fiz no seu aniversário há doze anos atrás – o seu filho vai estar com você de novo. É a minha promessa... Levanta, amor... Vamos acender a sua vela... Se não for por nada... A luz é bonita...

– Sim... Eu estou cansado...

– Vou te levar para casa...

– Casa... Você acha que ainda quero ir para casa? Para um casa onde meu filho não está? Onde a cama dele está vazia e os brinquedos dele espalhados no chão?

– Ele vai voltar. Eu prometo.

— # —

– Mamãe... Mamãe...

– O que é, Allyanda? Não vê que estou fazendo oblações pela casa? O maldito templo parece que nunca fica limpo de vez... Maldição...

– Mamãe... Me ajude a invocar a Hydra...

– A Hydra? No Santuário? Você só pode estar maluca... Allyanda, o Santuário tem forças malignas agindo por todos os lados... O isolamento mágico da Ilha não existe aqui e eu tenho medo de que nenhuma de nós duas consiga manter a Hydra sob controle.

– Mas mamãe... O Mestre de Câncer quer achar o Rafael... Eu quero ajudar...

– Está se sentindo culpada porque desde que ele ficou doente você não foi vê-lo? – Pára, mamãe. Você me entende... Eu não suporto ver aquele pirralho doente. A primeira vez que o vi com dor me senti a mais inútil das criações da Deusa... A dor de Rafael me incomoda, mãe. Mas não queria ir vê-lo, compartilhar a sua dor e oferecer a ele minhas lágrimas... Isso não serviria de nada para ele. Eu quero terminar a sagração de feiticeira... Quando souber manipular elementos, eu poderei ajudá-lo de verdade... E tem mais: nunca deixei de falar com o cosmos dele.

– Conheço tuas razões, filha. Embora discorde. Não quero e não vou permitir que você invoque a Hydra no Santuário.

– Mamãe, você me conhece... Eu _farei_ isso, com ou sem sua ajuda.

– Allyanda, não é sua mãe quem fala, mas a Sacerdotisa maior da sua ordem. Eu não permito.

– Me puna então, pela minha desobediência. Mas eu farei isso. Eu vou achar Rafael.

– Teimosa.

– Puxei minha mãe. E tenho o gênio de cão das feiticeiras, como diria Athena...

– Não culpe as feiticeiras! Sua teimosia e cabeça dura são heranças de pai... E por falar em pai, Allyanda, onde está o _teu_ pai?

– Athena o chamou.

– Não gosto desta moça cercando Saga... – Silmara encolheu os ombros com um sorriso de vitória. – Mas não importa... Teu pai jamais me será infiel, sabeis...

– Como sabe, mamãe?

– Simples. Quando decidi que o amava, eu selei o membro dele com um feitiço e ele nunca será capaz de possuir outra mulher.

– Mamãe! Você teve coragem?

– Veja, eu creio que o coração de seu pai não me trairá – o amor de Saga é de uma única pessoa e não muda. Mas o que leva um homem a trair? O desejo. Seu pai não poderá consumar seu desejo, se o tiver. Vês? É um feitiço perfeito! A menos que...

– A menos que...

– Está selado contra os poderes de outra _mulher_...

Allyanda corou. – Ah... Entendi...

– Allyanda, minha filha...

– Mamãe... Eu amo Dante Rafael. Ele é um pirralhinho, mas...

– Eu sei, querida. – suspirou, por fim. Estava vencida. – Faça o jejum hoje. Amanhã à tarde me encontre em Star Hill. Esteja com as vestes e leve as lâminas. Eu levarei as adagas e a água.

– Não queria fazer isso, não é, meu amor... – o sussurro veio das costas da feiticeira. Fora descuidada: não sentiu o cosmos do marido.

– Não queria, mas tua filha herdou tua vontade de aço. Se eu não fizesse com ela, faria sozinha. – ela discretamente evitou o olhar de Saga. – Estava ouvindo a muito tempo?

– Quer saber se eu ouvi do feitiço?

Ela sorriu.

– Quer que eu o retire? Se te incomoda, eu o libero do selo.

Ele puxou os cabelos dela para trás, beijando a nuca da mulher.

– Tola. Eu sempre soube do feitiço. Mas nunca o vi em ação, porque nunca desejei nenhuma mulher que não você.

– Homens! Como confiar em sua sinceridade? Seu corpo responde em uma língua estranha ao seu coração. Não é o amor que move os músculos de um corpo masculino, mas o toque, o sangue que irriga as veias e torna rijo o que estava flácido. Saga, meu querido... Sentir-se tentado fisicamente é algo que eu não condenaria, sabeis...

– Penso diferente. Amo você. Nunca me deitaria com outra mulher para ter aquilo que tenho com você, Silmara, com o seu amor por mim e nossa confiança mútua.

– Belas palavras... De qualquer maneira, me faz feliz saber que não teve esforço para me ser fiel.

– Nenhum. Sempre me fascinaram pessoas ou extremamente doces, desprotegidas, ou muito poderosas. Aioros era o homem mais doce que já existiu, com seu coração que valia mais que mil cavaleiros em armaduras. Camus era uma criança frágil, um adolescente desprotegido que a despeito da força, era sempre tão carente e solícito. Mas você... É uma fera. Não há neste santuário mulher ou homem que me encantem como você me encanta, Silmarinha... Portanto, estou fadado à fidelidade, huh?

– Fadado à? Boa escolha de palavras, meu caro...

Ele a beijou. Voluntariosa. Esta era sua Silmara.

– Quer que eu te acompanhe, querida? Caso dê algo errado, você sabe.

– Prefiro que fique fora. Homens só atrapalham os rituais.

– Mas eu quero ter certeza de que você e minha filha vão estar seguras.

– Não confia em mim?

– Confio, mas...

– Então não se preocupe. Tire o dia de amanhã para descansar, você anda trabalhando demais, meu querido. Mandarei as servas preparem só o que você gosta. Direi à Athena que você está esgotado. Me espere na cama. E mastigue hortelã.

– Como quiser, _senhora_! Ah...Silmara...

– Huh?

– A Hydra pode mesmo encontrar o menino de Afrodite?

– Sim, se ela vier e estiver forte o bastante, pode encontrar uma agulha em um palheiro.

– Acha que vamos chegar a tempo de ajudar o menino?

– Isso já não é comigo. Mas achá-lo... Se a Hydra vier, eu garanto que o acho.

— # —

Fazia horas que ele estava daquele jeito. Entre desesperada e chocada, Wilma assistia o menino delirar de febre. Implorava ao marido que o deixasse levar para o hospital, mas o sueco estava irredutível. Ele havia contratado duas enfermeiras e achava que ela poderiam fazer pelo filho o mesmo que os plantonistas do hospital fariam: medicá-lo e colocá-lo em repouso.

Doía seu coração de mãe ouvir a criança gritar o nome dos pais adotivos. Chamava por eles, as mãos estendidas em súplica, os olhos vidrados no teto do quarto. De quando em vez, a febre – por força dos analgésicos – abaixava e, nesses poucos instantes de uma tênue lucidez, Dante implorava para ser devolvido aos pais.

– Me... Me deixa ir embora... Se você é mesmo minha mãe... Me deixa... Voltar para minha casa... Eu quero meus pais... Por favor... Me deixa ir...

– Mas, Mathias, Filho...

– Não me chama de Mathias, não me chama de filho! Você não é a minha mãe! Eu te odeio! Eu quero voltar para os meus pais!

– Você tem que se acalmar... Você vai gostar de mim e do seu pai de verdade...

– Você... Você não é nada para mim... Nada... Eu nem gosto nem desgosto de você, você é tão nada... Quantas vezes você vai ter que ouvir? Eu amo meus pais, eu quero voltar para casa, sem eles eu prefiro morrer... Você não gosta de ninguém, não sabe o que é, mas eu sei, meu coração dói, meu peito fica inchado assim quando eu penso neles... Eu sei que eles estão tristes e a tristeza deles dói mais que a minha...Você saberia – se você me amasse. Você e aquele nojento. Eu odeio ele. Odeio.

– Ele é seu pai!

– Ele não é ninguém! É um nojento que me chantageou... Fica sabendo que eu só disse o que vocês mandaram porque eu amo demais os meus pais, eu amo demais aqueles dois para deixar um sarnento como aquele fazer mal para eles! E só fiz porque eu vi que ele é ruim, ele muito ruim mesmo e eu não duvido de que ele ia tentar fazer mal para o Hô e o Dite... Vocês podem me fazer muito mal, mas não podem fazer nada pior pra mim do que maltratar os meus pais de verdade.

– Filho, eu...

– Me deixa ir para casa... acha... Você acha mesmo que essas cordas me prendem? O que vai dizer para seus amigos e seus parentes? Que você me amarrou na cama com medo de eu fugir de vocês?

– É preciso, Mathias... Seu pai e eu vamos cuidar de você... Sei que está revoltado... Mas vai dar tudo certo...

– Odeio vocês. Muito. Muito.

– Mas, Mathias...

– Me deixa sozinho... – ele a encarou, quando ela saía do quarto. – Escuta...

– O que, Mathias?

– Quando eu morrer, me promete que vai deixar eles me levarem? Pelo menos isso...

– Mathias, você...

– Promete? Promete?

— # —

Afrodite levantou na cama de um salto. Estava banhado em suor frio. Sacudiu o corpo de Horemheb ao seu lado.

– Hô!

– Você _também_ sentiu?

– Vamos buscar nosso filho. Agora.

– Vamos. Vou apanhar as chaves do carro, me encontra lá embaixo.

– Você lembra do lugar que a Hydra apontou?

– Lembro. Não é tão longe assim.

— # —

O carro de Máscara da Morte parou na frente de um enorme portão.

– É aqui.

– Quantas pessoas?

– Um caseiro, dois vigias lá em cima, mais o cachorro.

– O problema é o portão. – Afrodite olhou para as grades firmes. – É melhor não fazer alarde. Não quero ter que matar ninguém hoje.

– Dite... Consegue enfiar um rosa ali? O cadeado da grade é eletrônico, se ele tiver um curto, vai abrir sem fazer barulho.

O pisciano botou o corpo todo para fora da janela do carro e lançou uma rosa contra o portão. O cabo entrou no cadeado. Depois de algumas faíscas furtivas, o portão se abriu.

– Pisciano, você continua perfeito em luta...

– Obrigado, Hô.

– E o resto das pessoas? Se não queremos matá-los...

– Deixe isso comigo. Se preocupe com nosso filho.

— # —

– Frau Kohl... Como ele está?

– Pior. Está ardendo em febre.

– Mas... Você não deu os remédios para ele?

– Não adianta, não baixa, senhora.

– Céus, ele está piorando... Tadinho desse menino... Tadinho!

Abaixou e segurou os rostinho da criança. Ouvia o bater dos dentes dele e os gemidos débeis. Ela o chamou pelo nome de 'Mathias', depois de 'Dante', mas ele a olhava como se ela não estivesse lá.

– Ele delira, senhora.

– Ele chama pelos nomes _deles_...

– Senhora?

– Chama pelos nomes dos que criaram ele, Frau Kohl... Cometemos um erro, ele não é feliz aqui...

– Senhora... há vozes... lá fora...

– Visitas? Mas quem nos visitaria aqui em Atenas?

— # —

– Mas... Que diabos! Onde estão os seguranças? Como vocês entraram aqui?

Afrodite interrompeu o homem.

– Vim ver meu filho.

– Ele não quer ver vocês...

– Mas _eu_ quero ver meu filho, que quero que ele me diga que não quer me ver!

– Eu vou chamar a polícia!

Máscara da Morte fez sinal que Afrodite procurasse o menino pela casa.

– Chame! – desafiou o canceriano. – Chame e explique a eles porque seqüestrou nosso filho!

– Vocês não entendem que ele está melhor aqui?

Enquanto Máscara da Morte distraía o sueco, Afrodite subiu as escadas do hall, gritando o nome do filho. O barulho atraiu a atenção de uma das enfermeiras que tomava café na copa e de Wilma Von Platen e Frau Kohl,a outra enfermeira. As duas saíram do quarto tão esbaforidas que esqueceram-se de Dante, sozinho.

A mulher ruiva gelou os ver os olhos escurecidos e opacos de ro, faiscando de ódio.

– Cadê meu filho, sua vaca?

– O meu...

– Seu o caralho! Onde está o Dante?

– Frau Kohl... Ch-Chame o Per...

– Não adianta, ele está lá embaixo com o meu homem e eu te garanto, sua safadinha, que o cotovelo do meu marido é mais macho que o teu marido inteirinho!

A ruiva tentou, por desespero ou falta de inteligência, atacar Afrodite. Esperava que ele se distraísse e deixasse frau Kohl passar, indo buscar ajuda. É claro que pisciano precisou apenas de um pequeno empurrão para deslocá-la. Desviando-se da mulher caída, gritava o nome do filho, tentando achá-lo sem precisar arrombar todas as portas da imensa mansão.

— # —

– Papai... Papai... É a voz dele! Eu quero sair...

Ao ouvir o chamado de Afrodite, Dante reuniu as forças do seu cosmos e partiu as cordas que o atavam à cama do seu cativeiro. A porta trancada também foi aberta com a força do seu cosmos. Não queria usá-lo: Afrodite sempre o advertiu a jamais, nunca e em hipótese alguma usar seus poderes fora do Santuário, nunca fazer uso deles em benefício próprio. Por isso, não os tinha usado para fugir... Mas agora... Eles estavam lá fora... Precisava vê-los... Precisava abraçar a Rosinha... Seu pai...

– Papai! – o menino correu até os braços de Afrodite com o máximo das suas poucas forças. Sentiu que não podia mais andar nem correr e queria falar, mas também sua voz falhava. – Eu...Não queria eles... Eles... Iam fazer mal para vocês... Por isso... Só por isso... Mas eu não queria... Eu queria ficar com vocês... Me leva daqui... Me leva...

– Meu filho! Meu filho! Fala comigo... O que aconteceu com você... – ele voltou os olhos azuis claríssimos para a mulher ruiva que observava-o levantar com a criança no colo. – O que vocês fizeram com meu filho?

– Ele está com febre e...

– Febre? Febre? Ele está leve como uma pluma! Está magro... E o que você fez com o cabelo dele? Sua desgraçada! Sua vadia!

O pisciano pensou que, mesmo com o menino no colo, seria fácil matar aquela desgraçada que tinha quase matado seu filho. Estava começando a considerar a hipótese quando o rosto sóbrio de Máscara da Morte apareceu próximo ao corrimão da escada.

– Pegou o garoto? Vamos embora, Dite.

Peixes voltou seus olhos em fúria para a mulher.

– Vamos embora, Hô, vamos tirar nosso filho daqui!

– Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum! Eu vou chamar meus advogados! A adoção do Mathias foi absolutamente ilegal e é claro que ninguém vai se recusar a dar a guarda do meu filho para a mãe e o pai biológicos ao invés de dois... Dois... Pederastas como vocês!

Máscara da Morte agarrou o homem pelo colarinho e o ergueu do chão com absoluta facilidade.

–Você não entende, não é? Faça o que quiser! Me mate _se for capaz_! Mas você _nunca mais_ vai fazer mal para minha criança! Nunca mais vai por suas patas nele!

Largou violentamente o homem que se espatifou no chão. Fez sinal para que Afrodite fosse na frente, carregando o corpo trêmulo do filho nos braços. Eles começaram a descer as escadas que davam para o carro de Máscara da Morte, quando o pisciano sentiu o corpo do menino se convulsionar em terror e ouviu o grito da criança.

– Paaaaaaaaai! Não!

Depois disso, Peixes só sentiu uma onda forte de calor junto de si e uma luz ofuscante brilhar sobre tudo. Quando conseguiu enxergar novamente, viu Dante desmaiado em seus braços e no chão perto dos pés de Máscara da Morte, cinco projéteis de balas. Só então entendeu. O maldito atirara no seu homem.

Pelas costas.

Mas seu menino, sua criança, vendo aquilo, usara todo o resto das suas forças para explodir seu cosmos e usá-lo como uma barreira. O olhar aterrorizado do homem que ainda segurava o revólver e a palidez de morte no rosto das mulheres era mais do que prova... Eles no mínimo imaginaram que se tratava de algum milagre.

– Deixa, Hô... deixa esses malditos! O Dante... Ele... Desmaiou... Estou com medo, vamos logo...

O Canceriano entrou no carro correndo, abrindo a porta de trás para que o amante entrasse com o menino. Saiu de lá cantando os pneus. Mal saíram da propriedade dos pais biológicos de Dante, procurou desesperadamente com a mão livre que tirara do volante, uma caixinha de primeiros socorros no porta luvas. Quando achou o estojo vermelho, atirou-o para Afrodite.

– Dite, vê quanto ele tem de febre...

– Hô... Estou com medo. Ele não responde...

– Calma, Dite, calma... A gente já, já chega no hospital...

– A gente devia ter lutado por ele... Trazido ele arrastado... A gente devia saber que ele nunca ia deixar de amar nós dois... Meu Zeus...

– Eu sei, foi muita burrice nossa... Muita... Aqueles dois _maledettos_ usaram nosso filho contra a gente... Desgraçados!

– Quarenta e dois! Quarenta e dois! É muito, Hô, é muito!

– Calma! Vai dar tudo certo, confia em mim! – Horemheb já não tinha essa certeza, mas ia tentar. Osíris sabia, ele ia tentar. Tudo. Tudo pelo seu filho e por Afrodite.

O pisciano olhou para o corpinho magro e abatido do filho em seus braços, aconchegando-o mais.

– Horemheb ... – balbuciou Afrodite em desespero. – Nosso filhotinho... Sacrificou a vidinha dele para salvar você... Estava tão fraquinho, tão doente... E usou todo o cosmos dele para criar a barreira... Tão lindo... Tão puro... – ficou sério. Sombrio. – Ninguém nunca fez nada assim por nós antes...

– Eu sei. E não vou deixar ele morrer. Não vou.

Ele parou o carro bruscamente e tirou o meninos dos braços de Afrodite. Correu com ele até um das pequenas casas que ladeavam a estrada.

– O que está fazendo, Hô?

– Não vai dar tempo de chegar nos hospital... Não vai... A febre vai acabar matando ele antes. Corre, Dite, corre!

Bateu na primeira porta que viu. Diante do olhar de espanto da senhora que a abriu, pediu:

– Senhora, por favor... Meu filho está morrendo... Com febre... Posso usar seu chuveiro, uma banheira... Qualquer coisa... Por favor?

– C-Claro... E-Entre, moço... Eu levo o senhor até o chuveiro... É aqui, entra...

Entraram correndo na modesta casa da senhora, sendo seguidos logo por um rapaz que não devia ter mais que vinte anos. Chegaram ao pequeno banheiro. Afrodite tomou o menino no seu colo e sentou-se no chão do boxe, sob o chuveiro grande e potente que jorrou sobre eles a torrente de água morna. Trêmulo e silencioso, Afrodite observava a água cair sobre o filho e sobre ele mesmo. O rapaz surgiu logo da cozinha com um comprimido anti-térmico. Enquanto isso, a senhora arrastou Máscara da Morte para a cozinha, oferecendo-lhe um copo de água com açúcar.

– Obrigado, senhora...

– De nada, filho. Eu sou mãe de sete. Sei bem como é isso, um filho é sempre um filho, a gente fica maluco com eles... Não vê nada mais pela frente... Eu faria a mesma coisa se uma das minhas crianças estivesse na mesma situação... A sua esposa está com ele lá dentro e...

Máscara da Morte não era um homem que ficasse corado. E ele não ficou. Mas era como se houvesse um vermelhidão por dentro, na sua alma, toda vez que a masculinidade de Afrodite era posta em dúvida daquela maneira.

– Ela... Não é ela... É _ele_. O menino é nosso filho adotivo...

A senhora corou imediatamente.

– Mas...

– Ele é bem bonito, não é? Parece até uma mulher. Mas é homem. Somos... Companheiros...

– Me de-desculpe...

– Não há do que se desculpar... Estou acostumado com a reação...

Não estava não. Mas de uma pessoa que o ajudara a salvar seu filho, ele aceitaria até pedradas.

– O menino é... adotado?

– É. Adotamos o Dante... Faz 12 anos.

– O que ele tem? É doença de criança? Sarampo?

– Leucemia. Ele está fraco por causa da quimioterapia, acho que... Ele ficou gripado demais na casa dos...

– De quem?

– Dos pais biológicos. Uma gente má. Uma gente que o abandonou aqui e... Depois... Eu e o Dite... Procuramos essa gente porque... Talvez eles pudessem ajudar com o transplante... Mas até agora... Só atrapalharam e...

Eles ouviram os berros de dentro de banheiro. Era voz de Dante gemendo "Pai...". Ele acordara nos braços de Afrodite lembrando-se do episódio das balas. Quando não viu o canceriano junto deles, julgou-o morto e começou a gritar. Por mais que o sueco tentasse tranqüilizá-lo, ele não acreditava.

Quando Máscara da Morte entrou no banheiro apertado, o menino reuniu forças não se sabe de onde e pulou no colo dele, agarrando-se com tal fúria que parecia um polvo atracado a sua presa.

– Pai... Pai... Você tá machucado?

– Não, Dante... Você protegeu o papai. Você é muito forte...

O menino segurou o rosto do pai entre as mãozinhas fracas e trêmulas.

– Ele fez por minha causa... Ele ia te matar por minha culpa...

– Ele é o diabo. Não precisa de razão para fazer mal, entendeu?

– Jura que você tá bem, pai?

– Nunca mais faça isso, Dante...

– Mas ele ia...

– Psss... Descansa, meu filho... Descansa... Tá tudo bem agora.

— # —

Afrodite sentou-se molhado na modesta cozinha da senhora que os acolhera. No seu colo, Dante com um pijama velho e meias puídas providenciados pela dona da casa, que, parada na frente deles, usava um secador de cabelos para secar as madeixas azuis do pisciano.

Máscara da Morte colocava colheradas de leite na boca do menino.

– Hô... Por que não vamos logo para o hospital? – gemeu Afrodite.

– Eu tenho medo. Não acho que o neném esteja bem e assim que chegamos, liguei para o hospital, a ambulância vai pegar a gente, vai ser mais seguro. Eu expliquei ao médico mais ou menos o estado do menino, ele já tomou todas as providências.

– Melhor assim, amor.

– Melhor assim.

— # —

– Como está o neném, doutor?

– Sendo muito honesto com vocês, eu não estou animado.

– Como assim?

– As condições dele pioraram muito.

– Mas...

– Dante Rafael emagreceu nove quilos em pouco mais de um mês. Nem preciso dos exames de sangue para saber que ele está com anemia profunda. Ele tem um pneumonia no pulmão esquerdo, verificamos as condições dele e notamos uma lesão ulcerosa na garganta dele. Ele teve tempo de explicar do que se tratava?

– Não... Eu nem sabia...

– Ele, por algum motivo, ficou tão abalado na casa dos pais biológicos que... Enfim, ele decidiu parar de comer. Mas os "pais" descobriram e o forçaram a se alimentar, então ele passou a vomitar tudo o que comia. O esforço era tanto que causou uma lesão que realmente prejudica a alimentação dele. Terei que observar, mas é possível que ele já esteja desenvolvendo um surto bulímico.

– O que isso quer dizer? – Afrodite, estarrecido, perguntou.

– Que é possível que ele já não precise forçar o vômito e isso aconteça naturalmente, o que nos obrigaria a tratá-lo com outra medicação, além de retornar ao soro, claro.

– Mas... Mas... Ele está _tão_ pior assim?

– Eu lamento muito, mas eu não nutriria muitas esperanças, se fosse vocês.

– O que o senhor está insinuando?

– Seja direto de uma vez.

– Não acredito que Dante sobreviva mais de um mês. Mesmo que encontrássemos uma medula, o estado geral dele já inviabilizaria a cirurgia. Ele não ia suportar a dose de quimioterapia necessária.

– O senhor está me dizendo que o meu filho vai morrer, simples assim?

– Infelizmente, sim. Enquanto há vida, há esperança. Mas eu não quero que vocês nutram expectativas e depois sintam-se piores. Estou sendo honesto, até porque vocês precisam saber o que está acontecendo para auxiliar melhor a criança. Ele vai precisar muito de vocês... Até o fim.

– O senhor está mentindo! Você não conhece meu filho! Meu filho não é uma criança comum, ele é...

– Afrodite!

– Ele não é comum! Ele vai se recuperar! Eu quero ficar com ele!

– Ele está em isolamento. Suas defesas estão baixas.

– Não! Eu não aceito isso! Não é possível que depois de passar o que ele passou, todo esse stress emocional, meu filho tenha que ficar sozinho! Não é possível que isso seja terapêutico!

– Senhor Vündhegen...

– Eu li! Eu li, em algum lugar, que... que crianças que nasciam prematuras ficavam nos colos das mães ao invés das incubadoras porque o calor da mãe fazia o bebê se recuperar mais depressa! Isso é verdade, não é? Meu filho vai se sentir melhor se estiver comigo, não vai? Eu sei que vai... Eu não sou mãe, mas... Eu e o Horemheb somos _tudo_ que o Dantezinho tem...

– Está bem. Eu vou falar com o diretor. Ele não é adepto de práticas mais modernas, mas se eu explicar direito o caso do menino, talvez ele considere. Esperem aqui.

– Horemheb...

– Calma. Você quase se traiu na frente do médico.

– Ele falou como se meu filho já tivesse morrido.

– Ele não sabe. Dante é cavaleiro. Talvez se recupere, mas...

– Mas?

– Dite. O menino não está nada bem.

– Hô, você não pode acreditar que...

– Afrodite... Fizemos tudo que podíamos e que não podíamos. Não somos deuses. Eu fui junto do médico ver o neném. Ele está todo entubado. Ele nem consegue falar direito... Ele está muito fraquinho. Ele está sofrendo muito.

– Não! Não! Eu não vou deixar você dizer isso que eu _sei_ que você quer dizer! Não!

– Afrodite... Ele...

– Não! Não _ouse_ sequer insinuar que nosso filho está sofrendo demais e que se ele morresse ele ia descansar, não! Ele está sofrendo, mas ele vai melhorar!

— # —

– O diretor está incrédulo, mas ele considera o estado de Dante tão grave que já não vê muitas objeções a fazer as vontades do menino.

– Quando vou poder ficar com meu neném?

– Vá para a área da CTI, espera lá. Os enfermeiros vão tomar as providências de higienização para que possa entrar e ficar. Vou mandar ajeitar as acomodações do quarto. Veja bem, uma vez lá dentro, esperamos que o senhor saia o menos possível. O quarto do Dante é individual, ele tem um banheiro próprio e as enfermeiras vão servi-lo.

– Não me importo em ficar o quanto tempo for necessário para meu filho melhorar.

– Então hoje mesmo o senhor vai estar com o menino.

— # —

Máscara da Morte a princípio gostou da idéia de que Afrodite pudesse ficar junto do menino o maior tempo possível. Sabia que Dante era extremamente suscetível à presença física do pai e tinha certeza de que o filho melhoraria se pudesse ter o pisciano junto dele.

O que o canceriano não contava era que isso faria mal a Afrodite.

Aos poucos, o sueco foi ficando fraco, quase como se sincronizasse com os sentimentos do menino. Quando Dante estava esmorecendo, também o mesmo acontecia com Afrodite. Horemheb ia vê-los e perdia a fala ao ver seu pisciano branco e abatido, abraçado ao corpinho do menino, ligado em sondas e tubos de soro e medicamentos.

Não demorou muito, Afrodite adoeceu. Os médicos o retiraram do quarto com medo de que ele pudesse infectar o menino, já fragilizado demais. Foi diagnosticado uma infecção respiratória moderada, mas para Dante aquilo já era muito mais risco do que ele poderia correr. E mesmo que o menino sofresse por se separar de Afrodite, ele compreendeu e aceitou imediatamente as explicações de Máscara da Morte para levar o pai de volta para casa.

— # —

Por algum motivo desconhecido, Afrodite levou muito mais tempo para se recuperar do que era esperado. Máscara da Morte tentava em vão levá-lo até o hospital para ver o menino pelo vidro da CTI, mas também logo Dante foi transferido para o quarto. O pisciano parecia ter medo de ir ver o próprio filho. Apesar da transferência, ele não tinha melhorado nada.

— # —

– Afrodite, por que você não vai mais ver seu filho?

– Shura... Você _sabe_ que eu amo meu menino. E quando eu amo é pra sempre.

Os olhos de Shura o encararam entre deboche e rancor.

– Vindo de você, é uma afirmação engraçada.

– Shura... Eu não consigo mais ver o neném...

– Não consegue?

– Eu tenho... Medo... Naquele frenesi de quando a gente tirou ele daquela gente, eu... Era diferente, entende? Eu fiquei... Alterado... Parecia uma coisa de útero... – o pisciano riu. – _Se_ eu tivesse um... Mas eu só queria ficar com meu anjo, ficar com ele. Depois, quando eu vim para casa... Ah! Shura... Você me conhece. Eu não gosto de ver dor nem sangue. Quer dizer: dor e sangue de quem eu amo. Claro, ninguém que ama gosta de ver dor dos seres amados, mas... É diferente. Eu não quero ver aquele ratinho pelado que roubou o _meu_ filho de mim! Aquele garoto não é o meu menino, Shura! Ele é fraco, feio, chorão... Meu Dante era forte, vivo, os olhos dele tinham _viço_! Ele era um príncipe e agora ele parece um mendigo! Não é culpa dele, eu sei... Mas me dói demais ver meu filho assim... E eu tenho _medo_.

– Medo?

– Eu estava vendo televisão outro dia. Um daqueles homens, que falam com os espíritos... Eles estavam comentando que às vezes tudo o que uma pessoa espera é que seus amados estejam por perto para ela fazer _a passagem_. E se for isso, Shura? E se meu filho estiver esperando por mim para morrer?

– Isso é uma bobagem tão grande que nem merece resposta, sabia?

– Você acha? Você acha? É porque não foi seu filho! É porque não é nenhum dos seus espanhoizinhos remelentos que definhou numa cama na sua frente! Não é um dos seus remelentos que perdeu nove quilos em um mês e não consegue nem mais suspirar seu nome direto! Não foi seu filho que ficou careca da noite pro dia! Da noite pro dia, os cachinhos de anjo do meu filho sumiram! Eu _não_ quero ter que ver meu anjo daquele jeito!

– De tanto que o Máscara da Morte fez que você era covarde e fraco, você acreditou, né? Eu _nunca_ abandonaria um filho meu como você está fazendo. Eu ia segurar cada um dos meus 'espanhoizinhos remelentos' no colo. Se fosse preciso eu ia carregar meus _hijos_ nas costas até eu ter força de andar. Se você ficou covarde, problema seu. Mas não justifique isso pra mim.

– Você sempre se achou melhor que todo mundo, né, Shura? "A palmatória do mundo", cheio de moral, cheio de princípios. E justo você...

– E justo eu o que?

– Assassino! Assassino! Quem é você para me repreender? Você que matou Aioros?

– Não vai jogar isso na minha cara não! Pode estar cansado e sofrendo, mas se abrir essa tua boca outra vez, juro, eu te faço engolir isso!

– É? E por que? Será que eu virei mentiroso? Falei uma mentira?

– Se eu começar a dizer todas a verdades de todos esses anos, você não vai querer ouvir. Principalmente a verdade simples de agora: você é covarde. Vai deixar seu filho morrer no hospital sem sequer ver o menino. A culpa vai te comer por dentro. Radhamanthys vai poder carregar sua alma para o Inferno sem nenhum medo, porque deus nenhum vai te salvar.

– Vai embora daqui, seu espanhol de merda.

– Eu vou. Mas você ainda vai se arrepender.

— # —

_Uma semana e três dias depois._

O menino voltava seus olhos ansiosos para a porta; mal esta entreabriu-se, o olfato aguçado do pequeno cavaleiro sentiu o odor das rosas. Horemheb entrou e o menino fitou-o por cima do ombro, procurando a fonte do perfume de rosas.

– Pai! Cadê a Rosinha?

– Filho, o Afrodite não vem hoje... Ele está ocupado.

Câncer sentiu seu coração esmagado sob a pressão dos olhos do menino e da decepção insuportável no rostinho magro e abatido. Era a desculpa que tinham inventado, quando Afrodite sarou da sua doença: porque Máscara da Morte não podia mais sair do hospital, Afrodite teria ficado responsável pelas tarefas designadas pela deusa para o canceriano.

– De novo?

– Sabe como é, Dante... Como eu fico muito aqui... Athena precisa de Afrodite lá no Santuário, entendeu?

– Mas todo dia, pai? Eu anotei... – ele mostrou a Máscara da Morte as anotações que fazia com giz de cera em um pequeno bloco de papel que as enfermeiras tinham lhe dado para desenhar. – Faz 10 dias que ele não vem!

– Eu te disse, menino. Ele está... Muito ocupado...

– Ah, pai, me dá a caneta que está em cima da mesa, me dá...

– Para que, menino?

– Me dá, pai!

Máscara entregou ao menino a caneta.

– Não dá para escrever carta com giz de cera!

– Carta?

– Eu vou escrever uma carta para a Deusa, Hô! Vou pedir para ela, vou implorar, para ela deixar meu pai vir me ver...

Horemheb gelou ao ver o menino escrever a carta para Deusa.

Dante começou a escrever a carta, o pulso infantil ( e ele tinha uma péssima caligrafia ) vibrava em frenesi. Paulatinamente, contudo, seu entusiasmo arrefeceu à medida que suas lágrimas começaram a encharcar o papel e ele não pôde mais escrever; ergueu os olhos marejados e numa cruel epifania, balbuciou, desconcertado da sua própria descoberta:

– Ele não está ocupado, né, pai? ... Ele não vem porque _não quer_...

– Dante, ele...

– Meu pai não quer mais me ver...

– Filho, nós...

– Pai, foi por causa de rasparem meu cabelo? Pede desculpa para ele, pai, pede? Eu... Eu não queria, eu não pedi... Já tava caindo...

– Ele sabe, Dante... Ele sabe...

– Então por que? Ele não me quer mais? Vocês vão me deixar aqui? Para sempre?

– Não, Dante! Não vai ficar aqui para sempre!

– Só até... – o menino calou-se e abaixou a cabeça.

– Até você ficar bom, Dante.

– Ou até eu morrer. O que vier primeiro... – o ruivo ignorou o pai, deitou-se na cama e se virou, enrolando-se atabalhoado entre mantas.

– Vai fazer pirraça agora, menino?

– Não é pirraça. – resmungou por debaixo dos lençóis. – Eu só queria ver meu pai.

– _Eu_ estar aqui não faz a menor diferença, né? Você só quer Afrodite! Desde que você ficou doente eu não saio da cabeceira da sua cama! Dite vai para casa comer, dormir, tomar banho, ver televisão! Mas eu fico aqui o dia todo! Eu tomo banho no hospital, eu durmo nessa cama dura e como pastel folheado todo santo dia para ficar mais perto de você, moleque! Mas _eu_ não valho tanto quanto o '_Ditezinho_'! Vou começar a vir aqui bem menos e te deixar mais tempo sozinho para ver se você me acha tão bom quanto o Dite!

O menino continuou com a cabeça coberta pela manta.

– Pode ir. Você não faz falta mesmo. Nem você nem ele.

Chocado com as palavras da criança, Máscara da Morte, desorientado, saiu do quarto e do hospital em passos largos sem falar com ninguém. Começou a andar pelos arredores do hospital. Só queria que Afrodite estivesse ali para abraçá-lo e dizer, com aquela voz sensual e despreocupada, que tudo ia dar certo, 'como sempre'.

— # —

– Pai? – arrependido da sua mal-criação, Dante levantou a cabeça até então escondida sob as mantas. – Pai! Pai, cadê você?

Olhou para os lados e, em desespero, viu que estava sozinho.

"Ele foi embora... Eu mandei e ele foi... Ele me deixou sozinho... Sozinho... Primeiro a Rosinha e depois o Hô... O Hô... Mas... Ele não pode!"

– Pai!

Dante pulou da cama. Sentiu que suas pernas já não tinham a força de antes. Estava descalço, mas não fazia diferença. Seus pés era calosos e fortes: ele sempre andara descalço nas pedras do Santuário. Abriu a porta e espiou para o lado de fora. Não havia nenhum enfermeiro. Começou a correr desabaladamente, corredor após corredor, gritando "Pai, Pai..." na esperança de achar Máscara da Morte.

Um menino, com o avental do hospital, sem cabelo nenhum correndo e gritando nos corredores imediatamente chamou a atenção dos médicos e enfermeiros e logo empreendeu-se uma caçada de 'busca e captura ao Dante Rafael'. Acostumado com o treinamento do Santuário, o menino conseguiu escapar da perseguição e eventualmente saiu do hospital, ganhando as ruas com seus gritos de criança.

— # —

Máscara da Morte já voltava com seus passos largos e seguros para o hospital, quando percebeu com seu faro aguçado que havia uma movimentação estranha de muitos enfermeiros e seguranças amontoados ao redor das entradas. Reparou também que não havia ambulância chegando e que, portanto, só podia ter havido alguma coisa com os internos. Aproximou-se de um dos enfermeiros já com um pressentimento ruim:

– O que aconteceu aí dentro?

– Um menino fugiu.

– Um menino?

– O garotinho ruivo com leucemia do quarto 414.

– Fugiu?

– Saiu gritando pelo pai.

– Por mim? Por mim?

Horemheb não esperou a resposta do enfermeiro.

"Maldição! Eu sou um idiota! Ele é uma criança, ele estava nervoso e eu fiz igual ao Dite: pensei mais em mim do que nele! Merda! Meu filho... Osíris, onde está meu filho?"

Usou seu cosmo poderosos para achar a criança. Dante não tinha ido muito longe, a correria aliada aos stress e ao efeito dos remédios da quimio o deixaram enjoado e ele caiu perto dos canteiros ainda nos perímetros do hospital. Máscara da Morte o encontrou caído perto de uma árvore pequena. Correu apavorado até o menino que gemia deitado e o tomou nos braços.

– Filho, Dante! Fala comigo...

– Pai... Pai... Desculpa, desculpa...

– Dante, me desculpe você... Eu sou um idiota...

– Pai, eu amo você muito...

– Eu sei, meu filho, eu sei! Eu também te amo...

– Eu tava mentindo, pai... Você faz falta, faz muita, sem você eu já tinha morrido...

– Ah, Dante... Eu também morreria sem você... Você é meu garotinho, meu príncipe, o nosso reizinho... O que sobraria para o Dite e para mim sem você, garoto? Nada!

– Hô... Eu queria ser filho do Dite... Ter o sangue dele... Ser bonito como ele. E me parecer com _você_. Ser turrão, grosso, forte que ninguém mexesse comigo...

– Mas você é assim, Dante! Você é lindo, moleque! Lindo, forte, grosso, põe medo nos meninos da baixa! Você parece com nós dois!

– Pareço mesmo?

– Parece! Parece demais...

– Você não se arrepende de ter pegado eu no lugar da menina?

– Não, nunca. Eu queria _você_. Eu só tive medo do Dite não ter coragem de criar um bebê... Um bebê tão pequeno... Mas eu queria você. Eu queria um menino...

– Mentira, pai! Não mente que Zeus castiga!

– Dante... O que mais preciso fazer para você acreditar em mim?

– Me leva para dentro pai... Eu tô com frio...

– Filhote... Você está com febre outra vez... Você não melhora, Osíris... Por que você não melhora?

— # —

_Duas semanas depois._

– Dante, você tem que comer...

– Não quero, não tô com fome.

– Você _precisa_ comer, filho.

– Pai, o Mozinho vem hoje?

– Não, Dante, ele...

– ... Está ocupado, eu já sei.

– Filho, come. Come a sua sopa, depois a gente vê se encontra teu pai no celular...

– Não consigo comer, pai.

– Come, garoto... Come! Você _tem_ que me ajudar.

– Ele não vai voltar, né? Ele nunca mais vem... Eu sei porquê. Ele não quer me ver. Eu também não quero...

Os olhos verdes apagados no seu brilho caíram desdenhosos sobre o espelho que estava na mesinha ao lado de sua cama. O espelho que Afrodite trouxera no primeiro dia. Um presente muito infeliz para uma criança que estava indo para o hospital na iminência de uma quimioterapia.

– Você, como Afrodite, dá uma merda de uma importância grande demais para porcaria desse espelho! – ele pegou o espelho e, em um acesso de fúria, o esmigalhou contra a mesa.

– O espelho diz a verdade, pai! Verdade! Esse rato de cabeça pelada no espelho sou eu!

– Você _não_ é só isso, Dante! Você é nosso filho!

– Mentira! Não sou! Sou adotado! Meu pai tem razão de não querer vir me ver, eu também não quero me ver! Antes eu parecia com vocês e ele gostava de mim, agora que eu não me pareço com vocês... Tá na cara que não somos uma família! Dois homens não podem ter filhos naturais e eu sou burro e feio! Não sou lindo como o Dite nem forte como você!

– Dante, seu ingrato! Nós _quisemos_ você!

– É mesmo? – o menino sacudiu a manta. – Mestre Aioria me disse... _Ele_ me pegou. Você quis a _menina_. A menina grande, a menina com cabelinho azul que nem _ele!_ Você não me queria, você só me aceitou porque dava menos trabalho de ir trocar, que nem o tênis feio que meu pai te deu e ficou pequeno e você teve preguiça de ir trocar na loja!

– Dante!

– É isso mesmo, isso! Mas não é culpa do Dite! Nem sua! Vocês _deviam_ ter ficado com a menina! Ela não ia ficar doente e nem ia ser burra como eu, que não consigo estudar em escola nenhuma! E nem ela ia envergonhar vocês peidando alto e falando palavrão como eu falo! Eu sou ruim! Eu vou morrer!

­– Pára, Dante!

– Pára você, pai! O Mestre Shura vai ficar feliz quando eu morrer, naquele dia que eu escorreguei e caí da escada ele disse "bem feito, você mereceu porque você é mau!". Agora ele vai ver como eu sou mau! E vou morrer _porque_ eu sou mau!

– Shura estava brincando, Dante! E ele disse 'bem-feito' porque você escorregou na escada fugindo dele, depois de atirar pedras dentro de Capricórnio!

– Ele estava certo! Em mereço. Bem feito para mim! Eu roubei o lugar _dela_.

– Você... Você não pode estar tão revoltado assim, menino! Nós fizemos tudo por você... Não é nossa culpa você ter ficado doente! Eu queria esse mal no meu sangue mas não no seu, meu filho!

– O que você quer não faz diferença nenhuma, pai... Agora não faz mais.

Transtornado com a revolta confusa e ingênua de Dante, que misturava culpa, raiva, rejeição e medo, Máscara da Morte apanhou o prato de sopa e segurou o menino pelo pescoço com toda a força que podia fazer sem enforcá-lo de vez:

– Você vai comer, sua peste! Por bem ou por mal! Vai comer!

– Não, não!

– Come!

Enfiou uma após outra as colheradas de sopa. O líquido escorria pela garganta, pescoço e peito do menino, que esperneava. Foi um esforço vão. O prato de sopa ficou vazio, mas nem se passaram cinco minutos da última colherada, o menino vomitou a sopa inteira, para desespero de Horemheb e das enfermeiras.

O fato se repetiu várias vezes: toda a vez que forçavam de alguma maneira para que Dante comesse, poucos minutos depois ele colocava tudo para fora. O médico pediu uma bateria detalhada de exames e o diagnóstico foi categórico: a criança não sofria de distúrbio estomacal algum, estava em perfeitas condições; sua rejeição aos alimentos era meramente psicológica. Assim mesmo, foi preciso colocá-lo no soro, porque a fraqueza dele ameaçava a continuidade do tratamento.

— # —

– O psicólogo acabou de me entregar o relatório.

– E o que diz?

– Dante é uma criança esperta.

– Disso eu já sabia, é meu filho, eu o conheço bem.

– O doutor diz aqui, basicamente, porque eu não quero entrar em termos específicos da psicologia, que Dante não come porque não quer e porque não pode.

– Eu não entendi.

– O abandono de Afrodite o marcou profundamente. Em suma: o menino está transformando essa perda em agressividade.

– Já percebi também que ele está agressivo: será que tem alguma coisa que esse _doutor_ viu no meu filho que não seja o óbvio?

– Enfim, senhor Horemheb. O psicólogo diz que Dante entendeu que o abandono de Afrodite significa que ele já está condenado. Ele parou de comer porque ele quer morrer mais depressa.

– Isso é ridículo. Meu filho não faria isso!

O doutor abriu a gaveta e tirou um gravador de dentro dela. Tocou. Era a voz de um homem.

"Você sabe, Dante, que você está doente?"

"Sei. Eu tenho câncer numa parte do corpo que não se vê."

"E o que você precisa para se curar?"

"Uma medula nova. Porque a minha está doente e fodida."

"E você sabe que para receber a sua medula você precisa estar forte?"

"Sei sim."

"E se você não come, pode ficar muito fraco."

"Eu sei."

"Então, se você fica fraco a doença te ataca, não é isso?"

"Se a gente não come, morre mais rápido, né, doutor?"

"É verdade, mas você não quer morrer não é, Dante?"

"Tanto faz."

"Tanto faz?"

"É... Meus pais não ligam. Depois, eles vão adotar uma menina."

"É mesmo?"

"É... Menina dá menos trabalho."

"Mas você não quer voltar para casa, Dante Rafael?"

"Quero. Mas nem sempre o que a gente quer acontece, né? Por exemplo: meu pai, o bonito da pinta, não sei se o senhor viu... Pois é, meu pai queria uma menina. Ele bem preferia ter uma menina que se parecesse com ele. Daí o desastrado do meu outro pai..."

"Sua mãe?"

"Não, pai. Meus pais são homens... Assim... Como é que falam aqui _embaixo_? Ah! Homosual."

"Homossexual."

"Isso! Então, meus pais são homossexuais. Mas então, meu outro pai lerdo pediu pro Mestre Aioria pegar a menina lá no orfanato. Mas o mestre Aioria é lerdo! Ele pegou eu... Quer dizer, ele _me_ pegou no lugar da menina. E dá trabalho trocar, né? Aí meus pais resolveram ficar comigo. Mas agora eles vão ficar com a menina."

"E você não ia gostar de ter uma irmã?"

"..."

"Hein, Dante?"

"Não. É melhor eu morrer antes mesmo. Eu não sei dividir. Eu sou egoísta."

"Quem disse isso para você, Dante?"

"Mestre Shura."

"Shura?"

"É, o mestre Shura sempre diz a verdade."

"Então está bem, Dante."

O médico desligou o gravador.

– Este é um pedaço da sessão. Compreendeu o que ele quis dizer?

Máscara da Morte tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

– Eu não... Não podia imaginar que... Tinha chegado a esse ponto!

– Entendeu porque eu insisto para que o senhor convença Afrodite a ver a criança?

– Afrodite... ele... É sensível... Não suporta ver Dante desse jeito... Eu confesso ao senhor que eu mesmo... Preciso de forças para ver meu filho tão fraco, tão doente... Ele está tão fraquinho, doutor! Tão fraquinho! E não só de corpo... Estou tendo conversas com ele que já não tinha desde que ele tinha três aninhos... Ele chora sem razão, me abraça... Pergunta se gosto dele de cinco em cinco minutos. Faz perguntas que... perguntas de crianças! Se quero que ele viva, se vou levar ele para casa... Diz que tem medo de morrer... Meu filho nunca foi medroso!

– Ele está confuso e enfraquecido. Tem doze anos apenas e uma doença como essas, para uma criança que sempre foi tão sadia, é assustadora.

– Isso é um pesadelo...

— # —

– Dante, filho...

– Oi, pai. Você demorou.

– Eu estava conversando com seu médico.

– E então?

– Você está melhorando.

– Mentira. Eu piorei muito. Mas não precisa mentir. As enfermeiras me contam: eu tô com pneumonia.

– Mas você vai melhorar.

– Pai...

– Fala, meu filho.

– Escuta, o Dite não vem?

– Ele... Ele... Está...

– Não diz que ele está ocupado. Eu sei que ele não vai vir porque não quer me ver.

– Dante, eu...

– Faz uma coisa: pede para ele vir para ver _você_. Daí, eu olho para ele daqui de dentro, escondido... Faz isso, pai? Eu quero muito ver o Afrodite, mesmo que não me olhe. Por favor, pai? Por favor... Eu juro que não falo com ele, eu só olho, eu só queria ver ele... Queria muito ver ele...

– Minha criança... Você sente tanta falta assim dele?

– Você não sente, Hô?

– Sinto...

– Era melhor quando ele estava aqui, né?

– Dante, por que você não reage? Se você melhorasse...

– Não vou melhorar, pai. Eu vou morrer aqui nesse hospital.

– Pára com isso, garoto!

– Pára você de fingir que não sabe! Nem mesmo o Dite vem me ver mais! E sabe por que? Porque ele sabe que não adianta! Para que ficar aqui, todo dia, toda a hora? É tempo desperdiçado! Eu não tenho jeito! Todo mundo que vem me ver entra aqui chorando como se eu já tivesse morrido: o Mestre Saga, O Mestre Shura, Shaka, Mu, Miro, Camus! Todo mundo! Eles entram e nem me olham do mesmo jeito! Eles já me olham como se eu fosse o menininho moribundo! Então porque fingir? Por que todo mundo entra aqui com os olhos cheios, chorando como se estivessem me velando, aí ficam longe de mim – parece até que leucemia pega! – e dizem "você vai ficar bom, menino" e vão embora chorando? É porque para eles eu já morri! Todos eles sabem que eu não vou sair daqui! Só estão esperando... o telefonema... O dia do doutor ligar e dizer "sinto muito, ele morreu". Aí vocês vão ficar todos aliviados e eu também!

– Eu não te entendo, Dante. – ciciou Máscara da Morte, desconcertado.

– Você entende sim...muito bem. Se não entende, eu repito: vai para casa, beije o meu pai na boca e durma na sua cama. Eu viver ou morrer é uma questão de tempo. Você estar aqui ou não, não muda nada.

– Não acredito que está falando comigo assim...

– Pai... Vai dormir em casa... Vai ficar com a Rosinha...

– Eu quero ficar com você.

– Não precisa. Não precisa. As enfermeiras cuidam de mim.

– Dante... meu filho...

– Vai pai... – ele estendeu um pequeno lenço embrulhado. – Leva isso pro Dite. Mas não abre. É só para ele. Ele vai entender.

– Dante, tem certeza?

– Que Ísis te guarde no seu caminho, pai.

– Boa noite, criança. – beijou a testa do filho, apavorado com a idéia de deixá-lo uma noite inteira. Mas Dante, apesar de não ser filho natural de Afrodite, se parecia com o sueco neste pormenor: era teimoso. Demais. Pegou o embrulhinho que o menino lhe dera e enfiou no bolso.

— # —

– Hô! Hô! – o belo sueco pulou no colo do amante e o beijou apaixonadamente. De repente, notou que era noite e que o Canceriano devia estar no hospital com o filho. – Hô! O Dante... Ele não...

– Ele está bem... Ele só... pediu que eu viesse ficar com você...

– Como?

– Seu filho está com pena de você, por você dormir sozinho todas as noites.

– Dante é um anjinho...

– É, é sim. Pena que você não consiga mais olhar para ele.

– Hô, já disse que...

– Eu sei que dói em você ver como ele está, mas ele está piorando, Dite... Muito... eu tenho medo! E se ele não agüentar até a medula aparecer?

– Ele vai agüentar, Hô... Ele é tão corajoso...

– Não é mais, Dite... Não é mais... Ele está tão diferente... Tão fraquinho, tão triste... Me dá um aperto no coração... Uma revolta com o mundo, com os deuses... Com tudo! Meu filho! Minha criança inocente! Ele não merece isso, Dite! É muita dor para ele sozinho... É muita judiação com ele! O nosso menino está muito maltratado...

– Mas...

– Vai ver ele, Dite! Pelo amor de Zeus! Vá vê-lo antes que ele morra! Ele só fala nisso, ele está obcecado! Ele já me sugeriu levar você até lá para ele 'te espiar' pela porta sem você saber... Dite, ele está desesperado para te ver... Vai lá... agüenta um pouco... vai ver o menino... Por tudo que você ama nesse mundo... Vai ver o menino antes que seja tarde...

– Entra, Hô... Vamos... – apoiou o corpo curvado de cansaço do amante sobre seu próprio, empurrando-o para dentro da Décima Segunda Casa. – Não quero que te vejam por aí chorando... Senão vão lotar a frente da nossa casa perguntando pelo Dante... Entra...

– Estou tão cansado...

– Estou vendo... Vai tomar um banho para tirar esse cheio de hospital, eu preparo alguma coisa para você comer.

– Não tenho fome... Nem tenho vontade de fazer nada.

– Então vai, toma seu banho assim mesmo, de água morna para descansar o corpo. Eu levo uma vitamina para você na cama.

– Dite... eu...

– O que, amor?

– Eu te amo tanto... Eu preciso tanto de você agora...

– Hô... Meu Hô...

Afrodite envolveu seu homem com seus braços ternos e sedutores. Beijou-lhe a testa e os rosto seguidas vezes, sentindo o coração em pedaços com cada reação de seu amado, o abatimento evidente de Máscara da Morte o desesperava – fora disso que fugira, parando de ver seu filho. Mas a dor daquela doença invadia sua casa, por mais que a evitasse. Não podia fugir. Não era só Dante que tinha câncer: Máscara da Morte também tinha e ele começava a ter. Era uma doença coletiva que atacava-o e minava-o. Sentiu um calafrio ao pensar no menino sozinho em uma cama de hospital, tubos ligados ao corpinho magro e enfraquecido.

– Zeus, Hô... Você teve coragem de deixá-lo sozinho...

As palavras escaparam de sua boca.

– Ele me pediu... Já não consigo dizer não pra ele, Dite...

— # —

– Doutor... Doutor...

O médico parou ao lado da cama. Olhou com olhos benevolentes para a criança deitada.

– O que foi, Dante?

– Eu tô com medo... Muito medo...

– Não precisa e...

– Segura a minha mão?

– Huh?

– Segura a minha mão, por favor? Só um pouco... Até eu dormir... Eu tô com medo...

– Cadê o seu pai?

– Mandei ele para casa... Ele precisa, você sabe doutor... fazer... _aquilo_...

– Aquilo?

– Sexo... Ele não faz tem um tempão... – o menino moveu os músculos do rostinho em algo que, supunha-se, devia ser um sorriso. – Tadinho... Ele dorme aqui toda noite.

– Pediu para ele ir?

– Se eu não pedisse ele não ia ir. Ele é muito bonzinho, o meu pai. Ele nunca ia me deixar sozinho...

– Você é uma criança tão boa, Dante.

– Eu não sou bom não. Eu sou ruim. Muito ruim.

– Vamos, você não me pediu a mão? Aqui está.

Estendeu a mão que o menino apertou levemente.

– Obrigado, Doutor.

— # —

– Seu eu estivesse fazendo amor com um boneco de plástico ele teria mais reações... – Afrodite, que estava com a cabeça entre as pernas de Horemheb, levantou-se e saiu da cama, procurando o robe azul claro que era o seu preferido.

– Como quer que eu tenha cabeça para isso?

– Pensei que me tinha me dito que me amava e precisava de mim.

– Preciso. Preciso muito. Vem cá... Eu prometo que vou te ajudar agora...

Afrodite voltou de robe, deitou-se na cama ao lado do amante. Abraçaram-se, mantendo os rostos colados, lábios presos naquelas beijos que nunca terminavam – Tinham aprendido, com os anos, a respirar no mesmo ritmo e com a mesma intensidade, prolongando os beijos ao máximo que podiam, com calma e doçura, como os jovens e afoitos cavaleiros que eles foram jamais imaginariam possível.

– Horemheb... Você não tem impressão de que estamos sendo punidos? Por nosso crimes? Se fosse _eu_ doente não doeria tanto... Eles escolheram nosso filho como alvo... para doer mais. Para não parar de doer...

– Estamos vivendo um pesadelo, Dite... Parece que os dias não passam... Esse pesadelo não acaba... Eu quero você... Quero nosso filho... Quero nossa vida toda de volta!

– Vamos ter nossa vida de volta, Hô... Eu juro que... Eu vou tentar... Vou tentar ver o Dantezinho amanhã... Eu tenho tantas saudades dele, Hô! Eu passo os dias sozinho nessa casa... Enorme... Limpando o quartinho dele, para ver se ele volta... Arrumando as fotos, os brinquedos, tudo. Tenho saudades do berros de manhã, do corpinho dele aqui, nessa cama, entre nós dois, das reclamações do Saga sobre ele, do Shura entrar aqui gritando que o Dante quebrou as janelas dele...

Máscara da Morte suspirou desolado. Lembrou-se da 'encomenda' de Dante.

– Pega ali em cima da mesa... Um embrulhinho.

– Embrulhinho?

– Seu filho te mandou. Não me disse o que era. Mas falou que era para você. Que você ia entender. Abre isso no banheiro. Eu não quero ver o que é.

– Mas por que?

– Não sei. Ele disse que era seu. Eu não preciso ver.

– Está bem. – Afrodite ajeitou o robe, apanhou o embrulho de lenço branco sobre a penteadeira e foi até a suíte, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Sentou-se na beirada da banheira e abriu o lenço no seu colo.

Pétalas de rosas. Negras.

— # —

_**flashback**_

_– Pai, desculpa?_

_– Não! Não! Minha rosa azul! Minha preciosa rosa azul! Quebrada, arruinada e tudo por causa das suas boladas! Quem disse que você e aquele sujinho do filho do Saga podiam brincar de bola no meu jardim?_

_– Foi sem querer..._

_– Estou vendo..._

_– Pai... Você pode fazer rosas de qualquer cor?_

_– Posso. _

_– E até preta?_

_– Preta também. Mas..._

_– Mas?_

_– Uma rosa preta não nasce só de você querer. Claro, quando eu era um... Espectro..._

_– Ah, quando você foi herói? E salvou Atena mesmo arriscando sua honra?_

_Afrodite sorriu. É, era uma maneira bem bonita de se pensar na sua vergonha. Herói... _

_– Sim, quando eu era um Cavaleiro espectro fazia rosas negras. Mas quando eu estava vivo, nunca consegui fazer rosas negras de verdade. Pelo menos não completamente negras. _

_– Não? Mas por que?_

_– Porque uma rosa negra é uma representação do seu cosmo. E para ter um cosmo negro, só alguém que sofre, muito. Quando sua alma chora, pétalas negras nascem. _

_– E você nunca conseguiu fazer rosas pretas, pai?_

_– Não. Acho que nunca sofri assim de verdade. Quando seu pai morreu, eu tinha ódio. Mais ódio que sofrimento. Eu queria vingá-lo. Mas não tive tempo de chorar. Escuta, Dante: não é o ódio que tinge de negro as pétalas... Mas é a dor. Só a dor faz as pétalas ficarem escuras. _

_– Então, tá. _

_– Tomara, meu filho, tomara, que jamais você sofra o necessário para fazer pétalas negras..._

_– Tomara, né, pai?_

_**Fim do flashback**_

— # —

– Afrodite? Você não voltava para cama... O que foi que o menino te mandou?

– Horemheb... Me abraça?

– O que foi, Dite? Você está tremendo!

– Eu estou com medo, medo...

– Então vamos ver o menino amanhã...

– Eu vou tentar...

– Vamos, Dite...

– Eu vou tentar...

— # —

**Agradecimentos**: Kids, obrigado demais a todos vocês por tudo. Citarei aqui os nomes dos que deixaram reviews. Dessa vez, o site foi generoso inventando um sistema de resposta de review...Então, só quem comentou como anônimo é que não recebeu uma respostinha. Para vocês, eu prometo um postzinho no blog ( o thesenseiclub ponto blogspot ponto com ). Aqui, os nomes das santas criaturas que comentam: **Paola Scorpio, Lininha, Elfa, Giselle, Litha-chan, Athena de Áries, Amy Black, Pipe, Lady Nina, Anya Amamya, Tsuki Koorime, Anna Malfoy, Nana Pizani, Jade Toreador, Dark Lupina e Sinistra Negra**.


	8. Meu menino, meu amor

**Disclaimer I:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. A série original e seus personagens são propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**Disclaimer II:** Mozão e Mozinho são expressões cunhadas por Pipe, usadas com a permissão dela nessa fiction. O enredo desta fanfiction, bem como seus personagens originais e nomes, quando não especificados, me pertencem.

**Ps**: penúltimo capítulo. Esse não precisei dividir. Ufa! Estamos chegando lá. Explicando a confusão dos capítulos. Eu dividi os dois últimos capítulos. O capítulo seis – porque se eu escrevesse mais, não ia acabar tão cedo e o capítulo sete, que, na íntegra, seria esse mais o anterior, juntos. Mais de sessenta páginas. Muita coisa até mesmo para dar upload pelo site. Então, as 'divisões' acabaram, o próximo é o último. Dessa vez, sem prorrogações!

* * *

MAIOR QUE TUDO

CAPÍTULO 08

_Meu menino, meu amor_

— # —

Afrodite tentou. Mas acabou voltando, mal entrou no hospital. Teve medo. Via seu filho morrer mil vezes em seus pesadelos, mas mesmo assim, queria fugir – porque parecia que quando não _via_ o menino ligado aos tubos, era como se o menino _não_ estivesse mesmo ligados aos tubos. Era algo como "se os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente." Ele jurava, no caminho de volta, que ia ter coragem no dia seguinte e chegaria ao hospital com entusiasmo e docinhos para o seu menino – ia abraçá-lo e beijá-lo e... Acariciar suas bochechinhas roliças que agora eram magras como as de um doente terminal? Enrolar o dedos nos chachinhos ruivos que foram raspados? Olhar no fundo dos olhos vivos e inteligentes que agora estavam sempre opacos e molhados? A verdade doía, a verdade era mais seca do que qualquer coisa que já tinha lhe acontecido na vida, então ele voltava para casa, simplesmente, e dedicava-se a arrumar melhor o quarto do filho, passava os dias no telefone, comprando brinquedos e roupas por catálogos, na esperança de que seu filho fosse superar tudo e de quando ele voltasse, aí sim, eles seriam novamente felizes, ele voltaria a ser o anjo ruivos de cachos cor de cenoura e tudo, tudo mesmo, seria como sempre foi.

— # —

Dante não melhorou. Ele passava os dias na cama. As enfermeiras o colocavam na cadeira de rodas para passear pelo hospital, porque ele tinha dificuldades para respirar, pela pneumonia, mas não gostava. Máscara da Morte quase sempre preferia carregá-lo no colo, de ala em ala, pelos jardins de inverno. Doía no velho canceriano ver o menino do jeito que ele estava. Ele percebia os olhos verdes da criança, atentos, inquietos, procurando entre cada um dos que entravam e saíam do hospital a figura de Afrodite. Em vão. O pisciano não apareceu.

Então, começou a fase do choro.

Dante acordava e ia dormir chorando. Desesperado, Máscara da Morte considerou a idéia de arrastar com porradas Afrodite de sua Décima Segunda Casa até o hospital, mas talvez Dante ficasse muito magoado de ver os hematomas da 'peripécia'. Resolveu-se por implorar. Ligou para casa e implorou, por todos os deuses, santos, anjos e almas do céu e do inferno, para que o pisciano se compadecesse da dor do filho e viesse vê-lo. Afrodite jurou que ia. Marcou hora para estar no hospital.

Bastou tocar no assunto para que a choradeira do menino se extinguisse como num passe de mágica. Ele ficou elétrico, exigiu atenção e mimo de todas as enfermeiras, para que o ajudassem a se arrumar para rever o pai. Preocupou-se com a cabeça pelada e pediu um gorrinho para tapá-la. Quis trocar de camiseta e short, até as meias quis trocar.

Horemheb ficou extasiado em ver, depois de semanas, um sorriso de verdade no rosto do filho. O garoto estava tão eufórico que não quis esperar no quarto e pediu que Máscara da Morte o carregasse até a porta do hospital para ver Afrodite chegar.

Já Afrodite não gozava da mesma confiança do amante e do filho. Parecia ser uma força má, que o empurrava para trás, cada passo para fora de casa eram dois passos que ele arrumava uma desculpa para voltar: saiu de Peixes umas seis vezes. Voltava porque tinha 'esquecido' alguma coisa sem a menor importância. Da primeira vez, por uma caixa de lenços de papel, mesmo tendo três no carro. Depois, por causa de um brilho labial que não precisava, porque sua nécessaire tinha dois, fora os batons cor de boca. Na última, voltou sem razão alguma, sentou-se no sofá para se atrasar muito e quem sabe, com isso, resolver-se por não ir.

Por fim, depois de algum vai e volta, saiu do Santuário com o carro grande de Horemheb, rezando para ter coragem. Chegou a entrar na rua do hospital. O carro entrou pela ruazinha estreita, florida, Afrodite chegou mesmo a ver, parados no grande portão de entrada, o seu homem e seu menino, no colo dele, de máscara.

Ficou paralisado de pânico. Teve medo de si, das suas ansiedades e expectativas, depois teve medo das expectativas do menino e dos olhos acusadores de Máscara da Morte. Não pensou duas vezes: deu marcha ré e voltou por onde tinha vindo. Acuado demais para raciocinar sobre como o filho se sentiria vendo-o fugir dele daquela maneira.

Parado na entrada do hospital, em choque, Dante não disse uma única palavra, vendo o carro de Afrodite dar a ré e desaparecer. Máscara da Morte sentiu que devia dizer algo, mas estava tão desconcertado que lhe faltaram palavras. O menino que até então esteve agarrado ao seu pescoço, soltou-se bruscamente. A voz da criança despertou Horemheb do seu torpor.

– Quero ir pro quarto.

– Dante, filho... Eu...

– Não quero falar.

– Dante, eu te carrego.

– Não, eu quero a cadeira.

– Mas...

– A cadeira, Horemheb.

– Filho, não faz assim.

– Eu quero dormir. – ele puxou o braço da enfermeira. – Me dá aquele xaropinho que faz dormir?

– Está bem, Dante. Vou buscar a cadeira, ok?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Passou a mão pela nuca e arrancou o gorrinho. Máscara da Morte sabia o quanto ele estava revoltado. Ele também estava. Mas o que ia fazer com Afrodite? Matá-lo? Não podia fazer nada. Maldito pisciano covarde... Devia ter imaginado, devia! Horemheb começou então a se torturar – a culpa era toda dele, afinal. Conhecendo Afrodite não devia ter dito ao menino que ele iria. Não. Devia ter esperado e se, por um milagre, aquela biba desgraçada resolvesse fazer o _enorme_ favor de aparecer para ver o filho, fazer uma surpresa boa para Dante. Mas não! Quis dar esperanças ao moleque – quis vê-lo feliz; e por isso, estava pagando caro. O barulho do coração do seu filho se partindo em mil pedaços o estava matando por dentro. "_Culpa minha. Tudo culpa minha. Maldito Afrodite! Por que eu confio em você?_"

Quando a enfermeira voltou com a cadeira ele se sentou e voltou para o quarto sem conversar. Logo estava dormindo. A enfermeira avisou Horemheb que tinha ministrado. alguns calmantes leves e que ele provavelmente dormiria bastante.

"Ótimo", pensou consigo mesmo. "Tenho tempo para arrebentar a cara de Afrodite."

— # —

O pisciano cochilava, levemente, no seu sofá. Depois de ter voltado para casa, chorou até cansar, mas sabia que não tinha feito bem. Sabia que Máscara da Morte o reconhecera, mas contava que Dante, talvez, não o tivesse visto. Ligaria para o menino de noite e diria que não pôde ir. Compromissos com a deusa – inadiáveis. Marcaria outro dia, não era possível que sua covardia fosse eterna. Nunca tinha sido covarde antes, isso ia passar, tinha que passar e logo.

Naquele lânguido estado entre o despertar e o dormir, via o seu menino na porta do hospital, acenando para ele. E, no meio de tudo, uma luz... Uma luz dourada, uma luz... Luz dourada. Luz de uma _armadura_ dourada. Abriu os olhos. Máscara da Morte, vestido com a armadura de Câncer, estava na frente dele. E não era sonho, era bem real. Conseguia até ver o arco de cosmos dourado em volta dele.

– Como quer morrer? Quer que te mande direto para o Inferno com um golpe só ou vai sofrer aos poucos? Vários golpes talvez?

– Hô... Me desculpe...

– Eu vou matar você, Afrodite. Agora. Mas antes, eu te darei uns minutos para colocar a sua armadura, não quero ser covarde com você.

– Até porque, o covarde sou eu, não é?

– Por que fez _aquilo_?

– Não tive coragem.

– Ele te ama. Isso não vale nada pra você, não é? Isso é lixo pra você. Tantos já se jogaram aos seus pés, tantos. Tantos te juraram amor. Eu lembro das estórias. Quantos se mataram por você? Quando eu cheguei no Santuário a contagem estava em quatro... A lista cresceu, não é? Você nunca correspondeu ao amor de ninguém. Se aquele merda do Shura fosse um pouco mais fraco, depois do chute que tomou, era bem capaz de ter engrossado as estatísticas e morrido por você. Mas você não ia se importar. Você nunca se importa. Você merece a sua família. Você merece o seu passado. E sabe do que mais? Eu já estou achando que os pais biológicos do menino não eram tão ruins assim...

– Horemheb...

– Sabe por que? Porque _deles_ o garoto não esperava nada. Mas de você... Ele endeusa você. Você era o mundo para ele. Ele não merecia isso. Ele não merece!

– Eu sei que ele não merece... Não é por ele... É por mim...

– É sempre por você, nunca reparou? Sempre você, você, você... Ninguém importa, só você. Só a _sua_ dor, a _sua_ tristeza, os _seus_ conflitos... O garoto era sua boneca. Ele era tão lindo e tão fofo... Agora ele não é mais. Agora é a hora de jogar a boneca velha em um canto escuro do quarto e brincar com outros brinquedos, não é?

– Você sabe que eu não penso assim...

– Pare de chorar. Seja homem. Me encare! Me olhe nos olhos! Não precisa fugir dele para sempre! Ele não vai _durar_ para sempre. Ele está morrendo... Vai olhar para ele quando ele estiver morto? Vai ter coragem de ficar perto do caixão dele? Ou vai ter medo também? Vai preferir não ver?

– Horemheb, é mais forte do que eu... Eu não _consigo_!

– Você não faz nem força... Você nem levanta desse sofá para falar comigo... Eu não tenho nem tesão de te matar. Você é tão miserável... Não merece nem ser morto por mim. Eu tenho mesmo vontade de...

Ele não terminou a frase. O telefone tocou ruidosamente e antes mesmo de atender, Horemheb já sabia do que se tratava.

– Alô. O Senhor Al Hat'sur, por favor?

– É ele.

– Senhor, o seu filho... Infelizmente, ele fugiu do hospital.

– Fugiu? Como um menino de doze anos, com leucemia, consegue fugir de um hospital desse tamanho? Que tipo de gente vocês colocam tomando conta dos pacientes? Ele é só uma criança! Não me digam que ninguém o viu sair!

– Senhor, não sabemos explicar. Ele simplesmente... Sumiu.

Máscara da Morte bateu o telefone furioso. _Ele_ sabia explicar: telecinese. Dante sabia usar telecinese. Mal e mal, mas sabia. Shaka desistiu de ensinar os fundamentos da arte lêmure porque o menino era indisciplinado e lhe dava um trabalho sobre-humano. Mas mesmo assim, ele aprendera o suficiente para sair do hospital sem ser visto.

– Ele fugiu, Hô?

– Fugiu, Afrodite. Não está feliz? Agora talvez nunca mais precise ver seu filho.

– Onde você vai?

– Procurar por ele, claro.

Máscara da Morte saiu de Peixes em disparada. Afrodite desceu as escadas em choque até Gêmeos. Bateu à porta, mas logo foi recebido por quem ele _esperava_ ver.

– Sabia que viria.

– Sabe onde ele está?

– Sei.

– Como você sabe?

– Ele usou telecinese. Um fluxo de poder foi deslocado. Eu consigo sentir. Se ele tivesse só corrido para fora do hospital, seria mais difícil encontrá-lo.

– Onde ele está?

A jovem de quinze anos lhe entregou um papalezinho azul timbrado com o símbolo de Gêmeos nele.

– Esse é o endereço. Meu pai me ajudou a descobrir o número da rua no catálogo pelas referências que eu vi, na bacia...

"_Ah, sim. A bruxa vê por hidromancia_." Lembrou-se o pisciano.

– Eu sei onde é isso... É...

– O orfanato. Papa me disse isso também.

– Obrigando, Allyanda.

– Faço por ele. Tudo que eu puder fazer por Rafael, farei.

– Obrigado.

– Quer que meu pai te leve até lá? Você não parece bem.

– Eu estou bem, obrigado.

– Boa sorte... Ah... – ela puxou do pescoço um medalhão coma figura de uma mulher sentada. – Leve. Pode ser útil.

– O que é?

– Um medalhão de Hécate. Esfregue na testa dele. Se ele estiver passando mal.

– Vou levar. Obrigado.

– Corra. Ele está naquela área, mas não posso precisar se ele vai continuar andando para mais longe.

– Vou correr.

— # —

Afrodite foi direto ao lugar indicado, mas não encontrou o filho. Dante tinha mesmo fugido do hospital em direção ao orfanato. Chegara a falar com as irmãs que cuidavam da casa, mas depois foi embora de novo. Não andou muito, teve falta de ar, caiu desmaiado com febre poucos metros dali. Como as senhoras acharam estranho um menino que parecia tão doente estar sozinho, elas imediatamente ligaram para a polícia; como o hospital também já havia notificado a polícia a respeito do sumiço do menino, foram rapidamente para o local e resgataram o garoto. Horemheb, com carro e celular, logo foi avisado também e seguiu para o hospital.

As irmãs de caridade contaram para Afrodite toda a estória e entregaram a ele o bilhete que o menino deixara com elas.

E era um bilhete escrito com giz de cera, que dizia assim:

" _Irmãs,_

_Por favor, separem um filho novo para meus pais. Logo eu vou morrer e eles vão pegar uma criancinha boa, sem nenhum defeito. No final dessa carta eu desenhei os dois, assim vocês já podem escolher uma que se pareça com eles. É bom que seja menina, que já esteja desmamada, porque neném que mama dá muito trabalho. Se a menina tiver olhos cor de piscina, melhor ainda. Eu sei que meus pais são dois homens, mas eles são pais muito bons, sorte da menina se ela for adotada. Por favor, quando tiverem a criança perfeita, é só ligar para o número do celular no final da carta – é o número do meu tio Aioria. Ele vai saber o que fazer._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Dante Rafael Al Hat'sur Vündhegen."_

No final, também, estava o desenho dele e de Máscara da Morte e o telefone de Aioria, escrito em garranchos com giz de cera azul. Afrodite pôs o bilhete no bolso e saiu sem falar com as mulheres – mas elas tinham entendido tudo perfeitamente. Tudo.

— # —

– Filho... Não fala...

Máscara da Morte já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar. Estava esgotado. Segurava a mão do filho, já de volta ao hospital. Havia tantos tubos naquela cama que ele tinha medo de chegar perto e derrubar ou soltar algum deles – algum dos preciosos fios que mantinham seu filho vivo.

– Pai... Aqui... – o menino apontou o narizinho para o pai. Horemheb pousou o rosto cansado na mão pequena do filho. Dante delicadamente acariciou as bochechas ásperas do canceriano, com a barba ainda por fazer. – Pai, você tá cansado...

– Não tô não, filho...

– Vai pra casa...

– Não, nunca... Nunca vou deixar você...

– Eu... Não pedi pra você me deixar... Só para você ir descansar... Velho...

– Eu quero descansar perto de você... Dante... Por que você foi fazer isso?

– Eu não vou ficar aqui muito tempo, Hô...

– Pára com isso.

– Não briga com o Dite... Ele também sabe...

– Covarde... Ele é covarde, Dante... Você nunca gostou de gente assim...

– Não é culpa dele, pai... Diz que não tá bravo... Diz...

– Se eu disser que perdôo o Afrodite vou estar mentindo.

– Pai... Por favor... Por mim... Vocês vão ficar sozinhos...

– Dante, meu filho...

– Pai, perdoa ele. Jura que perdoa...

– Não posso...

– Pai... Faz por mim...

– Não chora, Dante... Você já está com falta de ar...

– Faz eu parar, então... Diz que você ainda gosta dele e que vocês não vão brigar...

– Eu prometo, meu filho... Por você. Só por você.

– Pai... Vai pra casa...

– Não... Vou esperar você dormir...

– Eu vou dormir logo, tô todo mole...

– Eu sei... O médico te deu um calmante, você estava nervoso...

– Por que você não me deixou lá, pai? Ia ser tão mais rápido...

– Porque eu te amo, seu moleque burro... Eu não vou te deixar para trás nunca...

– Então tá... – os dedinhos do menino circundaram o rosto do canceriano. – Você é durão mesmo... Mas eu também tô feliz... Porque eu também prefiro ficar com você...

— # —

– Como ele está, Horemheb?

– Se você estivesse interessado, viria aqui ver o moleque.

– Eu vou, eu quero ir.

– Cala essa boca. Você me irrita. Quer saber se ele está bem? Não está. Está magrinho, não engorda de jeito nenhum. Está com pneumonia, não respira direito. Está cheio de bolotinhas na pele, de tanto ficar deitado. Está satisfeito?

– Horemheb, eu...

– Boa noite, Afrodite.

– Hô, espera... Ele falou de mim?

– Você é cretino mesmo. Se você tivesse cara de me fazer essa pergunta pessoalmente eu ia arrancar seus dentes. É claro que ele falou. Ele _só_ fala de você.

– Ele... Está com raiva de mim?

– Quem me dera.

– Eu...

– Ele... Ele... _Tão_ fraco, Afrodite... E ele não tem raiva de ninguém... Não culpa ninguém, ele é tão... Cheio de amor... Ele não quer nada, ele não pede nada... Ele só quer ver você... como pode ignorar o menino? Ele é... A coisinha mais bonita desse mundo, Dite... A mais perfeita... Ele parece um anjinho... De gorro... Nosso menininho, Dite... Você não tem coração?

– Eu vou, Hô, eu vou.

– Se você demorar muito, não vai mais encontrar ele aqui.

— # —

_dois dias depois._

– O doutor quer você aqui, Dite.

– Eu...

– Não é para ver o garoto, então não precisa inventar uma desculpa. Ele só quer nos ver.

– Hô, você sabe que...

– Vem. Já sei o que você vai dizer mas eu discordo. Só aparece, está bem?

– Vou estar aí.

— # —

– Boa noite, doutor.

– Boa noite senhor Horemheb... Senhor Vündhegen.

Fez sinal para que sentassem. Horemheb evitava, aborrecido, o olhar de Afrodite. Por mais que as justificativas do sueco fossem convincentes e por mais verdadeiro que fossem os sentimentos do seu amante, não aceitava tranqüilamente – e nunca aceitaria – a recusa de Afrodite em ver Dante.

– O senhor queria falar conosco... o Dante... Ele já conseguiu a medula, doutor?

– Na verdade, não. Chamei vocês dois aqui porque, infelizmente, o quadro de Dante se agravou muito. O senhor – ele apontou para Máscara da Morte – que está sempre com o menino, sabe do que estou falando. Ele _não_ reage aos medicamentos. Quando nós o trouxemos para cá, ele já reagia à medicação de maneira discreta, mas reagia. Agora ele simplesmente não apresenta reação ao que ministramos. Ele também já não se alimenta normalmente e está sendo mantido com o soro. O soro é uma via alimentar segura, um homem pode ser sustentado com soro por longos períodos, mas a questão é o impacto psicológico que isso tem sobre o paciente, tanto mais em um paciente já tão debilitado como o menino Dante.

– Mas doutor, eu estive com ele hoje e... Ele estava fraco, mas estava bem.

– Ele não está bem, Horemheb. Ele não está há semanas. Ele tem uma pneumonia no pulmão esquerdo e não dá sinais de melhora. Eu posso dizer, com toda a certeza, que se eu tivesse hoje, aqui no hospital, uma medula compatível, eu não recomendaria o transplante porque ele não ia suportar uma intervenção cirúrgica.

– Então, por que o senhor nos chamou? – perguntou Afrodite, já com medo da resposta.

– A equipe e eu concordamos que, infelizmente, Dante talvez não sobreviva a mais esta noite. Eu gostaria que vocês estivessem aqui.

Horemheb ficou lívido. Levantou-se bruscamente.

– O senhor me diz com essa cara que meu filho vai morrer hoje?

– Sinto muito, mas o senhor, melhor que ninguém, sabe as condições de saúde da criança. É como se... Como se o menino tivesse desistido de lutar. Nada o anima, nenhum estímulo, nenhuma reação. Tentamos de tudo mas ele não reagiu nem aos medicamentos mais modernos.

O cavaleiro olhou nos olhos de Afrodite furiosamente e replicou, para o médico.

– E quando foi que ele começou a piorar? Quando, doutor?

O médico estendeu uma pasta.

– Aqui há estatísticas que detalhamos sobre o caso do menino. Ele é um caso único. Uma criança dessa idade e com a saúde que ele tinha, devia ter reagido bem melhor aos medicamentos. Como o senhor vê, até determinado momento do tratamento, ele teve reações, pequenas, é verdade, mas contínuas, aos remédios. Ele até teve uma reação satisfatória à quimioterapia. Quando os efeitos da quimio se tornaram mais _evidentes_ ele sentiu o baque. É natural que os efeitos visíveis da quimioterapia abalem a disposição do paciente: a queda dos cabelos, dos pêlos do corpo, alterações na pele, os enjôos, a fraqueza. Mas as reações de Dante foram muito, muito críticas.

– Alguma coisa que o senhor ache que tenha sido decisiva? – a mágoa dos olhos de Horemheb era insuportável.

– A intervenção dos pais biológicos foi desastrosa, eu diria. Mas nada o abalou mais do que... O senhor Vündhegen ter se recusado a voltar para ver a criança com certeza abalou a saúde dele.

– Mas, doutor eu...

– Desculpe senhor Vündhegen, não há julgamento nenhum da minha parte, eu não conheço a vida pessoal dos meus pacientes e seus parentes. Mas objetivamente falando, apenas dos resultados, desde que o senhor deixou de visitar a criança, o comportamento dele se alterou sensivelmente. Ele ficou calado, chorou muito, começou a falar de morte com os enfermeiros. É óbvio que para um menino de doze anos o afastamento de um dos pais em um momento de fragilidade é algo aterrorizador.

– Satisfeito, Dite? Viu o que você fez? – Horemheb chorava. – Você conseguiu! Vai matar nosso filho! Já estava matando ele aos poucos! Por infelicidade minha, o menino adora você!

– Senhores... – o médico os interrompeu com sua voz de veludo, tranqüila e apática. – Eu os chamei aqui só para informá-los do quadro do menino. Já sabem. Por favor, não discutam. Já não fará nenhum bem pela criança.

Os dois saíram do consultório. Máscara da Morte não olhou para Afrodite, apenas resmungou, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

– Eu vou ficar com meu filho. Não me interessa se ele está feio, fraco, enjoado. Eu _quero_ ficar com ele.

– Hô, não faz assim comigo. Você sabe que eu amo nosso menino...

– Eu sei que você é egoísta. Você só pensa em você! Você nunca pensa em mim? Eu já perdi um filho! Como acha que eu me sinto? Mas você nem liga! Você só pensa em você! Você sofre vendo o menino doente, sofre vendo ele ficar sem cabelo, mas e _ele_? Você não pensa nele? Ele está se sentindo sozinho, abandonado! Ele pergunta por você todos os dias!

– Hô...

– Estou indo comer alguma coisa para ficar direto com ele. Pode ir para casa. Para sua televisão, seus livros e seu jardim. Eu vou ficar com meu filho.

Virou as costas antes que Peixes pudesse responder.

O sueco jogou-se sobre um dos bancos do belo hospital. Chorou, chorou, chorou, mas em nenhum canto da sua alma dolorida encontrou consolo ou perdão. Foi monstruoso o que fizera com seu filho. Era sincero que ele não suportava a dor de ver a transformação de seu menino forte, orgulhoso, sadio naquela criança fraca, magra, de olhos opacos, sem cabelos, com sobrancelhas falhadas. Mas devia ter feito força, engolido sua fraqueza e ficado ao lado de Dante como Máscara da Morte o fizera.

Sentiu-se tentado a ver o menino pela fresta da porta. "Só um pouco", ele pensou para si mesmo. Se Dante não o visse, tudo daria certo.

Caminhou até o quarto que já não visitava há tempos. Abriu a porta delicadamente e espiou dentro da escuridão. O corpinho pequeno na cama nem parecia seu Dante, tão robusto.

Estranhamente, sentiu-se atraído para perto da cama do filho. Caminhou pé ante pé,com receio de acordar o menino. Máscara da Morte havia lhe dito que Dante tinha de ser sedado para dormir, caso contrário, acordava a noite inteira, incomodado pelas reações da quimio ou mesmo pelo atritos dos tubos de soro em seu braço.

Aproximou-se da cama, o coração aos pulos, apertado. Dante Rafael dormia. A cabeça sem nenhum fio de cabelo reluzia branquíssima. O pisciano passou os dedos pela pele já sem nenhum traço do bronzeado constante que o menino exibia antes de ficar doente. Os olhos verdes abriram-se para ele, mas não havia nenhuma surpresa ou espanto neles.

– É você, Mozinho? Você veio? – a voz infantil sussurrou.

– Vim, Dante...

A mão arroxeada do menino, por onde saía, debaixo do esparadrapo, o tubo de soro, procurou o rosto do pai.

– Mas você é sonho, não é?

– Não, Dantezinho... Você está acordado. Eu estou _mesmo_ aqui.

Só então o menino percebeu que aquele não era um dos seus costumeiros sonhos em que Afrodite o visitava. Levantou-se ligeiramente na cama, em choque, segurou o rosto do pai entre os dedinhos gelados – e Afrodite se lembrou de como eles eram quentes no passado.

– Rosinha... Rosinha! É você mesmo! Você veio! – ele atirou-se nos braços do pai que o recebeu junto ao peito. Afrodite sentiu tudo dentro dele desmanchar, aquecer, expandir. Era seu filho – seu _amor_. Lembrou-se de quando Máscara da Morte arranjara para que ele o encontrasse em uma caixa de papelão e a primeira vez que aconchegou o embrulhinho cor de rosa no seu peito. Seu amor. A razão de todo o pôr do sol e de cada uma das estrelas do céu. Seu filho.

– Sou eu, Dantezinho... Eu mesmo... _Seu_ Afrodite.

– Pai... Pai... – o menino tremia violentamente nos braços do sueco. – Desculpa, pai, desculpa! Eu não queria... Eu juro que não queria ficar doente, eu juro! Eu juro! Eu... Quando você mandava passar o protetor solar, lembra? Eu dizia que não usava só para te irritar, mas eu passava sempre, sempre... Depois que me molhava, usava de novo, os meninos riam de mim mas eu não ligava, pai... Eu juro que eu não sabia! Eu não tive culpa... Eu não queria... Não queria ficar doente... Eu sei que meu sangue é fraco, é ruim, ruim que nem o dos meus pais de sangue... Eu queria _tanto_ ser seu filho de verdade! Mas... eu não sabia! Se eu soubesse, eu não... Desculpa, papai, desculpa...

– Filho, não foi culpa sua, não foi culpa de ninguém...

– Papai... Papai... Promete uma coisa, promete para mim? – ele tornou a segurar o rosto do pai entre as mãos trêmulas. Afrodite já não sabia mais o que fazer para acalmar o menino.

– Prometo qualquer coisa, filho.

– Pai... Paizinho... Quando eu morrer e você e o velho Máscara arrumarem um outro menino, você jura pai, jura, que você não vai tirar a foto minha que está na estante da sala? Eu não ligo se você trocar por uma moldura mais feia como meu pai fez com a foto do mestre Shura... Mas eu... Não ligo... Promete que ela vai ficar lá, pai? Promete? Se o senhor tiver preguiça de limpar todo dia e ela ficar com poeira, eu nem ligo, mas jura que você não vai jogar fora, jura, papai? Jura?

– Dante... – gemeu o pisciano com a cabeça da criança enterrada no peito. – _Nunca_ vai haver outro menino...

– Pai... Pai... Não me deixa sozinho mais... Por favor...

– Fica calmo, Dante... Eu vou ficar com você hoje.

– Jura, pai? Você vai ficar hoje?

– Vou... Só deixa eu apanhar a cadeira e...

Ao ver que Afrodite fez menção de se mover, Dante agarrou-se nele mais firme e gemeu alto um apavorado "não!".

– Dante, eu...

– Não, pai... Não vai embora... Não vai... – balbuciou a criança engasgada com os soluços.

– Mas, Dante, eu só vou apanhar uma cadeira, eu volto logo...

– Não, não, pai... Não vai não...

– Filho, eu já disse que volto...

– Você também disse que voltava da última vez... E não voltou... – o menino secou com a gola do avental que usava os olhos molhados. – Fica, pai... Agora não vai demorar mesmo...

– O que não vai demorar, Dante?

– Eu vou morrer. Eu sei. Eu ouvi o médico falar, por isso você veio...

– Dante, criança... Você não vai morrer... Eu não vou deixar, não vou!

– Papai... Você já me disse – morrer não dói...

– Mas você não vai morrer, Dante...

– Vou sim, Mozinho... Mas... Não vai ser ruim. Você vai ver... Aí nem você nem meu pai vão mais ter que vir aqui... Hospital é ruim... O cheiro é ruim.

– O hospital é ruim, Dante... Por isso vamos sair daqui juntos...

– Será, pai?

– Vamos sim, filho... Vamos sim... Você sabe que eu te amo... Te amo, meu filho, te amo...

– Você gosta de mim, Rosinha? Mas por que? Eu sou seu filho de mentirinha, olha... – estendeu o braço roxo das picadas em busca da veia. – Meu sangue não é como seu... E eu tô feio... Fraco... Eu não pareço nem com você nem com o velho Máscara... Entendeu? Agora você não precisa mais ficar comigo...

– Você não é um cachorrinho, Dante! Você não é 'filho de mentirinha'! Se você tivesse nascido de mim seria tão meu filho como é agora! Seu sangue é forte e bom, _você_ é forte e bom! Você é _meu_. Você é Dante, não é o maldito do teu pai de sangue nem a puta da mulher que te pôs no mundo. Você é _você_. É puro, lindo, doce... Você é meu. E se parece comigo, porque fui _eu_ quem te criou. Entende? Entendeu? Você é _meu_ filho. Meu _único_ filho. Nada no mundo vale mais do que você. Nenhuma criança no mundo é melhor do que você. Pode haver meninas perfeitinhas, garotos inteligente e de cabelos azuis, mas não quero essas crianças, eu não quero nada, o amor me cegou – porque eu só vejo _você._ Todo o meu coração, os meus olhos e meus ouvidos... Eu só quero a sua voz, só a sua voz, só o seu rostinho e seu jeitinho. Se não for meu Dante, não serve mais ninguém. Insubstituível. Você é único. É meu. Não ouse se entregar! Não ouse!

O menino o encarava com os olhos brilhando. Colou seus lábios infantis ressecados nos lábios macios, úmidos e carnudos de Afrodite. Beijou-o ternamente.

– Obrigado, pai.

– Obrigado, menino?

– Porque você gosta de mim.

– Me agradece lutando, neném... Luta!

– Eu vou lutar por você.

– Faça por mim. Vou ficar destroçado se você me deixar.

– Eu nunca vou te deixar, pai... Nunca...

– Promete?

– Prometo sim.

– Seja forte... Seja forte...

– Eu sou forte se você fica comigo.

– Eu nunca vou te deixar, meu filho. Nunca mais.

— # —

_Algumas horas depois_

– Doutor, eu sei que Dante não está me perfeitas condições, mas... Não podemos fazer nada?

– Não posso fazer nada se Dante não reage.

– Afrodite está com ele... Ele está... Feliz, eu acho...

– Que bom, será melhor assim, ao menos o manterá calmo... Ele tem _poder_, não tem?

– Tem. Dite tem poder. O Dante... Ele... Ele _brilha_ quando Afrodite está por perto... Eu sei que meu filho me ama. De uma maneira que não é nem comum... Eu sei disso. Mas com o Dite é diferente... Dante fica maravilhado com ele... É um deslumbramento que eu nunca vi na vida...

– É amor. – o médico deu um sorriso suave. Via pacientes morrendo todos os dias. Mas nunca era fácil ver uma família se esfacelar. – Eles se amam.

– Doutor... Acha mesmo que meu filho vai... O senhor sabe...

– É bem possível. A pneumonia não foi controlada, ele está respirando com dificuldade. A febre não cede e ele está fraco.

– Acha que... Poderíamos levar o Dante para casa?

– Como?

– Se o senhor acha que... Não há mais... O que esperar... Ao menos, deixe... Que ele vá, que meu filho vá para a casa dele... Ele está cansado desse hospital... Se... Na nossa casa ele vai... Se sentir um pouquinho melhor...

– Isso é muito irregular. Mas, como venho acompanhando o caso e sei do que se trata... Vou pedir ao diretor que abra uma exceção. Vou liberar o menino. Se os responsáveis legais assinarem um termo de responsabilidade, acho que podemos liberar o Dante.

– Por favor, faça isso. Eu vou... Passar na capela e... Depois vou voltar para ficar com ele...

– Se eu tiver novidades, eu vou até lá e os aviso.

– Obrigado, doutor. Por tudo que tentou fazer pelo Dante.

— # —

– Filho... O Hô chegou.

– Oi, pai.

– Oi, meu filho. – beijou o menino na testa. Sua expressão pesou ao sentir a testa do menino que ardia em febre. – Está sentindo alguma coisa?

– Não. Só estou com frio...

– Está bem.

– Hô, fica com ele? Eu preciso dar uma saidinha.

– Pai... Pai... onde você vai? Fica aqui... Fica... – a criança começou a chorar.

Afrodite segurou o rosto do menino entre as mãos.

– Escuta, Dante. Eu volto já. Promessa de Cavaleiro de Ouro _para_ Cavaleiro de Ouro. Combinado?

O menino beijou as mãos de Afrodite.

– Eu espero você, paizinho.

– Eu volto logo.

— # —

– Doutor?

– O diretor não gostou nada da idéia, mas eu o convenci... Vocês podem levar o menino para casa. Eu já trouxe os papéis que vocês vão ter de assinar se responsabilizando pela decisão de retirá-lo daqui.

– Graças a Zeus... Meu filho vai voltar para casa...

– Ele está dormindo?

– Cochilou um pouquinho.

– E o senhor Vündhegen?

– Deu uma saída, mas já deve estar voltando.

Foi só falar nisso que o sueco entrou, sem fazer muito barulho, no quarto. Seu rosto estava estranhamento empalidecido e assustado.

– Você está bem, Dite?

– Estou sim. Só estou cansado. E o Dante?

– Cochilou. Vamos levar ele para casa.

– Vamos? – perguntou surpreso.

– Ele... O doutor acha que... Já não importa...

– Entendi... Mas... Vai ser melhor para ele, não? Não vai, Hô?

– Vai sim, Dite. Vai sim.

– Vocês precisam esperar uma ambulância. Para levar o Dante na maca. – informou o médico.

– Não precisa, nós o levamos de carro, no colo.

– Mas...

– Nós vamos fazer direito.

– Então está bem.

O médico saiu do quarto com os papéis assinados.

Máscara da Morte soltou um por um dos fios e amarras que prendiam Dante à cama. Pegou o filho encolhido e ainda sonolento no colo e o pôs no colo de Afrodite.

– Segura ele, Dite. Tá firme?

– Claro, o que está pensando em fazer? – perguntou, prendendo o menino ao seu peito com mais força, enrolado nas mantas verde claro.

– Vou pôr você no meu colo. Estou meio velho, mas ainda consigo correr na velocidade da luz...

– Cavaleiro, você só melhora com a idade.

– Segura o menino. – Câncer riu. – _Eu_ seguro _você_, Peixes.

– Eu não tenho dúvidas...

— # —

– E aí? Gostou da viagem?

– Despenteou meu cabelo... Mas pelo menos o Dante não acordou...

– Você cobriu ele direito? O vento estava frio.

– Eu sei cuidar do meu filho, Máscara da Morte...

– Estou com medo, Afrodite... – Máscara da Morte abria as portas da casa. Só quando estava ali é que pensou que, talvez, aquela não tivesse sido a melhor das idéias.

– Eu também, mas... Agora está feito. Nosso filho está em casa.

– O que vamos fazer com ele?

– Ele ainda está com febre... Será que ele bebe um suco se eu fizer?

– Talvez... Vamos dar um banho nele, para ver se abaixa um pouco a febre... Tirar esse cheiro de éter de hospital dele... Essa bata de doente, colocar um pijama... E... Seja como os Deuses quiserem.

– Vamos poder ninar nosso menininho outra vez, Hô...

– Vai dormir como gosta: na nossa cama...

– Mas dá até pena de acordar ele, Hô... Dorme que nem anjo...

– Acorda... Vai ser melhor...Ele vai gostar...

­– Benzinho? – cobriu a testa da criança de beijos – Benzinho... Estamos em casa... Acorda, benzinho...

O menino sonolento coçou os olhos. Ao abri-los, em genuíno espanto, viu que estava em casa. Sua casa.

– Pai... É a minha casa?

– É... Agora vamos cuidar de você aqui. Você só vai voltar para o hospital para fazer quimio e para receber sua medula.

– Pai... Pai... Eu...

– Você precisa ajudar a gente, Dante... Você precisa comer e ficar calminho.

– Eu prometo que ajudo, pai... Se eu puder ficar com vocês... Eu faço tudo.

– Vamos tomar banho na banheira da Rosinha?

– Vamos!

Afrodite encheu a banheira hidromassagem enorme que mantinha em seu banheiro. Era um enorme quadrado de azulejos branquíssimos, com alguns degraus internos que funcionavam como bancos. A água quente perfumou-se com o odor de rosas característico do seu dono e a superfície da água cobriu-se de pétalas azuis. Horemheb tirou as roupas de Dante e o colocou, sentado, em um dos imensos degraus da sofisticada hidromassagem.

– Está boa a água, filho?

– Está.

– Está frio, Dante?

– Não, a água está quentinha...

– Quer a bucha de algas ou a espuminha?

– A bucha.

– Deixa que eu te ajudo, Dante... Você é bruto que nem seu pai, vai acabar machucando...

– Eu sou bruto? – resmungou Máscara da Morte entrando na água.

– Que sunguinha é essa, Hô?

– A que você me deu...

– Eu nunca te dei uma sunga vermelha...

– Deu sim, pai. No natal passado, só que ele não usou.

– E por está usando agora?

– Foi a primeira coisa que eu achei na gaveta ali do closet.

Os olhos acusadores e ciumentos de Dite pousaram sobre a mal explicada sunga vermelha. Deu um muxoxo.

– Está bem, depois conversamos... Vamos, Dantezinho... Você quer o sabonete líquido de gérmen de trigo com mel ou o de óleo de amêndoas doces com camomila e aloe vera?

– O de amêndoas.

Afrodite começou a esfregar as costas da criança com a bucha suavemente, o menino apoiou a cabeça no ombro nu do pisciano.

– Está doendo, neném?

– Não, pai.

Horemheb esfregava os pés do menino com a espuma. Quando terminou, entregou ao menino a espuma limpa com mais uma porção de sabonete líquido.

– Vai, moleque. Esfrega as 'partes' com isso aí.

– Pai, que nojo... Você vai ficar olhando?

– Anda, Dante... Já cansei de ver essa sua bunda branca... Troquei suas fraldas, lembra?

– Ah, pai, mas agora eu sou grande...

– Você não toma banho na frente dos outros garotos no vestiário?

– Mas é diferente! Vocês são meus pais...

– Ai, meus sais, Hô... vamos ficar de costas logo...

– Ridículo... Não tem nada aí que a gente já não esteja cansado de olhar... Mas eu fico de costas...

Afrodite o abraçou por trás, rindo.

– Não dê as costas assim para um homem, Hô... É perigoso...

– Respeita a criança, viu? – debochou Horemheb.

– É, me respeita! – resmungou Dante.

– Essa sunguinha vermelha deixa a sua bundinha tão arrebitada, Hô...

– O que deixa a minha bunda arrebitada são as sessões de musculação diárias.

– Mmm... Que homem saudável!

– Pára, pai! – gemeu o menino. – Eu já acabei!

– Que demora, hein?

– Minhas partes são grandes...

– Olha só... Convencido...

– Tá bom, Dante?

– Só faltava o meu cabelo... Mas agora não tenho mais cabelo...

Afrodite olhou para Horemheb. O sueco sentou-se do lado do menino, abraçou o corpinho magro.

– Quando você veio para mim, você tinha a cabeça coberta de fiozinhos cor de cenoura, tão bonitos... Você era cabeludo... Não era, Hô?

– Era... Cabeludinho.

– Daí, depois de uma semana seu cabelo caiu todo! Eu chorei tanto! Achei que era minha culpa... Seu cabelo caiu, você ficou com a cabeça pelada assim como você está agora... – ele beijou a cabeça nua do menino, acariciando a pele que cheirava a amêndoas. – Mas depois... Depois o seu cabelo cresceu... E ficou cheio de cachinhos de anjo... Cachos cor de laranja... Tão bonito... Um anjo ruivo. O _meu_ anjo ruivo.

– Seu cabelo vai crescer de novo, Dante...

– Vai, pai?

– Vai. E mesmo assim, de cabeça pelada, você é lindo. Você é o menino mais lindo do mundo... Sem cabelo, seus olhos parecem maiores... Você tem olhos cor de esmeralda... – Afrodite puxou o menino e sentou-o no seu colo.

– Eu queria que o meu cabelo fosse que nem o seu, Mozinho... Grande, cacheado, com cor de água do mar...

– Cor de água do mar, só pintando... Mas grande e cacheado... É só você ter paciência, filho. Vem...Vamos levantar... Ajuda, Hô, pega a toalha. Eu te enxugo. Que pijama você quer usar?

– O verde com desenho de porquinho.

– Pega para ele, Hô.

Horemheb saiu para o quarto de Dante e voltou com o pijama verde claro com caras de porquinhos. Era um pijama roto, velho, que Dante usava obsessivamente. Tinha luvinhas para as mãos ( que já tinham desaparecido ) e os pés eram integrados com a pezeira, como as dos macacões de bebê.

– Quer que eu te vista, anjo?

– Não, eu consigo, pai.

– Então se veste.

Ambos olhavam o garoto lutar contra o algodão velho do pijama.

– Tô pronto, pai.

– Passa talco nele, Hô. Na cabeça e nos pulsos também... para não roçar na cama e machucar, os pulsos já estão todos vermelhos das ataduras do soro.

Horemheb fez questão de carregar a criança no colo até o quarto, mesmo com as reclamações do moleque que jurava que podia andar sozinho. Mas o velho Máscara da Morte estava gozando a sua atuação de 'papai', tratando Dante como se ele ainda tivesse dois anos e precisasse dele para tudo. Começou a pensar que sentia saudades do tempo em que ele era só um bebezinho.

Acomodou-o na cama, como de habitual, entre ele e Afrodite. Dante Rafael parecia deslumbrado. Enrolou-se no edredom de recheio de penas de ganso de Afrodite, ronronando como um gato.

– Se sente melhor, meu filho?

– Eu tô tão feliz de estar aqui, pai... – os olhos verdes fizeram a ronda pelo quarto inteiro que conhecia tão bem. – Eu achei que nunca mais ia entrar aqui...

– Essa é sua casa, ela sempre vai ser sua, Dante... Tudo aqui é seu. Você será sempre bem vindo. E esses velhos cavaleiros aqui sempre vão estar te esperando.

– E por que você já está deitando assim? – replicou Afrodite, atrás do biombo perto do closet, vestindo sua calça de pijama, da mais pura seda.

– Ué, não posso dormir, pai?

– Pode. Mas você vai dormir no _colinho_... Qual é graça de se ser velho e dormir nas cama dos pais se não for de colinho?

– Mas pai, para _eu_ dormir de colinho, _você _tem que dormir sentado, como quando eu era neném e você dormia na cadeira de balanço.

– E qual o problema de dormir um mísera noitezinha sentado?

– Pai, você vai ficar com dor nas costas.

– Imagina... – Afrodite riu malicioso. – Minhas costas estão acostumadas com peso, não é, Hô?

– É, isso é verdade, filho.

– Mmm... Que nojo... Vocês não param, né?

– Como reclama... – Afrodite se sentou na cama, se ajeitando para receber o menino sentado no seu colo. Ajeitou-o, a cabeça pelada ajustou-se perfeitamente contra o pescoço do pisciano, que empurrou as pernas do menino para o colo de Horemheb, que também sentou-se ao seu lado. O sueco apertou o menino nos braços. ­– Tá bom assim?

– Ahã. Você é macio e cheiroso, Mozinho. Como rosas bebês.

– Toda rosa tem espinho.

– Seu espinho é sua língua, pai. Você é cruel.

– Ai, que falso! Ouviu isso, Hô?

– Tão pequeno e já tão esperto...

As mãos firmes, curtas e fortes de Máscara da Morte enlaçaram os dedos brancos e finos de Afrodite e, juntas assim, repousaram sobre o peito de Dante. Horemheb não tinha esquecido do porque Dante estava ali: o médico acreditava que ele não viveria muito mais.

Estava ficando velho, o canceriano. Ele já tinha visto muitas coisas, feito muitas coisas, cometido crimes, presenciado injustiças. O mundo era um lugar injusto – um lugar onde um menino de doze anos podia agonizar por meses com uma doença daquelas, em que ele podia ser martirizado por pessoas como os pais biológicos e que dependia meramente da sorte para encontrar um doador e viver. Um criança que ele criou com tanto amor, que ele e Afrodite adotaram como uma âncora, como a última esperança de se redimirem e de serem bons e de amarem. Então, o menino foi o alvo da vingança dos deuses. Tudo que haviam feito de mau estava se voltando, não contra eles, mas contra o seu filho.

Era um mundo cruel. E Máscara da Morte achava tremendamente irônico que, num passado não muito distante, _ele_ mesmo tivesse sido um agente de crueldade.

– Hô... Você ainda tem esperança? – murmurou Afrodite, percebendo que Dante já cochilava.

– Não sei porque... Mas tenho...

– Eu sinto que... Talvez... A gente ainda posso ver nosso menino crescer...

– Será, Dite?

– Eu sinto que ainda vou ver o Dante de Armadura de Ouro... Cavaleiro...

– Eu também, Dite. Zeus há de nos dar forças para vermos nosso filho crescido.

— # —

– Dite...

– Huh?

– Ele está vivo... Ouve... O coraçãozinho batendo...

– Ele... Ele está vivo... Nosso neném...

– Vivo. Quentinho. Seguro. E todo nosso – outra vez.

– Por quanto tempo?

– Se depender de mim, Horemheb... Nem mesmo Athena de báculo na mão arranca mais meu filho de mim. Já chega. Primeiro, doença. Depois, pais biológicos. Agora era só o que estava me faltando, a morte querer paquerar meu filho de doze aninhos... Doze aninhos, Hô... Uma criança... Por que não nós? Já somos velhos. Por que nosso menino? Não... Ele não...

Tanto ficaram namorando o menino, alisando bochechas e beijando a testa, que ele logo acordou. Abriu os olhos lentamente, encarando Máscara da Morte e Afrodite que admiravam o despertar do pequeno ruivo. Dante adorava ser admirado pelos pais, quando sabiam que estavam olhando, ficava todo prosa, exibia-se e fazia 'coisas fofas' porque Afrodite gostava. Dessa vez não foi diferente – estava todo prosa.

– Pai... Bom dia...

– Bom dia, meu amor. Bom dia! Como é que você está se sentindo?

– Muito bem.

– Bem?

– Eu tô com fome.

– Fome? Fome?

Afrodite estava eufórico. – Eu... Eu.. Eu vou fazer o seu café, meu anjo...

– Vai mesmo, Mozinho?

– Vou sim. Vou fazer o seu café. O que você quer comer?

– Mm... Eu bem queria comer açaí. Tio Deba trouxe mais?

– Trouxe... Ele nunca deixa de trazer as comidinhas que você gosta... Dá para fazer o açaí com o guaraná e tem até banana para bater junto e ficar docinho...

– Xi, pai, faz tempo que eu nem como banana...

– Você quer, meu amor?

– Quero...

– Dite... – Máscara da Morte se levantou da cama – Eu vou fazer o café... Fica com ele mais um pouco na cama.

– Obrigado, meu amor... Vou ficar um pouco mais com o anjinho...

– Pai... Pai... Não me leva mais pro hospital não... por favor...

– Anjinho, eu já disse que...

– Pai, se eu tiver de morrer, deixa... Mas não me leva de novo pra lá, não me deixa mais sozinho, tá? Eu quero ficar aqui...

– Psss... Você não vai morrer... E agora você está seguro aqui, com seus pais. Ninguém vai tirar você daqui, amorzinho, ninguém...

– Mesmo?

– Verdade.

– Então, mais tarde a gente pode ver televisão?

– Pode. Eu vou mandar trazer uns dvds para a gente assistir juntinho.

– Oba!

– Mas antes...

– Antes o quê, Mozinho?

– Eu tô morrendo de saudades do Hô... Será que você fica chateado se a gente ficar um... _tempinho_ aqui no quarto? Depois do café?

– Não ligo não, pai. Eu acho até bom... O Hô me disse que um homem precisa fazer isso no mínimo sete vezes por semana, no mínimo uma vez por dia, senão ele fica maluco.

– Uma vez por dia? Ele especificou com quem o homem devia fazer isso?

– Com o namorado, claro, porque as vadias estão cheias de doenças que fazem o pinto cair, foi o que ele me disse.

– Isso mesmo. Homem que trai, o pinto murcha. E depois ele cai.

– Eu entendi, pai.

– Vamos pra cozinha agora, dorminhoco?

– Ué, vamos, mas primeiro a gente tem que tomar banho e escovar os dentes, não é?

– Nossa, que garoto bom! Lembra de tudo que os pais ensinam, isso mesmo... Assim que acorda, escova os dentes.

– É, assim a gente dá tempo pro atrapalhado do Hô terminar meu açaí.

— # —

Máscara da Morte preparava o açaí com um sorriso nos lábios. Sim – era verdade. Era seu moleque, estava vivo e contente, com fome. Era como nos velhos tempos, acordar tarde nos finais de semana, preparar o café do seu pisciano e do filho, fazer amor com seu pisciano enquanto o moleque ia correndo para a praia. Voltava só na hora de comer de novo, todo molhado, bronzeado, berrando aos quatro ventos quantas corridas ele tinha ganho dos meninos da baixa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Dante, já de túnica e Afrodite, que saíam do quarto fazendo barulho. Estendeu a tigela com a papa cor púrpura.

– Pra você, moleque.

– Mmm, Hô. – Afrodite lançou ou braços ao redor do pescoço do amante. – E para mim? Eu não ganho nada?

– Para você, beijo.

– Boa barganha. Mas beijo não mata fome...

– Bingo.

O canceriano olhou, por cima dos ombros do seu pisciano, o garoto entulhar colheradas enormes de açaí.

– Filho, tá bom?

– Tá. Tá docinho, pai...

– Você adora doce, não é, formiguinha? – o pisciano passou um paninho molhado no queixo do menino, limpando traços de açaí que escorriam. – Come devagar, filho.

– Eu como devagar, pai.

– Come... Estou vendo... Vai se engasgar com a aveia, já falei, cuidado, Dante...

– Ai, pai, deixa eu comer.

– Filho... Eu... Estou tão feliz... Eu... Eu e o Hô, a gente vai dar um... _Pulinho_ lá no quarto, tá?

O menino riu, cúmplice. Ele entendia muito bem de que _pulinho_ Afrodite estava falando.

– Mas se você sentir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mesmo que _você_ não ache importante, chame a gente, ok, moleque? Chute a porta e a gente sai. – recomendou Máscara da Morte, tentando parecer sério com Afrodite pendurado em seus pescoço.

– Tá bom, Mozão, eu chamo.

– Chama mesmo, viu, neném? A gente volta logo.

– Não precisa correr, pai. Eu tô bem.

– Tudo bem...

— # —

– Alô?

– Dante? É você?

– Quem é que está falando?

– Sou eu, o seu médico, não se lembra mais da minha voz? Vou ficar magoado, hein?

– Oi, doutor! Não reconheci você, o senhor tem uma voz bonitona no telefone!

– Muito obrigado, estou vendo que você está melhor.

– Tô mesmo. Eu te disse, doutor, tudo que eu precisava era ficar na minha casa com meus pais.

– Onde estão eles?

– No quarto, namorando.

– Você está sozinho?

– Tô tomando café.

– Você já está comendo!

– Já, açaí com banana e guaraná. É bom. Era pra ter granola, mas a minha acabou. Vou ter que esperar o tio Aldebaram voltar no Brasil e comprar pra mim.

– Eu gostaria de falar com seus pais.

– Peraí...

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte já saíam do quarto, ressabiados quando ouviram o telefone tocar e a voz de Dante na cozinha.

– Quem é, neném?

– Meu médico, quer falar com vocês. – ele os olhou desconfiado. – Vocês não vão me mandar de volta não, né?

– Me dá o telefone, neném...

– Alô, doutor, é o Sr. Vündhegen.

Afrodite pegou o telefone, mas não pode deixar de rir, ao ver Máscara da Morte passeando pela cozinha com o menino trepado nas costas dele, o canceriano segurando a tigela de açaí, o menino de colher na mão, devorando o creme violeta.

Máscara da Morte o observava de rabo de olho, ouvindo os "hã, ahã" que o sueco fazia ao telefone. De repente, ele viu Afrodite ficar pálido, quase azul como seus próprios cabelos, apoiar-se na bancada, emudecido por algo que fora dito pelo médico. O telefone escorregou dos dedos dele e caiu pesadamente no chão. Horemheb imediatamente pôs o menino sentado na bancada e apanhou o telefone, a outra mão tentando reanimar o pisciano, imaginando qual seria a tragédia que o fez perder a fala.

– Alô? Alô?

– Doutor, sou eu, Horemheb.

– Senhor Al' Hatsur.

– O que houve?

– Falava ao senhor Vündhegen que nós encontramos um doador compatível com seu filho.

– C-Como?

– O pai do Senhor Vündhegen nos telefonou ontem a noite. Os exames feitos no cordão umbilical da sobrinha do senhor Axel deram um resultado de compatibilidade satisfatória. Assim que a menina nascer, vamos poder coletar o material. Será um tempo providencial para que Dante se fortaleça um pouco para a dose de quimioterapia a que ele será exposto por conta da cirurgia. Mas estivemos conversando e talvez haja uma boa chance de salvar o seu filho! Se ele estiver em condições, logo poderá receber a medula.

Máscara da Morte continuou sem fala. Diante de seus olhos, Afrodite, também mudo, com Dante em seu colo. Balbuciou apenas o que poderia, o que melhor conseguiu no estado de choque e júbilo em que estava.

– S-Sim... Obrigado, doutor...

A voz chorosa do menino, vendo a comoção dos pais, despertou ambos do torpor:

– Pai... Não é pra me levar de volta não, né? Eu não quero... Diz que vocês não vão mais me deixar lá sozinho, por favor?

– Neném... Neném... Eles... Eles acharam uma medula pra você, meu amor... Eles acharam...

– Verdade? Jura?

– Juro, meu amor, eu juro... Você vai ficar bom... Viu? Eu não prometi?

– Prometeu, Rosinha... Prometeu...

– Agora acabou, meu filho, Agora vai dar tudo, tudo certo.

– Pai, eu vou ter uma medula? Uma medula só pra mim?

– A filha do meu irmão, neném...

– E eu vou ter seu sangue, Mozinho?

–Vai, amor. Vai sim. Mas isso não tem nenhuma importância... Porque você não tem meu sangue, mas tem meu coração...

– Ih, Mozinho... Que coisa mais brega...

– Você é abusado, menino... Você puxou ao Horemheb.

– A mim não, quem tem espinho na língua é você, _Rosa_.

– Nosso filho, Hô. Nosso filho está salvo.

– Graças aos deuses, Dite... Nosso filho está salvo. Salvo...

— # —

Gente, muitíssimo obrigado por todos os reviews. Eu juro que estou tentando respondê-los via site, o que me facilitou muito. Quem não pode fazer um review assinado, receberá também sua resposta. Depois desse sábado, estarei de 'férias' no trabalho, então poderei fazer isso com calma e colocar em dia minha leituras de fics, mais as respostas para vocês. Eu não esqueço de ninguém, viu? E estou muito contente, contente mesmo com o feedback que eu tenho recebido. É das fics que mais me deixou feliz em termos de reviews. OBRIGADA MESMO. Um beijinho especial, dessa vez, para a **Litha-chan**, que sempre lê e se emociona e assim mesmo não larga esse sofrimento! Eita mulherzinha corajosa! Obrigado, querida. De coração!


	9. Amor

**Disclaimer I:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. A série original e seus personagens são propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**Disclaimer II:** Mozão e Mozinho são expressões cunhadas por Pipe, usadas com a permissão dela nessa fiction. O enredo desta fanfiction, bem como seus personagens originais e nomes, quando não especificados, me pertencem.

**Ps**: Capítulo final. Uau. Nove capítulos, meses de sofrimento. Aqui está o resultado da longa caminhada de Dante e seus pais. Espero que gostem do desfecho. Devo agradecimentos mais do que especiais a todos que comentaram, por e-mail, via site, via MSN. Bom, sem mais delongas... Capítulo final e Epílogo. O título do capítulo final, óbvio, não podia ser outro... AMOR.

Ps2: Todas as instâncias em _itálicos_ são flashbacks, bem como os **ANEXOS**.

* * *

MAIOR QUE TUDO

Capítulo 09 + Epílogo

**Amor**

Aqueles pés ligeiros corriam pelas escadas do Santuário, descalços. Eram pés pretos, imundos de lama e terra, cheios de areia. Úmidos e salgados. Eles subiam, velozes, atravessando as Casas Sagradas. Passavam por Áries vazia e por Touro. Aldebaram entregou ao dono dos pés sujinhos uma carga de açaí, guaraná e granola. E alguns beijos também.

Depois, em Gêmeos, os pezinhos ganharam mais beijos, tapinhas nas costas. E até um bilhetinho.

Os pés ligeiros passaram pela casa de Câncer, vazia, atravessaram Leão – A Casa de Leão, onde morava Aioria, conhecido no passado como "_Aioria dos alígeros pés_" – justamente por ser veloz. Recebeu mais tapinhas e beijinhos. Continuou sua jornada até Virgem, onde esperavam-no o dono da casa e o dono do _coração_ do dono da casa – Shaka e Mu.

– Estava te esperando.

– Mestre Shaka, eu...

– Seu presente. – estendeu-lhe um _juzu_. O terço budista de cento e oito contas. – Faça bom uso dele. Mandei que viesse da Índia, jejuei e orei sobre ele durante muitas e muitas noites.

– Obrigado, mestre.

– Deixe-me abraçá-lo. Você ainda é tão doce e tão meigo quanto quando mal alcançava a minha cintura...

– E você ainda é o meu melhor amigo, o melhor de todos, Mestre Shaka.

– Leve seu presente com você e vá logo. Seu pai já está agoniado lá em cima, estou sentindo.

– Mas ele sabe que eu acordo sempre com as galinhas para ir pra praia...

– Mas hoje... Hoje é um _daqueles_ dias em que ele fica mais do que ansioso.

– Ah, é... Então vou subir... Não conta pra ninguém, mestre, mas eu também estou louco de vontade de apertar meus velhotes hoje...

– E quando é que você não está?

– É, então eu vou. Esses pacotes estão pesadinhos...

– Presentes de Aldebaram? – comentou Mu, olhando os pacotinhos enfeitados com fitinhas verde-amarelas.

– Por que está interessado? – Shaka adiantou-se.

– Só perguntei, meu querido.

– Que te interessa os presentes de Touro?

– Ih, tio Mu... Ele está cheio de ciúmes. Não fica assim não, mestre Shaka... A namorada francesa do tio Deba estava lá com ele e ela é muito gata. Tipo, ela não é tudo que o tio Mu é, mas ela tá com um vestidinho que dá para ver até o útero!

– Respeito, Dante! Modere sua linguagem. Além do mais, por que eu teria ciúmes de Mu? Não seja tolinho, anda, vá... Seus pais estão esperando...

– Você vem, Mestre? Mais tarde? Eu sei que você disse que não. Mas... Eu queria muito que você estivesse lá...

– Filho... Eu vou estar pensando em você... O tempo todo, ouviu?

– Está bem, Mestre. – O menino deu um beijo sobre o terceiro olho do virginiano. – Eu sei que você vai ficar pensando em mim e eu agradeço.

Ele veio por trás do ariano e beijou-o na bochecha também.

– Você vai, né, tio Mu?

– Vou, claro que vou. Estou cansado de ser embaixador de Shaka aos lugares onde ele não quer ir e eu sempre vou 'representando-o'...

– Como se você não adorasse ser o 'social' de nós dois.

– Dantezinho... – Mu ignorou o comentário de Shaka. – Estarei lá.

Dante continuou subindo, passando pelas vazias casas de Libra, Escorpião e Sagitário. Entrou em Capricórnio. Shura não estava, mas a mulher e os filhos – amigos de infância de Dante – estavam e fizeram a festa ao vê-lo. Depois de se atrasar o bastante, subiu para Aquário, onde estavam Miro e Camus. O francês deu-lhe dois potes da preciosidade que era a guloseima preferida do menino: Nutella. Quando Dante tinha nove anos, Camus precisou fazer um trabalho para Athena na França. Como Miro não pôde ir, o francês pediu permissão a Afrodite para levar Dante com ele. O pisciano vetou a idéia, mas Máscara da Morte permitiu. O menino ficou uma semana, divertiu-se muitíssimo e voltou viciado em Nutella. O pai sueco não permitia o chocolate em excesso – limitava a quantidade semanal e sempre argumentou que Dante devia se alimentar da maneira mais saudável possível. Mas ele nunca recusaria um presente de Camus – muito menos _Nutella_. Camus deu a ele uma sacolinha pra pôr todas as coisas que carregava.

Então, quando saiu de Aquário, o menino respirou fundo. Deixou a sacolinha com tudo que tinha ganhado pelas casas no chão. Próxima parada, Peixes. Lar. Pais. Ainda estava molhado da praia. Ainda estava com os pés imundos. Subiu correndo, atropelando degraus no caminho até ver as portas da Casa abertas e a figura esguia, belíssima, do pisciano parado com sua túnica branca esvoaçante.

"Paiêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Cheguei!"

O menino voou no colo do pai. Já era estranho vê-los assim, Dante grande demais para o colo do _papai_, os pés sujos roçando na túnica branquíssima do pisciano, que o beijou entusiasticamente.

– Feliz aniversário de quinze anos, meu filho!

– Feliz aniversário de filho, pai!

– Como você se sente agora que você já é um homenzinho?

– Corta esse papo brega, pai! Homenzinho! Parece que eu menstruei pela primeira vez! Fala sério!

– Mal educado! – o pisciano botou o filho no chão, mas não o soltou. Cheirinho de mar, água salgada. Seu menino esbanjando saúde.

– Cadê o meu pai?

– Está tomando banho lá dentro.

– Vou lá falar com ele...

Depositou outro beijo nas bochechas coradas do pai e continuou, dentro do enorme quarto dos pais, entrou no banheiro. Atrás do sofisticado boxe de vidro, o canceriano tomava banho cantando.

– Pai, tô aqui. – sussurrou o menino, entrando.

– Bambino! – o canceriano saiu do boxe, pingando, enrolado na toalha de rosto que achou.

O menino o abraçou, rindo. Afrodite era o amor de sua vida. Mas Máscara da Morte... Ele era o seu herói.

– Meu moleque! Feliz aniversário, meu filho. – o canceriano aproveitou a distração do filho e o agarrou pelos quadris, sentando-o na bancada, como quando ele era um bebê e ficava assistindo ao pai se barbear. – Senta aí. Vou fazer a barba... Veja se aprende, agora que é homem, vai precisar fazer a sua... A não ser que puxe ao seu sueco e não tenha pêlos...

– Eu vou ter pêlos sim, pai. Eu já tenho um monte... _lá. _– acrescentou, solene e orgulhoso. – E são todos ruivos!

– Verdes é que não podiam ser, garoto...

– Eu sou lindo pelado, a Allyanda é que me disse.

– E ela já te viu pelado?

– Na praia. O tio Saga dormiu na areia e nós aproveitamos para nadar pelados.

– Sei... E só nadaram?

– A Allyanda disse que se recusava a fazer sexo com pirralhos e que só ia pra cama comigo quando eu tivesse quinze anos.

– Agora é a hora, filho.

– Pois é. – ele olhou para o espelho, Máscara da Morte habilmente fazendo a barba com uma navalha afiadíssima. – Sabe o que é, pai...

– Você está nervoso. Inseguro. – ele abaixou a lâmina e riu. – Eu te disse para não ficar virgem esperando por ela, agora você não tem experiência... – ele riu outra vez, dando um tapinha nas coxas do menino. – Mas a bruxa já te viu pelado e gostou. Bom começo. Nada pior do que baixar as calças na frente de uma mulher e ver decepção nos olhos dela!

– Pai, isso não é difícil de fazer não, é?

– Depende... Da posição... Mas você tem bom equilíbrio, não é?

– Pára, velho! Eu estou falando sério!

– Escuta, Dante. É fácil demais. Quando ela deitar de pernas abertas só tem um lugar pra você ir, não tem como errar.

– Sério? Não é difícil de achar não? Assim... o lugar... O lugar pra... Você sabe... O _buraco_... Eu nunca vi uma mulher pelada... E se eu não achar, pai? Ela vai rir de mim. Eu tenho que acertar de primeira e não ficar procurando que nem Mr. Magoo...

O canceriano irrompeu em uma gargalhada que cintilou pelas paredes do banheiro. Largou a lâmina sobre a pia e desatou a rir.

– Do que é que você está rindo, pai? Ninguém nasce sabendo dessas coisas não, sabia? E você está rindo aí, faz anos que você só transa com um homem, você não entende, mulher é muito mais complicado, viu?

– Garoto, com você aqui não vou terminar minha barba nunca! Escuta aqui: você tem um pênis e ela tem um buraquinho... É simples assim! Não tem como você errar, meu filho! É lá e acabou! É só correr pro abraço! Simples. Você está fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água... Isso é que dá, te criar todo protegido, todo guardado como uma donzela na torre... Ouça aqui, do seu velho pai – você vai fazer tudo certo, a bruxa vai te adorar. Seja carinhoso, trate-a bem. Se achar que foi depressa demais, peça desculpas e pergunte se está doendo. Beije bastante, olhe nos olhos dela e diga que ela é uma jóia preciosa e que você tem sorte de estar com ela. Ela vai te amar. Tudo vai dar certo. Tudo vai dar certo, escutou, meu filho... Você é ótimo, você é um garoto maravilhoso.

– Obrigado, pai.

– Obrigado de quê? – perguntou, já de volta com a navalha nas mãos.

– Por você me amar.

– Ah... Dante... Você não muda, meu filho... Você não muda... Sempre assim, sempre doce. – beijou a testa do menino, sujando-o de creme de barbear. – Agora me deixa terminar...

Esfregou o rosto, fingindo para o menino e para si mesmo que as lágrimas que começaram a brotar eram irritação por causa do creme. Máscara da Morte nunca deixava de se encantar com espontaneidade infantil de Dante. Talvez, por causa da doença e do isolamento involuntário durante a sua recuperação, longe das brincadeiras dos meninos e da rua, Dante Rafael conservou muito da sua criancice; mesmo completando quinze anos, era ainda um menininho, o mesmo menininho que ele tinha segurado doente no colo, com doze anos e apenas trinta e três por cento de chances de sobreviver ao transplante.

– Termina logo, velho. O Mozinho está em cólicas esperando a gente.

– Ele já te deu seu presente?

– Tá fazendo mistério. O que é, pai?

– Se ele está fazendo mistério, eu é que vou te contar?

– Deve ser algum presente que vem de fora, eu revirei a casa toda ontem quando vocês foram ao cinema...

– Ah, eu sabia! É por isso que minhas cuecas estavam todas fora do lugar!

– Depois meu pai arruma... Anda, Mozão... O que é? Um carro?

– Um carro? Só se for um carro de mão! _Bestia_! Você não tem idade para dirigir e com essa cabeça de vento que você tem eu não nunca mais ia dormir sossegado se você tivesse um carro!

– Ai, pai, tá bom... Só me diz: o seu presente e o do Mozinho são diferentes ou é o mesmo?

– Diferentes.

– Então vou ganhar DOIS presentes?

– Que surpresa! Você sempre ganha tantos presentes, Afrodite te mima demais.

– Pois hoje eu é que vou dar um presente pra você e pro Mozinho, anda logo, pai!

– Presente? Pra mim?

– E pro Rosinha. Anda logo!

Máscara da Morte conseguiu terminar a barba a muito custo e se vestir e perfumar para sair do banheiro do jeito que Afrodite gostaria: impecável. Sabia que o pisciano era solene e levava muito a sério todo o 'ritual' de entregar os presentes do filho. E era uma tradição familiar – acordar cedo, esperar Dante voltar da praia, tomar café juntos e entregar os presentes. Quando amava, Dite era muito generoso. O filho invariavelmente saía da mesa carregado de mimos. Agora, quando ele completava os quinze anos que ninguém esperava que ele fosse alcançar, não seria diferente. E a generosidade do pisciano para com o filho aumentava, porque Dante era igualmente generoso em retribuir com seus carinhos e atenção qualquer coisa que recebesse como presente do pai.

– Filho, você demorou! Senta aqui!

– Pai, posso comer Nutella hoje?

– Hoje você pode tudo, meu amor.

– Então eu quero pão com Nutella e suco de abacaxi com laranja e menta e quero também bananas e... O que mais eu quero... Tudo... O que tem na dispensa, pai? Tem biscoito recheado? Eu quero...

– Pára de ser guloso, Dante! A Nutella já vai te deixar cheio pelo resto do dia, por Zeus, você come mal como seu pai...

– Eu como mal? – Máscara da Morte foi arrancado de suas divagações com as mãos em um broa doce.

– Se entope de carboidratos e açúcares... Péssimo exemplo para nosso filho!

O canceriano enfiou a broa na boca.

– Fala logo pro garoto do presente, ele está se coçando pra saber o que é...

Afrodite sentou-se no banco comprido da mesa, abraçando o filho que prontamente se esfregou contra ele e se aninhou no peito do pai.

– Eu e seu pai, cenourinha, achamos que você já é um homenzinho. Então vamos te dar um presente que reflita isso...

– Vocês não vão me dar mais cuecas, né? Eu detesto cueca.

– Garoto! Quando é que te demos cuecas ou outras coisas mixurucas assim de presente?

– Tá, pai, então o que é um presente de homenzinho? Mostra!

O sueco tirou da carteira que estava sobre a mesa um chaveiro. Era o símbolo de Gêmeos, em platina com aplicação de diamantes. Agarrado nele, duas chaves.

– É seu.

Os olhos verdes brilharam de excitação vendo o chaveiro.

– É meu, Mozinho? Todo meu? É a chave de casa? Agora eu posso chegar a hora que eu quiser? Sério?

– Não fica feliz demais antes da hora... – resmungou Máscara da Morte do outro lado da mesa, trocando sorrisinhos cúmplices com Afrodite. – O presente não acabou.

– Não?

– Tem duas chaves, não tem?

– Tem, mas...

– Lembra que quando você ficou dodói, nós mandamos reformar um quarto nos fundos para você?

– Lembro. Mas depois você desmontou o quarto e fechou a ala toda. É no fundão, você disse que lá era escuro e tinha umidade e que não ia mais usar aquela parte da casa.

– Mas ela ficou em reforma por muito tempo, você não se lembra?

– Tá, mas... Você estava lacrando o lugar, não sei, era isso que você dizia, né?

– Dá a mãozinha, vem com o papai.

– Ai, pai, que mico! "_Dá a mãozinha_"! Quantos anos eu tô fazendo, cabeçudo?

Horemheb puxou o menino pelo braço e deu-lhe um tapa de leve na nuca.

– Então levanta e anda atrás da gente, moleque.

Os três saíram da Casa de Peixes e Afrodite caminhou na frente, guiando-os pela lateral da casa, uma pequena porta adjacente à grande estrutura, que Dante nem mesmo se lembrava de ter sido colocada ali. Ficava escondida, entre enormes folhagens de roseiras amarelas, nos jardins fechados que o pisciano cuidava com tanto carinho.

– Abre. Com a _sua_ chave. – Afrodite estendeu o chaveiro brilhante para o menino. Ele abriu a portinha e entrou. Embasbacado, não teve palavras pra reagir.

Era um enorme quarto de menino. Uma cama de casal, janelas que davam vista para os montes verdinhos que escondiam o mar do outro lado. Uma bancada com um laptop, telefone, tv de plasma de 34'', um aparelho de som imenso, um videogame, frigobar, um banheiro, prateleiras com livros e cds, tudo bem decorado com o gosto irretocável do pisciano.

– Gostou, filho? É só seu. Tem entrada independente da casa, você pode entrar e sair na hora que quiser. Pode trazer suas namoradas e seus amigos. O seu quarto em casa continua sendo o mesmo, você fica à vontade pra vir pra cá quando quiser ficar sozinho ou precisar de privacidade... Você falou outro dia que seu quarto era de criança e que você não tinha... Computador, essas coisas que os meninos da sua idade têm... Então aqui está tudo o que você precisa... Tem até Internet! A deusa conseguiu _wireless_ para nós...

– Pai... – balbuciou o menino. – Você não precisava...

– Ali, do lado do banheiro, tem uma passagem para a casa. Se estiver chovendo ou mesmo se você não quiser entrar por fora... Mas a chave é só sua, não tem cópia... A gente só vai entrar quando você quiser...

– Pai, eu... Eu... Eu não tava reclamando do meu quarto... Eu não preciso de computador e videogame, eu tenho _vocês_.

– Não seja bobinho, Dante, uma coisa não substitui a outra...

– Eu... Eu... Nem sei o que dizer... É muito lindo o quarto, mas...

– Mas o quê?

Máscara da Morte interrompeu:

– Não é um divórcio. Você ainda é nosso filho e vai ter de aturar a gente. Isso é só pra você poder fazer sexo sem seus pais entrando no quarto para ajeitar o mosquiteiro...

– Ah... Pai... Vocês são tão... Perfeitos!

O menino se atirou na cama macia e começou a pular nela.

– Colchão de mola! Que nem dos motéis!

– Olha isso, Hô... O pé podre na colcha que eu escolhi com tanto carinho...

– Desculpa, pai!

– Eu mando a criada trocar...

– Pai, e o presente do Mozão?

– Hô, olha como ele está interesseiro!

– Você disse que eram dois, por isso eu perguntei...

– Antes do Hô dar o seu presente, eu tenho mais uma coisinha para você...

– Mais presente, Dite?

– Mais presente, abre espaço nessa cama, para eu sentar do seu lado. – o pisciano se ajeitou na cama, limpou o suor da testa do menino e ajeitou o cabelo ruivo. – Fecha os olhos.

– Ih...

– Fecha! Pronto... Agora abre.

O menino abriu os olhos e resvalou a mão para o pescoço, onde tinha sentido o pai ajeitar alguma coisa – uma jóia, decerto. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram em espanto.

– Pa-pai... Meu... Meu cordão! Com meu anel que os suecos roubaram! Meu anel! Pai, como você conseguiu?

– Eu consegui. É o que basta. O anel foi presente do Hô para mim e o cordão é herança da minha família e _eu_ dei para _você_. É um presente que tem exatamente a mesma idade que você. Nada mais justo: é seu, voltou pra você. Gostou?

– Caraca, pai! Queria fazer aniversário todo dia!

– Mmm... E o seu presente, Mozão? – brincou Afrodite.

– Chega, já não ganhou muito não?

– Já ganhei, mas você...

– Já sei: eu falei, agora você quer... Toma... – o canceriano ajoelhou-se e tirou uma lata de alumínio debaixo da cama. Era uma lata sofisticada, que tinha estampas _vintage_ de Marilyn Monroe.

– Uma lata? – o menino revirou a lata nas mãos. – Para que serve isso? É pra guardar lápis? Mas eu nem tenho tantos assim...

– Mas como é burro! Abre a lata e pára de falar besteira!

O menino abriu a lata. Havia dezenas de camisinhas – de todas as cores, aromas e formatos. Havia também lubrificantes e óleos de massagem. Dante ergueu os olhos verdes para o pai e riu.

– Pai, você pensa em tudo! Mas pra que serve esse óleo?

– Passa na mão. Ele fica geladinho. Quando você lambe, ele esquenta.

– CARACA! Que maneiro! Eu nem sabia que essas coisas existiam! Quer dizer – só a camisinha...

– Precisa usar camisinha, filho... Tanta doença que aparece todo dia, a gente nunca sabe...

– Ah... Só de doença mesmo... Eu nunca vou engravidar ninguém...

– Filho, não fica triste...

– Posso te afirmar que um filho adotado vale tanto quanto um filho feito por você. – acrescentou Máscara da Morte. – Ou será que você duvida?

– Não duvido não, pai... Não duvido mesmo...Todo mundo pode duvidar, menos eu. Eu tenho certeza disso. Vocês são os melhores pais que alguém podia querer. Os melhores de todos...

– Espera... E o nosso presente?

– Nosso?

– É, Dite, o moleque disse que tinha um presente para nós dois.

– É, filho?

– É sim, pai... Eu queria falar com vocês dois juntos, senão iam logo dizer que eu prefiro um e que contei primeiro pra quem eu gosto mais... Para não ter ciumeira, os dois juntos...

– Pára de enrolar.

– Tá. Quando eu tava vindo pra cá, falei com Mestre Saga. E sabe o que ele me disse? Que Athena concordou! Ela vai me dar a Armadura de Gêmeos HOJE! Hoje, pai! E ela disse que é pra vocês não saírem de casa porque ela vai mandar os hefestianos passarem para polir as armaduras de vocês – todos os cavaleiros de ouro vão vir, o Mestre Dohko está vindo lá da China! E então? Por que vocês estão com essas caras? Fala alguma coisa, pai! Você não tá feliz?

Máscara da Morte e Afrodite não sabiam o que dizer. Era um sonho longamente esperado – o de ver o menino vestido com a armadura de Gêmeos. Quando Dante ficou doente, esqueceram-se disso. Mesmo Afrodite não ficava tranqüilo, apesar de ser um sonho de Máscara da Morte, ele nunca quis que Dante fosse cavaleiro. A primeira vez que o filho chegou em casa de joelho arrebentado, ele quis morrer. Fez um escândalo, exigiu que Dante parasse de treinar e finalmente entendeu porque todos os antigos cavaleiros eram ou órfãos ou abandonados pelos pais: um pai de verdade não podia agüentar por muito tempo ver um filho se matar em treinamentos para conseguir uma armadura que muito provavelmente só lhe traria dor e morte. Mas por fim, depois da bruxa afirmar que não haveria uma guerra tão cedo, acabou concordando com o treinamento. E agora... Depois de tanto tempo, seu menino ia ganhar uma armadura. E não era qualquer uma – era a armadura do mestre do Santuário.

― # ―

_– Acha mesmo isso necessário?_

_– Necessário é óbvio que não é, mas não sei porque adiar._

_– Não fico confortável com esse menino tão novo recebendo uma armadura sagrada... – a voz da deusa deixou escapar uma certa nostalgia, quase uma lamento. – Ainda mais a sua armadura... Me pergunto se uma criança mimada e fisicamente frágil como Dante pode substituir você... O mestre do meu santuário. _

_Ao ouvir uma menção pouco honorífica ao seu pupilo, Saga irritou-se. Saori Kido, na opinião dele, era a pessoa menos indicada no mundo para fazer reparos à fragilidade física e maturidade emocional de alguém. _

_– Dante tem tanta saúde quanto qualquer um de nós. Quanto a ele ser mimado, talvez a falta de amor na sua vida seja uma justificativa razoável para que você considere-o mimado e imaturo só porque ele foi amado demais. _

_– Está me desafiando, Saga?_

_– Não. Só acho que te falta sensibilidade e propriedade intelectual e moral para julgar Dante do jeito que você fez. Eu sou o Mestre dele, eu sou Cavaleiro desde os oito anos e me considero plenamente capaz de avaliar as capacidades de um menino que pretende vestir a armadura. _

_– Me chamou de burra?_

_– Despreparada para julgar-nos. Não a culpo. Mas deve ser humilde o bastante para admitir que não conhece a intimidade das funções de um cavaleiro. Ou já viu algum treinar? Receber uma armadura? Ser testado?_

_– Não... Eu..._

_– Então atenha-se a sua função de deusa e deixe que do treinamento dos meninos cuidamos nós, Cavaleiros. Quanto a ele ser novo, bem ele é sete anos mais velho do que eu era quando me tornei cavaleiro. E seu eu estou te dizendo que ele está pronto...Confia em nós, não?_

_– Claro que confio. _

_– Então?_

_– Darei a armadura a Dante, como quer. _

― # ―

– Dante... Dante...

– Ah, pai, você está chorando? Mas por que? Você não ficou feliz?

– Estou mais do que feliz... Estou orgulhoso do meu moleque... Do meu filho que vai ser Cavaleiro de Ouro como eu...

– E vai ser como?

– Hoje na festa surpresa que meu pai organizou para mim... Né, Mozinho?

Afrodite fez-se de surpreso.

– Oh! Como você sempre descobre minhas festas surpresa?

O menino desatou a rir.

– São os fofoqueiros do Templo, pai...

– Ah é? Mas aposto que os fofoqueiros não imaginam que eu arrumei umas mudas de roupa muito lindas para você trocar, filhote... Quero você lindo como um rei!

– Roupas?

– Sim, uma muda de túnicas claras para festa agora de dia, uma túnica escura com enfeites prateados e para você sair para a boate também comprei umas roupas especiais...

– Oba! Então já posso vestir?

– Pode sim... Vai tomar seu banho e se veste que o almoço vai ser na baixa, mandei arrumar tudo lá, será uma festança como esse Santuário nunca viu!

— # —

O pisciano tinha razão – a festa foi fabulosa. Afrodite não poupou dinheiro e ninguém poupou esforços. O Santuário estava todos enfeitado com luzes, flores e adereços em prata, houve música, jogos, danças – todas as coisas simples, quase milenares, que Dante tanto amava.

À tardinha, organizaram um _luau_, Afrodite fretou pequenos carros para levar todos os amigos de Dante até a praia mais próxima. O menino adorava jogar bola na praia, nadar. A túnica escura ficou toda molhada e cheia de areia. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte divertiam-se vendo os moleques dançarem e rirem alto, bebericando e nadando. Saíram mais cedo, com os outros cavaleiros de ouro, para organizar a entrega da armadura.

Quando os mais novos e as mulheres voltaram para o Santuário, a deusa já os esperava e todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, de armadura, prontos para a cerimônia que ia tornar o pequeno Dante Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos.

Normalmente, uma cerimônia de entrega de armadura era bem menos glamurosa e contava com bem menos convidados, mas Allyanda convenceu o pai de que seria 'simpático' aproveitar a festa de aniversário e dar logo a armadura ao menino. Saga não via empecilho e concordou. Athena sabia muito bem que não teria motivos para atrasar a festinha com discursos e longos protocolos, então foi direta e em vinte minutos Dante já vestia a armadura de Gêmeos. Afrodite carregava em uma mão a máquina fotográfica digital e na outra os quatro _memory sticks_ cheios: não perdia uma pose do menino. Aproveitou também para fotografar Horemheb, descobriu-se irremediavelmente apaixonado pelo canceriano – estava achando-o lindo, _deslumbrante_. Maduro, elegante e tão sorridente quanto um menino.

Pensava nisso, ajeitando a máquina, quando o filho se aproximou, ainda de armadura.

– Pai, vou me arrumar.

– Arrumar?

– Pra sair... Pra boate. Eu te disse, lembra?

Ah, sim... A boate. Afrodite não sabia onde esteve com a cabeça para permitir que seu menino de quinze anos freqüentasse um ambiente podre como o de uma danceteria. Mas Dante queria tanto! Ele ouvira estórias dos irmãos de Allyanda e dos filhos de Shura, que iam às boates da moda na cidade e ficou encantado. Allyanda prometeu que o levaria quando ele tivesse altura e porte para enganar os seguranças de que era maior de idade. Decidiram que não podia haver melhor ocasião do que o aniversário dele. Máscara da Morte achou a idéia excelente, mas Afrodite vetou-a com toda veemência, até o último minuto, quando foi vencido pelo cansaço. E lá estava o moleque – louco para se arrumar e sair...

– Lembro desse inferno que você me fez prometer e agora não posso mais dizer que não quero... Anda, vai...

– Pai, brigado!

– 'Obrigado, obrigado'... Vá, vai logo. Mas desce aqui para eu te ver antes de você ir.

– Tá bom! Eu já volto...

— # —

– Filho... Você... Está... É o menino mais bonito do mundo...

Afrodite olhava, embasbacado, o filho arrumado para ir à boate com os amigos. De repente, Afrodite lembrou-se de que, talvez, com apenas quinze anos recém-completos, Dante não tivesse idade para ir ao local combinado para a travessura em grupo.

– Dantezinho, onde vocês vão mesmo?

– Lembra a boate que vocês freqüentavam quando eram meninos?

– A _Synergy_? Mas ela fechou faz anos!

– Ela reabriu tem uns seis meses. – esclareceu Allyanda, a única maior de idade do grupinho, que esperava Dante aparecer. Esperta, ela tinha medo de que o velho pisciano tentasse alguma manha para não deixar o filho ir na última hora. – Agora se chama _Heavens_. Ah! Rafael, eu vou descer e ver se meus irmãos estão prontos e se os filhos do Mestre de Capricórnio vão com a gente também... O espanhol velho não queria deixar os meninos irem.

– Não devem confiar em _você_. – murmurou Afrodite, em desdém.

– Pior para eles. Não poderiam estar em mãos melhores.

– Não sei onde _eu_ estou com minha cabeça deixando o meu menino nas suas garras de bruxa.

– PAI!

– É verdade, filho!

– Deixa, Dante... Isso é ciúme. É da idade...

– Atrevida!

– Já volto, Dante... Cuide do _paizinho_... – ela riu. – Seja carinhoso... Essa noite ele vai passar em claro!

– Filho, como você pode sair com essa feiticeira abusada!

– Ai, pai, deixa ela...

– Como vai entrar na boate? Desde quando você é maior de idade?

– Desde hoje de manhã quando o tio Deba falsificou nossas carteirinhas, a minha e a dos irmãos da Allyanda. Ó! Eu tenho dezoito anos!

– O Deba fez isso? Mas filho, isso não é direito...

Máscara da Morte, no canto, ria desabaladamente. Irritado, Afrodite virou-se e o encarou.

– O que foi? Do que está rindo?

– Você! _Você_! Sai desse corpo que não é seu! Você se reconhece, Dite? É _você _dando lições de moral ao nosso filho, dizendo a ele que não é direito falsificar uma carteirinha!

– E qual é o problema?

– Nenhum, mas que é engraçado, isso é!

– Filho... Você tá tão bonito...

Afrodite logo dispersou sua atenção do 'evento' da carteira falsificada. Dante vestia uma calça jeans cheia de rasgos estratégicos, a camiseta branca de mangas longas, sobreposta com uma camiseta justa, vermelha, cheias de aplicações que brilhavam, como as tachinhas do cinto de couro preto. Nos pés, usava um Pzero. Os cabelos ruivos, já crescidos, na altura dos ombros, já tinham perdido muitos dos cachinhos de anjo da infância, mas ainda conservavam um ou outro anelzinho alaranjado nas pontas.

– Meu amor... Como você está bonito...

– Obrigado, pai.

– Filho, escuta... Ouve... – segurou o rosto do menino entre as mãos, guiando os olhos do menino para os seus. – Não vai beber muito, viu? Não aceita nada que nenhum desconhecido te oferecer, não bebe do copo de outras pessoas, tá? No máximo duas _long-necks_, tá, Dante? Se for beber caipirinha, bebe uma só. De resto bebe refrigerante, suco, qualquer coisa, viu, filhote?

– Tá, pai. Não vou beber.

– Esconde o dinheiro no sapato, não fica dando bobeira de madrugada. Esconde esse anel caro dentro da blusa... Se precisar, estiver cansado, pode ligar, a qualquer hora, pode ligar que eu e seu pai vamos te buscar, viu?

– Tá, pai, se precisar eu ligo. Mas eu acho que o Mestre Saga vai pegar a gente.

– Mas se precisar, liga. Olha, não arruma briga, neném. Se alguém quiser puxar briga, não entra em provocação, viu? Vem logo embora se você sentir que o clima ficou estranho, tá?

– Tá bom, pai.

– Do que você está rindo, Dante?

– De você, velho. Parece uma galinha velha dando conselhos pro pintinho.

– Menino bobo! – secou os olhos, mas o sorriso que também exibia, sumiu de repente. Estava mesmo velho. Seu filho já era um homenzinho. Na sua frente não estava mais o anjo de cachinhos ruivos, seu neném. Era um rapazinho pronto para sua primeira noite em uma boate e talvez a sua primeira vez com uma mulher. O pisciano sentiu seus olhos arderem de novo. Abraçou o menino. – Filho... Me desculpe... É que... É tão difícil te ver crescer assim...

O menino o enlaçou com força, o nariz enterrado em montanhas de cabelo azul.

– Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, pai.

– Estou mesmo?

– Está sim.

– Você entende meu medo? Quase perdemos você... Nós lutamos _tanto_... Cuidado, meu filho, cuidado...

– Vou ter todo o cuidado do mundo, pai...

– Mesmo que chegue muito tarde, passa no quarto para avisar, tá, neném?

– Eu passo lá.

–Vai... Que a Deusa te guarde.

– Que Ela guarde você, pai.

O menino se soltou e começou a descer as escadas com a 'gangue'. Allyanda, adulta e responsável, com um vestido preto curto e esvoaçante, os longos cabelos azuis e cacheados como os de Saga caindo sobre as costas, guiava a turminha – os quatro irmãos homens, mais os três filhos meninos de Shura e Dante, que descia de mãos dadas com ela. Afrodite não desviava o olhar de cada 'tac-tac' da sandália de salto alto da moça, porque cada passo dela era um passo do seu filho indo junto... Embora... Voando do ninho. Horemheb logo o distraiu.

– Tinha que dar um espetáculo. Você não muda, Afrodite.

– Horemheb... É meu menino. Nunca saiu de casa à noite para ir para uma festa, um lugar dos "comuns". Fico com medo. O mundo não é do mesmo jeito que era quando _a gente_ era da idade dele. E também _nós_ não éramos como o Dante. Na idade dele eu já era um assassino e minha inocência já era coisa de um passado muito distante. Se é que algum dia eu fui mesmo inocente.

– Eu sei que o mundo mudou. Mas o Dante vai saber se cuidar. E ele não vai estar sozinho.

– Ah! Que grande companhia! Os selvagens dos filhos do Saga, os remelentos do Shura e _aquelazinha_.

– Deixa de ser ciumento, Dite. A moça é linda, espertíssima e adora nosso filho. Vai dar tudo certo.

– O Dante é tão ingênuo, Hô.

– Ele é, mas foi para isso que o criamos, não?

– Sim, acho que sim. Criamos o garoto para ser criança para sempre. Às vezes sinto até remorsos.

– Eu não. Gosto de pensar que o Santuário é uma redoma de vidro. Que aqui dentro nossa rosa de estufa nunca vai precisar entrar em contato com o que há de pior nos homens. Não vai haver outra guerra tão cedo. Se houver, Zeus queira que ele não precise lutar. Ele vai ser puro, ingênuo e inocente. Para sempre.

– Eu também gosto de pensar que ele está... De alguma forma... _Preservado_.

– Então? Para que os remorsos?

– É... Mas não são as dificuldades que nos ensinam na vida?

– Vamos deixar nosso filho só aprender coisas com amor. Como ele tem aprendido até aqui.

O canceriano ainda estava dizendo isso quando o filho passou como um foguete por eles e voou no colo de Afrodite, que quase caiu com o peso do menino.

– Filhote...

– Pai... Pai, eu _ainda_ amo você, mais que tudo... Se você for ficar muito triste, eu não vou... Eu fico com você... Tá?

– Filho... Eu...

Máscara da Morte puxou o menino do colo, ajeitou os cabelos ruivos bagunçados e deu um tapa de leve na bunda do menino.

– Passa fora logo, garoto. Vai se divertir.

– Tá... Mas o distrai o Mozinho para mim, Hô?

– Pode deixar... Agora vai, sua menina está te esperando...

– Ah, é... – ele secou os olhos com as costas das mãos. – Mas eu disse a ela que eu vinha e pedi pra me esperar lá embaixo.

– Vai sim, neném... – Afrodite beijou a testa do filho. – Vai sim. Se diverte muito e depois me conta tudo...

– Conto, pai! Assim que voltar te conto!

– Tchau, meu filho...

– Tchau, pai!

– Viu o que eu te disse, Dite? Olha como você estraga o menino! Nem saiu do Santuário já correu pra barra das túnicas do '_papai_'...

– Olha só! Você está com despeito porque foi no _meu colo_ que ele pulou!

– Não seja ridículo... Pisciano velho caduco...

– Velho é você... Olha pra sua cara murcha, canceriano! Seu filho vai para boates e você fica em casa tomando chá com seu marido... Tsc, tsc... Daqui a pouco até crochê vai estar fazendo...

– Crochê, é? Aquele que a gente faz com uma agulha bem grande?

– Não, isso é tricô... A agulha do crochê é afiada... Pica...

– Mmm... Agulha que pica... Já está ficando interessante...

– Eu acho que você leva jeito para manusear as agulhas, Hô...

– Eu tenho uma certa experiência...

– É mesmo? Eu posso ver?

– Vamos lá pra cima que eu te mostro...

– Oba...

— # —

_A medula de Dante teve preço. O baú de jóias que Afrodite herdara da família. Recebeu um fax seco e direto do irmão, informando-o de que a medula da sobrinha estaria à disposição, tão logo o pagamento fosse efetuado. O irmão o esperaria com a mãe em Trallebörg, na sede da família, para que ele conferisse o baú, peça por peça. A mãe estaria junto para confirmar se faltava alguma jóia da coleção – se Afrodite tentasse ser esperto, nunca mais chegaria perto da medula da menina que estava para nascer. Afrodite não esperava muito da sua família – na verdade, não esperava nada. Mas a frieza com que negociaram e puseram preço na vida de seu filho o fez ficar de sangue fervendo. Voou para a Suécia, com o baú de suas mais queridas jóias, queimando por dentro. A 'negociação' foi concluída. A medula foi transportada de Estocolmo até Atenas. _

— # —

_– Vocês vão pensar que ele está morrendo. Ele vai ficar muito mal, tão mal quanto agora, talvez pior. Mas a carga de quimioterapia vai ser muito intensa, para podermos proceder com o transplante. _

_– E... E se o meu filho não resistir?_

_– Essa possibilidade existe. Mas se ele não resistir, não vamos poder fazer nada. É preciso que vocês compreendam – sem medula, Dante vai morrer, de um jeito ou de outro. Se ele não suportar a quimio, não poderá fazer o transplante. _

_– Meu filho é muito forte. Ele tem resistido a poucas e boas, doutor. Ele vai agüentar. Eu garanto. _

_– Pois bem, senhor Vündhegen, eu acredito que com sua ajuda, o menino Dante sobreviveria até mesmo a uma hecatombe nuclear... Mas vocês precisam ficar ao lado dele. _

_– Nós vamos ficar. _

_– Nos chamamos esse período de "regime condicionamento". Os efeitos colaterais não são de todo novos para vocês, mas serão muito acentuados. Provavelmente, Dante será estéril. _

_– Como assim?_

_– Nunca terá filhos. _

_– Meu neném? Mas... Isso é certo?_

_– É quase uma regra. Existem exceções. Mas não muitas. _

_– E o que mais?_

_­– Náuseas, os vômitos, diarréia. Mucosite... A mucosite é muito dolorosa para o paciente, impede que ele se alimente normalmente. Vão ter que ter paciência, podem haver sangramentos. É possível que o tratamento afete as funções cardíacas – de maneira fatal. Problemas hepáticos, alguns também fatais. A radioterapia corporal total também pode causar a pneumonia intersticial idiopática e..._

_– O que é isso?_

_– É uma doença com elevadas taxas de mortalidade. Há também a possibilidade dele desenvolver ascite, icterícia e eventualmente encefalopatia. Todas causadas por problemas de fígado. E, por fim, há também que se considerar a possibilidade de distúrbios neurológicos. _

_– Ou seja: o transplante vai terminar de matar meu filho? _

_– A doença que seu filho tem é muito agressiva, senhor Vündhegen. Não há outra maneira de tratá-la. Ou matamos todas as células doentes ou a medula não será de utilidade alguma para o menino. _

_– Mas tem que ser tão agressivo assim? Quais são as chances? _

_– Depende muito, de caso para caso. Mas, devido às condições de saúde de Dante e o progresso da doença, estimamos cerca de 20 a 33 de chances de cura. _

_– Só? Trinta e três por cento? É só isso? Quer dizer que o meu filho vai passar por todo esse inferno por causa de míseros trinta e três por cento de chances de ficar curado? _

_– O senhor quer desistir? Podemos tratá-lo com alguns medicamentos para evitar dor excessiva e esperar que ele morra das complicações decorrentes da destruição da sua própria medula pela ação das células cancerígenas. _

_–_ _O senhor não tem filhos, não vai entender... Mas eu quero tentar tudo para salvar o meu menino... _

_– Então estejam por perto e sejam fortes. Muito fortes. Porque ele vai precisar. _

— # —

_Dante ficou muito fraco durante o regime de condicionamento. Na cama, ele mal tinha forças para mexer os dedinhos. Mas quando Afrodite estava perto, ele forçava um pequeno sorriso. O sueco sabia o valor daquele gesto – porque seu filho considerava a presença dele tão preciosa, que queria recompensá-lo com seus sorrisos, por mais falsos que fossem naquela situação. Assim, Peixes sentava-se ao lado da cama do filho, segurava os dedinhos gelados e lia estórias bonitas e com finais felizes, enquanto ele se remexia de dor na cama. Ele não abandonou a cabeceira do menino – nenhuma vez – até o momento da cirurgia. De todos os problemas que ele poderia desenvolver, Dante simplesmente desenvolveu todos. Os médicos julgavam a resistência do menino em sobreviver a crises e mais crises de infecções, sangramentos, distúrbios hepáticos e dores um verdadeiro milagre. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, que conviviam com a agonia diária do filho, sabiam muito bem o custo daquele milagre. E houve noites em que Afrodite desejou não ser tão egoísta para pedir aos deuses que levassem seu menino embora, antes que sofresse mais. _

— # —

_O pós operatório não foi muito diferente do regime de condicionamento. As reações eram mais ou menos as mesmas. A Casa de Peixes foi reformada pra receber Dante. Afrodite dispensou enfermeiras e babás – preferia tomar conta do menino ele mesmo. Enterrou-se na casa por meses seguidos. O filho logo desenvolveu crises convulsivas. As reações renais foram horríveis. Para evitar danos ao fígado e as infecções que eram comuns no pós-operatório, Dante tomava remédios. Afrodite mandou fazer um quarto especial para o filho, que dava vista para o mar, com enormes bancadas de mármore que ficavam apinhadas de remédios. Os marceneiros do Templo fizeram divisórias como pequenas gavetas, com tampas de vidro onde Afrodite escrevia com caneta marcador os horários de cada remédio, o nome e para quê o menino tomava aquilo. O sueco também mandou fazer uma cama para ele ao lado da cama do filho. Durante meses, ele não se deitou ao lado do homem que tanto amava. Depois de quatro meses, Afrodite instalou câmeras no quarto do menino e visores no seu próprio quarto. Assim, mesmo dormindo com Máscara da Morte, ele conseguia vigiar o menino o tempo todo. _

_Máscara da Morte reconheceu que, durante seis meses, Afrodite foi exclusivamente pai de Dante – e mais nada. Via o sueco enfiado no quarto, com bacias, bandejas, comida, babadores e remédios. O via ajoelhado no colchão perto do filho, massageando o corpinho do menino – cansado de ficar deitado, parado, os músculos jovens e tenros se atrofiando por falta de uso. _

_Quando Dante pôde sair do seu quarto, Afrodite passava tardes inteiras sentado com o filho no colo, no jardim de inverno de Peixes; ele, Máscara da Morte, se encarregava de manter a casa funcionando e de ficar junto do menino e do seu sueco. Era ele que ia para banheira de hidromassagem todos os dias trabalhar os músculos da criança. Dava-lhe prazer ver cada progresso de Dante. _

_Depois de algum tempo, Máscara da Morte passou a dar 'escapadas' ocasionais. Sentia-se miserável e cretino por procurar parceiras quando o seu sueco estava em casa, cuidando do filho doente. Mas não resistia aos seus desejos. Fazia sexo com culpa, muita culpa. Ainda mais porque sentia que Afrodite sabia. Não suportava ver o seu pisciano vaidoso e lindo como ele estava agora: desleixado e mal arrumado. Afrodite emagreceu, as suas primeiras rugas ( mantidas longe à custa de cremes caros e massagens ) apareceram, ele não se vestia mais com o mesmo cuidado, não se perfumava e seus cabelos ficaram secos e quebrados – estavam sempre presos por uma trança, trança que virava coque. Até o dia em que apareceu em casa com cabelos na altura do pescoço, muito lisos. Tinha feito escova progressiva e cortado os cabelos, porque já não tinha tempo para cuidar dos cachinhos que Máscara da Morte tanto amava e com eles curtos e lisos, perderia menos tempo se arrumando e teria mais tempo para o filho. _

_Óbvio, o canceriano o apoiou e disse que ele estava lindo. No fundo, odiou perder os belos cabelos do amante. Dante chorou uma semana inteira pela falta dos cabelos do pai. Dizia que a culpa era dele e que ele não merecia um sacrifício daquele tamanho. Mas toda vez que Dite segurava o seu menino, apertava junto do peito e o ouvia rir, ele sabia – Dante valia todos os sacrifícios do mundo. Valia muito mais do que ele pudesse dar. E se ele sofria e Máscara da Morte também, ninguém sofria mais do que Dante. _

_Só oito meses depois da cirurgia é que a vida deles começou a voltar ao normal. Depois de fazer amor com Afrodite pela primeira vez em meses, Máscara da Morte chorou como um bebê e confessou cada uma das suas escapadas, muitas, mas menos do que imaginara o pisciano. Afrodite o consolou, disse que sempre soube e que no fundo não ficou tão magoado, entendia. No fundo, no fundo mesmo, não entendia droga nenhuma e sofreu como um cão por cada mulher que tinha passado pelas mãos de seu homem, mas achou que ele também valia mais do que isso e que podia ignorar as escapadelas de Máscara da Morte pelo pai maravilhoso que ele era e pelo homem que sempre esteve ao seu lado, que mesmo dormindo com vadias nunca deixara de cobri-lo de carinho, mimos e atenção. Oito meses era, afinal, muita coisa para um homem com fogo nas calças como seu canceriano. _

— # —

_Dante aos poucos voltou a freqüentar a escolinha do templo. Saga substituiu os treinamentos de cavaleiros por sessões de fisioterapia na praia. Ele, o pupilo e a filha – porque Allyanda se mostrou uma enfermeira muito competente e um estímulo para a recuperação do menino. Os cavaleiros estavam sempre ansiosos em ajudar: Aldebaram com seus 'contrabandos' comestíveis para Dante, Mu e Shaka com seu auxílio espiritual e calma – ensinaram o elétrico menino a meditar e se concentrar. Camus continuou com suas árduas aulas de francês e Miro tentou ser mais agradável. Shura fingiu não notar que as vidraças de Capricórnio estavam sempre quebradas e Aioria se encarregava de levar o ruivo ao cinema, sorveterias e passeios pelo "mundo exterior". Todos se empenhavam ao máximo em ocupar Dante porque assim Máscara da Morte e Afrodite podiam descansar um pouco e arrumar a casa, limpá-la dos vestígios da doença. E, é claro, isso dava tempo ao casal de retomar uma vida sexual e emocional que estava em frangalhos. _

_Enquanto o pequeno Dante – já nem tão pequeno assim, mas ainda muito magro – ia ao cinema com Aioria, aos museus com Miro e Camus, às feiras com Aldebaram e à praia com Allyanda e Saga, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte faziam amor. O canceriano se acostumava com os fios desenxabidos daquele cabelo que já tinha sido a visão mais alegre da sua vida. O pisciano esforçava-se em engolir a mágoa das traições; para ele, talvez mais do que para qualquer um, aceitar a traição era sofrido. Durante os dias em que puderam ficar juntos, quando o menino passeava, Afrodite percebia na paixão dos gestos e na urgência de Horemheb na cama, o quanto ele devia ter sentido falta daquilo quando estiveram separados na mesma casa. Não que ele também não sentisse – isso era um ponto contra o canceriano. Mas afinal, ele amava Horemheb mais que tudo e sentia que, com o tempo, seu coração assimilaria a mágoa. E, se mesmo assim, o coração não desfizesse a mágoa, ele ainda preferia aquela dor à separar-se de Horemheb: isso sim, seria insuportável. Além do mais, contava pontos em favor de Máscara da Morte que ele nunca fora, naqueles oito meses, descuidado ou negligente das suas obrigações de pai, estava sempre por perto, sempre ajudando. Quando Afrodite estava cansado, ele tomava o lugar. Quando o pisciano não tinha cabeça, ele cuidava da casa, da comida, das roupas e de tudo mais. E quando o sueco estava no limite das suas forças, ele sempre arrumava uma surpresa: enfeitava a casa de rosas, preparava um jantar especial, um passeio de carro para o menino ver o mar, mesmo de longe. Afrodite sabia que muitos homens faziam coisas por obrigação moral, mas não era o caso de Máscara da Morte: ele amava o filho e amava-o também. Não era apenas uma questão de perdoá-lo, mas de méritos – Horemheb merecia ser perdoado. _

_E aos poucos, a mágoa morreu. A vida de ambos foi voltando ao normal. Dante voltou para o quarto dele e deixou a 'CTI' improvisada pelo sueco. O cabelo de Afrodite cresceu, cacheado. O cabelo de Dante também. Máscara da Morte se perdoou também pelas traições e voltou a sorrir e ser espontâneo. O tempo é senhor de todas as coisas. _

— # —

– Também tenho um presente para você, Hô... – sussurrou o sueco, desvencilhando-se delicadamente do corpo sobre o seu.

– Presente? Pra mim? E eu mereço isso tudo?

A voz do canceriano era jocosa, mas Afrodite sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer. As luzes trêmulas das velas no quarto eram mais do que suficientes para que o sueco visse – era a culpa. Máscara da Morte nunca deixou de se sentir culpado, ele conhecia muito bem aquele olhar.

– De que adianta eu te perdoar se você nunca vai se perdoar, Horemheb? Eu já disse que não me...

– Se você tivesse feito isso comigo, eu nunca ia te perdoar. Você está entendendo, Dite? Eu não consigo entender porque você me perdoou. E tão rápido...

– Eu te disse que te perdoei, mas não que eu esqueci. E muito menos que não doeu... Ou dói...

– Dite, eu...

– Eu sei tudo o que você tem para me dizer: eram vagabundas. Você ia a um prostíbulo, pagava, elas faziam o serviço, você ia embora aliviado, eu sei, eu sei de tudo isso.

– Elas não significavam nada para mim. Eu sempre amei _você_.

– Esse é o único motivo para eu não te mandar embora quando você em contou. Eu sei que você me ama. Você e... Depois de você, meu filho... Foram as únicas pessoas que _realmente_ me amaram. Que se importaram comigo e com a minha felicidade e que sempre estiveram ao meu lado. Não vou jogar isso fora por nada. E você merece esse presente. É uma coisa que eu prometi que ia te dar. Demorou, mas está aqui.

– Está bem pega lá o presente então... Vou falar que nem nosso filho: "é de comer"?

– Não, não... – riu o pisciano já de pé, remexendo as gavetas – Não é de comer... É de olhar.

– Só olhar?

– Só olhar.

Ele achou a caixinha e veio com ela até a cama. Entregou nas mãos do amante. Máscara da Morte abriu a caixinha de veludo e riu. Gargalhou. Deu um tapa na bunda nua de Afrodite sentado a sua frente, maroto, ajeitando com os dedos os cachos de cabelos azuis.

– Eu sabia que você ia fazer isso...

– Gostou?

– Aposto que você escolheu o jeito mais difícil de fazer.

– Pode ter certeza. O mais difícil e o mais doloroso.

– Mas é um belo presente.

– Lindo. Mas foi chato.

– Chato?

– Ela ficou quieta, mas ele gritou muito, pediu pela vida... Um covarde. Não deu nem gosto. Pra alguém que fez tanto mal pro meu filho, ter os olhos arrancados é pouco, não é?

– É... – Máscara da Morte encarou o presente, dois pares de olhos verdes que o encaravam, esbugalhados, na caixinha. – Os suecos tinham mesmo os olhos parecidos com os do moleque...

– É... Eu pensei nisso na hora.

– Arrancou os olhos enquanto estavam vivos?

– Claro! Se estivessem mortos e sentindo nada, qual seria a graça?

– Vai deixar o Dante saber que você os matou?

– Ele não precisa ficar sabendo.

– Você veio com uma caixa grande, que eu vi...

– Aquele que se diz meu pai me ligou e me disse que o Lars ia viajar com a família e que tinha deixado a caixa com as _minhas_ jóias no cofre da sede. Ele disse que se eu fosse lá, ele abriria o cofre para mim.

– Seu pai não é podre de todo.

– Deu pra ficar mole agora, Hô? Ele é um _merda_. Mas ele queria que eu ficasse com as jóias – jóias que eram da mãe dele, da minha avó por parte de pai! Aí eu fui lá e peguei. Esperei Lars voltar e dei-lhe uma coça de criar bicho. Dei tanta porrada nele – o máximo que eu podia dar sem matar o infeliz. E falei, para ele e para _mamãe_ que quem manda na porra daquela casa sou eu. _Eu_ sou o cavaleiro e ponto final. Não é porque eu sou manso com meu filho que todo mundo pode ir trepando nas minhas costas, o que é que há? Não comi Lars na porrada antes porque eu precisava da medula do meu filho e estava ocupado evitando que ele morresse. Mas agora acho que vão ficar mais mansinhos naquela casa.

– Adoro quando você faz assim, Dite... É assim que eu me lembro de você bem novo, jovem, quando a gente se conheceu. Cruel, debochado... Confiante. Foi por aquele moleque abusado, arrogante, sádico que eu me apaixonei. Antes de ser o homem que eu desejei, você foi o homem que eu _admirei_. E invejei. Eu sempre quis ser como você.

– Eu também te admirava. Te achava o máximo, Hô. Você era sujo, grosso, mal educado... Não tinha pena de ninguém, piedade por ninguém e era _forte_. Não porque tinham te ensinado, mas porque você era. Você era uma beleza natural, um animal indomado. Todos os cavaleiros morriam de tesão por você – todo mundo ficava enfeitiçado, cheio de fantasias imaginando se iam conseguir domar e pôr de quatro o "brutinho assassino" como dizia o Miro. Mas _eu_ te pus de quatro por amor. Você foi meu porque quis.

– E continuo querendo... E vou querer sempre. Ser seu. Só seu.

– Hô... Já imaginou quando a gente ficar velho?

– Você vai ser um velhinho lindo...

– Você vai gostar das minhas pelancas?

– Vou. De cada pedacinho delas... Até quando você babar e precisar tomar oito remédios por dia, ainda assim vou te amar. Até quando você precisar usar fraldão geriátrico e ficar com a boca murcha...

– Que nojo, Horemheb... Eu não vou te amar quando você ficar de boca murcha!

– Ah, é? O que você vai fazer então?

– Vou pagar garotos de programa jovens e lindos para me satisfazer... E se você for um velhinho bonzinho e não fizer xixi na sua cama, eu pago um feioso, mas jovem, pra você se divertir um pouco também...

– Eu não quero. Eu quero você.

– Bobo... Bobo... Eu também só vou querer você... Só você... Meu velhinho babão...

– Nenhum garoto de programa chegaria aos seus pés. Eu te vi _brilhar_, Afrodite... Nunca houve nem haverá um homem tão bonito quanto você.

– Nem nunca haverá um homem tão bom quanto você, Horemheb. Você é um prêmio.

– E nosso menino, Dite? Será que finalmente hoje ele se livra da virgindade? Estava lá no banheiro, me perguntando se era difícil achar o "buraco" em uma mulher!

– Não ri, Hô! – Afrodite deu um tapa nos ombros nus de Máscara da Morte. – Não faz assim, tadinho do nosso filho!

– Tadinho mesmo! Você protegeu tanto esse menino que agora ele nem sabe o que todo garoto já nasce sabendo!

– Você acha que eu o protegi demais?

– Nem uma revista de mulher pelada! Nem uma única fêmea sem roupa! Nem aulas de anatomia... Como é que o garoto vai saber?

Afrodite suspirou, beijando os ombros de Horemheb.

– Eu queria ter netos...

– Nosso filho não pode ter filhos. Ele ficou estéril. E biologicamente _nós_ juntos não poderíamos ter filhos e eu duvido que alguém tenha uma família tão feliz quanto a nossa. Dante pode adotar uma criança.

– Horemheb, eu queria que fosse parecido com _ele_.

– Se dê por feliz que ele está vivo...

– Já pensou a gente avô?

– Ia ser engraçado! Vovô Dite...

– Moleques pela casa toda! Menininhas ruivas! Vovô Máscara da Morte!

– Que coisa bizarra! _Dio Mio_! Minha mãe ia ficar horrorizada!

– Por que? A gente ia ser VVV...

– VVV?

– Vovô Veado Velho!

– Pára, Dite!

– Vovô veado! Já pensou? Pobres dessas crianças! Se um veado já é uma coisa feia, imagina um veado velho, que horror?

– Se a gente gostar delas como gosta do nosso filho... Felizes delas!

– Felizes delas... Bom... – Afrodite sacudiu os cabelos insinuante. – Já descansou? Está pronto para a próxima?

– Já. Só queria fazer um lanche antes...

– Que tal depois?

– Pedindo assim...

— # —

– E foi bom?

– Ah, isso é clichê! O que você quer beber? Não tem cerveja.

– Meu pai não ia me montar um quarto com frigobar e pôr cerveja, né, Allyanda?

– Mmm... É mesmo... Mas tem suquinho de uva, serve?

– Serve, trás...

A jovem sentou-se nua na cama, com a latinha de suco e entregou-a ao menino.

– Você não disse se foi bom. – ele riu. – Fui o melhor da sua vida?

– Claro que não! Você tem quinze anos e era virgem...

– Poxa, Allyanda...

– É a verdade. Você é inexperiente, com prática vai fazer melhor.

O olhos verdes a fitaram.

– Mas não foi ruim, foi?

Ela tapou os lábios dele com o dedinho.

– Eu te amo, Rafael.

– Eu te amo. _Lísias_.

– Só você sabe meu nome de feiticeira. Nem minha mãe ouviu ainda.

– Lísias e Rafael. É bonito.

– Psss... Você ouviu? Eu disse que te amo...

– Eu também te amo, Allyanda. Acho que desde de que eu nasci...

– Você é maravilhoso, Rafael... Você é tenro e gostosinho...

– Você também... – ele respondeu, vermelho. – Mas você já teve tantos namorados...

– Eu nunca tive um namorado, Rafael... Pare de se fingir de morto, como o meu pai. Eu não sou virgem desde os doze anos. E fiz isso porque é parte do meu ofício de feiticeira... Você não treina para ser cavaleiro? Eu também treino as artes do amor porque é assim que deve ser. Eu procuro parceiros e treino. Não tem nada a ver com amor. Eu nunca tive um namorado. E nunca terei outro além de você...

– Mas você já teve muitos meninos...

– Mas nunca tive um _amor_. Só você.

Ele subitamente começou a chorar. Pousou a cabeça na junção do pescoço e ombros da feiticeira.

– Por que, Allyanda? Por que não fizemos amor antes? Por que você me rejeitou até hoje?

– Rafael... Você é tão puro... Tão inocente... Eu não queria... Não queria destruir sua pureza... Você era só um menininho... Você _ainda_ é tão menininho!

– Você me acha criança, como todo mundo!

– Você é uma criança, Rafael... Isso é tão lindo... É o que eu mais amo em você – sua ingenuidade... Por que você iria querer perder isso? Você ia querer ser adulto? Aos quinze anos? Por que? De nada vai te servir ser adulto e você ia ser menos feliz se visse o mundo como ele _realmente_ é.

Ele secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

– Mas a sua mãe parou de ter outros homens quando se casou com Mestre Saga...

– Ainda está pensando nisso? Isso é uma coisa tão boba! Minha mãe fez isso porque meu pai _fingia_ não entender o que significava o sexo para uma feiticeira... E minha mãe já era uma sacerdotisa experiente quando se casou. Eu não. Eu _quero_ ser experiente. Eu quero dominar todos os aspectos da arte.

– Se a gente se casasse, você pararia?

Allyanda beijou o rosto do menino todo. Ele era lindo. Lindo.

– Se fosse importante para você, pararia.

– Eu achei muito louco a gente voar de vassoura da boate até aqui, sabia? – ele riu, aliviado.

– É? Animar objetos inanimados é das coisas mais fáceis de se fazer, Rafael. Ouviu? – ela riu. – Se você ficasse broxa, até isso eu poderia consertar!

– Allaynda... Você acha mesmo que praticando eu seria muito, muito bom de cama?

– Você está sempre pesando em coisas bobas... Eu já não disse que amo você?

– Não é a mesma coisa! Isso é importante para um homem...

– Você está impossível hoje... Acho que praticando _qualquer_ um fica melhor. Mas você ainda mais, porque você tem um talento natural para coisa... Você mexe os quadris muito bem, você só é rápido demais. Mas é normal quando não se tem experiência...

– Você não fingiu, fingiu?

– Não! – ela gargalhou, para ficar séria no instante seguinte. – Claro que não. Eu não precisei fingir: eu esperei por esse dia por tanto tempo, Rafael... Tanto quanto você...

– Então vamos fazer amor outra vez? Dessa vez eu deixo você ficar por cima...

– Ah! Vai deixar a profissional fazer o trabalho dessa vez! Sábia decisão!

– Meu pai sempre disse que quando você deixa a mulher ficar por cima é o começo do fim. Eu até ouço o Mozinho falando "_se uma mulher experimenta o poder, ela não larga mais. Dá um dedo de confiança para ela e amanhã você já anda de cabresto. Mulher é uma raça ruim!_"

– Seu pai tem toda razão! Mulheres não foram feitas para ouvir ordens, mas sim para comandar...

– Você vai me deixar fazer _tudo_ hoje? Vai... É meu aniversário...

– Sei o que você quer dizer com esse '_tudo_', pervertido... Mas vá... É seu aniversário... Eu deixo... Mas você ia precisar de duas vidas para eu te ensinar tudo o que _eu_ sei...

– Metida... Me ensina o básico, eu me dou por satisfeito...

– Não quer os pirotécnicos? Tem uns que nem em filme pornô fazem melhor...

– Os especiais eu quero também... Aqueles de revista de sacanagem, aqueles que você lê e diz: "ca-ra-ca!".

– Desses eu sei um monte!

– Então vamos gastar todas as camisinhas que o Hô me deu...

– Vamos impressionar o seu papai, então...

— # —

– Psss... Mozão? Cheguei...

– Vem cá, filho... Deita aqui... – Máscara da Morte resmungou, a cara enterrada no travesseiro. Dante, já de banho tomado e com a calça de pijama de seda que Afrodite mais gostava, deitou-se entre os pais. Afrodite dormia a sono solto, os cabelos azuis espalhados pelo travesseiro. – Como foi sua noite, moleque?

– Foi demais, pai.

– Deu duro na feiticeira? Fez ela gritar?

O riso abafado do menino fez Máscara da Morte ter vontade de chorar de felicidade.

– Quem gritou fui _eu_, velho...

– Então se divertiram mesmo, hein?

– Diverti, pai.

– E a boate?

– Dancei muito!

– Não bebeu, não é? Nem fumou? Essas coisas estragam você por dentro.

– Não, pai. Só dancei e beijei.

– Você é um bom garoto...

Acariciou os cabelos do menino, encostado nele. Estava escuro, mas sentiu as mãos do filho tatearem buscando Afrodite. "Acorda, paizinho... Eu cheguei..."

Afrodite se sacudiu no travesseiro, ainda de costas.

– Já ouvi, você fez barulho demais...

– Pai, você nem me perguntou como eu estava...

– Eu ouvi você contar pro Hô. Estou com sono... Sabe há quantos dias não durmo por causa da festa?

– Deixa de ser manhoso... – o menino jogou o peso do seu corpo sobre o do pai, beijando-o no pescoço. – Fala comigo, pai... Fala...

Afrodite puxou o braço do menino por sobre ele, entrelaçou suas mãos às de Dante.

– Filhote... Você não muda... Como foi?

– Foi tudo ótimo... Segui os conselhos do Hô e deu tudo certo!

– Hô é muito bom com as mulheres...

– Você também, pai!

– Eu também... E a bruxa? Foi carinhosa com você?

– Foi, pai.

– Então fica calminho e dorme... Dorme com a gente.

– Não incomodo?

Afrodite riu.

– Você nem cresceu tanto assim... Não incomoda...

Dante se embrulhou entre eles e ficou. Já era bem tarde, madrugada e ele cochilou um pouco. Quando estava se virando, deu uma cotovelada de leve em Afrodite. Então, percebeu que já não era tão neném e que mesmo a cama imensa dos pais estava pequena pra três homens deitarem juntos. De leve, tocou o ombro de Máscara da Morte: sabia, pela respiração, que o velho canceriano não dormia pesado.

– Velho, dei outra cotovelada no Dite... Vou pro meu quarto...

– Fica... – Horemheb puxou o menino pelo peito, apertando-o. – Não incomoda.

– Não, Hô... – Dante beijou a testa do pai. – Eu vou...

– Que Osíris te guarde, meu menino.

– Eu te amo, Horemheb...

– Também te amo, moleque.

O ruivo puxou um dos dedos de Afrodite. "Pai, vou pro meu quarto."

– Sono, Dante... Sono...

O menino passou por cima do pisciano e saiu do outro lado da cama. Beijou de leve a bochecha rosada do pai sueco e ia saindo do quarto quando Afrodite de pronto esticou-se na cama, acendendo o abajur no criado mudo.

– Ia sair sem falar comigo? Filho ingrato!

Dante voltou logo, ajoelhou-se do lado do pai, segurou o belo rosto entre as mãos.

– Que foi, Peixinho? Ciúmes?

– Meu principezinho...

– Te amo... Te amo, pai... O Hô é meu paizão, meu herói... Mas você... Você é meu _amor_... Meu amor...

– Dantezinho... Você também é meu amor...

– Eu vou pro quarto, pai...

– Vai, amor... Que a Deusa olhe por você...

– Vai olhar... – beijou a testa do pai novamente. – Que a Deusa olhe por você também...

Dante saiu do quarto e passou pela sala. A parafernália da festa ainda estava por toda a parte. A máquina que imprimia as fotos das máquinas digital de Afrodite despontava orgulhosa sobre a mesa, cercada de fotos e garrafas de champanhe. Dante se sentou no sofá e começou a rir das fotos. Parou em uma ampliação: a foto da entrega da armadura. Ele no meio, Máscara da Morte atrás dele e Afrodite na frente, o trio vestido em armaduras douradas.

– E então? Pronto? – a voz feminina, que vinha do hall, não assustou o menino ruivo.

– Você está aí.

– Pensei que a gente tinha um encontro marcado, Dante Rafael.

– E temos.

– Está preparado para ir?

– Me dói deixar eles dois. Me dói muito, não pensei que fosse doer tanto...

– Eles vão agüentar.

– Vão. Bom... Está na hora de ir embora. Vamos, então?

– Não vai se despedir deles?

– Já me despedi. Mais ou menos. Acho que...

– O que?

– Vou deixar uma rosa para o Hô.

– Mas por que uma rosa _para_ Horemheb?

– Porque eu e o Dite, a gente sempre se entendeu. A gente é parecido. Mas o Hô, não. Ele tem o jeitão dele, todo duro, caladão; mas ele é muito querido, como o Dite. Só porque eu digo isso _mais_ pro Dite, não quer dizer que eu também não ame o Hô...

– Entendi...

Dante virou para cima as palmas das mãos e se concentrou. Não era a primeira vez que fazia isso – uma rosa _daquele_ jeito. Mas fazia tempo. Depositou o resultado do trabalho do seu cosmo sobre a mesinha. Tinha certeza de que Horemheb saberia que a rosa era pra ele.

– Vamos, então? Está amanhecendo, logo eles acordam.

– Vamos. Não quero deixar você esperando...

– Que gentil! Mas... Se você quiser desistir... Ainda tem tempo.

– Não vou desistir, a gente pode ir agora.

— # —

– Mmm... Adoro quando você acorda assim com beijinhos, Horemheb...

– Eu sempre te acordo assim, Afrodite.

– Ah, estou tão feliz... Deu tudo certo, a festa foi um sucesso, o luau foi perfeito e aposto que meu filho lindo _brilhou_ na boate!

– E depois se deu bem com a filhota do Saga, que cá entre nós, é um pedaço de mau caminho!

– Como assim?

– Ela é linda.

– Linda? Aquela lá? É bonitinha... No máximo...

– Ah, Afrodite, que bobagem você está dizendo! É um mulherão!

O pisciano deu um tapa nos ombros de Máscara da Morte.

– Você anda _reparando_ nessa menina, Hô?

– Não, mas eu tenho _olhos_! E além do mais, me orgulho do meu moleque! Só quinze anos e já tão bem servido de mulher...

– Você que diz... – o pisciano se espreguiçou como um gato entre os lençóis de cetim. – Esta cama está perfeita, o sol está brilhando lá fora está tudo muito bom, mas...

– Mas?

– Só falta uma coisa para ficar _perfeito_.

– O que poderia ser?

– Nosso menininho, Hô... Bem aqui, entre nós dois, para a gente comentar a festa, como sempre...

– A fofoca do _paizinho_ e do _neném_, é isso?

– Fofoca quem faz é mulher; homem _comenta_. E qual é o problema de eu conversar com meu filho sobre a festinha dele? Ontem eu estava com sono e nem estou sabendo se ele gostou do quarto, se a boate estava animada, essas coisas...

– Tá, está bom... Põe seu roupão de seda e vamos até lá, acordar o _neném_... Se ele ficar chateado porque você acordou ele tão cedo depois da farra de ontem, não me culpe...

– Mmm... Que rabugento esse meu homem... – Afrodite depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios do amante, já amarrando o delicado roupão de seda branca. – Vem... Vamos juntos...

Os dois saíram do quarto, rindo. Em direção ao quarto do filho, pararam pela sala. Dante dormia enrolado no sofá branco.

– Olha, Horemheb... Que amor... Dormindo no sofá...

– Deve ter parado para ver as fotos e acabou desabando de sono aí mesmo... Coitado, estava cansado, agitação demais para ele...

– Tão bonito, Hô... Olha como dorme gostoso... Dá pena de acordar!

– Então deixa...

– Ah... Mas eu queria!

– Então vai lá, eu vou buscar um copo d'água na cozinha...

O canceriano passou direto para a cozinha e Afrodite se aproximou do sofá onde o menino dormia. Ajoelhou-se e ficou admirando. Os traços bonitos, cabelos despenteados. Estava deitado de barriga para cima, um braço jogado sobre o tronco, o outro pendendo solto ao lado do sofá, a mão no chão. A cabeça apoiada no braço do sofá. Achou-o lindo. Lindo – seu coração amoleceu, o filho parecia tão desprotegido. Ia puxar o braço do menino que descansava sobre o peito, ainda lisinho, mas ficou observando. O braço não se mexia. Uma braço pousado sobre o peito devia subir e descer, junto com a respiração do menino. Mas o braço estava parado. Estático. Afrodite observou um pouco mais. O peito não se mexia.

O pisciano sentiu o sangue em suas veias parar de correr. Uma cratera parecia estar em seu abdômen. Esticou a mão para tocar o rosto do filho.

Frio.

Passou a mão pelo rostinho adormecido, com tapinhas delicados, mas já sabia: seu filho nunca mais ia acordar.

– Neném... Neném, acorda...

Afrodite olhava sua mão tremendo sobre o cabelo ruivo do filho e ouviu os passos de Máscara da Morte no corredor. "_Não... Não, Zeus... Ele não vai agüentar..._"

Levantou-se de pronto, mas devia estar tão pálido e tão trêmulo que Horemheb não demorou a perceber algo de errado. Só os deuses sabem o que se passou na cabeça de Afrodite, para achar que podia enganar o amante assim – e o que ele pretendia, já que era uma mentira que não poderia ser ocultada por muito tempo, mas o desespero o fez ter um pressentimento ruim e ele quis, logo, afastar Horemheb dali e de perto do menino.

– O que foi, Dite?

– Na-nada... Nada.

– Como nada? Você está tremendo... – ele desviou os olhos do amante e sua visão experiente concentrou-se sobre o menino. Levou apenas alguns segundos para notar o que Afrodite levara tanto mais tempo percebendo: o peito do menino não se mexia. – Dante... Meu filho...

– Hô, não, espera...

– Sai da minha frente!

Empurrou Afrodite para longe; foi até o sofá, puxou o corpo do filho até que ele estivesse no seu colo. Depois sentou-se, com o menino nos braços, olhando para Afrodite com os olhos mais aterrorizantes que o sueco já havia visto.

– Dite...Dite... Meu menino... Meu menininho...

– Hô...

– Meu filho! – o canceriano enterrou o rosto entre as perfumadas mechas de cabelos ruivos, chorando. Afrodite o acompanhou enquanto ele ninava o corpo inerte de Dante em seus braços como quem põe um bebê para dormir, choramingando. Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram anos, o sueco secou os olhos e murmurou:

– Hô... Vamos... Chamar um médico... Alguém...

Os olhos do amante voltaram-se para ele em fúria.

– Chamar alguém? Pra quê? Não está vendo? Ninguém pode fazer nada por ele. Sabe o que vão fazer com nosso filho? Retalhar o garoto e enterrar ele! Pra que correr?

– Mas, Horemheb... A gente não pode...

– É claro que pode! Ele é _nosso_!

– Horemheb...

– Não! Não!

Afrodite ainda protestou, flébil, mas Máscara da Morte estava fora de si. Gritou frases sem sentido e ainda agarrado ao corpo do menino, mandou que Afrodite se afastasse e correu ara o jardim de inverno, bradando que não deixaria que o pisciano lhe arrancasse o filho para ser "dilacerado".

Desnorteado, sobrecarregado com sua dor e a de Máscara da Morte, Afrodite pensou em chamar por ajuda. Shura estava mais perto, mas talvez não fosse o mais sensível para a tarefa. Pensou em Saga, mas ele estava mais longe. Então, o nome de Camus lhe passou pela cabeça como o de um salvador. Sim, era seu salvador. Máscara da Morte podia não amá-lo como amigo, mas o respeitava como cavaleiro e era isso que importava.

Enquanto, em choque, descia as escadas para Aquário, sentia o cosmo de Horemheb crescer como uma espécie de campo de força. "_Ele está se defendendo..._" pensou o pisciano. Não precisou bater em Aquário, porque o ocupante da Casa já estava esperando por ele, agitado com as forças em Peixes. Afrodite não se deu o luxo de explicar nada, apenas agarrou o francês pelo punho e o puxou até a Décima Segunda Casa. Quando Camus chegou, encontrou Máscara da Morte cercado por círculos de poder, isolado no meio dos círculos, gemendo de dor.

Camus precisou de pouco mais de quinze minutos para se fazer ouvir. Mas neste curto espaço de tempo, Miro apareceu. Confessou ao francês que praticamente todos os cavaleiros já haviam se comunicado com ele perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

– O que disse a eles, Miro?

– A verdade: eu não sei. – replicou, olhos fixos na cena pavorosa que presenciava.

– O menino morreu.

– Mas... Do quê?

– Não sei. Mas Máscara da Morte não quer soltá-lo.

– Entendi.

– Prepare tudo, ligue para a mulher de Saga.

– Silmara?

– Ele tem outra mulher?

– Mas para quê?

– Ela vai saber o que fazer.

– Não era melhor um médico?

– Ele está morto, Miro. Para que serviria um médico agora?

– Está bem, vou ligar.

Quando Camus conseguiu convencer Máscara da Morte a entregar a criança, ele a tomou nos braços, cobriu com edredom branco que Afrodite trouxera do quarto e entregou para Miro. Mas antes mesmo que Escorpião deixasse a casa, Silmara e a filha, Allyanda, já estavam vindo. Cobertas de preto dos pés à cabeças, com véus compridos que lhes cobriam o rosto todo.

– Como vai enxergar se está com a cara tapada? – foi a primeira pergunta que Miro fez assim que as viu.

– Cale-se, impertinente... – Silmara o repreendeu, mas sua voz era suave. – Você sabe como nós nos vestimos na ilha. Quando alguém morre...

– Me lembro vagamente, pouca gente morreu durante o meu treinamento...

– O que, levando-se em consideração seu mau-jeito, foi um milagre. Anda. Me dá o menino.

– Vai fazer com ele aquela coisa?

– Claro.

Ele ficou pensativo, vendo-a passar o corpo para os braços da filha.

– Afrodite vai ficar contente. Ele achava o garoto tão bonito...

– Que pai não acha o seu filho bonito? Além do mais, Dante era mesmo um jovem muito bonito. Avise a Peixes que o garoto estará pronto em uma hora.

– E se eles quiserem uma autópsia, Silmara?

– Uma o quê?

– Ah... É quando abrem o corpo e examinam os órgãos para saber a causa da morte...

– Que coisa bárbara! Retalharem a criança! Por Hécate! Jamais permitirei. Há outros meios para se saber o que o matou. Certamente não foi assassinado, portanto não sei de que utilidade isso seria para os pais ou para qualquer um.

– Tem razão.

– Avise a Athena. Não me dou com ela.

Mesmo aturdido pelos acontecimentos, Miro não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer uma gracinha.

– Mas ela se dá muito com o _seu_ marido.

– Por isso _eu_ não me dou com ela. Avise-a. Ela é a deusa deste Santuário e é quem deve tomar todas as outras providências. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite não terão cabeça para isso.

– Eu aviso.

Em pouco tempo, a notícia grassou o santuário inteiro. A correria sucedeu a comoção. Os restos da festa do dia anterior estavam intactos. As flores, as luzes, os enfeites em prata. Athena foi rápida em preparar e utilizar o que sobrara da festa para o cerimonial do funeral. Nisso sim, ela tinha experiência – as guerras santas haviam trazido mortos em abundância e ela acostumara-se, infelizmente, a lidar com a morte e os mortos da melhor maneira possível. Enquanto tantos choraram, ela sempre esteve a frente. Shura dizia que ela era 'forte e previdente'. Saga dizia que ela era 'egoísta e fria'. Mas nem em divergências sobre o caráter da deusa, eles discutiam a capacidade de organização e a ligeireza com que Saori Kido fazia aquilo que dela se esperava.

Quando estava tudo mais ou menos certo, ela mandou Camus à Décima Segunda Casa para uma inglória tarefa que o Aquariano não pôde declinar.

– Afrodite... Como ele está? – perguntou tocando de leve no ombro do pisciano que velava, de joelhos ao lado da cama, o sono de Máscara da Morte, sedado.

– Calmo. Mas com o que eu dei para ele, até as paredes de pedra desse Santuário cairiam.

– E você?

– Eu? E eu sei de _mim_? – ele virou-se até encarar Camus, debruçado sobre ele, os cabelos cor de fogo balançando perto dele. – E o meu filho?

– Silmara e Allyanda estão com ele. – ele hesitou brevemente, Afrodite beijava, em lágrimas, os pulsos de Máscara da Morte. – Dite... Eu... Seria a última pessoa a querer estar aqui fazendo isso, mas... Eu tenho que te fazer umas perguntas. Você... Você está bem para responder?

– Não. Eu _nunca mais_ vou ficar bem, então você pode perguntar.

– Athena... Ela perguntou se... Você e Máscara da Morte.. Se vocês vão querer fazer uma autópsia... O médico disse que talvez descubra a causa da morte, mas...

– O que importa? Meu filho está morto. Não quero que estraguem o corpinho dele à toa.

– Sim... Eu pensei que você fosse dizer isso... E, mais uma coisa... A Deusa mandou perguntar se... Vocês vão querer...

– Pare de gaguejar, Camus e fale logo.

– O caixão aberto ou fechado. E se quer tampo de vidro ou não.

Afrodite finalmente dignou-se a olhar para Camus.

– Vidro. Aberto.

– Eu vou falar com ela. Você... Precisa de alguma coisa?

– Preciso. Preciso do meu filho. Preciso que meu homem se levante. Mas meu filho está morto e meu homem imprestável. Quero ficar sozinho.

– Eu volto quando tudo estiver pronto, Afrodite.

– Por favor.

— # —

Afrodite se vestiu, de preto. Penteou os cabelos calmamente, sem entrar em pânico; calçou os sapatos finos, se maquiou. Usou as cores que o filho gostava – azul nas sombras ( para combinar com os cabelos ) e rosa bebê nos lábios. Natural e simples, do jeito que Dante achava mais bonito. Estava inda sentado à penteadeira quando Miro entrou, desajeitado.

– Dite... Eu vim porque o Camus mandou... Desculpa, a porta...

– Estava aberta. Pode entrar.

– Pensei que ia te encontrar histérico.

– Histérico... Era só o que faltava, eu ter um ataque desses agora.

– É, eu fico feliz que você esteja sendo forte, Dite... – o escorpiano passou os braços pelos ombros do amigo e beijou-lhe a bochecha. – Eu sei que você era muito louco pelo seu garotinho...

– Quinze aninhos, Miro... Quinze. Lembra quando a gente tinha essa idade?

– A gente era feliz, como todo moleque. Mas não como seu filho... Ele era tão protegido, tão querido... Lembra de como a gente detestava o Mu porque ele era o queridinho do Shion?

– É, meu filho é muito querido.

Miro abraçou Afrodite por trás.

– Desculpe, Dite... Eu tinha tanto ciúme do moleque... Eu gostava dele, apesar de implicar, você sabe como eu sou... Eu tinha tanta... _raiva_... Eu tinha medo do Camyu gostar da idéia de ter alguém entre nós também...

Afrodite segurou os braços de Miro ao redor das suas costas, retribuindo, de uma forma tímida o abraço.

– Miro... Miro... Você é tão bobo! Um filho não _rouba_ o amor do seu homem! Ele cresce... Você tem um filho e você ama o seu filho e ele também te ama e quando o seu homem ama o seu filho, você fica feliz. Muito feliz. Mas não dá para explicar. Eu sei que você nunca foi mau ou destratou meu filho. Se você tivesse feito isso eu _nunca_ te perdoaria. Eu entendia você porque antes do meu menininho chegar, eu pensava desse jeito também.

– O Camus, meu amor... Você, meu melhor amigo... De repente todos estavam enfeitiçados pelo moleque... Mas ele era fofo mesmo... Você deu seu _toque Afrodite _nele!

– Que nada... Eu... Eu não tenho nada a ver com o charme do meu filho. Era dele. Era uma coisa... De Zeus, não sei...

– E agora?

– Agora eu não sei... Eu tinha feito tanta coisa para ele... O quarto...

– Eu vi... Tão bonito...

– Ele nem usou... Passou uma noite nele, Miro! Uma só! Eu quarto que eu montei com tanto carinho! – as lágrimas que ele vinha tentando segurar vieram todas juntas – Só a deusa sabe com que sacrifício eu fiz aquilo! Me custou tanto! Fazer um quarto para separar meu filho de _mim_! Para ele ser _independente_!

– Dite...

– Você não sabe o que é isso! Quando eles nascem, eles roubam todo o seu tempo e seu espaço... Eu ficava desesperado, Miro! Você se lembra! Mamadeira, chupeta, babador, fralda, tudo misturado com meus perfumes, minhas maquiagens! Que raiva quando ele golfava nas minhas colchas importadas, nas minha bolsas de couro! Perdi a conta de quantas joguei fora por causa disso! Eu reclamava que não tinha tempo pra nada, espaço. Ele me _invadia_... Ocupava todo o tempo, chorava, sentia dor, fazia coco e xixi toda hora. Mas ele me amava... Ele só _me_ queria perto, sempre. Só parava de chorar no meu colo, sorria pra mim! Eu segurava ele no colo e ele ria pra mim... Ele ia crescendo e ia pra baixa brincar. Eu ficava com o coração na mão, com medo dele cair e se machucar, mas assim mesmo, ele só brincava um pouco e voltava. Ele aprendia a falar, dizia meu nome... Queria a minha atenção integral! Me explicava tin-tin por tin-tin tudo que ele aprendia ou ouvia. Ele queria ouvir minha voz, chamar minha atenção. Ele _me_ queria todo pra ele. Ficava sentado no chão da sala, tagarelando bobagens... Só pra ficar comigo!

Miro... Para uma criança pequena os pais são mais que deuses... Tudo que eu fazia era lindo, tudo que eu dizia era inteligente, todas as minhas brincadeiras engraçadas, eu era perfeito, corajoso, a mais íntegra e valiosa das criaturas de Zeus... Mas ele cresce, Miro! Os filhos vão crescendo... Daí quando você vê ele passa mais tempo na rua com os amiguinhos do que com você... A sua opinião que era soberana, ele passa a discordar. A ter uma opinião... O que você diz não é mais absoluto... Tem o que o 'pai de fulano' fala, o que 'beltrano' disse... Você não é mais o único... E aí é você que corre atrás dele pra perguntar como foi o dia... Você _quer_ que ele te dê atenção, que ele olhe pra você com aqueles olhos de quem fala com Deus, mas ele _nunca_ mais te olha daquele jeito... E você se pergunta pra que serve tanto tempo e espaço... Você queria seu filho te perturbando de novo! _Precisando_ de você, querendo você por perto. Ele arruma uma menininha e o seu porta retrato sai da cabeceira da cama dele e vai parar longe... _Ele_ que chorava e esperneava para dormir na sua cama todos os dias – agora você tem que _ligar _pra saber _onde_ ele dorme! É assim, Miro... Me sangrava o coração fazer aquele quarto... Para só entrar quando eu fosse _chamado_... Eu! Eu que nunca precisei pedir licença pra estar com meu filho... Mas eu fiz. Eu fiz o maldito quarto! E meu filho só dormiu lá UMA vez! Uma!

– Afrodite... Você foi um pai muito bom...

– Sabe como eu sinto? Como um cara muito necessitado eu ganha o prêmio maior na loteria. E quando ele vai receber o cheque, descobrem que houve um engano e que o ganhador não era ele. Aí tiram o cheque das mãos do cara... _Eu_ sou o cara, Miro. Eu recebi meu prêmio, mas eles tiraram de mim...

– Dite... O funeral... Você vai deixar o Horemheb aqui?

Afrodite olhou para a cama onde Máscara da Morte ainda dormia.

– Não, eu tenho que acordar ele... Ele não ia me perdoar se eu enterrasse o menino sem ele...

– Quer que eu te ajude?

– Não, é melhor eu ficar sozinho com ele...

– Vou te deixar... Vê se fica calmo e se precisar de alguma coisa, chama...

– Está bem, obrigado, Miro...

Quando Miro saiu, Afrodite apanhou seu frasquinho de essências que sempre usava para reanimar desmaiados. Deitou-se na cama e passou o vidro destampado pelo nariz de Máscara da Morte.

– Acorda, Horemheb. Acorda.

– Dite?

– Sou eu mesmo.

– Dante...

– Você sabe o que aconteceu. Levanta.

– Dite...

– Levanta, vem... Vão enterrar o nosso filho. Você não vai deixar ele ir embora sem dizer 'tchau', não é?

– Dite... – ele enlaçou o pescoço do pisciano.

– Eu sei, eu sei... Escuta: vamos ficar de pé, vamos descer e dizer adeus pra nossa criancinha. Depois a gente volta... E vamos ter a vida toda, muitos anos, para chorar nossa tristeza... Muito anos, meu amor... Entendeu? Mas agora ele precisa da gente ainda... Vamos descer... Vamos...

– Afrodite...

– Eu sei que você adora meu nome, mas não precisa repetir... Eu _ainda_ estou aqui, do seu lado. Anda. Já separei sua calça, sua camisa, meias, sapato. Até um paletó. Está calor, mas... Nosso filho merece que a gente esteja bem arrumado.

– Eu vou... Eu vou me vestir agora.

– Isso, eu estou esperando.

— # —

–Vocês demoraram.

– Estávamos nos preparando. Eu e Horemheb. Queríamos estar muito bem aprumados para o nosso filho.

Athena forçou um sorriso delicado.

– Vocês estão muito bem arrumados.

– Sei. – Afrodite voltou os olhos para o caixão aberto. Se aproximou, puxando Máscara da Morte pelo braço. – Olha, Hô... Como ele está lindo! Chega a estar... Rosadinho, ainda...

Miro se aproximou deles por trás.

– São as bruxas – ele sussurrou, apontando para as figuras todas de negro no canto. – É o tal feitiço que elas fazem, conservam o corpo assim... Rosado e vistoso.

– Vivo... – Afrodite passou os dedos pelo rosto do filho. – _Como_ se ele estivesse vivo ainda.

O funeral foi rápido e melancólico. Começou a chover copiosamente. As pedras que ferviam de calor, fumegavam depois da chuva rápida. O mormaço era insuportável. As pessoas se dispersaram. Máscara da Morte, de pernas bambas, teve de ser aparado por Afrodite o tempo todo. O pisciano permaneceu ao lado do caixão, beijando o rosto do filho perdido, vez por outra olhando para o lado e vendo que Máscara da Morte mal tinha consciência do que se passava, os calmantes ainda estavam fazendo efeito nele.

Voltaram para casa. Sozinhos, no quarto fechado com o ar-condiconado ligado, de banho tomado, sentaram-se ao lado um do outro. Sem ter o que dizer, sem ter o que pensar. Ficaram mudos. A casa em silêncio absoluto – sem os choros do bebê, sem os gritos da criança, sem as louças quebradas do moleque, sem os sons do barulho do quarto menino. Vazio. Silêncio. Luzes apagadas às seis da tarde.

Um vazio.

Impreenchível.

E a pergunta, a única pergunta que tomava conta da cabeça deles: por que? Depois de tanta luta, por que? Uma morte sem razão nenhuma, sem sintomas. Por que Dante?

* * *

**o0o0o0o** os anexos são todos flashbacks **0o0o0o0o**

**Anexo I – A Oferta**

– Deusa... Você me deu seu nome, eu sei que você me escolheu, que eu ia representar o esplendor da sua beleza no Santuário da Deusa que eu sirvo e que você sempre detestou... Senhora, eu tenho te servido e te honrado desde pequeno. Eu nunca pedi muito. Eu nunca implorei, nem pela minha vida, nem no Inferno. Quando eu fui covarde, eu não recorri a você. Quando eu tive coragem, eu me salvei pelos meus próprios esforços.

Mas eu não estou pedindo por mim. Eu estou pedindo pelo meu filho. Athena, aquela deusa seca, estéril, virgem nunca ia entender, minha Senhora... Ela nunca ia entender o que é sofrer por um filho, como você entende. A senhora salvou seu Enéias de uma Tróia em chamas, a senhora me entende... Eu _preciso_ fazer alguma coisa pelo meu filho. Os médicos dizem que ele não tem jeito – mas eu sei que para senhora nada é impossível...

Eu faço uma oferta em troca da vida do meu filho. Eu ofereço à Senhora tudo o que de mais precioso eu tenho, depois do meu Hô e do meu Dante. Eu ofereço toda a minha beleza à Senhora. Tire a minha beleza de mim, toda a minha beleza... Mesmo que... Mesmo que o Hô me odeie e me despreze quando eu for feio, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai ser mais feliz se o nosso menino estiver em segurança.

Salve a vida do meu menino e eu serei feliz em poder entregar a beleza que uma vez a Senhora tão gentilmente me deu, pela vida do meu menino que é a coisa mais preciosa que existe nesse mundo.

* * *

**Anexo II – A Oferta 2**

– Osíris, meu pai; Ísis, minha mãe. Há tempos que eu estou aqui, servindo uma deusa que não é a minha, neste Santuário e nessa cidade. Mas eu sirvo Athena do melhor jeito que eu posso, na esperança de que vocês ainda se orgulhem de mim.

Eu... Eu não queria, depois de tanto tempo, vir frente ao meu Pai e minha Mãe para pedir ao invés de agradecer. Eu lembro que a última fez que estive na presença de vocês eu tinha acabado de embalsamar meu Giulino Verno, meu filho, morto nas águas. Eu não podia prever que aquela maldita louca da Violeta ia fazer com ele, só cheguei a tempo de não deixar o corpinho do meu bebê sumir nas águas, como um indigente qualquer, como qualquer um dos corpos que eu jogava com meu bando nas águas dos rios e dos canais da cidade... Mas dessa vez eu não vou esperar a tragédia chegar... Não vou, meu Pai. Osíris... Osíris... Salve meu filho! Salve meu moleque... Eu não suporto mais ver meu garoto chorando, meu Dite desesperado... Eu nunca mereci essa família, eu nunca mereci ser feliz, mas agora que eles existem, nada é mais importante que eles, nada, meu Pai...

Eu não tenho nada a oferecer... A minha vida não me pertence, me foi dada pelos deuses... Meu poder e minha armadura também me foram dados por deuses, nunca foram meus de verdade. Não tenho nada de meu para oferecer a você, meu pai, como um ato de sacrifício meu. As coisas mais queridas ao meu coração são justamente aquelas das quais eu não posso dispor: a vida do meu moleque e o bem estar do Afrodite...

Então, eu pensei, que se há uma coisa no mundo que eu adoro é a vida que levo com eles, essa vida que eu não merecia, mas que eu recebi e que tenho feito de tudo para honrar.

Meu pai, eu te ofereço a minha felicidade pela vida do meu moleque. Se o senhor salvar meu menino, se fizer ele viver e arrumar um doador e se curar dessa doença desgraçada, eu abandono a minha casa e não volto nunca mais. Eu vou deixar meu Dite e meu menino para sempre. Eu vou sofrer que nem um louco, mas eu vou ficar grato se eles estiverem bem. Eu vou esperar pela sua generosidade, meu Pai, pela sua piedade, minha Mãe. Eu só queria pedir para ficar do lado deles enquanto meu menino se recupera. Depois, o senhor me mandar um sinal, o sinal que eu, como filho do meu povo, como um filho de sacerdote e sacerdotisa de Amon Ra, vou entender. Me mande o sinal e eu vou deixar a minha família para sempre, sabendo que quando eu sair o senhor vai entrar e tomar... tomar conta dos meus bens mais precisos quando eu faltar... Por favor, meu Pai, reconheça o sacrifício que eu faço e salve meu filho, salve a vida do meu filho...

* * *

**Anexo III – A Proposta**

– Olá, Dante.

– Oi. Quem é você?

– Eu venho para te falar de um assunto muito, muito sério.

­– Sério, é? Por que você não senta, então?

– Você tem estado muito doente, não é?

– É, mas eu vou morrer logo, eu sei. Vocês tem olhos verdes... Parece comigo. Qual o seu nome?

– Meu nome não é importante... Eu sou uma mensageira, nada mais.

– Você veio me trazer um recado?

– Uma proposta.

– Proposta?

– Sim, Dantezinho. Você criou um problemão enorme para os deuses. A cabecinha das divindades está um nó.

– Eu? Mas eu juro que não fiz nada...

– Eu sei, você é um ótimo menino.

– Então?

– Você tem razão quando diz que vai morrer logo. Esse era o _plano_. Mas agora nós temos um problema.

– Problema?

– Seus dias aqui estavam contados. Você, como eu, também era uma espécie de mensageiro. O seu recado já tinha sido dado e estava tudo correndo como deveria...

– Eu não entendi, tia. Posso te chamar de tia?

– Pode... Veja bem, você se lembra de como os seus pais saíram do Hades?

– Athena pegou eles de volta.

– Não foi bem assim.

– Não?

– Na verdade, Radhamanthys tinha direitos sobre as almas de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. E assim era porque, em vida, eles tinham sido a pior espécie de homens possível. Não apenas eram assassinos ocasionais, como Shura, mas tinham _prazer_ em matar, mesmo que não fosse preciso. Athena os quis de volta, mas Radhamanthys não ia devolvê-los. Nem mesmo Zeus poderia obrigá-lo a tal.

– Ih, tia, mas então, eu não entendi. Como é que ele saíram?

– Afrodite, a deusa, ela quis recuperar o seu protegido. Ela quis seduzir Ares, mas não teve muito sucesso. Tentou o mesmo com Radhamanthys, mas ele também não ficou satisfeito com as ofertas dela. Por fim, ela sugeriu uma aposta.

– Aposta?

– Mais ou menos assim: ela argumentou, em uma assembléia com os outros deuses, que seu pai não era um mau caráter de nascença e que tudo contribuiu para que ele fosse cruel, porque ele nunca tinha sido amado. Como a deusa sabia que Máscara da Morte era a única criatura a quem o Cavaleiro de Peixes devotava a mínima afeição, ela também pediu por ele, alegando que, desde a mais tenra idade, ele também fora exposto ao que havia de mais negro no coração dos homens.

– Mas isso é verdade, eles nem tiveram culpa.

– Pois a deusa foi bastante convincente e Zeus acreditou nela. Então, Zeus lançou um desafio – já que ele não podia tomar as almas dos seus pais de Radhamanthys.

– O que era esse desafio?

– A deusa se encarregaria de encontrar uma maneira – irrefutável e definitiva – de provar que Afrodite e Máscara da Morte podiam ser bons, podiam se redimir e podiam amar, amar plenamente. Zeus disse à Afrodite que, se ela trouxesse os cavaleiros de volta, eles certamente se comportariam bem – já que estariam gratos e teriam medo de cair no Inferno outra vez. Mas isso não era o bastante. Eles deveriam querer ser bons, não por eles, mas por outro motivo. Eles deveriam ser bons por amor.

– Eu entendi agora, mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

– Não é óbvio, Dante? _Você_ é a maneira irrefutável e definitiva de provar que Afrodite e Máscara da Morte podiam ser bons!

– Eu? Mas eu não fiz nada...

– Você que pensa! Você é uma rosa que floriu numa quadra de cimento! Você é um milagre, Dante! A deusa o plantou entre os cavaleiros, na esperança de que eles pudessem mostrar aos deuses uma dedicação de que só aqueles que amam são capazes.

– E deu tudo certo?

– Muitíssimo! É impressionante ver a mudança. Todos ficaram convencidos, as almas de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte não pertencem mais ao Hades. Estão limpas. Só que tudo isso tem um porém...

– Porém?

– Radhamanthys não achou justo que, depois de tanto mal que tinha sido feito, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte saíssem limpos e felizes. Você pode até ficar chateado, Dante, mas a verdade é que Aioros jamais foi trazido de volta. Boas pessoas foram assassinadas e perdidas para sempre e para elas não houve benevolência divina alguma. O juiz do Inferno exigiu que a sua vida fosse curta. O sofrimento pela sua perda seria uma espécie de '_última prestação_' de quitação das almas dos cavaleiros. Athena achou justo e Afrodite também. E então, eis que você, aos doze anos, morreria doente. A aposta estaria completa e sua vida não seria mais necessária.

– Ué, então não tem complicação: você veio me buscar. Tia, eu juro que não vou reagir, ó: eu nem estou de armadura... Pode me levar.

– Criança... Eu sei que você não reagiria... O problema é outro...

– Outro?

– O plano da deusa deu muito mais certo do que ela e os outros deuses imaginaram... O Cavaleiro de Peixes e o Cavaleiro de Câncer estavam realmente empenhados em mantê-lo vivo. Eis que eles vieram diante dos deuses pedir por você. E fizeram ofertas. Ofertas que deus algum poderia ignorar...

– Ofertas? Meu pai matou um boi por minha causa? Um boi inteirinho?

– Mais do que isso... Afrodite deu à deusa sua beleza e Máscara da Morte ofereceu aos deuses dele a felicidade que ele tinha conseguido – ele jurou abdicar de você e do Cavaleiro de Peixes, se você fosse curado. Você entende o problema que isso nos causa? Acontece que você não pode ficar vivo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não podemos destruir a fé que os salvou um dia do inferno... Os deuses não podem simplesmente ignorar ofertas dessa magnitude... E se os pedidos fossem concedidos, o que seria deles?

– É, tia... A gente tem mesmo um problema.

– Um dos grandes. Você entende que os deuses não podem dar as costas para aqueles que depositam tanta fé nos seus desígnios. Ao mesmo tempo, seria cruel retirar deles aquilo que eles ofertaram. E ainda tem o problema – você não pode ficar com eles para sempre!

– Ih, mas que vontade que vocês estão de me matar, hein?

– Não seja bobinho, Dante! É mais do que isso, não vê? Máscara da Morte e Afrodite não criaram você para ser uma criança normal. Você é uma rosa de estufa... Eles não criaram você para o mundo, mas só para eles... Não vê? Mas estava tudo bem, porque todos sabíamos como ia acabar. Agora temos esse problema...

– Mas você disse que tinha uma proposta...

– Ah, a proposta... O caso foi levado até o sábio Zeus e ele decidiu que a escolha do que devia ser feito era _sua_.

– Minha?

– Você é a razão do _problema_ e o principal interessado, sim? Nada mais correto... Está nas suas mãos decidir o que fazer. Veja, os deuses reconhecem que a oferta de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite foi magnífica – ofereceram, de fato, aquilo que julgavam mais valioso em suas vidas por você. Zeus diz que é possível reverter o Destino de alguém, que você poderia viver até a idade adulta, mas isso teria um preço: as ofertas seriam cobradas. Afrodite perderia sua beleza e Horemheb sairia da vida de vocês para sempre. Por outro lado, _não_ atender às súplicas deles e tirar _você _deles, seria cruel. Eles jamais teriam fé novamente... Então Zeus sugeriu que você pudesse ficar com eles mais um pouco... Uns dois ou três anos. Nada seria tirado deles, no fim do prazo, você morreria, como estava acordado desde o princípio da aposta. Então? O que acha?

– O que eu acho do quê?

– De tudo!

– Vocês fizeram uma lambança, é isso que eu acho.

– O que você prefere? Viver sua vida, longa e plena? Ou garantir que nada seja tirado dos seus pais?

– Boba. É claro que eu não ia querer viver sem o Mozão perto de mim e com o Mozinho sofrendo. Que tipo de vida eu ia levar? Ei... Por que você está rindo?

– Porque já imaginávamos que você ia escolher isso. Você é, realmente, uma rosa nascida no cimento... Encantador...

– Não puxa meu saco, mensageira... Mas eu tenho uma condição.

– Você não está me posição de fazer exigências... Mas vá, diga o que quer...

– Eu quero que eles _jamais_ saibam disso. Eles não podem saber de aposta, barganha, proposta, nem nada... Promete?

– Hm. É uma proposta razoável. Está aceita. Temos um trato, então?

– Temos, né? Que jeito...

– Não fique assim...

– Como você ia ficar se soubesse que você e a sua vida não passam de uma aposta de deuses?

– Devia ficar orgulhoso...

– Orgulhoso de quê?

– Por sua causa, as almas de dois homens foram definitivamente salvas do Inferno. Você não é só uma aposta. Você é um instrumento de mudança. O amor mudou a vida de vocês três. Você poderia ter passado a vida toda naquele orfanato... Era o seu destino. A deusa tirou você de lá. Ela deu você para um homem seco. E olhe para vocês! Vocês fizeram muito mais do que nós esperávamos. Vocês três. O assassino do Máscara da Morte, que se não fosse pela intervenção da deusa estaria condenado aos Infernos sem ninguém que pedisse por ele, que saiu de lá em uma barganha, por puro acaso... Ele se mostrou tão nobre! Nem mesmo Athena acreditou que fosse possível!

– A Saori sabe?

– Athena sabe. Essa jovem, Saori Kido, possui apenas uma pequena parcela da consciência da deusa. O corpo de um humano é muito finito em si, muito pequeno para açambarcar toda a plenitude da existência de uma divindade. Então, tudo que Saori Kido sabe, Athena sabe, mas nem tudo que Athena sabe, Saori sabe, entende?

– É complicado... Mas você fala tão bonito, mensageira... Eu adoro essa palavra... _Plenitude_...

– Você gostou, né? Vai ter tempo agora, para usá-la...

– Mas não muito, né? Dois anos?

– Três...

– Então, quando eu tiver quinze anos...

– Por que pensar nisso? Você terá três anos para ficar com eles... Três anos é tanta coisa... Vocês vão ficar juntinhos e vão ser muito felizes... Eles não vão saber... Serão tão felizes acreditando que salvaram você...

– É, mas depois... Kapluft! Filho nenhum...

– Essas coisas acontecem... Ou daqui a três anos, ou hoje mesmo. Você que sabe.

– Com essas escolhas também, é difícil negociar, hein, tia?

– Lamento, mas não tenho autonomia para oferecer nada melhor.

– Tudo bem... Mas como eu vou morrer?

– Como você quer morrer?

– Posso escolher?

– Na verdade, não. Mas já que estamos conversando, fiquei curiosa...

– Você é boba, hein, tia? Ué... Eu ia querer morrer... Dormindo... Como passarinho.

– Ótima escolha. Mas não se preocupe com isso. _Eu_ mesma virei te buscar, quando for a hora.

– Então, vou te ver de novo, tia?

– Sim, logo. Mas por hora, durma.

– Você vai embora?

– Vou achar sua medula. Agora você vai precisar de uma.

– Posso te pedir um último favor, tia?

– Pedir você pode. Eu fazer já depende de outras coisas...

– Eu queria assim ter uma medula da família do Dite. Não dava para arranjar? Assim eu ia me sentir mais _filho_ dele, entendeu?

– Como você é bobinho, Dante! Depois de _tudo_ que você sabe, você ainda acha que precisa de algo que o faça mais filho deles?

– Por favor, tia! Facilita uma pra mim, vai?

– Está bem. Vou ver o que posso fazer.

* * *

Afrodite passou muito tempo cuidando das feridas de Horemheb. Isso o fazia bem, por distraí-lo da sua dor. Ele e Máscara da Morte ficaram reclusos na casa de Peixes por semanas seguidas. A princípio, tentaram aplacar o vazio que crescia negro dentro deles com a presença um do outro. Faziam amor todos os dias, várias vezes ao dia, tentando calar com um prazer rápido aquela dor que não parava de crescer, como se o sexo fosse um anestésico fraco que exigisse novas e mais fortes doses sempre.

Depois, se afastaram tão abruptamente que os habitantes do Santuário imaginaram ser o fim de um casamento de tantos anos. Foi mesmo de repente, que um passou a ver o filho morto no outro. Mesmo adotivo, Dante acabara parecendo-se com eles tanto quanto um filho natural pareceria. Afrodite fugia de Máscara da Morte: via nele a obstinação do menino, os mesmos modos mal-criados, o jeito de andar e lutar, a vontade de ser líder e até a maneira como Dante comia e dormia lembrava o jeito do canceriano.

Máscara da Morte também, não suportava olhar parar Afrodite e ver no pisciano a meiguice do filho. Toda vez que Afrodite falava, ele se lembrava de como Dante falava, o mesmo jeito de tagarelar bobagens que não tinham sentido nenhum, a mesma dedicação às rosas; a mesma generosidade e clareza para mostrar carinho e amor.

O tempo passou e essa fase também. Afrodite via Máscara da Morte definhar com sua tristeza, os olhos tão queridos passavam pela sala procurando o sofá onde o menino tinha morrido. O sueco quis tirar aquilo da sala assim que o primeiro baque se dissipou, mas Horemheb não permitiu. Afrodite não desistiu e mandou forrá-lo de uma cor diferente, mas não adiantou. Noite após noite ele tinha que trazer Horemheb no colo de volta para a cama, porque ele saía de madrugada para 'ajeitar o mosquiteiro' do quarto de Dante e acabava dormindo no quarto do menino, chorando cansado. O sueco sabia quanta dor estava sentindo e imaginou que Máscara da Morte a sentisse em dobro, porque já era a segunda vez que perdia um filho.

Então, o sueco resolveu mostrar ao canceriano que era capaz de dar provas do seu amor, não apenas com palavras. Falou com Athena e com Silmara, mulher de Saga. Reformaram a casa de Câncer, limparam-na física e espiritualmente. Uma bela tarde, ele acordou Máscara da Morte da sesta, com malas prontas. Despediu-se do jardim que era sua vida e o seu consolo depois da morte do filho e mudou-se para a úmida e escura casa de Câncer.

Afrodite perdeu Dante, seu jardim, sua casa, em tão pouco tempo. Mas toda vez que olhava para o corpo aninhado junto ao seu na cama, pensava que se tivesse perdido também Horemheb, não conseguiria mais viver. E estar na casa onde Dante vivera e morrera estava acabando com Máscara da Morte.

Como dois animais feridos, eles se lambiam e se cuidavam, cultivando no amor pelo outro uma razão para viver e continuar. Eles viam as crianças que um dia brincaram com o filho deles crescendo felizes e com saúde e não suportavam a injustiça. Não conseguiam entender os critérios do Divino. Desde a viagem de Máscara da Morte e os primeiros sintomas da doença de Dante, passando por quase um ano e meio de dor e tratamento até a bela festa de quinze anos – tudo lhes parecia de uma ironia mortal.

Mas os anos foram passando.

Até as feridas mais doloridas cicatrizam um dia.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

– Feliz aniversário, Afrodite.

– Obrigado, meu amor. Foi lindo você me trazer _aqui_ para o meu aniversário.

– Era a praia que seu filho mais gostava, era aqui que gente veio tantas vezes ver o garoto nadar. Achei que ia ser especial para você.

– É especial para mim. Muito especial. Aqui é tão bonito. Tem tanta paz.

– Eu queria te tirar do Santuário também. Todo mundo fica perguntando coisas, querendo saber como a gente está.

– Faz três anos e eles ainda me perguntam sempre como estou quando me vêem. Como se eu _nunca _fosse sarar.

– E você por acaso sarou?

– Não. E você?

– Não. Eu não sarei da morte do meu italianinho, que foi há quase vinte anos. Por que eu ia esquecer a morte do meu Dante que foi há três?

– Eu lembro de tantas coisas nessas horas, Hô...

– Eu também. Lembra aquela vez que a gente foi ao motel e quando a gente estava no meio dos '_trabalhos_' ligaram de casa dizendo que ele estava febril e você ficou furioso?

– Eu era tão idiota...

– Você entrou em casa berrando que um filho só dava trabalho e não servia pra nada...

– Imagina, o anjinho não dava trabalho...

– A serva sentada no seu sofá lendo uma revista e Dante se esgoelando de tanto gritar na cadeirinha.

– Vaca, vagabunda! O menino chorando e ela lá, lendo, fingindo que não ouvia! E com os pés no meu sofá! Como alguém pode ser tão cretino a ponto de maltratar um criancinha linda como era meu filho?

― # ―

_– Sua vaca! – Afrodite largou a bolsa no chão e tirou Dante, de oito meses, da cadeirinha, acomodando-o no seu colo. ­ Horemheb, tire essa mulher das minhas vistas antes que eu mate ela! _

_Horemheb dispensou a mulher, Afrodite sentou-se na poltrona com o bebê no colo. Dante ficou silencioso, afofado contra o peito do pisciano, que o ninava, ainda nervoso. _

_– Está febril, Hô. – empurrou a chupeta na boca da criança. _

_– Ontem ele espirrou, não lembra? É uma gripinha à toa. Vou lá dentro, faço um chazinho para ele, de camomila com mel. Não deve ser nada. _

_– Vai, eu vou pro quarto com ele. Essa vaca nem lembrou de colocar um casaquinho nele, ele está febril, deve estar com frio. _

_­ – Eu levo a mamadeira lá, Afrodite. _

_No quarto, Afrodite trocou o menino e sentou-se com ele na poltrona de amamentar, que ele deixava ao lado do bercinho da criança. Dante não chorou, mas os olhinhos vermelhos estavam deixando Afrodite agoniado. Com a mamadeira nas mãos, ficou calminho. Afrodite olhava-o mamar, os olhos verdes enormes o encaravam. _

_– O que foi? Está me olhando por que? _

_O menino respondeu com um sorriso, balançando os pés. _

_– Está feliz porque o 'papapapa' voltou? _

_Ele riu de novo, olhos fitos nos dos pisciano. _

_– Como você pode gostar tanto do seu 'papapapa' se eu sou tão ruim pra você? _

_O menino largou a mamadeira e estendeu os braços para Afrodite, puxando com os dedinhos pequenos as mechas de cabelos azul. O pisciano, mesmo tentando, não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas que aquele corpinho aninhado ao seu lhe provocava. – Por que você gosta de mim? Eu sou um pai ruim, eu não te dou atenção... Eu nem te amo... Ouviu? Não te amo... _

_Dante lhe sorriu novamente. _

_– Seu bobo! Bobo! – abraçou a criança junto do peito, beijando o rostinho febril. – Por que você tem que gostar de mim? – deixou que Dante segurasse sua mão, trazendo-a perto dos lábios, beijou os dedinhos miúdos enroscados nos seus. – Neném... Eu juro que eu vou ser bom pra você... Eu juro que vou te dizer que te amo um dia... Porque... Porque eu te amo, mas um dia eu vou provar de verdade...Um dia eu vou dizer que te amo mais que tudo... Que você é tudo pra mim. Um dia... Por favor, continua gostando de mim até lá? Tem paciência com esse pai burro que você tem... Continue gostando do seu papapapa... Eu preciso tanto de você... _

― # ―

– Hô. Eu aprendi muita coisas nesses quinze anos. Foram os quinze anos mais difíceis da minha vida, muito mais difícil do que servir à Athena e lutar. Ser derrotado pelo pirralho do Shun não foi tão dolorido quanto ver meu anjo doente. A morte do Dante foi tão repentina, tão imbecil... Eu até hoje...

– Não se conforma?

– E eu posso me conformar? Toda noite eu sonho com ele! Todas as noites eu pego ele no colo e dou mamadeira para ele, ele ri pra mim... Você também sonha com nosso filho, Hô?

– Sonho sim. Quase sempre. E sempre o mesmo sonho: na noite em que ele morreu, quando ele disse que ia sair do quarto, eu segurei ele e disse para ele ficar. Ele foi embora assim mesmo. Eu sempre sonho que nessa hora eu segurei ele com mais força... E ele _não_ foi. E ficou com a gente. E não morreu.

– Ah, Hô... Nosso filho era tão meigo e tão doce... Eu lembro ainda de como ele saiu do quarto dizendo que eu era o amor dele...

– Eu sinto falta dele me acordar com gritos por causa das brincadeiras...

– Sinto falta das reclamações do Saga, das brigas que ele arrumava na baixa.

– Eu sinto falta de _mim_, de quando eu tinha motivos para acordar cedo e ver o nascer do sol... Você lembra, não lembra?

– Lembro sim... A gente acordava cedinho, ia com ele para o alto da casa, e vi o sol nascer, lindo. A gente dizia que o cabelinho dele era feito de sol, porque tinha a mesma cor.

– E ele acreditava!

– Era tão bobinho...

– Mas eu ainda tenho _você_.

– Zeus, Horemheb, se você não estivesse comigo eu tinha morrido de tristeza, eu não teria suportado a falta do menino se eu não pensasse que você precisava de mim.

– É, eu precisava... E preciso mesmo, muito de você.

– Eu te amo tanto...

– Eu também te amo, Afrodite. Mais do que tudo na vida. Por isso...

– Por isso?

– Eu quero que a gente volte a morar em Peixes...

– Horemheb... Não precisa...

– Precisa sim. É a sua casa, que você ama, com seus jardins. Câncer é fria, estéril. Por mais bem feito que tenha sido o trabalho da bruxa e da deusa, a casa nunca vai ser normal como as outras. Você sabe... Você ouve... Os ruídos... Os aparelhos que quebram sem razão nenhuma, as plantas que murcham e morrem, o frio que não passa, o fogo da lareira que apaga sozinho. A sua insônia, minhas dores de cabeça. A casa é maldita.

– Mas... Mas...

– Eu não vou entrar em parafuso e morrer por causa das lembranças do nosso filho. Eu até sinto falta de ver as coisinhas dele espalhadas. Eu estava ferido, estava sangrando... Agora a cicatriz fechou.

– Fechou?

– Fecha, Dite. Um filho morto é como uma ferida enorme. Ela sangra, arde, dói. Enfraquece. Mas ela melhora, ela cura. Só que a cicatriz nunca vai embora. Ela fica. E sempre que você olha pra dentro de você a cicatriz está lá, feia, para te lembrar da dor que você sentiu com aquela ferida. E quando faz frio, a cicatriz repuxa. Quando faz calor, ela coça. Se apertar, ela sangra outra vez. É assim. Tem dias que dói e é insuportável. Tem dias que a lembrança é amena. Melancólica. Não é a casa. Eu não preciso de nada para me lembrar que eu tive o Dante e ele morreu.

– Então está bem, voltamos... Eu tenho saudades do meu jardim... E da luz que entrava na minha casa de manhã... E da cozinha onde eu tomava café da manhã com meu neném...

– E a rosa?

– Que rosa?

– A dourada, que ele deixou pra mim.

– Está lá, no jardim. Intacta. Perfeita. Feito de cosmos, perfeita... Tão boa quanto uma feita por mim...

– Ele era tinhoso... Disse que ia aprender e aprendeu...

– Hô...

– O quê?

– Você se pergunta a razão de Dante ter morrido? Não foi justo... Depois de tanta luta...

– Sempre. Às vezes eu chegava a achar que...

– Que?

– Deixa pra lá.

– Me conte!

– Eu... Quando ele estava doente eu prometi a Osíris que sacrificaria a coisa mais importante da minha vida, se meu filho sobrevivesse.

– Eu... Eu... Eu também... O que você prometeu?

Máscara da Morte acariciou o rosto perfeito de Afrodite, já com pequenas rugas de expressão ao redor dos olhos azuis-piscina, que em compensação ainda brilhavam com todo o vigor da juventude.

– Prometi toda minha felicidade – _você_. Se ele me concedesse a vida do menino, eu iria embora e deixaria você e o Dantezinho para sempre.

– Hô! Como você... Pôde... Você ia mesmo nos abandonar?

– Pela vida do Dante? Não pensaria duas vezes. E você? O que prometeu?

– A única coisa de valor que tinha, além de você e dele: minha beleza.

– Eu amaria você de qualquer jeito.

– Será mesmo?

– Acha que qualquer ruga desse seu rosto ia apagar pra mim tudo o que eu sinto? Acha que um nariz torto ou uma boca sem dentes ia me fazer menos apaixonado por você? Meu amor sempre ia encontrar alguma coisa linda em você para admirar. Eu amo você. Eu vou te amar pra sempre.

– Horemheb... Às vezes... Quase sempre... Eu acho que não mereço o seu amor... Eu não mereço você...

– Não chora, sueco bobo... É seu aniversário, você devia estar feliz...

– Eu estou. O máximo feliz que eu poderia estar... Obrigado...

– Pelo que? Eu nem te dei um presente.

– Você é meu presente. E você me deu o Dante, que também foi um presente pra vida toda. Nunca vou esquecer meu menino. Ele sempre vai ser uma parte de nós dois. Ele sempre vai ser o _melhor_ de nós dois. Ele foi a única 'coisa' que fiz, com minhas mãos, de que me orgulho de verdade, muito.

– Ele parecia com você, Dite. Doce, apaixonante, lindo.

– E com você: decido, nobre, bom.

Máscara da Morte coçou os olhos, limpando as lágrimas.

– Quer ir embora? Com certeza seus amigos organizaram uma 'festa surpresa' para você no Santuário...

– Não. Quero ficar com você aqui... Quero que você me abrace forte e me beije e diga que me ama, apesar de eu ter rugas e da minha pele não ter mais aquele viço, aquele rosadinho dos jovens... Quero que você me diga que ainda sou sua rosa... E que eu sou um amante perfeito e um pai exemplar...

– Você foi o melhor pai que Dante poderia ter tido – porque ele te amava demais. E para mim o melhor amante do mundo... Porque eu _também _te amo demais.

– Eu te amo, Hô...

– Feliz aniversário, minha rosa...

**FIM**

* * *

_Obrigada por tudo! Ficaram surpresos com o final? Bem, este era o final que eu tinha em mente quando a fic começou. Depois, eu me afeiçoei tanto ao Dante, que não queria mais matá-lo. Mas aí minhas amigas ( Lola e Vera, assumam a culpa! ) disseram que se eu mudasse o final ia ficar super sem graça... Então, aí está. Prometo que este final tem post no thesenseiclub ponto blogspot ponto com . Beijos a todos._

_Escrito por Mme Verlaine em 11.01.2006_


End file.
